


Bring me to life.

by drqrryluvs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, Español | Spanish, Hogwarts, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 134,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqrryluvs/pseuds/drqrryluvs
Summary: Basado en el después de la segunda Gran Guerra.Octavo curso. Habían vuelto a Hogwarts para completar su último año. Todos las miras van hacia el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, quien a penas puede soportar su gran popularidad. No puede evitar fijarse en el acoso que recibe Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago, quien ha perdido toda su personalidad y ni siquiera se molesta en defenderse ante las críticas, ni una simple mirada de asco es realizada por el rubio durante el día. Y para el salvador, es inevitable preocuparse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Comenzaba el primer día de clase después de la Gran Guerra. Harry se había levantado temprano para no encontrarse a muchos alumnos por el pasillo, pues le ponían de los nervios, era consciente de la gran admiración que todos aquellos le tenían y lo agradecía de verdad, pero a él no le gustaba la fama, desde nunca, y aunque a esas alturas debió de haberse acostumbrado le era imposible. 

Harry tomaba su tostada mientras escuchaba hablar a su mejor amiga, Hermione, sobre todos sus planes para aquel nuevo curso, Harry se mareaba tan solo de escucharla. Extrañaba Hogwarts, no lo iba a negar, pero sus ganas de estudiar eran bastante mínimas a pesar de ser consciente que era lo que tenía que hacer para ser auror, y él lo iba a hacer, de verdad, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en ello, aun así escuchaba a su amiga con atención. Se fijó en Ron, quien miraba a su novia como si de los mayores tesoros se tratase, Harry pensaba en que seguramente no estaría escuchándola, y sonrió para sí mismo. Sus amigos hacían una pareja muy bonita. 

Él había comenzado a salir con Ginny, le gustaba, de verdad que le gustaba. Se comenzó a fijar en ella de otra forma hace dos años y aunque aquel mismo año habían salido durante una pequeña temporada, había logrado salir con ella oficialmente el año anterior. Ginny era una chica increíble, era preciosa y tenía una personalidad rompedora y poderosa. No estaba enamorado de ella, no al menos de la forma que Ron y Hermione lo estaban el uno del otro, pero le gustaba lo suficiente como para salir con ella y sentir esas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la observaba. Sí, estaba muy feliz de estar saliendo con Ginny Weasley, y además de que su mejor amigo y el resto de la familia se lo hubieran tomado tan bien, de hecho todos se habían alegrado muchísimo cuando se enteraron de la noticia.

El comedor estaba sumido en las conversaciones entre los estudiantes, Harry no podía evitar sentir todas las miradas sobre él y se removió incómodo en la silla centrandose en su tostada y apartando la vista de Hermione, esta que pareció darse cuenta mostró una sonrisa comprensiva y colocó su mano sobre la suya.

\- Harry.- Escuchó llamarlo su amiga, el levantó la mirada.- Te miran porque te admiran, y no creo que haya una emoción más bonita que el ser admirado.

\- Lo sé, yo lo valoro de verdad, pero ...-Harry suspiró.- a veces desearía que se olvidaran y me dejaran de agradecer, no tenía otra opción que matarle, yo...

\- No te quites méritos.- Le interrumpió ella.- Es increíble que hayas hecho cosas tan inmensas y sigas siendo tan inseguro.

\- Por lo menos no eres Malfoy que es el centro de atención en otro sentido...- Esta vez quien habló fue Ron, que girando la cabeza señaló a la mesa de los Slytherin, Harry y Hermione giraron su cabeza para observar.

Malfoy se encontraba sentado en el límite de la mesa de Slytherin, totalmente apartado de todos jugando con su plato de comida, que claramente se podía observar que estaba totalmente lleno, el rubio no había probado bocado. Miraba su comida con la mirada totalmente ausente, mientras sus compañeros, incluyendo los de su misma casa, le miraban y cuchicheaban y alguna vez que otra soltaban algún comentario como "Malfoy apesta", a lo que el rubio respondía como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Harry no podía creerse que ese era el mismo Malfoy que siempre había conocido, callado, ausente y que se dejaba insultar. La guerra los había cambiado a todos, y claramente su enemigo era uno de los grandes afectados. No pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión hacía el, había declarado en los juicios posteriores a los mortífagos a favor de el y su madre porque le habían ayudado a pesar las reacciones que supuso eso, y Lucius se había librado por donaciones enviadas al ministerio para reparar los daños y sus declaraciones para ayudar a capturar a los mortífagos escapados. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos ya habían apartado la mirada, y en cuanto se dio cuenta lo hizo el también.

\- ¿Qué teníamos ahora? - Preguntó Harry algo distraído.

\- Defensa contra las artes oscuras.- Hermione no tardó en contestar.

Terminaron de desayunar y los tres amigos se dispusieron a acudir a la clase, este año iban a tener de profesor a una mujer la cual Harry no conocía pero que por lo visto era íntima amiga de la directa Mcgonagall y él sabia que compartiendo amistad con la directora no podía ser mala. Igualmente nadie podía ser peor que Umbridge, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, esa mujer era insufrible. Llegaron a la puerta de la clase, donde algunos alumnos de Slytherin ya estaban esperando en la puerta. Ese año las cosas iban a ser un poco distintas, Mcgonagall había decidido que Gryffindor compartiera todas sus clases con Slytherin, y que Ravenclaw las compartiera con Hufflepuff. No habían dado explicación ante aquella nueva medida, pero tanto Harry como sus amigos especularon que era debido a que la directora deseaba que el trío de oro vigilara a Malfoy más de cerca. No confiaban en él, y era normal, Harry en parte tampoco lo hacía, y más sabiendo que todavía había mortífagos por capturar y que aún no habían requisado todos los giratiempos, quedaban pocos, a penas tres, pero aún así eran demasiados.

No pudo evitar buscar a Malfoy con la mirada, aunque Harry pensaba que Malfoy no iba a hacer nada, todavía no confiaba en él y era mejor tenerlo vigilado. Aún así el rubio no se encontraba ahí en ese momento, debía ser porque era temprano todavía así que Harry se centró en la conversación con sus amigos sin dejar de prestarle atención al pasillo por si una cabeza rubia aparecía. Unos minutos después lo vio desde lejos caminar hacia ellos, y conforme se iba acercando Harry perdía toda concentración en la conversación. Se fijó en lo delgado que estaba, rozando lo esquelético, su cara estaba totalmente chupada y debajo de sus ojos había dos enormes bolsas negras, el cabello estaba despeinado, no como lo acostumbraba a tener, miraba hacía el suelo y parecía como si necesitase de un remolque para caminar, a penas podía levantar los pies del suelo. ¿Quién era ese chico rubio y dónde estaba Draco Malfoy, el chulo arrogante que le había hecho la vida imposible desde los 11 años? Se puso en una esquina totalmente alejado de los demás, con la mirada hacía el suelo. Harry se fijó como tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins dejaban sus conversaciones y se centraban en el rubio, mirándolo con un asco infinito y diciendo cosas sobre el lo suficientemente alto para que él las escuchara.

\- No sé como tiene la vergüenza de volver aquí.

\- Todo es culpa suya y de sus padres.

\- ¡Eh Malfoy! Chúpame la polla maricón.- Le gritó Zabini.

Pero Malfoy no respondió, ni siquiera levantó la mirada del suelo. Harry no pudo evitar mirarle preocupado, se lo había buscado, si, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que si Malfoy hubiera estado en el bando ganador, si los mortífagos hubiesen sido los vencedores, la mitad de los que se encontraban ahí le estarían besando los pies y Harry se sintió rabioso ante eso. Al fin y al cabo Malfoy y su madre le habían ayudado antes incluso de saber que el bando ganador sería la orden, y a pesar de todos los problemas que le habían ocasionado, se lo agradecía. Nadie veía eso, tan solo miraban la marca de su brazo, cuidadosamente tapado por la manga larga la cual le quedaba bastante grande, Harry no quería saber cuanto había adelgazado para que una ropa que era estrecha le quedase de esa forma. También miraba que era del bando perdedor, porque antes los propios amigos de Malfoy que siempre estaban detrás ahora le insultaban al rubio y le miraban con admiración a él. Y eso, también le molestaba.

Corred e iros con vuestro amigo, pensó, no veis que lo necesita.

Aunque Harry sabía que el rubio había sido un capullo durante todos sus años en Hogwarts y encima había resultado ser un sucio mortífago, era normal el odio y el deseo de venganza que despertaba en el resto de las casas, pero no podía evitar sentirse apenado por la situación de vulnerabilidad de Malfoy, su enorme cambio físico y psicológico, y como su apellido estaría manchado para siempre.

En ese momento apareció la profesora nueva de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Todos ya la conocían pues habían sido presentada en la ceremonía de elección. Su nombre era Briseida Fernsby y tenía la misma edad que la directora, pues habían acudido juntas a Hogwarts. A simple vista se la veía una mujer sería y que les haría trabajar bastante durante el curso, era alta y delgada con un pelo largo que le llegaba por las caderas y pelirrojo con toques grisaceos, su ropa era elegante, tal y como se la veía a ella por su forma de actuar. Todos entraron en la clase siguiéndola sumidos en un completo silencio, intimidados por la figura imponente de la profesora Fernsby. Harry como siempre se sentó junto a sus dos mejores amigos, y a su lado también se puso Neville que miraba algo aterrado a la profesora, Harry sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que el joven era mucho más valiente de lo que aparentaba ser.

Buscó a Malfoy con la mirada sin poder evitarlo, este se había sentado en la última fila sin nadie a su alrededor, y miraba a la profesora fijamente, aunque no había en su mirada nada de desafío ni prepotencia, la miraba con la mirada totalmente vacía, como si no esperara absolutamente nada de nadie ni de nada. Como si todo hubiese perdido su significado. Harry tuvo el impulso de ir y sentarse a su lado para hacerle compañía, pero no sabía como se lo tomaría el rubio, ni sus amigos, ni la gente. Aunque igual le tomaban respeto si veían que el salvador del mundo mágico no le guardaba ningún rencor. Volvió a desechar la idea, lo que le ocurriera a Draco Malfoy no era culpa suya, se lo había buscado el solo metiéndose a mortífago, y aunque Harry desconocía las razones para que lo hubiese hecho, dudaba encontrar alguna lo suficientemente poderosa como para unirse a ese bando.

\- Bienvenidos a Defensa contra la artes oscuras.- Saludó la profesora de repente, ante el silencio y la mirada atenta de sus alumnos.- Este año vamos a trabajar por parejas, quiero que aprendan formas de atacar y de defenderse mucho mas avanzadas de las que han estado dando esos cursos.

Harry miró a sus amigos que le devolvieron la mirada, los tres sabían que no iban a aprender nada que no hubiesen realizado ya, sobre todo Harry que tuvo que aprender a la fuerza a defenderse ante las artes oscuras. Era una asignatura que sabía que se iba a sacar con facilidad, siempre se le había dado bien, cuanto más este año después de todo lo aprendido en la guerra. La profesora continuó explicando la dinámica del curso y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que deseaba que Ginny estuviese en su clase para poder ponerse con ella de pareja, pero a falta de su novia no le importaba ponerse con Neville, pues sabía que Ron y Hermione querrían ponerse juntos. Aun así no tenían elección pues la profesora ya había elegido a las parejas, y las fue nombrando una por una, Harry se alegró mucho cuando escuchó que a Ron y a Hermione les había tocado juntos, y se decepcionó cuando a Neville lo colocaron con otra pareja.

-... y por último Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.- Todos giraron su cabeza hacía él que miraba a la profesora con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Cómo que con Malfoy, ¿acaso la profesora no sabía que eran enemigos por naturaleza? ¿No sabía que uno era el que acabó con Voldemort y el otro el mortífago mas joven de la historia? ¿Qué eso no podía salir bien? 

La clase estaba sumisa en un sumisa en un silencio sepulcral y todas las miradas apuntaban a Harry, incluyendo la de sus propios amigos, aunque no giró la cara para mirarles, no quería encontrarse la mirada de nadie. La profesora Fernsby continuó explicando aunque ya no escuchaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Notó la mano de Hermione acariciándole el brazo y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga, se fijó en que Ron también lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida y también se la devolvió.

La clase terminó y notó como Malfoy corría fuera de la clase a penas había sonado el timbre, se notaba que lo tenía todo recogido con anterioridad, Harry, Ron y Hermione se lo tomaron con mayor tranquilidad.

\- Igual te ha puesto con el por la misma razón por la que nos han puesto con los Slytherin en todas las clases, para que vigiles a Malfoy de cerca.- Propuso Ron y Hermione asintió con la cabeza dandole la razón. Harry también pensó que debía ser eso.

\- Debe ser eso seguro. Aunque no creo que vayamos a tener que preocuparnos mucho de Malfoy este año.- Objetó pensando en el cambio tan inmenso del rubio.- Ni siquiera yo que voy a tener que pasar horas extras para los trabajos y lo que nos mande Fernsby.

\- Pues sí, ni siquiera levanta la mirada le digan lo que le digan.- Añadió Hermione.- Igual por fin un curso tranquilo, nos lo merecíamos.

\- Totalmente.- Habló Ron.

Harry asintió y los tres amigos se encaminaron a la siguiente clase con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde el inicio de curso. Tres semanas intensas, pues los profesores habían comenzado fuerte con la excusa de que era su último año y que tras acabar debían salir al mundo laboral. Era sábado y los tres amigos, junto con Ginny, se encontraban en los jardines apoyados en un árbol. Ron tenía las piernas estiradas y Hermione acostada apoyaba su cabeza en ellas, mientras que él tenía a Ginny entre sus piernas y esta apoyaba su espalda y su cabeza contra su pecho, Harry la tenía abrazada mientras ella le acariciaba el brazo. Se sentía muy cómodo y relajado, muy feliz de estar ahí con su novia y con sus mejores amigos, fuera de peligro, sin ningún mundo mágico que salvar, simplemente siendo adolescentes normales de 18 años, exceptuando a Ginny que tenía 17, que sus mayores problemas eran los examenes. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro ante eso. Ya era hora.

\- ¿Habéis hecho la redacción de Slughorn?- Preguntó Hermione de repente rompiendo el silencio.

\- No.- Harry y Ron respondieron al mismo tiempo a lo que Ginny no pudo evitar reirse.

\- No pienso dejar que la copiéis cuando no tengáis tiempo de hacerla por vosotros mismos.

Ron rodó los ojos y Harry sonrió.

\- Hermione, eres mi novia...

\- Soy tu novia no tu criada, el trabajo lo haces tu.

\- Lo siento amigo.- Habló Harry riendose.- Pero tiene toda la razón.

\- A ti tampoco te lo pienso dejar aunque me hagas la pelota.

Esta vez quien se rio fue Ron y Harry se hizo el molesto aunque no pudo evitar sonreir. Sus amigos continuaron hablando pero Harry perdió totalmente la concentración cuando vio a Malfoy caminar hacia el lago, con la misma dificultad que llevaba teniendo durante esas semanas, se sentó debajo de un árbol apartado y abrió un libro para leer, aunque Harry observó que lo abrió en vano, pues se dedico a observar el cesped y a jugar con él. Malfoy siempre había sido un chico muy atractivo, Harry era heterosexual pero podía reconocer cuando un chico era guapo, y definitivamente el rubio lo había sido siempre, y tampoco podía negar que la desmejora de su físico lo hacía verse mucho menos atractivo, pero aún así seguía siendo guapo, no tanto como antes, pero lo era. Harry vio como un grupo de Gryffindors se acercaban al joven y se tensó sabiendo que algo le iban a hacer, había estado observando como los estudiantes de todas las casas se habían unido en su odio contra Draco Malfoy, aunque Gryffindor tenía una especial sed de venganza contra el rubio por todos los años que les había hecho la vida imposible. 

Uno de ellos, Harry no conocía su nombre pues eran todos de cursos inferiores, le arrancó el libro de las manos y comenzó a soltarle insultos sobre su aspecto físico, algo que enfureció mucho a Harry. Malfoy no decía nada, simplemente miraba al frente con las piernas estiradas y una de las rodillas levantadas, donde tenia apoyado uno de sus brazos, hacía como el que no le estaba escuchando. Aunque Harry se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más con la manera en la que le estaba humillando, hasta sus amigos habían dejado de escuchar la conversación en ese momento y miraban hacía donde se encontraba Malfoy y el grupo preocupados. ¿Dónde mierda estaban los profesores? ¿Por qué no había nadie? ¿Por qué no hacían nada? El escupitajo que uno de ellos le tiró al rubio fue suficiente para que Harry se levantara enfurecido y a pesar de la llamada de sus amigos y de su novia no cesó de caminar hacia ellos enfurecido.

\- ¿Qué valientes no? - Dijo Harry en cuanto llego hasta ellos, todos levantaron la mirada, incluido Malfoy.- Venir en grupito a meterse con una persona que esta sola e indefensa.

\- Exactamente lo que él hacía antes.- Repuso uno de ellos.

\- Antes.- Repitió Harry.- Parece que la guerra no os ha hecho cambiar nada, no os ha hecho reflexionar sobre cuanto daño puede hacer el odio. Si os estáis comportando como el era antes, no sois mejores, sois iguales.

\- Se lo merece.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Por culpa de él murió Dumbledore y entraron a Hogwarts, acogió en su casa a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, es un maldito mortífago que tiene la marca en su brazo. Merece todo esto.

\- El odio no se soluciona con más odio.- Dijo Harry.- Todos sabemos que cometió muchos errores, pero con rencor no vamos a llegar a ningún lugar, no vamos a avanzar. Si empezamos a ser así, nos convertiremos en lo que eran ellos.

\- No debería estar aquí...

\- Confío en la directora Mcgonagall de la misma forma que confiaba en Dumbledore, si ella considera que Malfoy puede estar aquí, no somos nadie para cuestionar su decisión.- Harry suspiró.- Y la próxima vez que os vea diciéndole algo, hablaré con la directora.

Los chicos se fueron a regañadientes, no querían tener problemas ni con la directora ni con Harry, ambos eran personas muy respetadas. Aunque no aceptaban la idea de que el salvador del mundo mágico defendiera a un ex mortífago, y Harry lo notó pero le dio absolutamente igual.

Giró su cabeza hacía el rubio después de que ambos se quedaran solos, Malfoy le miraba fijamente, y de más de cerca, Harry pudo observar lo vacíos que estaban sus ojos, la ausencia de luz que había en ellos.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Harry de repente, ni él mismo sabía por qué se lo había preguntado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa como esté?

\- No es que me importe, yo...- Rápidamente Harry se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, sonó muy feo, pero no quería decir eso.

\- Pues si no te importa no preguntes.- Malfoy se levantó como pudo, porque se le notaba que le costaba moverse.- Y no me vuelvas a defender frente a nadie, puedes dejar tus complejos de héroe conmigo. No lo necesito.

Y ahí estaba el Malfoy orgulloso y prepotente que siempre había conocido. Harry suspiró molesto, no sabía por qué se molestaba en defenderle cuando era un gran gilipollas y todo lo que tenía se lo había buscado.

\- Imbécil.- Murmuró Harry, aunque Malfoy lo escuchó pero prefiero no decir nada.

El moreno se dispuso a irse cuando escuchó un golpe detrás suya. Se giró sorprendido y vio como Malfoy se encontraba tirado en el suelo totalmente inconsciente, le miró asustado y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Malfoy?- Pero este no respondió. Se agachó a su lado y escuchó unos pasos detrás. Giró su cabeza y Hermione, Ginny y Ron se encontraban detrás suya mirando al rubio preocupados.- Tenemos que llevarlo a la señora Pomfrey. 

Harry lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó rápidamente a la enfermería seguido de sus amigos. Cuando llegó lo dejó sobre una de las camillas y espero impaciente a la enfermera.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó la señora Pomfrey apareciendo y observando al rubio inconsciente.

\- No lo sé.- Harry fue quien habló.- Estábamos hablando y cuando me giré para irme se había desmayado.

\- Entiendo.- La señora Pomfrey miró a Malfoy con una mirada que Harry no supo descifrar.- Ya pueden irse, yo me encargo de él.

Harry no quería irse, se sentía preocupado por el rubio, desmayarse nunca era una buena señal. Pero siguió a sus amigos a la puerta y salieron.

Nada más salir Ginny le sujetó de la mano, gesto que Harry agradeció y le devolvió depositando un beso en sus labios. Notó que Ron apartaba la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreir, el pelirrojo apoyaba la relación pero era normal que le incomodase ver a su hermana pequeña besarse con su mejor amigo. Hermione les miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Malfoy?- Preguntó su novia de repente mientras caminaba al cuarto.

\- Igual es porque el muy imbécil se mata de hambre. ¿No habéis visto lo delgado que está?

Harry suspiró, no era el único que se había fijado.

\- Hay una enfermedad muggle donde la persona deja de comer porque se ve gorda, aunque no creo que eso es lo que le pase a Malfoy, nunca se ha dado en magos. O al menos que yo sepa, es producto de los cánones estúpidos de belleza de los muggles, aquí esos cánones no existen así que es imposible que la tenga.- Dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió, también conocía esa enfermedad. Tampoco creía que Malfoy la tuviese, era demasiado prepotente y se quería demasiado a sí mismo para tenerla.

\- Estaría bien preguntarle, pero es Malfoy así que la idea descartada.- Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Ron asintió rápidamente.

\- No deberíamos ni plantearnos preguntarle, ni siquiera preocuparnos. Todo lo que le pase lo tiene merecido.- Habló Ron com dureza.- Si se quiere matar de hambre que lo haga, un mortífago menos en el mundo.

\- ¡Ronald!- Gritó Hermione profundamente molesta, Harry también le miró mal, odiaba a Malfoy, pero eso no estaba bien.

Ron se encogió de hombros, y Harry dispuesto a romper la tensión que se había creado en el momento cambió de tema sobre lo que harían en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, que era la semana siguiente.

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el gran comedor desayunando, y una vez más, Malfoy ya había salido de enfermería y se encontraba mirando la tostada de su plato fijamente. Harry le miró preocupado, tendría que comer en algún momento, ¿verdad? Era una necesidad básica. Si no, se terminaría muriendo. Ron le interrumpió de sus pensamientos señalando a la directora la cual se había levantado de la mesa y se dirigía hacía algún punto del comedor.

\- ¿A dónde irá?- Preguntó Ron confundido. Harry se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Aunque la verdadera respuesta llegó unos segundos después, cuando la directora se sentó junto a Malfoy, Harry les miró confundido, al igual que Ron, y a sus miradas se habían unido algunas miradas mas curiosas.

Mcgonagall empezó a hablar con el rubio, en un susurro, a pesar de que el murmullo había descendido era imposible escuchar nada. No sabia lo que le estaba diciendo la directora pero Malfoy no paraba de negar con la cabeza, mientras a la directora Mcgonagall se la veía cada vez más exasperada.

\- ¡Usted no entiende nada!- Gritó Malfoy finalmente demasiado alto, provocando el silencio en el comedor. Después de eso salió corriendo a pesar de los gritos de la directora llamándole.

\- ¡Draco vuelve aquí!- Gritó por última vez la directora antes de que Malfoy saliese por la puerta ignorándola completamente.

La directora se quedó un rato en silencio, pensativa, mirando hacía la puerta.

\- Esto no es ningún espectáculo.- Dijo molesta cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la atención estaba sobre ella.- Continuen desayunando.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Hermione confundida, tan confundida como lo estaba Harry.

Al acabar el desayuno Mcgonagall le pidió a Harry que si hacía el favor de irse a su despacho con ella porque necesitaba hablar con él de inmediato. A lo que él aceptó, estaba acostumbrado a las visitas a ese despacho, pero no entendía que podía querer la directora en ese momento.

Se despidió de su novia con un beso en los labios antes de separarse de ella y de sus amigos para ir al despacho. Dijo la contraseña la cual le había facilitado la directora un rato antes y entró.

\- Hola Harry.- Le saludó ella con calidez aunque se la podía notar bastante seria.- Siéntate por favor.

\- Hola profesora.- Saludó mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de Mcgonagall.

\- Harry sabes que confío en ti plenamente, y se que eres una de las mejores personas que ha pisado este colegio. Por no hablar de tu valentía y de todo lo que has logrado.

\- Gracias profesora.

\- Por todo esto, como podrás haber observado estas con los Slytherins en todas las clases,- Harry asintió como respuesta.- Y la profesora Fernsby le ha colocado con Malfoy para realizar junto a el la asignatura de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.- Harry asintió de nuevo, quizás iba a pedirle lo que el ya sabía, que vigilara a Malfoy de cerca y que lo había hecho por eso.- Que por cierto, ¿qué tal vais?

\- No lo sé. Todavía no nos hemos juntado, la profesora Fernsby ya ha enviado un trabajo pero lo hemos hecho por separado y luego lo hemos juntado mediante un encantamiento. Así que todavía no sé como es trabajar con él. Pero le conozco suficiente para imaginármelo.

Mcgonagall suspiró.

\- Sobre eso necesito un favor tuyo Harry. Uno muy importante, y que si de verdad no lo necesitara no te lo estaría pidiendo.

\- Lo que sea, yo lo hago profesora.

\- Necesito que vigiles a Draco.- Harry asintió, sabía perfectamente que era lo que le iba a pedir.

\- Descuide, no hará nada mientras yo pueda evitarlo. No va a hacer mas daño del que ya ha hecho, aunque si le soy sincero profesora, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de Malfoy este año...

\- No me has entendido. Draco no supone ningún problema ni ningún daño para los demás, lo supone para él mismo.

Harry le miró extrañado.

\- Espere, ¿qué?

\- Confío en usted para que esto no salga de aquí.- Harry asintió, echando su cuerpo hacía delante sin poder evitarlo para escuchar mejor.- Draco digamos... no está muy bien, ¿sabes? Creo que ya lo habrás podido notar.- Harry asintió.- Draco se ha llevado todo el verano ingresado en San Mungo, al parecer no quiere comer nada, lleva sin comer meses y meses y tan solo está sobreviviendo con las pociones que le dan cada vez que le ocurre un desmayo y por un extraño método muggle donde le meten alimentos a través de las venas por una especie de vía.- Harry sabía a que se refería.- Nadie sabe lo que le pasa, lo único que ha dicho él es que quiere morirse y la única forma de que nadie se lo impida es muriéndose de hambre. Aunque creemos que Draco también ha caido en una extraña enfermedad muggle llamada transtorno alimentaracio.

\- Transtorno alimentario.- Le corrigió Harry, que estaba tan perplejo que no sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas para haber dicho eso.

\- Eso. Y en San Mungo no han sabido como tratarle porque muy pocos magos han tenido esa enfermedad, y todos han acabado en hospitales muggles, y lo que es peor, muertos.- Harry palideció.- Narcissa esta muy preocupada por su hijo, esta desesperada porque sabe que a Draco no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, le están fallando los órganos. Y el chico cada poco intenta suicidarse, es muy difícil controlarlo. Hemos creído todos conveniente traerlo a Hogwarts para recordarle lo mucho que ama la mágia y sus deseos de futuro de ser medimago, pero la condición para traerle era tenerlo vigilado Harry, y yo tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no puedo vigilarlo todo el día. No puedo hacer que coma ni puedo evitar que cometa alguna tontería, y no podría soportar que pensar que le he fallado a Narcissa Malfoy cuando ella ha confiado en mí la vida de su más preciado tesoro, su hijo.- Harry tragó saliva, realmente estaba sin palabras.- Y ahí es donde entras tu Harry, necesito que vigiles a Malfoy, y si puede ser le regales tu fiel y preciada amistad, realmente lo necesita. Y confío plenamente en ti para la vida de Draco. Se que te estoy pidiendo mucho y que has tenido muchas responsabilidades ya en tu vida, pero por favor, eres nuestra última esperanza.

Harry no sabía que decir, casi no sabía como seguir respirando, mucha información fuerte de golpe.

\- Pero... yo....

\- Si Harry, se que ha cometido muchos errores, demasiados. Y el se odia por ello cada día, por eso ha caído en el pozo en el que se encuentra actualmente, una forma de castigarse a sí mismo por el odio que se tiene. Igual hablas con el, conoces su historia e incluso llegas a entender por qué hizo las cosas que hizo. Necesito tu ayuda Harry Potter, ¿podré confiar en tí? 

Harry levantó la mirada y miró fijamente los ojos de la directora.

\- Puede confiar en mí.- Dijo finalmente.- Voy a cuidar de Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry no podía parar de pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Mcgonagall sobre Malfoy. No le importaba tener que realizar la tarea encomendada por la directora, se habían enfrentado a cosas muchísimo peores y eso a penas era un soplo de aire fresco para él, no por ser presuntuoso. No le había contado nada a sus amigos tal y como le prometió, tan solo les dijo que quería hablar con él sobre un asunto de las clases, nada importante. No sabía como describir el sentimiento que tenía hacía Malfoy en ese momento, no sabía si describirlo con la palabra preocupación, pues creía que abarcaba demasiado y el rubio no le importaba tanto, al fin y al cabo era un ex mortífago insolente e insoportable que había sido su enemigo desde los 11 años, pero saber que estaba pasando por una situación tan horrible, donde se quería quitar la vida por todos los medios hasta el punto de haber dejado de comer y posiblemente padecer esa enfermedad muggle, le tenía con una horrible sensación en su pecho. Si estaba así era que realmente estaba arrepentido, y Harry al fin y al cabo era consciente que no tenía ni idea sobre lo que había vivido el Slytherin, que había acogido al mismísimo Voldemort en su casa. Eso no podía ser agradable. Y aunque Malfoy no había llegado a cometer ningún asesinato, el hecho de haberle servido le había dejado lo suficientemente tocado.

Harry se percató de que no conocía a Malfoy en absoluto.

Sabía que iba a ser una tarea complicada, Malfoy era un cabezota insoportable y no se iba a dejar ayudar y menos por Harry Potter. Si en San Mungo no habían logrado hacerle entrar en razón, si su madre no lo había logrado, ¿qué le hacía pensar a la directora que él sería capaz de que comiera algo o que no intentase acabar con su vida? Si Malfoy veía que Harry intentaba ayudarle lo veía capaz de hacer las cosas todavía peor. Aparte, ellos se llevaban como el perro y el gato, por Merlin, nunca jamás habían mantenido una conversación sin gritos, insultos ni encantamientos de por medio. Ser amigos era la perfecta definición de imposible. Igualmente Harry haría lo que estuviese en su mano, sabía que no podía realizar la maldición Imperio pues estaba totalmente prohibida después de finalizar la guerra, por eso era consciente que no la habían podido emplear contra Malfoy para que comiese ni tenerlo controlado. Harry suspiró agobiado, demasiado fuerte para su gusto, así que se incorporó un poco para ver si había despertado a alguien y al ver que no volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada.

Retiraba lo dicho, esto iba a ser muy difícil.

Con ese último pensamiento, logró conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó demasiado tarde, si no llega a ser por Ron que le agitaba para despertarlo habría faltado al desayuno, y tenía demasiada hambre para ello. Así que se vistió y bajó al gran comedor junto con sus dos mejores amigos donde Ginny le esperaba sentada en la mesa junto con Neville. Llegó y dandole un beso a su novia y una sonrisa a Neville, se sentó junto a la pelirroja, mientras Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo frente a ellos y al lado de Neville.

\- ¿Qué tal dormiste?- Le preguntó Ginny mirándole y tomando un bocado de su tostada.

Harry recordó unos ojos grises y una cabeza rubia que habían estado muy presentes en su sueño.

\- Bien.- Mintió sonriendo forzadamente, no entendía a que venía soñar con él, aunque se decía a sí mismo que era porque habia ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos antes de dormir.- ¿Y tú?

\- Pues igual. He soñado contigo.

Harry le sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Qué has soñado?

\- Que...

Escuchó unos insultos y unas risas, y sabiendo perfectamente a quién iba dirigidos, giró su cabeza encontrandose a Malfoy junto a la directora Mcgonagall, él estaba muy tenso. Harry observó que llegaba bastante tarde, si el ya había llegado tarde no quería imaginar el rubio, aunque se le pasó por la cabeza que Malfoy no tenía en mente presentarse al desayuno y la directora había ido a buscarle, sabía que no era un procedimiento habitual en Hogwarts, pero también sabía que Malfoy era un caso excepcional.

Mcgonagall lo acompañó a la mesa de Slytherin mientras castigaba a todo aquel que había insultado al rubio y había llegado a sus oidos, Harry se alegró de eso, lo merecían. Observó como el rubio se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos, totalmente negado a comer algo y con una actitud altiva que a Harry le recordó al antiguo Malfoy. Y a pesar de lo que le estaba diciendo la directora, que Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar, continuaba con la misma actitud mirando al frente, como si con el no fuese la cosa. 

Miró de nuevo hacía Ginny que también miraba al Slytherin.

\- Se va a terminar literalmente matando de hambre.- Comentó su novia y Harry se mordió el labio nervioso.

La primera clase era Transformaciones con la directora, que a pesar de tener ese puesto había decidido conservar el puesto de profesora de transformaciones. Los tres amigos estaban esperando en el aula cuando Malfoy llegó, se había quedado un rato mas en el gran comedor después de que todos abandonaran la estancia, Harry le miró con disimulo y se volvió a sentir mal al observar el mal aspecto que presentaba. Sus ganas de ayudarle estaban aumentando cuanto mas le veía, a pesar de que sabía que en el momento que hablase con el eso iba a ser totalmente eliminado, conocía a Malfoy demasiado. Harry notó como temblaba, debía de tener frío, y era normal, no tenía grasa para protegerse. Su instinto protector le hizo querer darle su sweater de Gryffindor, aunque rápidamente desechó la idea por ser la mayor gilipollez que se le había ocurrido en toda su vida, y eso era mucho decir.

Harry tenía pensando sentarse con él y estaba muy nervioso, no lo iba a negar, no sabía si el rubio empezaría a tirarle maldiciones como un loco o recurriría al método de pegarle una paliza. Sabía que daría mucho que hablar y que le mirarían mal, pero eso realmente no le importaba, la gente le importaba una gran mierda, lo que le importaba, sin saber explicarse a sí mismo el por qué, era la reacción del rubio. Igual era porque le conocía e iba, literalmente, a echarle un Avada Kedavra.

\- Voy a sentarme con Malfoy.- Le dijo de repente a sus amigos sin pensarlo.

Hermione y Ron le miraron como si acabara de decir que iba a tirarse desde la torre de astronomía, y Harry lo entendía.

\- ¿Qué demonios Harry? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Le espetó Ron con una mezcla de confusión y rabia.

\- No, a ver, creo que necesita compañía. E igual si los demás ven que yo me junto con él y le respeto, le empiezan a respetar también.- Explicó Harry sin llegar a mentir del todo pero sin contar toda la verdad.

\- Te olvidas de que es Malfoy.- Le dijo Hermione muy seria. Harry sabía que su amiga había sufrido de primera mano los insultos de Malfoy y entendía su reacción, sabía que si le contaba a Hermione la verdad ella lo entendería y conociendo el corazón tan enorme que tenía hasta ella misma se sentaba con el, pero no lo sabía, así que su reacción era totalmente entendible.

\- Mira, Harry...- Comenzó a decir Ron pero justo en ese momento Mcgonagall llegó abriendo la puerta y Harry se escapó detrás de Malfoy dejando a su amigo a la mitad.

Observó que se sentía en el mismo lugar de siempre, y recurriendo a su valentía Gryffindor, respiró hondo y se sentaba a su lado con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible. Empezó a a escuchar los murmullos y notó la mirada de Malfoy sobre él. Harry sintió que le estaba echando un Avada Kedavra mental.

\- Qué coño haces.- Le espetó Malfoy y Harry giró la cabeza, encontrándose con esos ojos grises y vacíos mirándolo fijamente.

\- Me siento aquí, ¿te molesta?

\- Sí. ¿Por qué no te sientas con tus amiguitos?

\- Porque quiero sentarme contigo.

\- Mira Potter, odio que me tengan lástima. Me importa una mierda que te de pena que siempre esté solo, pero me da igual entiendes, quiero estar solo, ninguno de aquí me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Harry no necesitó ser muy listo para saber que todo lo había dicho era mentira. Malfoy apartó la mirada.

\- Quizás podríamos empezar de nuevo, ¿sabes? No tenemos que seguir odiandonos toda la vida, esa época ya finalizó.

El rubio le volvió a mirar.

\- Me da igual, no hay forma posible en la que tu y yo nos podamos llevar bien.

Harry concordaba con eso, y por eso mismo le resultó muy difícil continuar con la conversación.

\- Creo que ambos hemos cambiado y madurado lo suficiente como para que sea posible.

Malfoy le miró fijamente y Harry le aguantó la mirada, la tensión era tan palpable en ese momento que se podía cortar con unas tijeras.

\- Que te follen.- Le dijo finalmente Malfoy y apartó la mirada para mirar a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Harry rodó los ojos, que agradable era y que fácil se lo iba a poner. Miró a la directora que dirigía la mirada hacía ellos disimuladamente, pensó que había atrasado la clase a consciencia mientras simulaba que buscaba algo en su libro. Harry negó con la cabeza instintivamente y tomó su libro de la mochila para seguir la clase, pues Mcgonagall ya había comenzado a hablar. 

Harry no le estaba prestando atención a la clase, miraba disimuladamente a su compañero de mesa mientras este dibujaba algo en su cuaderno, al parecer tampoco le estaba prestando atención, quiso mirar que era lo que estaba pintando, la curiosidad era algo que le caracterizaba demasiado. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber aceptado la propuesta de Mcgonagall de ayudar al rubio, sinceramente, deseaba un curso tranquilo y él mismo había ido en busca de problemas que no le iba a causar nada más que cosas malas. Porque sinceramente, Malfoy atraía todo lo malo de este mundo, y desprendía un aura profundamente negativa. Notó que de repente el rubio había dejado de escribir y se agarró la cabeza con las manos, Harry se fijó en sus manos huesudas, aunque rápidamente dejó de fijarse porque Malfoy se encogió más sobre sí mismo. Giró la cabeza para dejar de mirarle con disimulo y sin saber que hacer se acercó a él.

\- ¿Malfoy estás bien?

\- De puta madre.- Ironizó con un hilo de voz, Harry no pudo evitar que le resultase divertido que a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba fuese igual de desagradable.

\- No lo estas, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

\- Potter.- Giró su cabeza para mirarlo y Harry vio que estaba blanco.- Olvídame.

Y tras decir eso cayó al suelo inconsciente, Harry se levantó instintivamente de su silla y corrió a agacharse a su lado. No estaba prestando atención a su alrededor pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta la directora se encontraba a su lado también agachada.

\- ¿Lo llevo a la enfermería?

Mcgonagall no respondió, Harry le notó la preocupación en su rostro, el también lo estaba no lo iba a negar.

\- Si, por favor. Y dile a la señora Pomfrey que me avise cuando despierte, que tengo que hablar con él.- Le dijo en un susurro que solo escuchó Harry.

Lo tomó en brazos y se sorprendió de que pesara hasta menos que la primera vez que le había cogido en brazos, era como coger una bolsa llena de papeles, no pesaba nada. Harry se encaminó a la salida rápidamente sin mirar a nadie, y con paso rápido llegó a la enfermería y siguiendo el mismo procedimiento de dejarlo encima de la camilla, la señora Pomfrey llegó y le tomó el pulso.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar?- Le preguntó Harry algo angustiado.

Ella le miró confundida.

\- Claro. Así le haces compañía que siempre está aquí solo.

Le continuó tomando el pulso y dirigió una pócima a sus labios, y con un rápido procedimiento hizo que a pesar de estar inconsciente se lo bebiese.

\- Es para que le aumente el pulso, está muy débil.- Explicó y Harry asintió.

Quien le iba a decir que terminaría con Malfoy en la enfermería a solas preocupado por él.

\- ¿Sabes lo qué le pasa? - Le preguntó la enfermera mientras preparaba una pócima.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado él?

\- No, me lo ha contado la profesora Mcgonagall.

\- Entiendo.- Hubo un silencio mientras ella seguía preparando a saber qué.- Si sigue así antes de que llegue la navidad nos lo vamos a tener que llevar a San Mungo de nuevo. 

\- Yo...- Harry no sabía que decir.

\- ¿Sois amigos ahora?

\- No exactamente... pero quiero ayudarle y creo que necesita compañía.

\- Eres muy buen chico. Espero que este chico acepte la ayuda, aunque conociéndolo de todos estos años lo veo difícil.

\- Más bien imposible.

La señora Pomfrey levantó la manga de Malfoy dejando sus brazos huesudos, escalofriantemente delgados, al descubierto. Harry se fijó también en que era el brazo de la marca tenebrosa, y ahogó una exclamación cuando vio la marca cubierta de heridas, arañazos, cortes y quemaduras. En ese momento se percató de que Malfoy realmente necesitaba una nueva oportunidad, que alguien le ayudara a perdonarse a sí mismo. En ese momento la tarea de cuidar del rubio se volvió algo totalmente personal.

La señora Pomfrey le clavó una jeringuilla y la dejó ahí puesta.

Era el equivalente de las vías muggles pero sin vías, tan solo la jeringa. Pensó.

\- Lo dejo aquí contigo, avísame cuando despierte.

Harry se sentó en el sillón pero colocándose de una forma donde pudiese observarlo para ver si despertaba y necesitaba algo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido cuando el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos, Harry se había pasado todo el rato mirándole y fijándose en sus facciones, que a pesar de estar tan desmejorado, seguía siendo un chico guapísimo.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se fijó en la jeringuilla en su brazo y la arrancó sin miramientos tirándola al suelo con rabia.

\- ¡No hagas eso!- Le gritó Harry sin poder evitarlo y levantándose de la silla. Malfoy giró la cabeza sorprendido para mirarle, y cuando fue consciente de que estaba ahí se tapó el brazo con la manga en menos de un suspiro.

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí Potter!?- Le gritó con rabia y se fue a levantar pero Harry se tiró encima suya sujetándole los brazos a la cama.

\- No te levantes, te acabas de despertar.

\- Suéltame cabezarajada, no me importa ir a Azkaban por matarte.- Malfoy forcejeaba pero tenía tan poca fuerza que a Harry le resultó hasta divertido. Harry tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, con medio cuerpo en la camilla y medio cuerpo fuera mientras seguía agarrando al rubio que había empezado a dar patadas alcanzándole a Harry en el estómago. Se quedó sin respiración un momento y se terminó de subir encima suyo sentándose a horcajadas encima de sus piernas para evitar el movimiento.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Le espetó con rabia aunque pudo notar una pizca de angustia en su voz.

Harry no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y prefería no ser consciente de ello. Centró su atención en que el rubio no se levantara ni se moviese, que seguía forcejeando pero el peso de Harry sobre el se lo impedía, a pesar de que no estaba dejándose caer totalmente por miedo a lastimarle.

\- No te vas a levantar Malfoy, te acabas de desmayar.

Y levantó la cabeza, aunque no calculó que iba a quedar tan cerca del rostro del rubio. Notó la respiración agitada de Malfoy contra sus labios mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su enemigo, que a pesar de que le miraba con desafío, paró de forcejear. La respiración de ambos era bastante agitada, Harry se quedó un rato mirándole a los ojos sin saber que hacer ni que decir, notó un cosquilleo en sus labios que prefirió ignorar mientras ambos se miraban fijamente con desafío y con sus narices rozándose en algunas ocasiones. Se había quedado sin habla y al parecer el rubio también, que había dejado de insultarle y de moverse. Harry no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacía sus labios, rosados y entreabiertos, se mordió el labio instintivamente sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento su mente era una nube de confusión y el cosquilleo en sus labios se había extendido por todo su cuerpo.

Escucharon unos pasos y Harry se apartó rápidamente notando calor en su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía de que le hubiesen pillado en una situación cuanto menos extraña. 

La señora Pomfrey estaba parada en mitad mirándoles con la boca abierta, en su rostro se podía denotar la mezcla entre confusión y asombro,

\- Ya...ya veo que has despertado.- Su voz demostraba lo que Harry había pensado.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se acercó a la camilla, donde Harry estaba parado a un lado sin saber que hacer. Por primera vez miró a Malfoy y no supo descifrar que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

\- ¿Me puedo ir ya?- Dijo únicamente. Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello nervioso y notó como el rubio le miraba de reojo.

\- Todavía no. Además te has quitado la jeringuilla, Draco, sabes perfectamente...

\- Cállate.- Le espetó Malfoy muy serio.

\- Yo...y..yo mejor mejor me voy.- Dijo Harry finalmente.- Voy a avisar a la profesora Mcgonagall de que ha despertado.

Y sin decir nada más ni mirar a nadie salió de la enfermería a toda prisa, huyendo de la situación acontecida. ¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry besaba a Ginny con necesidad, quizás como nunca la había besado. Con necesidad de borrar de su memoria lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy en la enfermería. No tenía una buena explicación hacia eso y el por qué se había quedado tanto rato pegado a él, solo sabía que le había dejado una sensación de necesidad de besar a su novia, y quizás si surgía, algo más. Tenía ganas de tocar a Ginny como nunca antes, de hacerlo con ella hasta olvidarse de su nombre.

\- Vámonos a la sala de los menesteres.- Le susurró contra sus labios, a lo que Ginny respondió intensificando el beso.

Harry se separó para mirar a su novia, era preciosa, pensó. Nunca iba a querer a nadie como quería a Ginny Weasley. Era la persona más guapa que conocía. Aunque ante ese pensamiento apareció el rostro del rubio, Harry lo desechó ignorándolo totalmente.

\- ¿Estas seguro?- Le preguntó Ginny cuando ambos se levantaron.- No es mi primera vez, pero sé que es la tuya...

\- Nunca he estado más seguro de algo.- Respondió con aire decidido.

Sujetó a su novia de la mano y ambos se encaminaron a la sala de los menesteres. Iban conversando alegremente cuando se encontraron con una figura solitaria apoyada contra la pared, Harry le reconoció como Draco Malfoy, miraba hacia abajo y su cabello rubio despeinado caía por su frente. Harry supuso que se encontraba en ese pasillo solitario y algo oscuro para evitar a la gente que no le dejaba en paz, sintió lástima por él. Sujetó la mano de su novia más fuerte mientras se iban acercando, Ginny le estaba diciendo algo pero él no la estaba escuchando. Se sintió mal cuando pensó que debía estar haciéndole compañía al rubio en lugar de ir a divertirse con su novia, ¿no era que tenía que tenerlo vigilado?

Antes de acercarse más a él, Malfoy giró la cabeza encontrándose con la pareja, Harry le miró fijamente esperando encontrar contacto visual con él pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada o acercarse más, Malfoy salió corriendo chocando el hombro contra el de Harry, que se paró al descolocado viendo al rubio alejarse. Le había visto los ojos, había estado llorando. Harry se giró viendo a Malfoy alejarse a grandes zancadas, soltó la mano de su novia instintivamente. 

\- ¿Ese era Malfoy?- Preguntó ella algo perpleja. Harry asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

\- Ginny creo que... digo... que bueno... que si... solo si....- Harry no sabía como decírselo.

\- Que lo dejemos para otro día y que quieres seguirle, ¿verdad?- Harry se giró a mirarla a los ojos, algo perplejo porque le conociese tan bien.- Tu instinto de querer ayudar a todo el mundo nunca va a irse.- Lejos de estar enfadada, Ginny le sonreía con dulzura y con comprensión.- Corre, ve.

Harry le sonrió como respuesta y la besó en los labios.

\- Gracias, te amo.

\- Y yo.

Y dicho esto corrió en busca de Malfoy, no sabía a donde podía haber ido pero no podía haber llegado demasiado lejos, a penas habían sido unos segundos de conversación con su novia, y en Hogwarts no podías aparecerte. Después de girar una esquina vio un pasillo largo pero totalmente vacío, ni siquiera se escuchaban pasos. Harry temía que Malfoy se le hubiese escapado y cometería una locura, se le veía el rostro descompuesto cuando lo había visto. De repente giró la cabeza encontrándose con la puerta del baño y una bombilla se iluminó en su cerebro. Abrió la puerta lentamente, escuchando un llanto desolado y desesperado, Harry se mordió el labio angustiado aunque al mismo tiempo aliviado por haberle encontrado.

\- No llores por favor.- Escuchó la voz de Myrtle la llorona.- Siempre estas muy triste y me pongo triste yo.

Harry cerró la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

\- No deberías ponerte triste por alguien como yo.

\- Eres mi amigo. Y no entiendo por qué los demás no quieren ser tus amigos.

\- Porque soy una mierda.

\- ¡No lo eres!- Chilló Myrtle con enfado, Harry aguantó la respiración para no hacer ningún ruido. Escuchó a Malfoy murmurar algo y al momento Myrtle volvió a chillar con desesperación.- ¡No lo hagas por favor! No me gusta cuando haces eso, ¡para!- Myrtle comenzó a llorar y Harry decidió que era un buen momento para intervenir. 

Se colocó a la vista, observó a Malfoy frente al espejo en el fondo. Le recordó a aquella vez donde le hizo el sectumsempra. Se sintió mal por ese momento, nunca le había pedido perdón por ello. Observó como el lavabo estaba lleno de sangre mientras Myrtle continuaba suplicándole que parara.

Harry se acercó lentamente por detrás, y cuando Myrtle se fijó en su presencia Harry le hizo una señal para que no dijera nada, que iba a evitar lo que estaba sucediendo, ella asintió angustiada y se calló. Parece que el silencio de la fantasma llamó la atención de Malfoy que giró su cabeza en ese momento, Harry que ya había llegado a su altura, observó al lavabo lleno de bastante sangre, a Malfoy con un cristal roto sobre su mano también lleno de sangre, y el brazo donde se hallaba la marca tan lleno de cortes que a penas se distinguía la marca tenebrosa. No lo pensó dos veces y colocándose a un lado de Malfoy, le arrancó el cristal de los dedos cortándose un poco la mano, pero no le importó.

Malfoy se giró con brusquedad y cuando vislumbró la presencia de Harry, le miró aterrado, bajándose la manga rápidamente provocando que toda la manga de su camiseta se llenara de sangre. Levantó su varita hacía Harry mientras este también levantaba la suya como respuesta. Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, Harry escuchó a Myrtle gritar que se estuvieran quietos, pero en ese momento ambos se miraban fijamente, Malfoy le miraba con una mirada aterrorizada disfrazaba de desafío, y Harry le miraba también con desafío, aunque lo único que sentía era angustia y culpabilidad.

Ninguno de los dos convocó ningún hechizo en un rato.

\- Malfoy...- Se atrevió a decir después de un rato.

\- Te juro que te voy a matar.- Le respondió con rabia mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de su rostro.

\- Ya lo habrías hecho si hubieras querido. 

Harry bajó la varita pero Malfoy continuó en la misma posición, totalmente tenso y temblando, mientras las lagrimas no paraban de recorrer su rostro.

\- Déjame que te cure lo que te has hecho...- Se intentó acercar pero los movimientos bruscos de Malfoy le hizo pararse. En ese momento se percató de que se estaba cortando la mano con el cristal, pero si lo soltaba, igual el rubio lo cogería. Así que simplemente ignoró el dolor y continuó mirándole fijamente.

\- No te necesito. No necesito tu lástima.

\- Lo sé, pero déjame ayudarte.- Le dijo Harry con doble sentido, refiriéndoselo a las heridas y a su vida en general.

\- No necesito tu ayuda.- Repitió aunque la voz le sonó entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Harry se sentía muy mal, no era agradable ver en esa situación a nadie, menos a alguien que siempre había sido un chulo engreído que nunca había mostrado signos de debilidad, ni aunque fuera tu gran enemigo desde los 11 años, pero aguantó la compostura.

\- Todos necesitamos ayuda en algún punto, Malfoy, todos.

\- Yo no.- Le miró con rabia.- Y menos tu estúpida ayuda. No voy a ser uno de tus salvados, no vas a ser ningún héroe conmigo aunque hiera a tu puto ego. Te odio, Potter.

\- Si no quieres que yo te ayuda, pídesela a alguien.

\- ¿Por qué finges que te importa tanto si pido ayuda o no? Ah si,- Malfoy sonrió irónicamente.- tus putos complejos de héroe. Vete con tu novia a follar y déjame en paz. Olvídate de que existo.

Harry se fijó como su camiseta estaba cada vez más manchada de sangre y tragó saliva angustiado.

\- No eres una mierda de persona.- Le dijo de repente, no sabiendo si terminaría muerto por sus palabras.- Y no mereces todo lo que estas pasando. Has cometido errores, ¿pero acaso no lo hemos cometido todos? 

\- Para, no sigas.- Malfoy no paraba de llorar, aunque en su rostro mostraba rabia.- No tienes ni idea de nada.

\- No te voy a dejar morir.- Finalizó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

\- Mira, Pott...- Le espetó Malfoy enfurecido.

\- No, basta ya. No soy una hermanita de la caridad.- Malfoy le miró confuso ante esa expresión muggle pero Harry lo ignoró.- No voy por ahí ayudando a todo el que me encuentre, ni soy el héroe perfecto que todos piensan que soy.

\- Vaya que problema, la gente piensa que eres perfecto.- Ironizó con rabia. Harry le ignoró.

\- Con todo esto que hemos vivido he aprendido cosas. Y una de ellas, es que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, incluido a darnos esa oportunidad a nosotros mismos, y que siempre hay luz detrás de la oscuridad. Mi vida no ha sido fácil tampoco, ¿lo sabes? Voldemort mató a mis padres cuando era un bebé, y mis tíos se ocuparon de mi, que se encargaron hacer de mi infancia un infierno, me maltrataban psicológicamente y físicamente, ¿sabes? Y cuando llegaba a la escuela con los moretones todos optaban por ignorarlo porque era lo más fácil, igual que ignoraban que mi primo y sus amigos me hiciesen la vida imposible en la escuela y me pegaran palizas delante de las narices de los profesores.- Harry tragó saliva, no entendía por qué le estaba contando esto que ni siquiera se lo había contado a Ron o Hermione, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.- Yo con tan corta edad ya pensaba en acabar con mi vida porque no le veía sentido a nada, no pensaba en el término del suicidio por así decirlo, era demasiado pequeño. Pero si pensaba en lanzarme a la carretera cuando iba a cruzar para que un coche me atropellase. - Malfoy bajó la varita todavía temblando.- Y de repente me llegó la carta de Hogwarts, y llegué aquí, conocí a Ron y Hermione y por primera vez me sentía querido. Yo, ¿sabes? Yo que pensaba que nunca nadie sería capaz de quererme.

\- Por qué me cuentas todo esto.- La voz de Malfoy temblaba.

\- No estas solo en esto, Draco.- Cuando su nombre salió de sus labios se sintió demasiado extraño.- Yo también he querido hacer siempre las cosas solo, yo me sentía una mierda por todo lo que me habían metido en la cabeza, y pudo salir adelante por la gente que me quería. También me lo aplico en la guerra, si no llega a ser porque obtuve ayuda de mis amigos, yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo.

\- Nadie me quiere.- Escupió Malfoy con dureza.

\- Eso es lo que tu piensas. 

\- Eso es la verdad. Tu estas aquí solo por lástima, me odias.

\- Me importas, Malfoy. A pesar de todos estos años te he terminando cogiendo algo de ¿cariño?- Harry no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo y por la expresión del otro chico, él tampoco.- No quiero que te pase nada.

\- No mientas, Potter. Todos me quieren muertos, incluido tu.

\- No.- Harry negó con rapidez. Lentamente se fue acercando al rubio, que le miraba fijamente con sus ojos húmedos, no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento, Harry se animó más al ver que Malfoy no hacia nada para apartarse.

Le sujetó el brazo y le levantó la manga.

\- Potter...

\- Cállate.- Le espetó mirándole serio.- No me voy a asustar.

Realizó un conjuro para devolverle la sangre que había perdido, otro para cerrarle las heridas, y otro para limpiar la sangre que había tanto en su ropa, como en el suelo, como en el lavabo. Soltó el brazo de Malfoy y observó como este se acariciaba el antebrazo mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Me permitirías ser tu amigo?- Le dijo Harry de repente, Malfoy levantó la mirada.- Vamos a empezar de cero.

\- No quiero tu amistad, Potter.- Harry suspiró. Pero bueno, nadie le había dicho que iba a ser fácil.- Solo porque que me hayas visto en un momento de debilidad, y me hayas contado tus mierdas, no significa que quiera estar contigo.

Malfoy se iba a ir pero Harry le aguantó del brazo. Su mano le rodeaba todo el delgado brazo y Harry notó sus huesos contra su mano, decidió ignorarlo y miró al rubio fijamente.

\- Por favor.- Repitió, sentía como su dignidad se estaba marchando por la puerta para no volver nunca más.- No tienes ni idea de lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser.

\- Desgraciadamente, la tengo.

\- Pues no me pongas a prueba.

\- No quiero tu lástima.

\- No es lástima. Todos hemos tenido un momento oscuro en nuestras vidas, no eres especial ni único.- Harry sabía que había sido demasiado duro con sus palabras, pero de algún modo, algo tenía que hacer.- Por esa regla de tres la amistad no existe, todo es producto de la lástima que sentimos los uno por los otros.

\- Por fin has entendido el punto.- Malfoy intentó soltarse de su agarre pero Harry lo sujetó con más fuerza. Se lo permitió, pues había agarrado a conciencia el brazo contrario de la marca tenebrosa y todas las heridas.- No quiero tu amistad. Repito. Todavía me queda una pizca de dignidad.

Harry se acercó más a Malfoy mirándolo fijamente, a lo que este respondió echándose más hacia atrás. La mirada de Malfoy era intensa, aunque sus ojos tristes reflejaban que estaba muerto por dentro.

\- Malfoy...- Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.- No me obligues a contarle todo esto a la directora.

Malfoy le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Me estas chantajeando?

\- Tómatelo como quieras.

\- ¿Me estas chantajeando para que sea tu amigo, lunático?

\- Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad.- Le dijo Harry simplemente. Su consciencia le decía que eso eso estaba mal pero lo ignoró.

\- Cuéntale lo que quieras.- Le respondió mostrando una falsa tranquilidad. Harry suspiró.

\- Esta bien, voy a decírselo.- Se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera más opciones, aunque se negaba a soltar a Malfoy por si de verdad le daba igual y salía corriendo.

\- Vé y suéltame.- Harry no podía negar que el rubio estaba aguantando la compostura perfectamente.- Yo igual le cuento a Peeves que tus tíos te pegaban para que lo difunda por todo Hogwarts.

Harry le miró dolido, eso había sido un golpe bajo. Incluso para la crueldad de Malfoy.

\- Te he confiado algo para ayudarte, no para que lo utilices.- Le espetó con rabia, apretando más fuerte el agarra ignoró totalmente la pequeña mueca de dolor del rubio.

\- Te he dicho que no quiero tu ayuda, de ninguna forma. Soy mala persona, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Es tu problema por haberme confiado algo así.

Harry le miró con rabia y apretó mas su brazo. Tanto que Malfoy soltó un pequeño gemido por el dolor, que Harry volvió a ignorar.

\- No has cambiado nada.- Le escupió con palabras en el rostro.- Sigues siendo la misma persona de mierda, igual si que te mereces lo que te esta pasando.

\- Al fin te das cuenta.- Malfoy no se dejó intimidar por su mirada y no apartó los ojos en ningún momento.- Enhorabuena, campeón.- Harry apretó más su agarre si era posible. Y si a Malfoy le estaba doliendo, no dio muestras sobre ello. Se quedaron así un rato, mirándose fijamente con rabia como buenos enemigos que eran.

\- Te odio.- No pudo evitar soltar.

\- Yo también.- Aunque Harry no sabía que el yo también de Malfoy, se refería a él mismo.

Harry finalmente le soltó y Malfoy salió corriendo del baño.

\- Huye como siempre haces, cobarde.- Le gritó con rabia, aunque no estaba seguro de si le había escuchado.

Giró su cabeza, Myrtle la llorona le estaba mirando con rabia.

\- Eres un imbecil.- Le espetó cabreada.

\- ¿Yo? Tu has visto lo que ha pasado, como se ha comportado conmigo.- Harry estaba molesto, ahora resulta que el era el malo.

\- No entiendes nada, ¡nada! 

\- ¿Qué se supone que no entiendo?

\- Te creía más listo. Se nota que no estas en Ravenclaw.

Y en ese momento se metió en uno de los vateres. 

Harry se marchó de allí dando grandes zancadas. Estúpido Malfoy, estúpida Myrtle. Malfoy había sido el hijo de puta y no esta a dispuesto a que nadie le hiciese pensar lo contrario, ¿qué era lo que se supone que no había entendido? Se dirigió hacia ls torre de Gryffindor y entró con enfado, sus amigos fueron a acercarse pero les ignoró y continuó caminando a su habitación, donde después de hacer un hechizo para que nadie le molestara, se acostó en la cama para intentar dormir, algo que obviamente, no logró. 

Odiaba a Draco Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en el baño y Harry ignoraba totalmente a Malfoy, se continuaba sentando con él en las clases para que Mcgonagall no le dijese nada, pero ni siquiera le miraba, y en el comedor, se ponía en el lado contrario a la mesa de Slytherin para no mirarle ni darle a Malfoy la oportunidad de hacerlo. No le había contado nada a la directora, igual que como había podido observar, Malfoy tampoco había cumplido su amenaza. Eso lo alivió, pero aún continuaba enfadado. En ese momento tocaba defensa contra las artes oscuras, y una vez más, Harry se sentó con el Slytherin ignorando totalmente su presencia. Sus amigos no entendían lo que estaba haciendo, pero él no tenía ganas de explicárselos.

La clase transcurrió bastante lenta, Harry intentó optar por el método Hermione de tomar anotaciones para enterarse mejor y prestar más atención, además así no le tendría que pedir los apuntes a su mejor amiga. Aunque Malfoy no paraba de golpear la mesa con el dedo, que aunque era un sonido a penas perceptible, le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

\- Puedes parar de hacer eso.- Se giró a él enfadado hablándole por primera vez en varios días, Malfoy levantó la mirada sorprendido y Harry pudo observar que además de que sus ojeras habían aumentado, tenía los labios de un tono morado. El enfado se le disipó un poco y se convirtió en preocupación, aunque continuó con la misma expresión.

\- No.- Y dicho eso, golpeó la mesa con mas fuerza y más rápido.

Harry notó su rabia incrementar.

\- Eres un gilipollas.

\- Y tu un insufrible.

\- Tu un insolente.

\- Tu un egocéntrico.

\- Tiene gracia que lo digas precisamente tú.- Le espetó Harry con rabia.

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

\- Al menos yo lo reconozco y no voy por ahí propagando ni haciéndole creer a la gente que soy don perfecto.

\- Yo no hago eso.- Harry apretó los puños.

\- Claro.- Ironizó el rubio.- Déjame en paz.

\- Pues para de hacer eso.

\- No voy a hacer lo que tu quieras.

Harry se giró más hacía el y Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Hay algún problema, chicos?- Preguntó la profesora Fernsby de repente provocando que los dos chicos dejasen de mirarse y dirigieran la mirada a la profesora.

\- No.- Respondió Harry muy serio.

\- Pues dejen de hablar, se escucha un murmullo muy molesto que le impide a vuestros compañeros y a mi concentrarnos en la clase. Si ustedes no quieren atender, peor para ustedes, pero no fastidien a los demás.

\- Lo siento profesora.- Volvió a hablar Harry. Se fijó en que toda la clase miraba con rabia a su compañero de mesa, igual habían notado que habían estado discutiendo y era lo que les faltaba para odiar más al Slytherin. Harry no quería sentir ningún cargo de conciencia por ello pero no pudo evitarlo, se dijo a sí mismo que lo merecía.

Al final de la clase la profesora les mandó otro trabajo en parejas, aunque les especificó que debían juntarse para realizarlo y que si no lo hacían ella lo iba a saber y les iba a poner un cero en la asignatura. Harry se sentía fastidiado, tendría que encontrarse con Malfoy, tendría que tener relación con él. No le aparecía nada. Cuando finalizó se acercó a sus amigos y salieron del aula.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué te sientas con él.- Le dijo Ron fastidiado.- Os vais a matar.

\- Te han dicho que te sientes con él, ¿verdad?- Hermione era demasiado lista.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- Te he dicho que no, lo hago para que no se siente solo. Solo por eso.

Sus amigos le miraron sospechosos y él simplemente lo ignoró. Continuaron caminando pero unos gritos les alertaron y les hicieron girarse. Había un grupo de estudiantes y no pudieron divisar que era lo que miraban tan atentamente. La curiosidad de los tres les hizo caminar hacía ellos y abrirse paso entre la gente.

Malfoy se encontraba tirado en el suelo, un chico Ravenclaw le tenía agarrado por el cuello del sweater mientras le soltaba un montón de insultos. La gente a su alrededor hacían lo mismo mientras le animaban a pegarle. Malfoy no hacía nada, como siemore no hacia nada y eso a Harry le ponía muy nervioso.

Defiéndete, pensó, eres Draco Malfoy nadie puede contigo.

\- ¡Harry!- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que le llamó. Levantó la mirada y se fijó que el chico que tenía a Malfoy agarrado por el cuello le había llamado.- Vamos, acércate.- Harry no supo por qué pero le hizo caso, miraba a Malfoy fijamente, que se le veía totalmente abatido mirando al frente.- Vamos, te damos el honor de darle el primer golpe.

Le tiró al rubio a sus pies con violencia mientras Malfoy se intentaba incorporar un poco. Le miró fijamente, estaba temblando, sintió su corazón encogerse de la angustia, lo odiaba, pero no era mala persona y no era plato de buen gusto verle así.

\- ¡Vamos Harry!- Escuchó que le gritaban a su alrededor. Todo eran gritos de ánimo hacia el para que le asestara el primer golpe.

El no era así, el no iba a ser un cobarde y no iba a pegarle cuando estaba tan indefenso y sin igualdad de condiciones. Malfoy se merecía un buen puñetazo, sí, pero no de esa forma. Se agachó quedando a su altura. El rubio miraba hacía abajo y Harry se fijó que tenía el labio partido, parece ser que él no iba a ser el primer golpe.

\- Malfoy...

\- Acaba con esto ya, pégame de una puta vez, tengo ganas de irme ya de aquí.

\- No te voy a pegar.- Le ofreció su mano.- Vámonos de aquí y te curo el labio.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Esto es un truco para lanzarme la maldición cruciatus sin que nadie lo vea?

\- No, esto es un son unos cobardes por aprovecharse de que estas indefenso y te voy a sacar de aquí.

El rubio le miraba con intensidad.

\- No tienes que hacerte el héroe conmigo.

\- No empecemos, no lo estoy haciendo. Estoy siendo una persona decente que también sufrió acoso en el colegio.

\- No quiero tu lástima.

\- Para.- Insistió y le acercó más la mano.- Salgamos de aquí.

Para su sorpresa Malfoy aceptó su mano y levantándose Harry primero, ayudó con una facilidad preocupante a que el rubio se levantara.

\- Se acabó el espectáculo.- Gritó Harry sin soltar la mano de Malfoy.- Al próximo que vea siendo un puto acosador con Malfoy, se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Cobardes.

Y dejando el lugar en completo silencio salió de allí sin soltar al rubio de la mano. Harry lo guió hacía un baño y cerró la puerta. Realizó un conjuro para arreglarle el labio y agarrando un trozo de papel, lo mojó con agua y se acercó al rubio que estaba muy quieto mirándole. Le limpió el labio que estaba bastante lleno de sangre, lo limpió con delicadeza porque aunque sabía que el labio ya no le dolía no quería hacerle daño. Lo limpió con lentitud para no dejar nada manchado de sangre, se fijó en el color morado que tenían los labios del rubio y en las heridas y las grietas que estos tenían, acarició sus labios con el papel, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado así, ni sabía por qué a pesar de que ya no había sangre seguía recorriendo sus labios con el papel. Se mordió el labio inferior jugueteando con el mientras continuaba haciendo lo que fuera que hacía.

De un momento a otro dejó su mano parada en algún punto de los labios y levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Malfoy mirándole con una intensidad que le hizo estremecerse, aunque le aguantó la mirada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la gran cercanía en la que se encontraban a escasos cinco centímetros el uno del otro.

\- Ya estas limpio.- Susurró sin apartar la mirada.- Como nuevo.

Harry sintió unas impulsivas y extrañas ganas de unir sus labios con los del rubio. Quería acariciar sus labios con los suyos de la misma forma que los había acariciado con su mano y el papel. No tenía una explicación lógica para eso, solo sabia que quería hacerlo. Notaba un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo que no supo identificar, su rostro se sentía como si estuviese ardiendo, por alguna razón no podía apartarse ni apartar la mirada del otro chico. 

Reaccionó notando que todavía continuaba con su mano sobre sus labios y se apartó rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se giró y tiró el papel en la papelera más cercana. No sabía que hacer, era la segunda vez que le pasaba algo así, ¿qué demonios pasaba? ¿Le estaría Malfoy hechizando? Sabía que era bueno con los hechizos no verbales.

\- Mi padre también me pegaba de pequeño.- Murmuró Malfoy de repente, Harry lo escuchó e interrumpiéndose totalmente sus pensamientos se giró para mirarle.- Bueno, y lo que no era pegarme, he sufrido la maldición cruciatus tantas veces que mi cuerpo se ha hecho inmune.- Harry no sabía que decir.- Mi madre no sabía nada, por supuesto, se encargaba de hacerlo cuando ella no estaba y no me dejaba marcas, y si lo hacía, las eliminaba con algún encantamiento.- Harry estaba paralizado por la confesión.- Yo no le iba a contar a nadie lo que te hacían tus tíos, ni se me pasó por la cabeza. 

\- ¿Y por qué lo dijiste?

\- Porque no sabía que hacer para que me dejaras tranquilo. No te conviene acercarte a mí.

\- Debería ser yo el que decida lo que me conviene o no. Estoy harto de que la gente decida eso por mí.

\- No lo entiendes, Potter. De verdad, no te conviene.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo.- Repitió y se acercó unos pasos hacía él.

\- Eres un cabezota.

\- Tu también. Escúchame, vamos a intentarlo, ¿vale? El llevarnos bien, digo. Si no funciona, que no sea porque no lo hemos intentado. 

Malfoy suspiró.

\- Esta bien.- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.- Pero no voy a estar contigo cuando estes con tu novia, me niego a ser un sujetavelas. 

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y no sonrías así.- Le dijo fastidiado y Harry se rio más.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- ¡Así!- Soltó un gruñido y Harry se acercó mas riéndose.

Le tendió su mano.

\- ¿Amigos?

Malfoy rodó los ojos aunque finalmente le sujetó la mano sellando el pacto.

\- Espero no arrepentirme.

\- Genial, tenemos ahora clase, pero podemos almorzar juntos y quedamos para encontrar un rato y hacer el trabajo de Fernsby.

\- No creo que sea buena idea lo de comer juntos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque nos tendríamos que sentar juntos, y ni los de Slytherin se tomarían bien que se sentara un Gryffindor y ni los Gryffindor se tomarían bien que se sentara un Slytherin en su mesa, y menos cuando ese Slytherin soy yo.

\- Me sentaré yo contigo.- Vio las intenciones de Malfoy por negarse y habló rápidamente.- Soy el salvador del mundo mágico, alguna ventaja tiene que tener, ¿no?

\- Nadie se lo va a tomar bien...

\- Me da igual. 

\- No es buena idea.

Malfoy estaba nervioso y Harry sabía perfectamente por qué.

\- Si lo es y nada de peros. Vámonos a clase antes de que nos castiguen.

Y antes de que al rubio le diese tiempo de responder, le sujetó de la mano y salieron juntos del baño.

El resto de la mañana la pasó con Hermione y Ron, aunque no dejó de sentarse con Malfoy. Estos dos se le preguntaban la razón por la que había llegado de la mano con Malfoy al aula, y Harry solo respondía que habían solucionado sus diferencias e iban a intentar ser amigos, Ron se enfadaba por qué no lo entendía y Hermione le miraba extraño.

\- Es que no entiendo como puedes ser amigo de ese después de todo lo que ha ocurrido...- Estaban llegando al comedor y prácticamente habían tenido ese monotema toda la mañana,

\- Y aunque seas su amigo, Harry, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con llegar de la mano?- Habló Hermione.- Nosotros somos amigos y nunca nos hemos tomado de la mano, ni tú con Ron.

\- No le veo lo extraño.- Justo en ese momento entraron por las puertas del comedor, Harry buscó a Malfoy con la mirada y lo encontró en la misma esquina de siempre solo y con el plato vacío.- Bueno, hablamos luego.

Y se fue dejando a sus amigos confusos sin darles tiempo para responder, caminó rápido y se sentó enfrente suya. Malfoy levantó la mirada y descruzó los brazos.

\- Hola.- Saludó Harry alegre.- Aquí estoy.

\- Esto no va a acabar bien.

Harry escuchó los murmullos y notó todas las miradas sobre él, pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado así que optó por ignorarlo. Echó en su plato una buena cantidad de pasta y en su vaso zumo de calabaza. Se fijó en como Malfoy le miraba fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento. Decidió que era momento de intervenir.

\- ¿Tu qué vas a comer?- Le preguntó con una fingida inocencia.

\- Nada, no tengo hambre.

Harry alzó una ceja.

\- A mi no me valen las excusas, Malfoy.- Le miró fijamente cruzándose de brazos.- Te he estado observando, no comes nada, y además se te nota en tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Para esto querías comer conmigo? ¿Para esto te vas a acercar a mi, para que coma? Pues lo siento, dile a quien sea que te haya enviado que no funciona.

\- Nadie me ha enviado. Nadie me ha dicho nada.- Mintió.- Lo estoy haciendo porque he estado observando cosas. Malfoy, te vas a matar de hambre.

\- ¿Y cual es el problema?

\- Que después de todo lo que ha pasado y a lo que has sobrevivido, ¿de verdad quieres acabar así? La comida es nuestra gasolina, nuestro cuerpo nuestro hogar, si no lo cuidamos nosotros nadie lo hará.

\- Me da igual morirme, que te enteres tu y quien sea que te haya enviado. Quiero morirme.

\- ¿Por eso no comes, para morirte?- Draco no respondió.- Hay formas más fáciles de acabar con tu vida. Me parece que esto va más allá.

\- Cállate Potter y no me toques los cojones.

\- Hay cosas por las que vale la pena vivir.- Harry le miraba fijamente y Malfoy le devolvió la mirada.- Aunque ahora no seas capaz de verlo. Encontrarás al amor de tu vida, a una chica que te amará y aceptará, tendrás hijos con esa chica, trabajaras como medimago y serás feliz, y te alegraras de haber continuado con tu vida.

\- Nada de eso va a pasar.- Murmuró el Slytherin.

\- Si pasará, date la oportunidad de vivir y descubrirlo.- Tomó una manzana verde y con un hechizo la cortó por la mitad, se la ofreció a Malfoy aunque este no se movió.- Tomate esto, solo esto, empecemos poco a poco. Se que las manzanas verdes te gustan mucho.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque te he visto muchas veces comer manzanas verdes, y no creo que sea porque no te gusten.

\- De verdad Potter, no me entra nada.

\- Es normal, tienes el estómago cerrado, por eso empecemos poco a poco.- Insistió y sonrió cálidamente, Malfoy apartó la mirada y miró hacia abajo un rato antes de mirar la manzana sobre la mano de Harry.

\- No. Lo siento pero no, no entiendes nada. Como todos.

\- Malfoy... Draco, escúchame. ¿Le vas a dar el gusto a Voldemort de seguir arruinándotelo la vida aunque esté muerto? No le des ese poder. Ni a tu cabeza, escúchame a mi Draco, no a tu cabeza, ella no tiene razón y ahora mismo solo quiere destruirte. 

\- Mi cabeza soy yo. Y siempre he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana.

\- No eres tú, tu no eres así, son unos demonios que se han metido en tu cabeza y te están chupando la vida. El verdadero Draco Malfoy nunca querría morir.

\- No tienes ni idea.- Harry soltó la manzana y le sujetó las mano acariciándoselas con delicadeza. Draco dirigió su mirada a sus manos.- Potter... para.

\- No podemos empezar ninguna amistad si estas muerto, Draco. 

El rubio apartó las manos y las colocó sobre sus piernas debajo de la mesa.

Ante la sorpresa de Harry, tomó media manzana y con se la llevó a la boca dandole un pequeño bocado. El corazón de Harry estaba desbocado en ese momento, aunque simuló tranquilidad. Quiso sonreír pero se aguantó, y cuando vio que los ojos del rubio se llenaban de lágrimas, las ganas de sonreír se eliminaron por completo.

\- Lo siento, Potter.- Dejó el trozo de manzana en el plato.- No puedo.

Se limpió las lágrimas y salió corriendo del comedor.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado varios días desde que se sentaba con Malfoy en el comedor y todavía no había logrado que comiese algo. Ron y Hermione se mostraban contrariados y enfadados con él por estar juntándose con el rubio, pero a el no le podía dar más igual. Tenía cosas más importantes que pensar, como por ejemplo lograr que Malfoy no terminase muerto por desnutrición. No había logrado sacarle sobre las razones por las que no quería comer, se lo podía imaginar, no era tonto, pero no podía asegurarlo y posiblemente estuviese equivocado. Quería escuchar de sus propios labios que le ocurría con una necesidad tan básica y primaria, y desde la humilde opinión de Harry, tan placentera. 

Tenía que reconocer que pasaba mucho tiempo persiguiéndolo y con él, había dejado de lado a su novia y a sus amigos y aunque Ginny negaba que se sintiera molesta el le notaba que deseaba que pasara mas tiempo con ella. Sin embargo Ron y Hermione no se molestaban en disimularlo, aunque Harry sabía que si no hubiese sido Malfoy a sus mejores amigos no les habría importado tanto, de hecho no pensaba que les hubiese importado.

En ese momento se encontraban fuera, cerca del río, recién habían terminado su trabajo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Harry había propuesto salir un rato para despejarse, Malfoy se había mostrado reacio en un inicio pero terminó aceptando. 

El Slytherin se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas mirando fijamente al lago, como si esperara ansioso que algo ocurriera. Harry que se hallaba a su lado con las piernas estiradas y apoyando sus manos en el cesped, lo miraba con disimulo.

\- Es increíble.- Dijo de repente Malfoy.

\- ¿El qué?- Harry le miró directamente.

\- Que estemos pasando tiempo juntos... como...

\- Amigos.- Completó Harry.- Que te cuesta decirlo.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

\- Cállate, no me siento orgulloso de que me estés empezando a no caer tan mal.

\- ¿Eso es una forma Malfoy para decirme que te estoy empezando a caer bien?

\- No te emociones, Potter. Tampoco exageremos.

Harry se rio sin poder evitarlo y ese momento Malfoy se giró a mirarle muy serio.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Eres jodidamente borde.- Fingió seriedad aunque le hacía mucha gracia. En otra ocasión, en sus tiempos, le habría mandado a la mierda y le hubiese tirado al lago, pero ahora ya no estaba en esas y prefería tomarse las cosas de otra forma.

\- Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho en ello.

\- Yo creo que te sale natural.

\- Para que negártelo.

Harry le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

\- Estas ejerciendo la violencia, Potter.- Le dijo muy serio.- Te voy a denunciar a la directora.

\- Hazlo.- Le miró desafiante y se acercó unos centímetros.

Malfoy alzó una ceja, continuaba muy serio.

\- No me pruebes, sabes perfectamente que lo hago.

\- Venga hazlo, yo te animo a hacerlo.

\- Tu lo has querido.

Se levantó y caminó hacia las puertas de Hogwarts mientras Harry le miraba irse, sus ganas de hacer bromas se habían disminuido al ver como le costaba caminar. No tenía ni fuerzas ni energía, y eso le preocupaba mucho, necesitaba encontrar una forma de lograr que cambiase de razón, y no tenía ni idea de como empezar cuando ni siquiera sabía cual era el verdadero problema como para abordarlo directamente. Estaba preocupado, si, no lo iba a negar, y lo estaba bastante. Malfoy realmente le estaba empezando a agradar, había descubierto que no era quien aparentaba ser, ante los demás mostraba una faceta dura y de que nada le importaba, como había hecho siempre a diferencia de que ahora no descargaba su odio hacia nadie, pero él había visto de primera mano en aquel baño que se encontraba realmente mal. También se podía ver cuando no se defendía ante nadie.

Harry decidió seguirle, se levantó y corriendo llegó hasta donde estaba el chico.

\- ¿No puedes vivir sin mí, Potter? ¿Acaso eres marica y estas enamorado de mí?

\- Ya te gustaría, Malfoy.

\- No gracias. 

Harry rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- Le preguntó cambiando de tema.

\- A hablar con Mcgonagall sobre tu violencia física hacia mi persona. Te lo he dicho.

\- No seas gilipollas, a dónde vas enserio.

\- Encima violencia verbal.

\- Malfoy.- Harry le agarró del brazo muy serio y ambos se pararon, cuando vio la mueca de dolor del rubio se dio cuenta de que había tomado el brazo equivocado y le soltó rápidamente.- ¿Te has vuelto a hacer daño?

\- No te importa, Potter.

Pero el le ignoró y levantó rápidamente su túnica dejando ver nuevos cortes que tenían un aspecto bastante feo y desagradable. Malfoy apartó el brazo con rapidez mirándolo enfurecido.

\- Deja de meterte donde nadie te llama.- Escupió con enfado.

Harry le sujetó el brazo por el otro lado.

\- Deja de hacerte daño. ¿Acaso solucionas algo? La marca no se te va a quitar por mucho que te destroces, solo consigues lastimarte y destrozarte el brazo.

\- Mi brazo ya esta destrozado.

\- Pasado, pasado es, Malfoy. Supéralo ya. Esto - Le señaló la muñeca tapada con la túnica.- no va a cambiar nada, la única forma de superarlo y es tirando hacía delante y logrando cosas por ti mismo que te ayuden a demostrar, sobre todo a ti mismo, que los errores son humanos y que tienes derecho a perdonarte y rectificar.

\- Tu no entiendes nada.

\- El que no lo entiendes eres tú. Por amor de merlin, Malfoy, ¿que coño ganas no comiendo?

Malfoy bufó furioso y se intento liberar del agarre para irse, pero Harry le sujetó con mas fuerza por la zona superior donde no había nada que le pudiese hacer daño.

\- Cállate.

\- No me voy a callar. Después de a todo lo que has sobrevivido, después de lo tu madre ha arriesgado por ti engañando a Voldemort para que vivas, ¿quieres morirte de hambre? - Harry estaba enfadado, bastante, ni siquiera estaba pensando en las palabras que decía, aunque notó por la expresión de Malfoy que había tocado un punto débil.

Malfoy se le acercó desafiante quedando a escasos centímetros. Se lamió el labio inferior y Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en eso.

\- ¿Quieres que coma algo?

\- Sí.

\- Pues vamos al baño.

\- ¿Qué?- Harry le miró confundido.- Que baño Malfoy, la comida esta en la cocina.

Rodó los ojos para la sorpresa de Harry.

\- No sabía que eras tan lento.

Aunque cuando su mirada fue directa a su entrepierna, Harry lo comprendió todo soltando el brazo de Malfoy por la sorpresa. Este aprovechó y se fue dejándolo más enfurecido, sabía que lo había hecho únicamente para librarse de Harry. Malfoy era heterosexual, o eso creía él. Tampoco es que nunca se hubiese parado a pensar en la sexualidad de su enemigo, no era algo que le importase mucho.

\- Eres un gilipollas.- Le gritó a distancia viendo como se alejaba.

Aunque este no respondió y continuó caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde con Ron y Hermione, aunque se sentía frustrado porque se veía como un sujetavelas, aparte no cesaba de pensar que debía pedirle disculpas al Slytherin por haberse enfadado tanto y haberle soltado un golpe bajo con lo de su madre. Harry era consciente de lo mucho que Malfoy amaba a su madre, y en parte con la desesperación y el enfado había ido queriendo a donde más sabía que le iba a doler.

\- Para qué queréis que me junte con vosotros si lo único que estoy haciendo aquí es de sujetavelas mientras vosotros disfrutáis de vuestro gran amor.

\- Perdón Harry.- Se disculpó Hermione algo avergonzada y se alejó un poco de Ron.

\- ¿Dónde esta Ginny?- Le preguntó Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé no la tengo controlada todo el día.

\- Está con sus amigos fuera.- Respondió Hermione en su lugar. Harry se sorprendió, no la había visto, aunque quizás habían llegado más tarde.

\- Nunca sabes donde esta ella, ni ella sabe donde estas tu. Nunca.- Ron estaba realmente molesto, Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No necesitamos estar todo el día pegados para demostrar que nos queremos.

Notó que Ron iba a replicar pero Hermione le salvó una vez más cambiando de tema. 

Los días estaban pasando muy lento, Harry intentaba localizar a Malfoy pero este había desaparecido totalmente del mapa, y no lo iba a negar, se sentía preocupado por si le había ocurrido algo. Hasta que un día en el gran comedor apareció por las puertas acompañado de Madam Pomfrey, Harry se extrañó, pues había ido a la enfermería y no se hallaba allí. No dudó ni un segundo en levantarse e irse a la mesa de los Slytherin para sentarse con él ante las miradas reprobatorias de todo, de las que ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado. Se sentó enfrente suya y su seguridad disminuyó cuando unos ojos grises le miraron fijamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó.

\- Lo de siempre, pero aquí las preguntas las hago yo, ¿dónde pollas has estado Malfoy?- Harry se calló, quería decirle que había estado preocupado y había estado a punto de eso, pero quería conservar su dignidad.

\- En la enfermería.

\- Fui allí y no estabas.

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Fuiste a buscarme, Potter? 

Harry notó sus mejillas encenderse.

\- Ese no es el punto.

Notó como Malfoy se aguantó la sonrisa.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cuál es?- Levantó una ceja provocándole.

\- El punto es... el punto es... donde estabas.

\- En la enfermería.- Respondió aunque su mirada y su expresión continuaban siendo provocativas. Harry no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo pero le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

\- No, se que no lo estabas.- No quería mostrarle a Malfoy que estaba logrando lo que quería.

Malfoy se lamió el labio inferior y seguidamente se lo mordió, Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo aunque rápidamente volvió su mirada a sus ojos.

\- Potter, que no te hayan dejado verme, no significa que no estuviese allí.- Se llevó una mano a su sien y la tocó con su dedo.- Piensa.

Harry arrugó las cejas. Buen punto, no había pensado en eso, se cruzó de brazos rendido y suspirando y notó la mirada triunfante de Malfoy. Una vez más había ganado el duelo.

\- ¿Te desmayaste otra vez?

\- Sí.- A Harry le sorprendió enormemente su sinceridad.

\- Malfoy.- Harry le volvió a mirar a los ojos, estos habían dejado ser retadores para volver a la tristeza habitual que podías encontrar en ellos.- ¿Por qué no quieres comer? La verdadera razón.

Era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba directamente y temía un puñetazo del rubio, pero en lugar de ello apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

\- No creo que quieras saberlo.

\- Quiero.- Harry estiró su brazo y colocó su mano encima de la suya.- Por favor.

Malfoy miró a sus manos. Harry pensó que seguramente después de eso se echaría desinfectante. Lo conocía demasiado.

\- Odio que sientan lástima por mí. No tienes razones para hacerlo. Estoy bien.

\- Si, de puta madre estas.- Ironizó Harry, que a pesar de que el rubio no le miraba. 

Malfoy suspiró, a Harry le sorprendió que este no le hubiese respondido para vacilarle. Un momento después apartó la mano y tomó una pequeña barra de pan, en ese momento miró a Harry mostrándosela.

\- ¿Ves esto?- Le preguntó muy serio y Harry asintió.- Lo que ves es un trozo de pan, comida, algo totalmente normal para ti, que no supone nada. Simplemente es un alimento que te llevas a la boca y que comes sin ningún problema. Para mí no lo es. Para mi es una posibilidad de seguir en este infierno, para mí es una forma de hacer que la gente me odie más todavía, para mí es algo que me impide ser suficiente, porque lo único que tengo ahora mismo es control sobre mí mismo, sobre mi cuerpo. Y si me como esto, pierdo totalmente ese control y me siento perdido, porque siento que la única forma de que la gente me vuelva a querer es si de alguna forma les gusto físicamente, y este trozo de pan, al igual que todo lo que se encuentra en esta mesa, es solo un impedimento para mí para lograr el respeto de la gente de nuevo, de lograr que mi padre me quiera y respete. Solo... solo quiero volver a sentirme bien conmigo mismo y esta es la única forma.

Harry le miró muy serio, se había quedado sin habla por su confesión.

\- No necesitas estar desnutrido para conseguir que la gente te quiera, Draco. La gente te va a querer por quien tu eres, no por la forma que tu luzcas.

\- La gente no me quiere por quien yo soy. Nunca me han querido. Simplemente me tenían miedo, y ahora que ya no lo tienen, están dejando mostrar lo que sienten en realidad. Asco.

\- Yo no te tengo asco, ni te tengo miedo.

\- Pero me odias.

\- Para nada, nunca lo he hecho y menos ahora que te estoy conociendo.

\- Te estás juntando conmigo por pena.

\- Eso no es cierto, me estoy juntando contigo porque creo que mereces una segunda oportunidad y yo quiero dártela. Y porque si yo estuviese en tu situación, me gustaría que alguien se acercara a mí.

\- ¿Después de todos estos años odiándonos y siendo enemigos crees que está bien acercarte a mí?

\- Sí. Todo eso lo quiero olvidar, éramos pequeños e inmaduros, ahora después de todo lo que hemos vivido tenemos otras preocupaciones que insultarnos, y tenemos otra mentalidad.- Malfoy le miraba intensamente escuchando a Harry hablar y por un momento se le quedó la mente en blanco, hasta que logró proseguir.- No me acerco a ti por pena, y si te odiara tampoco lo haría, quiero ayudarte aunque tu no quieras mi ayuda, y quiero pasar tiempo contigo porque me agradas y realmente quiero conocerte.

\- Cuando me conozcas de verdad vas a huir como hacen todos.

\- No, no lo voy a hacer.

Malfoy sonrió, aunque la sonrisa estaba llena de tristeza.

\- Lo harás.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Pero no te culparé, si yo pudiera también me alejaría de mí mismo.

Harry se sintió tan mal por las palabras del rubio, nadie merecía sentirse así sobre ti mismo

\- Estoy dispuesto a hacer un juramento inquebrantable para demostrarte que no me voy a alejar de ti. Y no, no tendría el problema de no poder romperlo porque no voy a hacerlo nunca.

\- Potter no digas estupideces.

\- No las digo, mira Malfoy, que tu tengas una imagen tan horrible de ti mismo no significa que se corresponda con la realidad ni con la forma que te ve el resto.

\- ¿Estas seguro?- Malfoy miró a su alrededor mostrándole a Harry el odio que se desprendía en el gran comedor hacia el.

\- Estoy seguro. Esta gente no te conoce y se dejan llevar por el pensamiento de odio general.- Hubo un silencio entre ellos.- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche dormimos juntos en la sala de los menesteres?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- Probablemente.- Harry se encogió de hombros.- Así no vas a tener que aguantar a los de tu casa y a mi tampoco me apetece aguantar a los de la mía. Salimos los dos ganando.

\- Bueno. Si estás seguro, sí.

Harry sonrió.

\- Claro que lo estoy. Y otra cosa Malfoy.- Dijo captando de nuevo la atención del rubio que se había puesto a mirar la comida.- Eres jodidamente guapo.

Malfoy le volvió a mirar totalmente sorprendido, con una expresión en su rostro imposible de identificar para Harry, que no sabía de dónde demonios habían salido esas palabras ni la valentía para decirlas, quería subirle un poco la autoestima y la verdad es que era totalmente cierto, pero igualmente no entendía como había sido capaz de decirlo.

\- ¿Tu no eras hetero?

\- Si, lo soy, ¿tengo que ser gay para reconocer cuando alguien es atractivo?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

\- Ha sonado muy maricón.

Harry suspiró disimulando una sonrisa, aunque unos segundos después le miró totalmente serio.

\- ¿Tu quieres que seamos amigos?

\- Supongo.

\- Sabes que no podemos ser amigos si te has muerto o te han ingresado en San Mungo.

Malfoy se quedó muy serio mirándole, Harry supo que había comprendido a donde iba a parar.

\- Potter. Para.

\- La comida es tu amiga, no tu enemiga. Es lo que te va a llevar a sacarte el curso, a ser medimago, a casarte y a tener hijos. A demostrarle al mundo que no eres lo que ellos creen que eres. A la gente no le va a importar como sea tu cuerpo, no le importa si eres alto, delgado, guapo o feo, les importas tú como persona, y yo creo que tu eres una persona muy interesante. También me pareces una persona sumamente atractiva, pero no es la razón por la que me estas agradando, es por quién tu eres. Porque atractivo lo has sido siempre, pero no siempre me he querido acercar a ti como quiero ahora. Come Draco, come un poco aunque sea, vamos poco a poco, ¿si? La comida no te va a engordar, no te va a ser un impedimento para lograr tus objetivos, al contrario, va a ser una de las herramientas que te van a ayudar a lograrlo. Si es verdad que necesitas subir de peso, pero cuando estes en un peso que sea sano para ti no tienes que por qué estar gordo, ¿tu piensas que yo estoy gordo?- Draco negó con la cabeza- Yo como normal, tu igual puedes comer normal y estar como yo. Y además tendrás fuerzas para vivir, que es lo más importante.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en dedicarte a psicomago? 

Harry sonrió.

\- No, ¿crees que debería?

\- Absolutamente.

\- ¿He logrado algo?

\- ¿De verdad piensas que soy atractivo o lo has dicho por decir?

\- No perdería mi dignidad subiéndote el ego si no fuera verdad.- Bromeó Harry y Malfoy sonrió, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que el rubio tenía una bonita sonrisa.

Malfoy tomó un poco de ensalada y se la echó en el plato. Harry le miró orgulloso cuando empezó a comer, con lentitud y a pequeños bocaditos, era muy poquito pero Harry sabía que el paso que había dado era muy importante y se lo valoraba mucho. No le iba a pedir más por ahora. Notó que unas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del Slytherin y rápidamente le dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse a su lado y abrazarle.

\- Lo estas haciendo genial.- Le susurró contra su oido.- Eres un valiente, y vas a ganar esta guerra.- Le señalo su sien, le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Notó como se estremecía.

\- No puedo mas.- Dijo con un hilo de voz, era muy poca cantidad de ensalada y aun así todavía había la mitad. 

Harry se alejó ligeramente, lo suficiente para mirarle.

\- Está bien, lo has hecho muy bien. Confía en mí.

Malfoy no paraba de llorar y Harry tenía el corazón roto de verte tan destrozado por algo que para el resto del ser humano era tan simple.

\- Vámonos a la habitación y descansas.- Harry se levantó y le ofreció la mano la cual Draco aceptó, y de la mano, salieron del gran comedor.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry pasó delante de la pared realizando el procedimiento habitual para que apareciese la puerta y le llevara a la sala de los menesteres. Pensó en un buen sitio donde pudiesen dormir Draco y él y además tuviera baño, volvió a sujetar la mano de Draco y entró por la puerta. Sus mejillas tomaron un vivo tono rojizo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dos camas, sino una cama de matrimonio.

\- Draco, te juro que...- Dijo nervioso aunque el chico le calló rápidamente.

\- Da igual.- Draco había parado de llorar, caminó por la estancia observándola. Harry cerró la puerta y observó al rubio caminar con tristeza.- No tenemos pijamas ni nada.

Harry se sintió todavía mas nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, aunque decidió fingir tranquilidad y que lo tenía todo bajo control.

\- No importa, podemos dormir pegados así no pasamos frío.

\- ¿En ropa interior?

\- Si... bueno. Suena un poco loco pero tampoco es como si fuéramos un hombre y una mujer y hubiera peligro de que pasara algo más. Somos los dos chicos así que no hay peligro de nada.

Harry notó como el rubio iba a decirle algo, aunque permaneció en silencio.

\- No quiero que veas mi cuerpo.- Dijo después de un rato.

Harry se le acercó.

\- Me giraré si no te sientes cómodo, y con las mantas no tendré que verlo. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Además, no te voy a juzgar...

\- Sé que estoy delgado, ¿vale? Y sé que no tengo sobrepeso ni nada parecido, es solo que... para mí no estoy suficientemente delgado y no quiero que me veas así.

Harry no pudo evitar abrazarle, en una forma de demostrarle que el estaba ahí para él, sujetándole y apoyándole, que le iba a proteger del mundo y sobre todo de sus propios pensamientos. Draco escondió su rostro en su cuello y se dejó abrazar también sujetándole a Harry con fuerza, Harry lo entendió como una forma silenciosa de pedirle que no se marchara de su lado. Notó una humedad en su cuello y supo que el rubio había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Acarició su espalda notándole los huesos de una forma estremecedoramente clara, sobresalían demasiado de su piel, aún así le acarició con cariño. Harry enterró su nariz en su pelo y absorbió su olor, olía demasiado bien, y era un olor que por alguna razón, le dio paz.

\- Estás más que delgado, Draco. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que a mí me da igual como te veas. No te voy a juzgar. Me sigues pareciendo guapo, estes esquelético o no, y aunque estuvieras gordo, que es imposible porque siempre has sido muy delgado y creo que es parte de tu constitución, seguirías viéndote guapo.

Draco no dijo nada, pero sujetó a Harry con mas fuerza. Hizo lo mismo, aunque tenía miedo de romperle si le abrazaba demasiado fuerte, Draco se veía extremadamente delicado.

\- ¿Aquí habrá baño?- Murmuró Draco de repente apartándose de Harry. Se limpió las lagrimas con rapidez.

\- Sí.- Harry le señaló una puerta.- Lo pedí también.

\- Necesito darme una ducha.- Draco se encaminó al baño, aunque antes de entrar se giró hacia Harry.- Y Potter...

\- Me puedes llamar por mi nombre, ¿sabes?

\- Harry.- Notó un escalofrío cuando escuchó su nombre por primera vez de los labios del rubio.- Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida. 

\- Eso es porque nunca has tenido muchos amigos en condiciones.- Draco sonrió ligeramente ante esa respuesta.

\- No le digas a nadie que te he dicho eso, quiero conservar la poca dignidad que me queda.

Harry rio observando como Draco desaparecía cerrando la puerta. ¿Le había llamado amigo de verdad? Harry se emocionó ante eso, realmente sentía que estaba empezando a romper la enorme coraza del rubio y que podían volverse grandes amigos. Que de alguna forma u otra Draco se iba a dejar ayudar, al fin y al cabo, había comido un poco de ensalada y se sentía muy orgulloso. Tampoco era un experto en la enfermedad que tenía, pero conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese paso que había realizado era muy importante. Escuchó el sonido del grifo y del agua cayendo y decidió observar la habitación con más detenimiento. No era demasiado amplia, pero si lo suficiente, Harry después de haber vivido en un armario no se quejaba de nada, todo lo parecía grande. Las paredes tenían un color gris claro, casi toda la estancia era gris y verde, a Harry le gustó mucho la combinación de colores, pensó que se veían muy bien juntos, que esos dos colores habían sido creados para estar juntos, aunque nunca le había dado por pensar que esos dos colores pudieran quedar tan bien. La colcha de la cama era verde, aunque la madera era gris, Harry la miró, era lo suficientemente grande como para dormir separados sin tocarse, pero por alguna razón, le desagradó esa idea. La explicación que le dio fue debido al frío.

Se quitó su túnica y la tiró a un puff verde oscuro de terciopelo que por alguna razón le recordó a Draco, quizás porque ambos eran elegantes. Seguidamente se quitó su sweater quedando en camisa, y cuando empezó a sentir frío se quitó el resto de la ropa rápidamente quedando solo con sus boxers negros y se acostó en la cama debajo de las colchas congelado de frío.

\- Harry.- Al escuchar su nombre llevó la mirada hacia la puerta del baño.- Voy a salir, puedes... ¿puedes taparte?

Harry escondió su cabeza debajo de las colchas y cerró los ojos por si no era suficiente.

\- Listo. Ya puedes salir.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a la cama, notó un peso en el otro lado de la cama y cuando supo que ya se había tapado abrió los ojos y sacó su cabeza de las mantas. Draco tenía el pelo mojado todavía y se veía demasiado atractivo para el gusto de Harry, su pelo caía por su frente mientras le miraba fijamente, Harry le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada. No entendía como Draco podía considerarse a sí mismo como alguien que no era atractivo. Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos pero que no resultaba para nada incómodo, hasta que la necesidad de ir al baño le hizo apartar la mirada y romper el silencio.

\- Tengo que ir a mear.

\- ¡Merlín Harry! Podrías ser más fino hablando.

\- ¿Tengo que ir a miccionar?

\- Mejor.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse y mirando a Draco de reojo al levantarse supo que había sonreído ligeramente. Se levantó y con rapidez caminó al baño. Cuando salió dirigió su mirada a Draco, que le miraba fijamente desde la cama, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse algo inseguro cuando notó como estaba recorriendo su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el no era inseguro respecto a su físico pero se sentía observado y tuvo algo de miedo de ser juzgado. Caminó rápidamente y se acostó tapándose hasta el cuello del frío que tenía. Se quedó un rato en silencio mirando al techo.

\- Bueno... pues buenas noches Harry.- Le dijo el rubio después de un rato y Harry giró su cabeza para mirarle.

\- Buenas noches, Draco.

Draco sacó la varita y apagó la luz con un encantamiento. Ambos se giraron al lado contrario dispuestos a dormir.

Harry ya llevaba un rato con los ojos cerrados, todo su cuerpo se había relajado y estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando notó como Draco temblaba desde el otro lado de la cama, estaba tiritando. No lo pensó mucho, simplemente giró su cuerpo y se acercó al del rubio, pegó su espalda a la de Draco y rodeó su brazo por su cintura, comenzó a acariciarle su torso desnudo para darle calor y notó como Draco paró de respirar unos segundos. Recorrió su estómago, el cual era un agujero se hundía en sus costillas perfectamente notables, le extrañó mucho que el rubio no le dijese nada, igual si estaba logrando darle calor, Draco estaba congelado mientras que Harry estaba más calentito, se llevó un rato acariciándole el torso y notó como Draco se echó más hacia detrás para quedar más pegado a él. Harry sonrió aunque sabía que no podía verlo, estaba logrando su cometido haciendo que estuviese más calentito. Draco tenía sus piernas encogidas y Harry le copió la pose pegándose más a él, quedando en una posición de cucharita. Nunca había hecho la cucharita con nadie, ni siquiera con su novia Ginny.

En medio de las caricias, rozó sin querer uno de los pezones de Draco el cual estaba totalmente erecto por el frío, apartó la mano rápidamente aunque Draco no se quejó, quizás fue eso lo que le hizo volver a rozar el pezón con intención, porque no supo encontrar otra razón válida. Comenzó a acariciárselo con lentitud notando como la respiración de Draco se agitaba levemente, no paró, continuó tocándolo y Draco respondió pegando todavía mas su cuerpo al suyo si era posible y eso animó a Harry a proseguir.

Se sobresaltó cuando se percató de que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Draco que aunque continuaba algo frío, ya estaba a una temperatura más normal, le hizo imposible moverse de su posición, aunque apartó su mano del pezón y la colocó en otro lugar sin dejar de abrazarle.

\- Buenas noches, Draco.- Dijo en un susurro rompiendo el silencio.

\- Buenas noches de nuevo, Harry.

Después de un rato, Harry se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Harry despertó lentamente, y tardó unos minutos en percatarse en donde estaba, en que tenía abrazado a Draco y en que ambos se encontraban muy pegados y en ropa interior. Por la respiración del rubio, Harry supo que continuaba dormido y no quiso moverse por miedo a despertarle. Notó su rostro encenderse ante el recuerdo de la noche donde le estaba tocando el pezón a Draco, era jodidamente extraño porque el jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas con su amigo Ron, pero bueno, su amistad con Draco era distinta y lo había sido desde el comienzo. Aunque se sentía un poco avergonzado, no lo iba a negar.

Se percató de que tenían clase y se alegró al percatarse que daba igual que tocase, porque igualmente iba a estar con Draco y le iba a acompañar impidiéndole estar solo. Se movió con lentitud para no despertarlo y tomó su varita de la mesilla de noche para realizar un encantamiento para ver la hora. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que todavía era temprano y que tenían tiempo de vestirse con tranquilidad y llegar al desayuno. Miró la caballera rubia de Draco dormir para el lado contrario, ni siquiera se había movido cuando Harry se había apartado, supuso que no descansaba bien en las mazmorras y que debía estar muy cansado.

Harry cayó en la cuenta de que había dormido con su entrepierna pegada al culo del rubio y se volvió a ruborizar de la vergüenza, sabía que no significaba nada pues ambos eran dos hombres heterosexuales que estaban comenzando una amistad, pero aún así se puso nervioso y no pudo evitar que su entrepierna respondiera, Harry agradeció la distancia con Draco en ese momento. Realmente necesitaba tener sexo con Ginny de una vez por todas. No iba a hacerse una paja con Draco en la cama, así que decidió ducharse con agua caliente y cuando acabara despertaría al rubio para ir a desayunar.

Se encerró en el baño sin poner ninguna seguridad, sabía que Draco no iba a entrar sabiendo que Harry se encontraba ahí dentro, se desvistió con rapidez y se metió debajo de la ducha poniendo el agua tan caliente como su piel pudiese soportarlo. Dejó que el agua cayese por su cuerpo liberándolo de toda tensión. Harry se llevó las manos a su entrepierna y sujetándosela comenzó a subir y bajar, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar soltar un gemido, conforme lo hacía más rápido su mente divagó a la noche anterior cuando estaba jugando con el pezón de Draco y este se pegó más a él, pegando más su trasero a su entrepierna, y aunque no era algo que se hubiese dado cuenta en el momento el percatarse ahora le hizo morderse el labio más fuerte para no soltar ningún gemido. Cuando llegó al orgasmo, se quedó unos minutos bajo el agua respirando agitadamente para tranquilizarse.

Salió de la ducha y se colocó los boxers de nuevo, pues el resto de la la ropa se hallaba fuera. Se secó un poco el pelo con una toalla y salió encontrándose la sorpresa de que ya no tendría que despertar a Draco, este se encontraba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, Harry trató de no mirar su torso para no poner incómodo al rubio, aún así no pudo evitar ver de reojo los huesos sobresaliéndole y el hundimiento en donde se debería hallar su estómago. Harry se preguntó como continuaba vivo estando tan delgado.

Miró el rostro del rubio, y volvió a sentirse intimidado al ver como le estaba recorriendo con la mirada.

\- Buenos días.- Saludó Harry con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

\- La verdad es que bastante bien, hacía tiempo que no dormía así. Siempre tengo que tener medio ojo abierto por si me hacen algo mientras duermo.

Harry no pudo evitar que una sensación embargara su pecho cuando notó que detrás de esas palabras se encontraba el hecho de que Draco confiaba en él. Draco le miró una última vez y dirigió su mirada a sus manos jugando con ellas, Harry se fijó que las uñas del rubio estaban moradas. Comenzó a vestirse y volvió a notar la mirada de Draco sobre él, lo que hizo que le costara el doble colocarse los zapatos. Escuchó como Draco se levantaba de la cama aprovechando que Harry no miraba para irse al baño y vestirse, aunque Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en él y sintió como un dolor inundaba su pecho al fijarse en el cuerpo de Draco, con sus piernas que parecían dos palillos, su espalda marcada por la columna vertebral y la ausencia de masa corporal.

Apartó su mirada cuando notó una punzada en su entrepierna al imaginarse recorriendo su cuerpo a base de caricias.

Basta gilipollas, se dijo a sí mismo, realmente necesitas una buena sesión de sexo. Con Ginny, claro.

Draco se encerró en el baño y salió un rato después vestido y con su cabello algo más peinado.

\- ¿Vamos a desayunar?- Le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, quería demostrarte su apoyo y que estaría con el y para él con esa sonrisa.

La mueca de Draco se volvió de terror absoluto.

\- Harry...- Le suplicó y Harry se acercó a él, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le miró fijamente.

\- ¿Tu confías en mí?

\- Desgraciadamente si, pero tampoco se lo cuentes a nadie.

Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa dulce.

\- Pues hazlo, te he dicho que será poco a poco, pero es para que vivas y te des cuenta de que la comida no es tu enemigo.

Draco agachó la mirada, se le veía tan indefenso, Harry nunca pensó que vería al insoportable y arrogante Draco Malfoy así jamás. Pero despertaba en el un instinto protector que no podía explicar. Harry ansiaba que el rubio sea feliz, ansiaba verlo recuperarse y ser un medimago, ansiaba quedar con el para tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla mientras sus mujeres hablaban y sus hijos jugaban en el parque, y ellos recordaban sus viejos tiempos donde eran enemigos y de repente pasaban a ser amigos, que se llevaría bien con Hermione y Ron y los cuatro saldrían como buenos amigos siendo Draco parte del grupo. Tenía tantos planes para realizar con Draco, e iba a hacer lo posible para que se cumplieran, y sobre todo para que él tuviese la suficiente ilusión y ganas de vivir como para crear planes él también y luchar por cumplirlos, con Harry a su lado.

\- Pero yo elijo lo que voy a comer, y cuando no pueda más...

\- Pararás.- Harry le acarició las manos con sus dedos y sonrió.- Estoy de acuerdo, cada cosa a su tiempo, no te voy a presionar más.

Draco asintió nervioso y Harry le volvió a abrazar y acarició su cabello con sus manos mientras le volvía a dar un beso en la mejilla. Ambos salieron de la mano de la sala de los menesteres y se dirigieron al comedor.


	8. Chapter 8

Llegaron bastante pronto al comedor, aún así Harry notó todas las miradas sobre ellos dos. Draco le sujetó la mano con más fuerza y Harry supo que el rubio le necesitaba. Le sonrió, una sonrisa que le hizo saber que no se avergonzaba de estar con él, de ser su amigo y de caminar junto a él en el gran comedor. Que no le importaban las miradas. Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin en el mismo lugar que siempre, pero esta vez Harry se puso a su lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?- Soltó de repente Zabini.- ¿No has podido ocultar más que eres un maricón de mierda?

Harry que estaba mirando algo que pudiese comer Draco que no le resultara demasiado complicado, levantó la mirada y se encontró al grupo de amigos antiguos de Draco mirándoles, todos estaban con una sonrisa divertida excepto uno de ellos que Harry recordaba que se llamaba Theodore Nott, ese último miraba a Draco fijamente y muy serio, Harry les fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que no se atreverían a meterse con él.

\- Potter, ¿cómo has caído tan bajo?- Le preguntó Pansy riéndose.

Harry le dio un golpe a la mesa enfadado y se levantó, dejando al grupo muy serio cuando se iba acercando a ellos.

\- Draco no es gay, y aunque lo fuera ¿qué demonios os importa a vosotros? Hasta hace un tiempo vosotros ibais comiéndole el culo y haciendo todo lo que él decía, ¿ahora vais de chulos meciéndoos con él porque todo el mundo lo hace? ¿Por qué es la moda ahora, insultar a los Malfoy? Yo os vi luchando a su lado del lado de Voldemort, que no se os olvide, así que solo demostráis faltándole al respeto que no tenéis personalidad y que solo seguís la moda que ahora mismo es estar en contra de Draco. Yo que vosotros me pondría un puntito en la boca antes de decirle cualquier cosa, porque si lo hacéis, os juro por dios que que me voy a encargar de que cada persona de este castillo os odie y sepa que luchasteis junto a Draco.

Y dejándolos callados volvió a su sitio, se fijó que Draco estaba mirando a Nott aunque cuando se sentó a su lado su mirada se dirigió hacia él.

\- Harry, no hacía falta.

\- Claro que hacia, me tienen hasta la polla, son unos cobardes. Nadie, pero nadie se va a meter contigo estando yo presente.

\- Me siento una damisela a la que tienen que salvar y no me gusta.

\- No, solo y por una vez estoy utilizando mi influencia, eso no quiere decir que lo seas. Simplemente te aprovechas de la influencia de tu amigo.- Harry bromeó y le sonrió de una forma tranquilizadora y Draco apartó la mirada dirigiéndola a sus manos que jugueteaban encima de sus piernas.

Harry tomó una manzana verde y se la mostró a Draco.

\- ¿Te parece si te la parto por la mitad y desayunas esto?

\- Vale...

Con un cuchillo partió la manzana por la mitad, después esa mitad la cortó en trozos muy pequeños para no agobiarle y se lo puso en el plato. Le acarició la pierna transmitiéndole su fuerza y su apoyo y tomó un trozo de tarta de melaza para él. Comenzó a comer observando de reojo a Malfoy mascar con lentitud y dando pequeños bocados, volvió a colocar su mano sobre la pierna del rubio y no la movió de allí hasta que Draco paró de comer.

\- Ya está.- Dijo Draco. Harry que ya había terminado miró su plato, quedaban tres trozos de manzana, Harry pensó que había comido muy poco pero no iba a quejarse, por lo que él sabía estaba comiendo después de mucho tiempo y eso ya era genial.

\- Muy bien Draco, está genial, estoy orgulloso de ti.- Harry acarició su pierna mirándole fijamente aunque Draco no le miraba, estaba con su mirada sobre el plato.

\- Noto como la comida me esta engordando, Harry.- Dijo Draco con un hilo de voz y comenzó a temblar.

\- Draco...

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando escuchó su nombre detrás de el.

\- Harry Potter.- Se giró y descubrió a su novia mirándole con una expresión muy molesta y cruzada de brazos.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

En ese momento Draco se levantó y salió corriendo fuera del comedor, Harry se levantó rápido dispuesto a seguirle pero su novia se lo impidió sujetándole del brazo.

\- ¿Te vas a ir detrás de él? ¿Te he dicho que tengo que hablar contigo y tu te vas a ir detrás de él?- Apartó su mano de su brazo, retándolo a que lo hiciera.

Harry se quedó quieto mirándola.

\- Ginny...

\- Corre, ve detrás de él.- Ginny apartó la mirada de él y miró hacia el suelo dolida. Harry se sintió muy mal consigo mismo y la abrazó depositando un tierno beso en su cabeza.

\- Perdón Ginny, vamos a hablar. ¿Vamos fuera o tienes que desayunar?

\- Ya he desayunado, vamos fuera.

Caminaron en silencio fuera y buscaron un lugar aislado donde nadie pudiese oírles. Harry se apoyó contra la pared y Ginny se puso enfrente suya.

\- ¿Qué quieres hablar?

\- Harry... quiero hablar de nosotros.

\- ¿De nosotros? ¿Qué hay que hablar?

\- Llevas un tiempo ignorándome, no tenemos ningún momento a solas, nunca nos vemos. Siempre estas con Malfoy, Harry, es imposible estar contigo. Y encima esta noche no apareces por Gryffindor después de haberte visto irte del comedor con él, y esta mañana también te encuentro con él. Sabes que no soy una persona celosa ni posesiva, y que no te he estado diciendo nada este tiempo pero Harry, realmente me estoy empezando a cansar. Eres mi novio, quiero estar contigo. Y no quiero juzgar la extraña amistad que tienes ahora con Malfoy, de verdad, pero me molesta que ya no me prestes atención y que vayas por ahí de la mano con el como si fueses su pareja y no la mía. Y yo no quiero dudar de ti, pero no me estas dando otra opción...

\- Espera, espera, espera... ¿me estás diciendo que piensas que te estoy engañando con Draco? - Ginny asintió dejando a Harry totalmente atónito.- ¿Cómo te voy a estar engañando con él, Ginny? ¡Es un chico! 

\- Yo que se, Harry... puedes ser gay o algo.

\- Ginny, no soy gay por el amor de Merlín, ¿cómo voy a ser gay? Jamás me fijaría en un chico.- Notó la mirada aliviada de Ginny.- Draco realmente necesita un amigo, necesita apoyo, está pasando por una situación muy dura, ¿sabes? No puedo contarte el qué tan solo confía en mi, ¿si? Se que soy muy cariñoso con el pero es que realmente lo necesita, yo te quiero a ti Ginny y nunca podría fijarme en nadie más de esa manera, menos si tiene polla.

Ginny se acercó a el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el cual Harry correspondió rodeando sus brazos por su cintura.

\- Necesitaba escucharte decir eso.

\- Te quiero Ginny. 

\- Yo más.

\- Confía en mi, Draco realmente necesita compañía.

\- Lo entiendo, ¿vale? No hay problema, solo quería sacarme de dudas. Pero si te pido que trates de que pasemos más tiempo juntos.

Harry le respondió volviéndola a besar.

\- Vale.- Se volvieron a besar.- Creo que ahora pega un polvo de reconciliación.

Ginny sonrió.

\- Totalmente.

Y Harry la condujo a la torre de Gryffindor, pues sabía que no había nadie, todos estaban en clases igual que ellos deberían, pero a Harry no le podía importar menos faltar.

Harry no podía parar de sonreír y aunque se sentía un bobo le daba exactamente igual, Ron y Hermione no paraban de preguntarle que le ocurría pero él lógicamente no respondía, no les iba a decir que había tenido su primera vez com Ginny, y menos a Ron. Había sido francamente genial, ni un millón de pajas se podían igual al placer que había sentido follandosela. Aunque no tenía muy claro si era Harry quien se la había follado o si él había sido follado por Ginny. 

Cuando entró al gran comedor y no logró encontrar a Draco su buen humor se fue disipando y sus pensamientos sobre la pelirroja se vieron sustituidos por pensamientos sobre el rubio. Harry recordó que Draco se había ido bastante mal por la mañana y no había aparecido en ninguna de las clase, Harry no se quiso preocupar y que se borrara su buen humor, pero no verlo allí le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si por haberse ido con Ginny no le había vigilado y Draco había hecho algo? Harry no quería ni pensarlo, se disculpó de Ron y Hermione y salió corriendo por el castillo para buscarle, el primer sitio que le ocurrió fue al baño aunque allí no estaba y Myrtle le informó que no lo había visto en todo el día. Recorrió varias aulas donde pensaba que podía estar e incluso le preguntó a varios Slytherin en los pasillos si se encontraba en la sala común, a lo que ellos respondieron negativamente. Harry finalmente terminó en la torre de astronomía, donde encontró a Draco en una esquina, abrazando a sus piernas y con la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Se acercó rápidamente a él y se agachó delante suya abrazándole. Notó que Draco se sobresaltaba. 

\- Shhhh, no te preocupes, soy yo, Harry.- Le dijo susurrando y le acarició los brazos. 

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás apartándose ligeramente, aunque Harry continuó de rodillas enfrente suyo con sus brazos rodeándole.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas con tu novia?

\- Estaba preocupado por ti, Draco. Te estaba buscando.

\- ¿No estabas con tu novia?

\- Bueno si, estuve con ella por la mañana.

Draco apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el suelo.

\- Deberías estar con ella ahora mismo.

\- Puedo estar con otras personas que no sean mi novia, Draco.

Draco respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Un detalle por su parte que te comparta.

\- Ella no me tiene que compartir, ni yo a ella, somos personas independientes a parte de ser una pareja.

\- Que relación tan bonita tenéis.- Hasta Harry notó la ironía del rubio.

\- Pues si.- Harry se estaba empezando a molestar, no entendía por qué Draco estaba atacando a su relación.- La tenemos.

\- Me alegro por vosotros.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan cabreado conmigo?

\- Yo no estoy cabreado.

\- Pues mírame.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia él con mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Es porque te he dejado solo? ¿Es porque no he ido detrás de ti?

\- Me importa una mierda si vas detrás de mí o no, no soy ninguna damisela en apuros, no te necesito.

Harry decidió tranquilizar su enfado acariciándole los brazos con ternura.

\- Draco... no te enfades.

\- Que no estoy enfadado.- Harry se rio cuando escuchó decirle eso mismo con enfado. Draco alzó una ceja.- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- ¿Cómo estas?- Le preguntó cambiando de tema.

\- Bien.- Respondió, aunque Harry sabía que mentía.

\- La verdad, Draco. Lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿cómo estas?

\- Pues de puta madre, amigo. ¿No me ves?

\- ¿Es por mi culpa?

\- No.

Harry sintió que estaba mintiendo, pero decidió creerle. Se sentó a su lado y abrió las piernas, señaló al hueco que había entre ellas.

\- Ponte aquí.- Le dijo y Draco le miró con su característica ceja alzada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo necesitas. Déjate de hacerte el chico duro y déjame abrazarte.- Al ver que Draco no se movía insistió.- Vamos.

\- Déjate de mariconadas, Harry Potter.

\- No son mariconadas.

Draco miró hacia el frente y después de unos minutos de silencio se colocó entre las piernas de Harry, echándose hacía abajo para quedar con su cabeza sobre su pecho, Harry sonrió complacido y le abrazó con fuerza. Se pasaron así, mucho rato en silencio, Harry había notado que Draco estaba llorando así que simplemente los estrechaba entre sus brazos y le daba besos en la cabeza. En algunas ocasiones, le limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Le rompía el corazón verle así, pero no sabía bien lo que hacer.

\- ¿Bajamos a la cocina a tomar algo para comer y nos lo comemos frente al lago?- Draco negó con la cabeza rápidamente.- ¿Por qué no?

\- No puedo comer ahora mismo yo... simplemente no puedo, por favor.- Murmuró con un hilo de voz.

\- Draco tienes que comer, eso no es opcional, esta en juego tu vida y no pienso permitir que la sigas arriesgando.

\- Déjame morir, Harry.

\- Nunca, jamás pero jamás, haré eso.- Estrechó a Draco más fuerte, pero con delicadeza al mismo tiempo.- Tienes tantas cosas que vivir, y yo a tu lado como un amigo acompañándote. 

\- Como un amigo...- Repitió Draco.

\- Sí. Estaré siempre para ti, Draco. Ahora vamos, bajemos a comer algo, no quiero ningún no por respuesta.

\- Harry...

\- Es eso, o volver a San Mungo sin terminar tus estudios. Porque no voy a seguir permitiendo que sigas matándote.

Draco se quedó en silencio y se levantó, Harry le siguió y una vez más tomó su mano y bajaron a la cocina.

Habían pasado varias semanas donde Draco, a su manera, estaba haciendo las tres comidas y Harry no se podía sentir más orgulloso. Dormían juntos todas las noches en la sala de los menesteres, aunque ahora sí, se llevaban pijamas y ropa interior limpia. Harry intentaba pasar tiempo con Ginny sin dejar a Draco demasiado tiempo solo, a veces les intentaba juntar y a pesar de que Ginny se trataba de mostrar dulce con Draco, este respondía de forma reacia. Y Harry tenía asimilado de que ni a Ginny le caía bien Draco, ni a Draco le caía bien Ginny, y aun así se toleraban lo suficiente para poder estar juntos y con Harry, y eso el lo valoraba, a pesar de que al rubio le costaba demasiado mostrar su desagrado.

En ese momento, recién habían terminado la clase de Transformaciones y todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas. Harry hablaba con Draco de un tema bastante tonto sobre las tareas que tenían que hacer para esa tarde, cuando Mcgonagall interrumpió la conversación.

\- Señor Potter, ¿puedes quedarte para hablar un momento?- Le preguntó haciendo que tanto Draco como Harry la mirasen.

\- Claro, profesora.

\- Te espero en la siguiente clase, voy al baño.- Le dijo Draco y salió junto al resto de sus compañeros, Harry notó el empujón que le dieron a Draco de forma disimulada y apretó los puños con rabia. Estaba dispuesto a saltarles cuando fue interrumpido por la directora al ver que todos se habían marchado cerrando la puerta y dándoles privacidad.

\- Harry, quería hablar con usted de un asunto.- Harry se giró observando a la directora acercarse a él.

\- Claro profesora, ¿qué desea?

\- Quisiera agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo por Draco.- Harry le miró sorprendido, se había olvidado que se había acercado a él a petición de la directora.- Estoy muy sorprendida, de verdad, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera su madre ni los expertos de San Mungo, habían logrado que Draco comiese algo, incluso me atrevería a decir que le veo un poco más animado.

\- No me lo agradezca, realmente es todo mérito de Draco, es una persona muy fuerte y luchadora.

\- Estoy segura de que tú has tenido que ver, no te quites méritos.

\- Yo no hice nada de verdad, todo lo hizo él, yo tan solo estoy ahí para él tratando de apoyarle y entenderle. Creo que es lo único que necesita, ¿sabe? Nunca ha tenido un amigo de verdad y eso es muy triste. 

Mcgonagall sonrió.

\- Narcissa Malfoy está muy agradecida contigo, de hecho ella misma va venir a buscar a su hijo para las vacaciones de Navidad y me ha dicho que le gustaría agradecerte personalmente.

Harry enrojeció.

\- No es nada, de verdad, dile que no es necesario, solo estoy siendo un amigo para Draco, nada más.

\- Lo que digas, Harry... Ya puedes marcharte, Draco te estará esperando.

Harry se despidió y salió del aula para dirigirse a la próxima clase que era Runas Antiguas. Se extrañó cuando entró al aula y no estaba Draco, supuso que continuaba en el baño, esperó a que entrara al aula en cualquier momento, y cuando la clase comenzó y pasó un rato sin que Draco apareciese, Harry se permitió comenzar a preocuparse.


	9. Chapter 9

\- ¡Draco!- Harry había entrado en el baño desesperado en busca del rubio, que no había aparecido en toda la clase. No lo encontró allí tirado en el suelo, y no supo si sentirse aliviado o preocupado. Por supuesto su cerebro optó por la preocupación. 

Buscó en todos los cubículos nervioso sin encontrar nada.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido?- Murmuró para sí mismo.

Decidió ir a las mazmorras para ver si Draco se encontraba allí, podía entrar a donde se hallaban los Slytherins porque Draco le había facilitado la contraseña por si acaso al igual que le había dicho la de Gryffindor. Entró desesperado, no había nadie porque todos se encontraban en las clases, aunque pudo oír una respiración agitada e irregular y un llanto profundo en una de las habitaciones. Harry al instante supo que se trataba de su amigo.

Subió las escaleras siguiendo el sonido con rapidez y abrió la puerta de un golpe cuando escuchó el sonido detrás de ella. Observó la habitación totalmente destrozada y buscó con la mirada a Draco, que se encontraba encogido en el suelo con la túnica rasgada y algunas heridas en sus manos, rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos y escondían la cabeza entre ellas, se le notaba que le costaba respirar y no paraba de llorar, temblaba como un flan, Draco estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Harry cerró la puerta y se acercó a él rápidamente.

\- Draco.- Levantó la cabeza del rubio para que respirara mejor.- No escondas la cabeza, te va a impedir respirar. Draco le miraba totalmente ausente, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas, Harry se dio cuenta de que en su rostro había heridas, arañazos, el ojo izquierdo morado y el labio partido. Alguien le había hecho algo, y cuando se encargara de tranquilizar a Draco se iba a encargar personalmente de esa o esas personas. Harry liberó su mente de toda la rabia, por ahora, y se centró en su amigo.- Todo está bien Draco, estoy aquí contigo y siempre estaré, inspira conmigo... uno... dos... tres, expira...- Harry se sintió orgulloso cuando vio que Draco aunque con mucha dificultad, le estaba haciendo caso. 

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, quizás bastante más de media hora. Harry le acariciaba el rostro y el pelo tranquilizándole mientras repetía el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez, hasta que la respiración de Draco se fue tranquilizando y ya lo hacía con más facilidad, además ya había dejado de temblar. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de eso, paró, aprovechando para meterse entre sus piernas y abrazarle ahora que estaba más tranquilo. Draco se aferró a el con fuerza.

\- Vamos a la cama para que estés más cómodo.- Propuso Harry sin separarse del abrazo, Draco asintió y Harry se separó para levantarse y ayudar a un débil Draco hacerlo. Le sostuvo para ayudarlo a caminar y le preguntó donde se hallaba su cama, cuando el rubio le respondió señalándole le dirigió hacia allí y lo ayudó a acostarse quitándole los zapatos. Harry realizó unos cuantos encantamientos para curarle las heridas y un brazo que se había lastimado y quitándose los zapatos se acostó a su lado.

Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Draco apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y entrelazaba sus piernas para estar mas pegado. Harry tenía un brazo debajo del cuello del rubio y con el otro le abrazaba. Harry quería preguntarle que era lo que había sucedido y quien le había hecho todo aquello, Draco recibía constantes acosos por parte de sus compañeros, ya menos pues Harry lo impedía y como el siempre estaba con el rubio no se atrevían mucho. Pero Harry sabía que estaba vez habían llegado muy lejos porque nunca jamás y después de todo lo que había recibido Draco el castillo, jamás se había puesto así de mal. Sabía que había tenido que ser algo grave. Harry se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para contenerse y contener la rabia, pero no pudo evitar que su magia saliera a flote y una de las luces explotara. Draco se sobresaltó levantando un poco la cabeza.

\- Lo siento.- Murmuró Harry rápidamente.- He sido yo.

Draco se tensó.

\- ¿Ya te has hartado de mí, Potter? ¿Te has enfadado porque me he puesto así de débil?

\- Por merlín Draco no digas estupideces.- Harry le acarició el cabello.- Estoy enfadado con lo que te han hecho esto, bueno, creo que enfadado se queda corto...- Se quedó callado cuando Draco le abrazó más fuerte.- ¿Cómo estas?

\- Mejor... supongo que debería agradecerte.

\- Para nada.

\- Pues genial, Harry, porque no estaba dispuesto a decirlo.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Draco siempre sería Draco, por muy débil e indefenso que estuviese, y eso aunque antes le pusiera de los nervios, ahora le agradaba. Pasó lo que a Harry le resultó una eternidad de silencio, estaba deseando preguntarle a Draco por lo ocurrido pero no quería presionarle demasiado y que se agobiase, pero no pudo aguantar más.

\- Draco...- Harry respiró hondo antes de pronunciar la pregunta.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello.

\- Pues yo creo que necesitas hablar de ello, guárdatelo para ti es lo peor que puedes hacer, no te guardes las cosas.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a eso, me va mucho mejor.

\- Mira a dónde te ha llevado callarte y aguantar.- Notó como Draco se tensaba e intento acariciarle para que se relajara.- El primer paso para recuperarte es soltar todo lo que tienes dentro.- Hubo un parón.- Se que confías en mi, cuéntamelo y suéltalo, desahógate.

\- Prométeme una cosa.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Que no vas a hacer nada. Conozco tu estúpido impulso Gryffindor y no quiero que hagas nada.- Harry se quedó callado, no quería prometerle tal cosa porque no sabía si lo iba a cumplir.- Prométemelo o no te cuento nada.

Draco se levantó de encima de su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada para mirarle, Harry giró la cabeza encontrándose muy pegado a su rostro, ya libre de heridas, aunque su labio continuaba lleno de sangre. Quiso limpiárselo pero se reprimió el impulso. Aunque no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a sus labios, carnosos pero no demasiado y aunque estuvieran lleno de heridas se veían demasiado apetecibles para ser besados. Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Draco también miraba sus labios y un gran impulso de deseo se extendió por todo su cuerpo, se lamió el labio inconscientemente y Draco se mordió el labio inferior antes de mirarle a los ojos. Harry se estaba volviendo loco.

\- Prométemelo.- Repitió Draco en un susurro y Harry asintió, porque Harry sabía que le pidiese lo que le pidiese en ese momento lo iba a hacer.

\- Te lo prometo.

Draco apartó la mirada sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento, se colocó con todo su cuerpo girado hacía el techo, Harry no se movió, continuó girado esperando y observando que Draco tenía un perfil perfecto.

\- No sé por qué parte comenzar.- Harry notó que Draco trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

\- Por el principio.- Draco le echo una rápida mirada molesta.

\- Eso me ha servido de gran ayuda.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que te diga?

\- Estaba en el baño.- Comenzó Draco de repente y Harry se quedó en silencio.- Cuando un grupo de chicos, no voy a decir quienes ni de que casas, entraron. Supe desde el inicio que venían a por mí, aún así me hice el tonto y continúe lavándome las manos, fue cuando traté de irme que uno de ellos se puso en la puerta y me impidió salir, la verdad es que a partir de ahí esta todo un poco nublado, pero si recuerdo que me agarraron entre varios y me empezaron a tocar llamándome puta y cosas así.

\- ¿Tocarte, en qué sentido?- Harry se esta poniendo muy nervioso, y apretó sus puños tanto que notó una humedad en su mano.

\- Sabes perfectamente el sentido. Claro yo intenté forcejear, por eso tenía todas esas heridas, me empezaron a tocar diciéndome cosas, insultándome básicamente, entre unos pocos mientras los otros me sujetaban, yo no tengo fuerzas como tu ya sabes, hasta que en una de esas les di una patada en los huevos a uno y les despisté lo suficiente para coger mi varita tirada en el suelo y echarles un hechizo aturdidor a los que pude, porque eran unos pocos, pero aproveché eso para salir corriendo y me vine aquí... el resto ya lo sabes.- Harry apretó con mas fuerzas los puños haciendo que todas las luces de la habitación estallasen.- ¡Harry!- Draco se giró y le acarició el rostro con las manos y con su varita arregló las luces.- Tranquilízate, si no lo haces no te voy a seguir contando, además, no me ha pasado nada, estoy bien.- Perro Harry estaba totalmente nublado por la rabia, y aunque las caricias del rubio le habían relajado, continuaba tan rabioso que podría matar sin ningún remordimiento.

\- Continua.- Simuló una sonrisa.- ¿Qué más tienes que contarme?

\- A ver, a mi eso me habría importado una mierda, bueno tampoco eso, pero no me habría afectado tanto si no fuese por una cosa.- Se quedó un rato en silencio y Harry le miró atentamente.- Como ya sabes Vo... el señor tenebroso, estuvo viviendo en mi casa, y con el sus leales mortífagos.- Harry asintió, sin atreverse a tomar la mano de Draco porque sabia que la suya tenía sangre por apretar demasiado y haberse clavado las uñas, no quería alertarle más todavía y que no contara algo.- Yo era el más pequeño, y claro, eso gente como ellos no lo iban a dejar pasar, así que me tomaron como un... desahogo sexual para ellos. A falta de mujeres que se los permitiera, porque las que estaban les tenían terror, me tomaron a mí porque era el más joven y el mas indefenso. Encima el señor tenebroso lo permitió, y mi padre también a cambio de ganarse el respeto de todos. Mi madre de nuevo no sabía nada, mi padre me amenazó con que como le contase algo me echaría de casa, me borraría del árbol genealógico y le borraría la memoria a mi madre para que pensase que no existía y que nunca lo había hecho.

\- Draco...- Harry estaba sin palabras, rodeó al rubio por la cintura con fuerza.

\- Eres el primero al que se lo cuento, y me siento más liberado... ¿sabes?- Draco soltó un suspiro.- Mi padre siempre ha puesto su reputación respecto al señor tenebroso por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de mí. Si el le hubiera pedido que me matara, mi padre lo habría hecho con los ojos cerrados.- Harry se acercó a Draco y depositó un beso en su frente.- No sientas lástima por mí, no quiero eso. Además no tengo ningún trauma con respecto al sexo, no me siento violado ni nada, yo me dejaba porque estaba aterrorizado.- Harry se calló pensando que igualmente se trataba de una violación, pero prefirió no decir nada.- Reaccioné así con lo del baño porque me asusté mucho y me transportó a esa época.

Harry le abrazó haciendo que el rostro de Draco quedase contra su cuello, notaba su aliento ahí mientras enredaban las piernas y se apretaban con fuerza el uno contra el otro. Harry no sabía que hacer, lo que había revelado Draco, ambas cosas, eran demasiado fuertes. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarle, por no haber hecho nada en el pasado para ayudar a Draco y por haberle dejado ir solo al baño sabiendo el odio que le tenían. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas de impotencia que sentía, quería matarlos a todos y entre esos estaba Lucius Malfoy. Y le urgía saber quienes habían sido los desgraciados que le habían intentando agredir sexualmente a Draco en el baño y le habían tocado sin su permiso. Harry derramó más lágrimas aguantándose el sollozo para no alertar al rubio. Draco levantó la cabeza alertado, quizás fuera porque había notado sus respiración irregular.

\- Harry que te...- Se calló cuando le vio llorar y Harry notó como Draco se sintió fatal.- ¿Estas llorando?- Harry no dijo nada y se limpió las lágrimas rápido haciendo que sus gafas se doblaran pero las colocó bien, aunque volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el cuerpo del rubio.- ¿Es por mí? Lo siento, de verdad...

\- No Draco, de verdad. No es por ti, es por los demás, yo solo... me siento impotente por lo que te ha ocurrido y no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- No está en tus manos evitar las desgracias de todo el mundo, ¿quién ha evitado las tuyas? Dime.

\- Draco, no... lo siento.

\- ¿Qué sientes Harry? No tienes nada que sentir, tu menos que nadie en ese maldito mundo. 

\- No he podido hacer más por ti. Yo simplemente te odiaba no... no pensaba en nada, incluso aquella vez que te vi llorando en el baño te lance aquel hechizo que casi te mata...

\- Porque te ataqué yo primero. Dime que querías Harry, ¿darte cuenta de que un sucio mortífago estaba mal y decidir ayudarle? Cuando tu vida estaba en peligro, más que ninguna otra, cuando tenías el mundo entero mágico cargando de tus hombros, cuando habías perdido a tantas personas y tus seres queridos estaban en peligro. Cuando tenías que matar al mago más tenebroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos y yo me encontraba de parte de él, ¿que quieres Harry? ¿Darte cuenta de que tu enemigo estaba mal?

\- Tu no querías estar con ellos, me lo has contando.

\- Pero lo estaba, Harry, y tu eso no lo sabías. ¿Lo estabas pasando fatal y querías darte cuenta que yo estaba mal para ayudarme? Piensa un poco. La guerra no fue solo una experiencia traumática para mi.

Harry no sabía que decir, le había dejado sin argumentos porque tenía razón, aún así se continuaba sintiendo un poco culpable. Sobre todo por lo del baño.

\- Y lo del baño.- Le dijo Draco como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.- Estoy seguro de que ellos lo tenían planeado desde hace un tiempo, y no, no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo porque no esta en tus manos evitar todo lo malo que le ocurra a los demás. 

\- Tenemos que contárselo a Mcgonagall.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué? Las cosas no se pueden quedar así Draco, una agresión sexual es algo muy serio y que no puede estar permitido.

\- Te he dicho que no.

\- Dame un por qué.

\- Porque te lo estoy diciendo yo.

Harry sintió la necesidad de callarle presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Se aguantó las ganas a pesar de los pensamientos sobre que como tenían que sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, se mordió el labio inferior si poder evitarlo, y cuando la mirada de Draco se dirigió hasta a el lo volvió a hacer pero esta vez por los nervios.

\- Para de hacer eso.- Le dijo Draco de repente. 

\- ¿El qué?- Preguntó inocentemente, Harry sabía perfectamente a qué se refería pero no estaba de más juguetear un poco.

\- Eso.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Draco le estaba mirando mal y Harry se aguantó la sonrisa.

\- Eres horrible, Merlín.

\- ¿De verdad?- Harry se acercó haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran totalmente pegados y sus narices se tocaran.

\- Harry James Potter...- Draco le habló en tono de advertencia.

\- ¿Mmh?

\- No juegues con fuego, porque te vas a quemar.

\- ¿Y si quiero quemarme?

\- ¿Tu no eras hetero?

\- Lo soy.

El pensamiento de Harry estaba tremendamente nublado, no podía pensar con claridad cuando el aliento de Draco chocaba contra sus labios, y no solo eso, sus entrepiernas también chocaban. Harry no quería excitarse, no después de lo que le había contado Draco, pero cuando notó el miembro erecto del rubio contra el suyo, respondió de la misma forma. Harry se movió un poco restregándose y Draco lo apretó más contra sí mismo. Harry no podía evitar pensar que era lo más caliente que había vivido en su vida, y eso que no estaban haciendo nada. Draco no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido cuando Harry repitió el movimiento y eso fue lo que le faltaba a Harry para poder perder lo que le quedaba de cordura, había sido el sonido más caliente que había escuchado en su vida, y eso que a penas había sido perceptible. Movió su cabeza para besarle cuando escucharon unas voces en la sala común y Draco se alejó rápidamente casi cayéndose de la cama.

Harry reaccionó a lo que había pasado y había estado a punto de pasar y se sintió sumamente vergonzoso, con un calor en sus mejillas que le hacían saber que se había puesto rojo como un tomate. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tenía novia, y Draco era su amigo, y era un chico, y a Harry no le gustaban los chicos. Esas cosas no le pasaban con Ron, que era su mejor amigo, ¿por qué con Draco si? Ambos eran sus amigos, ¿qué diferencia había? Si es verdad que con Draco sentía una conexión distinta a la que sentía con Ron, pero eso era normal, no todas las amistades se abordaban igual.

\- Mejor que nos levantemos de esta posición o van a pesar cosas que no son.- Habló Draco de repente, Harry asintió y se incorporó colocándose en la otra punta de la cama, mientras Draco iba a buscar unos libros y los colocaba entre ellos, poniéndose Draco enfrente suya, Harry se trató de tapar la erección con la túnica y vio que el rubio hacía lo mismo, Draco con un encantamiento arregló los destrozos que el mismo había provocado por el ataque de pánico. Harry tomó uno de los libros imitando al rubio y fingió que leía. Cuando ya pasó un rato y nadie entraba, ambos se relajaron.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.


	10. Chapter 10

Había pasado un mes desde ese momento extraño con Draco y Harry realmente no quiso pensar mucho en eso. La situación entre Ginny y Draco se estaba volviendo insostenible porque ahora Draco no era el único que provocaba. Por otro lado Ron estaba profundamente molesto con él y apena se hablaban, Hermione era más comprensiva, como siempre, y aunque todavía no terminaba de comprender su amistad con el Slytherin, lo respetaba y no se mostraba enfadada con él, Hermione a veces le decía que sospechaba que todo lo que tenía Ron se debía a que estaba celoso de su nueva amistad.

Ese día iban a ir a Hogsmeade, y lo más importante, Draco iba a ir. Les había costado mucho conseguir el permiso de Narcissa que a pesar de que Draco era mayor de edad, se había retirado por la enfermedad de Draco y por el riesgo que podía suponer irse del castillo. Harry había convencido a Mcgonagall, que le trasladaba todo a Narcissa, que él cuidaría de Draco y que no se alejaría de el ni un segundo, que Draco estaba mejor y que estaba seguro de que se comportaría y sería bueno para el salir del castillo y despejarse, las visitas a Hogsmeade siempre eran entretenidas y un motivo de alegría. Al final Narcissa terminó aceptando y tanto Harry como Draco se pusieron muy feliz.

\- Recuerda, Harry.- Mcgonagall estaba hablando con él antes de irse.- Que no se ponga a correr como un loco, sabes que tiene prohibido el ejercicio, y menos después de la hora de la comida. Vigila lo que compra, que no compre nada sin que tu lo hayas supervisado primero. No te alejes de él ni un segundo por favor, ya sabemos que hace tiempo que no intenta nada pero no podemos arriesgarnos....

Harry dejó de escuchar cuando vio a Draco aparecer. Tenía un chaquetón gordito color verde, un gorro de lana y una bufanda negra, y los guantes negros y verdes. Sonrió porque se veía adorable, y porque tenía elegancia y estilo hasta para abrigarse. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Harry, ¿me estas escuchando?- Le llamó la directora sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

\- Si claro, profesora, muchas gracias de verdad no se van a arrepentir, Draco y yo nos lo vamos a pasar genial.

Se despidieron y Harry se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Draco que tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaquetón y le miraba fijamente.

\- Me siento un niño pequeño.- Gruñó Draco y Harry sonrió.

\- Sabes que es necesario. Tienes una enfermedad...

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, Harry sabía que todavía no terminaba de reconocerlo, pero Harry también sabía que muy en el fondo el rubio era consciente de que tenía un problema.

De repente notó unas manos tapándole los ojos que venían desde detrás.

\- ¿Quién soy?- Escuchó Harry decir a su novia.

\- Una gilipollas...- Escuchó murmurar a Draco.

\- No se... ¿Neville?- Escuchó a Ginny reirse y quitó las manos de sus ojos poniéndose a su vista y dandole a Harry un beso en los labios que aunque el planeaba que fuese corto, Ginny lo alargó más de lo esperado. Notó como Ginny quiso introducir la lengua en el beso y decidió que era momento de apartarse.

\- Hola Malfoy.- Saludó Ginny con una sonrisa.

\- Hola comadreja menor.- Draco le respondió con la sonrisa más falsa posible.- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

\- Estar con mi novio.- Respondió ella recalcando demasiado, para el gusto de Harry, el "mi novio".- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Lo que creo es que...

\- ¡Bueno!- Le interrumpió Harry antes de que esa discusión llegara a mayores.- ¿Tú no ibas a ir con tus amigos?

\- Al final he preferido ir contigo.- Le dijo mientras se agarraba de su brazo y entrelazaba su mano con la suya.

\- Creo que paso de ir.- Draco se marchó tras estas palabras y Harry se soltó de Ginny y le siguió incrédulo, le agarró del brazo impidiéndole continuar caminando.

\- ¿Cómo que pasas de ir? ¿Qué estas diciendo? Tenías muchas ganas y nos ha costado mucho que te den el permiso.

\- Así no resulto tanta molestia.

\- ¡Sabes que no lo eres! Por Merlín Draco, somos amigos. Los amigos nunca son una molestia.- Draco apartó la mirada recorriendo su lengua por su cavidad bucal con molestia.

\- No pienso ser un sujetavelas tuyo y de Ginny. Es que paso.- Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Harry.- No pienso estar ahí solo mientras vosotros vais de la manita, siendo unos malditos cursis, mientras os dais un montón de besitos y os decís cuanto os queréis.- Todo esto último lo dijo con retintín mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme muestra de asco.- Te avisé que nunca haría de sujetavelas para ti y tu noviecita.

\- Draco no... no puedo decirle que no venga.

\- Por eso, no voy yo y nos quitamos de problemas.

\- No Draco no, hablaré con ella y le diré que se comporte y no vamos a actuar melosamente para que no te sientas incómodo, ¿vale?

Draco se cruzó de brazos, se veía bastante molesto y Harry no sabía que hacer para que el rubio fuese a Hogsmeade, sabía que se lo pasaría muy bien y que le despejaría mucho, y no quería que perdiese la oportunidad por él y por Ginny.

\- Ella no puede estar sin estar pegada a ti como una puta garrapata, le voy a cambiar el nombre de comadreja menor a garrapata.

\- Si hablo con ella no será así.

\- Lo hará igualmente. Le gusta joderme... quiero decir, le gusta restregarme que no tengo pareja y nadie me quiere.

\- Yo si que te quiero, como amigo, pero te quiero.

Draco le miró fijamente y seguidamente apartó la mirada para volver a llevarla al frente detrás de Harry.

\- Si va ella contigo, no voy yo.

Harry suspiró rendido, tendría que hablar con Ginny, seguro ella lo entendería. 

\- Espérate aquí.- Se giró y caminó hacia su novia algo temeroso, cuando ella le vio acercarse se tiró a sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que a Harry casi lo deja sin aire.- Ginny.- Dijo cuando separaron sus labios, aunque ella no se alejó de el y continuó rodeando sus brazos por su cuello, Harry tampoco apartó las manos de su cadera.

\- Dime, amor.

\- ¿Te importaría dejarnos a mi y a Draco solos? Él de verdad se siente muy incómodo teniendo que ver una pareja al lado suya, sabes que está muy solo en ese sentido y se siente mal...

Ginny se apartó mirándolo muy seria.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres ir a Hogsmeade con tu novia porque el señor príncipe Malfoy se siente incómodo?

\- Ginny tenemos muchas oportunidades de estar juntos e ir juntos, pero que a él le den permiso es muy complicado.

\- Yo no estoy diciendo que no vaya él, ¡solo quiero ir contigo! Maldita sea Harry, estoy harta de que le elijas por encima de mí. Tu novia soy yo parece el mas tu novia que yo.

\- Ginny no te enfades por favor, te prometo que te compensaré.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Si hasta duermes con él! Joder Harry, estas ciego, lo único que quiere Malfoy es comerte la polla y tu simplemente no te das cuenta.

\- ¡Ginny! Basta, deja de decir gilipolleces.- Harry se estaba empezando a enfadar.

\- Harry yo solo quería ir a Hogsmeade contigo, pero sabes perfectamente que no soy una persona que se rebaja por nadie, así que te lo pases genial, te diría que te follen, pero igual Malfoy me escucha, se lo toma demasiado enserio, y lo hace.

Harry le iba a responder, estaba que echaba humo por las palabras de Ginny, le pegó una patada a la fuente con furia. No entendía la actitud de Ginny, ella siempre había sido una persona que le había dado espacio con sus amigos, al igual que él se lo daba a ella con los suyos, ambos se respetaban mucho mutuamente y respetaban la intimidad y el espacio del otro. Harry solo le había pedido una tarde con un amigo, y su novia había respondido de la peor forma, Ginny no era así, ella era comprensiva y respetuosa. ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de Draco tenía que cambiar tanto? Si, Draco y él habían sido enemigos y Draco se había comportado como una mierda durante todos estos años, pero la cosa había cambiado, Draco había cambiado, la guerra los había cambiado a todos y Harry no comprendía como seguían teniendo fuerzas para el rencor.

Continuó dandole patadas a la fuente tanto que se comenzó a hacer daño en el pie, pero prefería descargar su ira de esa forma a hacerlo con la magia y hacer daño a alguien. Notó unos brazos que le rodeaban y le hacían girarse haciéndoles parar, Harry instintivamente quiso girarse de nuevo pero los brazos se lo impidieron.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry...- Escuchó la voz de Draco y Harry le miró dándose cuenta de que era él quien se lo estaba impidiendo. Se quedó quieto.- Tranquilízate. Te vas a hacer daño.

\- Es que no entiendo nada, ¿sabes? Ella siempre ha sabido darme espacio con mis amigos igual que yo se lo he dado con los suyos, hemos respetado siempre nuestro espacio para no agobiarnos ¡no entiendo a que viene esto ahora!

Notó como Draco se mordía el labio nervioso.

\- Siento haberte dicho que si iba ella no iría yo, y siento que hayas discutido con ella por mi culpa.

\- No ha sido por tu culpa, ha sido porque no ha comprendido que le estaba pidiendo una tarde a solas con mi mejor amigo. Merlín, como si no nos quedara tiempo a mí y a ella de pasar juntos.

Draco apartó la mirada al igual que hacía con sus brazos y llevaba sus manos al interior de su bolsillo.

\- Ron con cola me mataría si hubiera escuchado eso.

\- Pues que se aguante, Hermione y el siempre han sido los dos mis mejores amigos, no va a pasar nada porque tenga tres en lugar de dos.

Se quedaron un rato más hablando de temas tontos hasta que Mcgonagall les dio permiso para dirigirse a Hogsmeade. Harry observó como Ginny se encontraba con Ron y Hermione y Ron le lanzaba miradas asesinas mientras notaba como Hermione trataba de calmarle. Harry se sintió mal, tampoco quería hacerle daño a Ginny, tampoco quería alejarse de Ron ni Hermione, para él ellos eran lo más importante, sus hermanos. Pero no soportaban estar juntos, había intentado varias veces juntas a Ron y Hermione con Draco, y aunque Hermione se había mostrado más abierta a aceptarlo Ron se había negado con tanta ímpetu que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Cuando se lo había dicho a Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que por Harry aceptaría estar con sus amigos aunque no les aguantara. Así que en realidad el único problema era Ron, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más difícil lo veía, se estaba planteando intentar una especie de reconciliación entre Draco y Hermione aunque sea, por algo se podía empezar.

Estaban llegando y Harry notó como las mejillas y la nariz de Draco habían adquirido un tono rojizo por el frío, no pudo evitar sonreír dejando de escuchar lo que el rubio le decía. Estaba francamente adorable. Quién le iba a decir a él que algún día consideraría a Draco Malfoy adorable.

\- ....Así que simplemente me lo follé.- Lo último le llamó la atención de Harry y volvió su atención hacia el.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No me estabas escuchando! Estaba probando a ver si me hacías caso.

Harry suspiró aliviado, no sabía por qué sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

\- ¿Te lo follaste?- Repitió recalcando el "lo".

\- Harry James Potter, era para llamar tu atención, no estoy diciendo que me haya follado a alguien.

\- Pero has dicho lo en vez de la.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?- Draco le inquirió alzando una ceja.

\- No, no...- Harry estaba muy nervioso ante la aparente salida del armario del rubio, no sabía como actuar.- Para nada Draco, es solo que... no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿No te esperabas que fuera gay?- Harry negó con la cabeza.- Tampoco es muy difícil de adivinar.

\- Bueno, tampoco voy por ahí fijándome en esas cosas, ¿sabes?

\- Lo se pero por Merlín, Harry. Por muy hetero que seas y no tengas el radar gay, eso se nota, por lo menos en mí. ¿Alguna vez me has visto con una chica?

\- Con Pansy, cuando... erais amigos...- Vio como Draco le dirigía una mirada de reproche.- ¡Yo que se, Draco! Nunca he estado pendiente de tu vida amorosa, ni de la de nadie. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Draco se quedó callado y ambos caminaron por las calles de Hogsmeade, al que habían entrado unos minutos atrás. Transcurrieron varios minutos de silencio hasta que Draco habló.

\- Creo que te he espantado.- Sonrió aunque Harry supo que la sonrisa era falsa.- Te acabas de dar cuenta que te juntas con un maricón y que hasta duermes con él.

\- Draco.- Harry se giró y le agarró ambas manos, haciendo que el rubio se girara también hacía el.- Me da igual, si lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora siendo tu gay, no cambia nada porque ahora yo lo sepa. Solo sé que en lugar de hacer de cupido con otra chica tendré que hacerlo con otro chico.- Esas palabras le resultaron demasiado difícil de pronunciar, y se regañó a sí mismo por eso.- Y que en un futuro, cuando salgamos con nuestras parejas, tu marido y mi mujer hablarán, en lugar de mi mujer y tu mujer. Es lo único que cambia.

Draco sonrió débilmente.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- ¿Por qué?- Harry hizo un pucherito y Draco se rio con mas ganas y rodeando sus brazos por su cuello le abrazó. Harry correspondió el abrazo rodeando sus brazos por su cintura.

\- Porque si.- Draco escondió su cabeza en su cuello a pesar de la bufanda. Harry amaba cuando hacía eso. Al cabo de un rato donde se olvidó de que estaban en medio de la calle y que había mas gente, Draco se separó.- ¿Dónde podemos ir primero?

\- Draco Malfoy preguntando a dónde podemos ir en lugar de simplemente llevarme a rastras, ¿qué es esto, el mundo al revés?

Draco le golpeó el brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿Tú te caiste al nacer verdad? Porque no es normal que seas tan tonto.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Así me quieres, caído al nacer y todo.

\- Tu deseas, Potter.

Al final decidieron ir a la tienda de artículos de bromas. Después de eso recorrieron más lugares de Hosgmeade entre risas y bromas. En ese momento se encontraban delante de La casa de los gritos.

\- Me acuerdo una vez que estabas con tus secuaces y empezaste a molestar a mis amigos.- Harry empezó a reírse recordando.- Yo estaba con la capa de invisibilidad y empecé a tiraros bolas de nieve y a haceros cosas hasta que salisteis corriendo asustados.

La risa de Harry había ido en aumento conforme lo iba recordando y Draco le miró con sorpresa.

\- Eras tu entonces.- Harry asintió riéndose. Draco se agachó y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta le lanzó una bola de nieve en toda la cara, ahora era Draco quien se reía.- Por reírte de mí.

\- Tu lo has querido.

Empezaron una guerra de bolas de nieve pasándoselo en grande, Harry trataba de pillar a Draco pero este corría demasiado deprisa y tenía muy buena puntería con las bolas de nieve, así que era difícil pillarle, aún así Harry no cesaba de intentarlo mientras también le tiraba bolas de nieve. Harry corrió y cuando se vio lo suficientemente cerca antes de que el rubio se agachase a coger otra bola para tirárselas, le agarró de los dos brazos para impedirle moverse a él aunque no calculó su fuerza y terminó empujando a Draco hacia él quedando extremadamente cerca. Sus narices casi se rozaban y Draco quedó con sus brazos pegados a su pecho, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo también quedó al suyo.

La respiración de ambos era bastante agitada por todo el esfuerzo que habían realizado con el juego. Harry miraba fijamente a los ojos de Draco, grises con un toque de azul que los hacía verse como los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Notó como Draco movía ligeramente las manos sobre su pecho acariciándole levemente, a penas era notable, aún así Harry lo notó muchísimo. Bajó su mirada a sus labios y se los humedeció un poco lamiéndoselos. Notaba que la distancia con Draco se iba acortando hasta que su nariz chocó contra la mejilla del rubio y sus labios se rozaban ligeramente. Harry sentía como su corazón estaba desbocado, como si en cualquier momento fuese a romperle el pecho con la fuerza con la que latía. Todo iba tan lento, Harry sentía que se estaba volviendo loco con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y con decisión terminó de presionar sus labios contra los de Draco.

El beso fue suave, ninguno de los dos profundizó, tan solo se acariciaban los labios del otro con cariño. Notó de repente la lengua de Draco sobre su labio y abrió la boca dejándole paso y llevando su lengua también a la acción. Se besaban con una lentitud, pero a la misma vez pasión que a Harry le estaba volviendo loco. Draco rodeó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y colocó sus manos sobre su nuca acariciándole el pelo, Harry respondió rodeando sus brazos por su cintura, estrechando a Draco más fuerte contra su cuerpo, como si el hecho de fundirse con sus bocas no fuese suficiente.

Alargaron el beso lo máximo posible hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse. Harry permaneció unos segundos más con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos y encontrarse con una imagen sumamente atractiva. Draco Malfoy mirándole fijamente con los labios rojos e hinchados. Draco continuaba acariciándole la nuca y Harry simplemente disfrutaba de su roce, él no llevaba gorro por lo que podía hacerlo con facilidad. Se alegró de haber tomado la decisión de no habérselo puesto. Se quedaron un rato con sus narices y frentes pegadas, sin hacer ni decir nada. Harry sentía tanto en su interior que no podía describirlo con palabras ni ponerle nombre, porque nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Solo sabía que le costaba hasta respirar.

\- Deberíamos volver a Hogwarts.- Susurró Harry sin separarse.- Ya tiene que ser hora de comer y dijimos que íbamos a estar allí para esa hora.

Draco asintió, y aunque se quedaron unos segundos más así se terminaron alejando y caminaron hacia Hogwarts y donde se encontraba toda la gente en un completo silencio que no era para nada incómodo.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco había almorzado bastante bien, dentro de lo que podía hacer el rubio. Harry se sentía muy orgulloso porque lo veía mejorar y no había forma de expresar lo feliz que le hacía eso. Estaban esta vez en la mesa de los Gryffindor, porque se estaban turnando para no estar siempre en la de Slytherin, estaban igualmente apartados y sentado juntos. Draco ya comía más cantidad que al inicio, Harry le había ido aumentando la dosis poco a poco, y el rubio se lo había comido todo. Harry solo tenía ganas de sonreír, aún así se aguantaba las ganas porque Draco se encontraba muy mal por habérselo comido todo y tenía que tranquilizarle.

Rodeó su brazo por el cuello de Draco abrazándolo y acercándolo a él, haciendo que la cabeza de Draco quedase sobre su hombro, con la otra mano tomó la mano temblorosa del rubio y se la acarició con delicadeza.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien.- Susurró para que solo Draco pudiese escucharle.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te lo repito mucho porque es la verdad. Estás haciendo lo correcto, tu enfermedad lo que quiere es matarte y tu la estás venciendo luchando por vivir. Porque recuerda que es lo que estás haciendo, luchar por vivir.

Draco levantó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró, quedaron demasiado cerca para estar en público pero a Harry no le importó, teniendo a Draco a esa distancia en lo único que pensaba era en volver a besarle.

\- Vámonos de aquí.- Suplicó Draco en un susurro, Harry asintió y se alejó. Ambos se levantaron y Harry se giró y vio a Ginny mirándoles con tanto odio que sentía que le iba a asesinar con la mirada, Harry la miró fijamente algo cohibido pensando en el beso que se había dado con Draco, que aunque fuera otro chico y fuese su amigo, que aunque Harry fuera hetero, seguía siendo una infidelidad. Pensó que Ginny tenía razones de más para matarlo.- ¿Harry?- Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Draco, giró la cabeza y le vio mirándole con súplica.- ¿Vienes conmigo o me voy solo?

\- Voy contigo, obvio.

Draco giró su mirada hacía Ginny.

\- ¿Seguro?

Harry también la miró.

\- Seguro.

Ambos salieron de allí hacia la sala de los menesteres, que era el lugar seguro de los dos. Harry realizó el mismo procedimiento de siempre pensando en su acogedora habitación con baño y cuando apareció la puerta, entraron. Draco empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto histérico y Harry sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, lo sujetó del brazo para que parara.

\- Para, Draco.- Le arrastró hasta donde estaba la cama.- Vamos, acuéstate.

Draco le miró mal aunque unos segundos después se quitó los zapatos y se acostó debajo de las mantas desechas a causa de que por la mañana no tenían ganas de hacer la cama. Harry se acostó a su lado y le abrazó. Notó por la respiración ralentizada de Draco como un rato después se había quedado dormido.

Harry le acariciaba el pelo platinado y miraba a la nada, no podía parar de pensar en el beso que se había dado con Draco y en todo lo que le había hecho sentir, había sido, sinceramente, el mejor beso que se había dado en su vida. Draco besaba demasiado bien y le había hecho sentir cosas que no pensaba que fuesen posibles de sentir. Era extraño, porque Draco no solo era su amigo, y él nunca se había besado con sus amigo, si no que además era un hombre, y le había gustado el beso. Harry daba por hecho que el era heterosexual, le gustaban las mujeres y nunca se había fijado en un chico, además de que los penes le daban asco. Así que no entendía porque le había gustado tanto el beso con Draco, quizás se sentía tan unido al rubio por todo lo que sabían el uno del otro que había provocado otro tipo de conexión entre ellos. Porque Harry de ninguna forma podía ser gay, ni bisexual. Y mucho menos le gustaba Draco Malfoy. Eso era algo que ni se le pasaba por la mente. De ninguna forma volvería a ocurrir ese beso tan ilógico.

Beso su cabeza de nuevo enterró su nariz en su pelo, Draco olía tan jodidamente bien, y no era por el jabón ni por el perfume, era su olor corporal que a Harry le volvía loco y le envolvía de una paz y armonía que no podía explicar con palabras.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, solo supo que cuando despertó tenía el rostro de Malfoy enfrente suya mirándolo fijamente. Continuaban abrazados, pero Harry se llevó una mano a sus ojos para frotárselos quitándose las gafas. Se quedó un rato con las gafas en la mano porque estaba algo incómodo de estar girado hacía Draco teniendo las gafas puestas, así que las colocó en la mesilla de noche de su lado. Veía mal, pero tampoco estaba ciego y podía ver bien a Draco.

\- No me acostumbro a verte sin gafas.- Le dijo Draco arrugando la nariz, Harry sintió su corazón encogerse ante ese gesto.

\- ¿Y te gusta?

\- Nunca lo sabrás.

\- ¿Por qué?- Harry le volvió a hacer un pucherito y vio como el rubio dirigía su mirada a sus labios por unos segundos antes de devolverla a sus ojos.

\- Porque no.- Harry continuaba con su pucherito y Draco volvía a mirar a sus labios.- ¿Tu quieres que te coma la boca?- Harry sintió como su entrepierna respondía ante eso, y dejó esa mueca para morderse el labio inferior con nervios.- ¡Merlín, Harry! Eres una tortura.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó inocentemente, aunque Harry supo que su voz había sonado llena de excitación. Esta vez fue Draco quien se mordió el labio mirándole con un deseo que a Harry le hizo perder el control.

Estiró su cuello hasta alcanzar los labios del rubio con los suyos. Al contrario que el otro, este beso era hambriento, húmedo y desesperado y a Harry se le nubló la consciencia y la mente. Se aferraban el uno al otro como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos. Se giraron sin soltarse quedando Draco encima de Harry, poniendo más caliente al moreno, que notaba el, aunque ligero, peso del rubio encima suya, cada movimiento, y si, también su entrepierna que estaba más que despierta al igual que la de Harry. Draco se empezó a mover encima suyo restregándose por su entrepierna y un gemido se escapó de los labios de Harry que fue silenciado por el ardiente beso, parece que eso animó a Draco, que lo continuó haciendo apretando más sus caderas contra las de él. Draco también soltó un gemido y Harry se excitó tanto con ese sonido que giró a Draco quedándose él encima y apoyando su peso en sus brazos para no aplastar al rubio, se restregó con más fuerza llevando una de sus manos a las nalgas de Draco y apretó haciendo que elevase ligeramente la cadera para notarlo más todavía si era posible, Draco volvió a gemir y Harry sintió que se iba a morir de lo excitado que se encontraba, porque eso no podía ser sano. Los gemidos de Draco era el sonido más caliente que había escuchado en su vida, y para nada era una exageración.

Harry bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besar y a chupar el cuello del rubio, que suspiraba y le acariciaba el pelo. Volvió a sus labios de nuevo, acarició el cuerpo de Draco y cuando se dio cuenta de que sus huesos no estaban tan exageradamente marcados como al principio, se excitó más, si era posible. Draco de un momento a otro agarró su entrepierna sacando un gemido de Harry que no se lo esperaba, empezó a tocar haciéndole a Harry perder la ínfima cantidad de cordura que quedaba en su cuerpo. Draco de un empujón le hizo girarse para que Harry quedase abajo, aunque el rubio quedó más al lado que encima. Draco le desabotonó el pantalón del uniforme y metiendo las manos dentro de sus boxers, liberó su miembro. Harry gimió tan solo sabiendo lo que iba a hacer Draco. Efectivamente, el Slytherin agarró su miembro entre sus dedos y comenzó a subir y bajar mientras besaba el cuello de Harry. Harry, que se había ahogado en un nido de placer, no podía contener los gemidos que salían de sus labios. Draco tenía mano de santo, le estaba dando la mejor paja de su vida, sabía perfectamente donde tocar y como hacerlo, Harry se mordió el labio, no quería gemir demasiado fuerte y Draco se dio cuenta, porque empezó a bombear más fuerte.

\- Gime sin miedo, es mi sonido favorito.- Le dijo Draco con la voz ronca y Harry sin quererlo le hizo caso.

Fueron unos pocos segundos más hasta que el moreno llegó al orgasmo, pringando toda la mano de Draco, que bombeó unas cuantas veces más limpiándolo y se llevó las manos a la boca para chupar el semen de Harry de la forma más caliente posible. Se acostó al lado de Harry girado para mirarle, y Harry que se encontraba boca arriba giró su cabeza también para mirarlo. Ambos estaban jadeando.

\- Esta es la amistad más rara que he tenido en mi vida.- Dijo únicamente Harry al cabo de un rato.

Draco sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

\- Genial.- Respondió al cabo de un rato.- Pero sigo siendo hetero, y seguimos siendo amigos.

Draco asintió aunque Harry pudo notar una leve mueca divertida.

\- Claro, Harry, no lo he dudado en ningún momento.

\- Eso espero.- Dijo finalmente antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el techo.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en la habitación hablando, y cuando la noche llegó se fueron a cenar, aunque estuvieron ahí poco tiempo por las miradas inquisitivas de Ginny y de Ron. Y a Harry se le paralizó el corazón cuando vio en el cuello blanco de Draco un pedazo chupetón morado que se veía desde lejos.

\- Draco, mierda, Draco...- Se puso realmente histérico, esperaba que nadie hubiese visto nada, ¿pero cómo mierda no iban a ver eso si era de un tamaño monumental?

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Draco lleno de confusión, recién había terminado de comer y se estaba tomando un vaso de agua.

\- Tienes un chupetón en el cuello del tamaño de Hagrid.- Draco abrió los ojos de par en par y se tocó el cuello.

\- Si alguien me pregunta tú no sabes nada, y a mí me lo ha hecho otra persona.

\- ¡Si te llevas todo el día conmigo! ¿Quién mierda te lo iba a hacer?

Draco miró directo a Theodore Nott y Harry le siguió la mirada confuso.

\- ¿Nott? ¿Cómo que Nott? Ni siquiera os habláis.

\- Bueno, estamos empezando a volver a hablar...

Harry les miró a ambos alternativamente muy serio.

\- ¿Y por qué te iba a hacer el un chupetón?

\- Nott y yo tuvimos... algo.

\- ¿Algo?- Harry se sentía molesto ante esa declaración.

\- Si a ver, fuimos novios.

Harry arrugó las cejas y miró fijamente a Nott, la verdad es que pegaba mucho con Draco, era guapo, alto y jodidamente elegante, tanto que daba repulsión. No pudo evitar que una mueca de asco se dibujara en su rostro, Nott dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, bueno, mejor dicho, la dirigió hacia Draco, Harry giró la cabeza y vio como el rubio apartaba la mirada nervioso. Harry entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, ahora Nott miraba hacia él, Harry quiso echarle un hechizo por pesado y acosador, pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Y si le preguntan a él y dice que no te ha hecho ningún chupetón?- Harry no se esforzó en disimular su enfado.

\- Hablaré con él.

\- ¿Y si no quiere?

Draco se mordió el labio y fijó sus ojos en los de Harry.

\- Tengo métodos infalibles para convencerlo.

\- ¿Cómo que métodos infalibles?- La voz de Harry estaba cargada de rabia.

\- Los mismos métodos infalibles que tendrás tu para convencer a tu novia de que te perdone. 

Harry se sintió profundamente molesto con Draco, tanto que estuvo a punto de decirle que esa noche durmiera cada uno en el sitio donde estaba su casa. Pero no, no iba a hacer eso, no iba a ponerle a Nott a Draco en bandeja, no se lo merecía. ¿Quién había estado con Draco cuando todos lo dieron la espalda? Exacto, él, Nott pasaba de él como hacían todos y se juntaba con un grupo que acosaba a su rubio. No se merecía al príncipe de Slytherin, y Harry se lo haría saber.

Draco bostezó dejando una imagen que casi suaviza el enfado de Harry, pero se mantuvo con las cejas arrugadas.

\- Tengo sueño, ¿vamos a dormir?

Harry gruñó un sí, y aunque estaba seguro de que Draco había notado su enfado, no le preguntó ni le mencionó nada. Ambos se levantaron y se fueron de allí, no sin antes que Harry dirigiese una última mirada a Theodore Nott, que miraba el culo de Draco, soltó un insulto hacia él en un murmullo y se puso detrás de Draco para taparle las vistas.

En la cama, Harry estaba dispuesto a dormir en la esquina contraria y eso hizo en cuanto apagó la luz, pero entonces escuchó a Draco sollozar y se sintió profundamente mal al recordar lo mal que se sentía Draco después de cada comida, su enfado se disminuyó mientras se giraba y le abrazaba, le soltó unas palabras para tranquilizarle mientras le acariciaba el rostro y su cabello, que era fino como la seda, y aunque estuviese despeinado, se veía mucho más peinado de lo que Harry lo tendría en su vida. De esa forma, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente se tuvo que separar de Draco muy a su pesar para ir a hablar con Ginny, fue la torre de Gryffindor, donde Hermione se encontraba leyendo un libro.

\- ¡Hermione!- La saludó con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

\- Hola Harry, que raro verte por aquí.- Su sonrisa era dulce y no había ninguna muestra de reproche en su voz.

\- Busco a Ginny, y de camino vengo a coger algo de ropa nueva de mi baúl para limpiar la otra.

\- Ginny está muy enfadada contigo, Harry.

Harry suspiró.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y tiene razones para estarlo.- Hubo un silencio, Hermione se notaba nerviosa.- Harry, ¿tu eres gay?

\- ¿Qué dices Herm? ¿Cómo voy a ser gay?

\- Te veo con Malfoy, Harry, la relación que tenéis vosotros dos se ve que va mucho más allá de la amistad. Y Ginny está ardiendo de los celos y con razón. Yo veo así a Ron con alguien y me muero, y eso que no soy celosa.

\- Draco y yo solo somos amigos, Draco necesita...

\- Sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar, Harry, ¿os habéis besado? ¿Habéis hecho algo más? No se donde duermes pero se que es con él.

\- ¡No! De ninguna manera.- Mintió Harry.- Es un chico, nunca me besaría con un chico ni me podría atraer uno, además tengo novia.

\- Rompe con Ginny, y podrás estar con quien te de la gana.

\- Hermione basta, no quiero estar con Draco salvo como amigo, no soy gay.

\- Bisexual entonces.

\- Ni bisexual ni gay, hetero hasta la médula.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Vale, eres heterísimo, ¿pero vas a romper con Ginny? Ella se merece más.

\- ¿No soy un buen novio?

\- No la quieres Harry, no al menos de la forma que se debe querer a una pareja. Tienes que dejarla y darle la oportunidad de que alguien la quiera de esa forma.

Harry se quedó pensativo, quizás Hermione tenía razón, además, le había puesto los cuernos dos veces. Harry había ido en busca de Ginny dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, pero había cambiado de idea. Quizás si que estarían mejor como amigos, aunque el ya se hubiera imaginado el resto de su vida junto a la pelirroja, quizás Ginny simplemente no era su persona, su alma gemela, y por estar con ella, tanto Ginny perdía al suyo, como él a la suya. Su cabeza iba a explotar, porque él quería a Ginny muchísimo y le encantaba ser su novio, pero si era verdad lo que decía Hermione.

\- Cortaré con ella.- Murmuró rendido al fin.

Hermione le acarició la mano como muestra de apoyo.

\- Es lo correcto, Harry, así tanto tu como ella podéis estar libres de estar con quien os venga en gana. Tu podrás estar con Malfoy...

Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Otra vez, que no quiero estar con él, que es mi amigo, un chico, tiene polla.- Harry no sabía como hacérselo entender.

\- Esta bien, perdón.

Se quedaron un rato bastante más hablando y Harry no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que la había echado de menos.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry se pasó toda la mañana hablando con Hermione, incluso Harry le había propuesto a su mejor amiga que pasara la tarde con Draco y con él, que le gustaría que conociera de verdad al rubio y que se, al igual que Ron por mucha tensión que hubiese en ese momento, era su hermana, su familia, y para él era importante que aunque sea se llevara cordialmente con Draco que se había vuelto una persona muy importante para él. Hermione terminó aceptando, y Harry se lo agradeció enormemente valorando que lo hubiese hecho a pesar del pasado que tenía con el Slytherin.

Estaban hablando animadamente pasando un buen rato cuando Ron entró en la sala común y las sonrisas de ambos se borraron. Harry se tensó y miró hacia Hermione, que miraba a su novio con una mirada de advertencia, Harry supo que Ron había estado criticándole por detrás y su enfado aumentó.

\- Vaya, el elegido nos honra con su presencia en Gryffindor, ¿a qué se debe este privilegio?

Harry se mordió la lengua para no responderle y mandarle a la mierda, Ron sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le trataran como un ser superior y estaba utilizándolo para el sarcasmo.

\- Ron...- Le advirtió Hermione.

\- Déjalo Hermione.- Le dijo Harry.- La próxima vez tendré que pedirle permiso para entrar en la sala común de mi casa.

Harry se levantó para tomar la ropa limpia de su baúl y cuando la cogió salió sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada Ron.

\- Eso, vete a chuparle la polla al mortífago, maricón.- Murmuró Ron aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry lo oyese, que soltó la ropa en el suelo se tiró hacia él para darle un puñetazo en el rostro que le tiró al suelo.

\- ¡Harry!- Gritó Hermione que se agachó para socorrer a su novio al cual le sangraba la nariz. Harry le miraba con rabia, para nada arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Cuando sintió como su conciencia le estaba empezando a recriminar lo que había hecho se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero notó como alguien le pegaba un puñetazo por detrás y cuando se giró vio a Ron mirándole con rabia y a Hermione histérica agarrándole.

Harry le devolvió el golpe y como Ron era más fuerte se apartó de Hermione y pegó de nuevo a Harry en la cara rompiéndole las gafas. Se enzarzaron en una pelea donde Harry ya no sabía a donde golpeaba y notaba su rostro adolorido, de repente notó como unos brazos le rodeaban al igual que a Ron. Continuó dando golpes en el aire y tirándose encima suya, la rabia le estaba nublando la razón y racionalidad, y en ese momento solo quería golpear a Ron. Escuchaba gritos a su alrededor mientras se lo llevaban de la sala común a rastras, cuando la puerta se cerró le soltaron y Harry se giró y descubrió a Dean tratando de tranquilizarle, y a Ginny a su lado mirándole histérica, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Harry no podía aguantar su rabia hacia el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía aceptar su amistad con Draco? ¿Qué se pensaba, que las únicas personas que Harry podía tener como amigos eran a él y a Hermione? Si el se llegaba todo el día pegado a Draco es que Draco lo necesitaba, y aunque Ron no fuese consciente de la enfermedad que tenía y de todos sus problemas, debía haber observado que Draco se encontraba solo y que su única compañía era Harry, mientras que él se encontraba rodeado de más personas y siendo admirado por pertenecer al trío de oro. Hermione lo había entendido, pero claro, Hermione siempre había sido más comprensiva y empática y miraba más allá de su ombligo. 

La magia de Harry a punto de descontrolarse se podía sentir en el ambiente y trató de tranquilizarse para no hacer daño a Ginny ni a Dean, en lugar de eso comenzó a golpear las paredes con sus puños y con sus pies.

Notó unos brazos rodeándole.

\- ¡Harry, tranquilízate!- Era la voz de Ginny, pero por alguna razón, eso no le relajó aunque paró de golpear y continuó tenso cerrando los ojos para tratar de controlar su magia y no hacer explotar nada. Ginny le giró y acarició su mejilla.- Cariño, tranquilo.

Harry le miró tenso, definitivamente no amaba a Ginny, no le gustaba, no sentía nada por ella salvo el cariño que podía sentir con una amiga. Lo que sea que hubiera sentido por esa chica, ya se había eliminado, se sintió mal y su rabia se mezcló con tristeza.

\- Ginny...- Murmuró sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos por la vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué te has peleado con mi hermano? ¿Ha sido por mí? Porque si ha sido así voy a hablar con él, no necesito que nadie me defienda, no soy ninguna princesa en apuros.

\- No Ginny, no te preocupes, no ha sido por ti. Ha sido porque como dice Hermione esta celoso. No puede soportar que tenga otros amigos aparte de el. Me ha dicho que me vaya a chuparle la polla, que es mortífago y me ha llamado maricón.

\- Bueno lo de mortífago es verdad... las otras dos cosas no lo sé...

\- ¿Tu también crees que lo mío con Draco va más allá de la amistad?

\- Sinceramente, si. Es que como actuáis el uno con el otro, como os miráis, el hecho de que vayáis de la mano a todos lados, que durmáis juntos...

\- Es mi amigo, Ginny. Y yo no soy gay, que sea cariñoso no hace que lo sea.

\- Solo eres así con él, no lo eres ni conmigo. Nunca te he visto ser así con nadie.

\- El realmente lo necesita...

Ginny le sonrió con tristeza y le agarró de las manos.

\- He estado este último tiempo negándome a mí misma lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ya no lo puedo seguir negando. El tiene lo que yo siempre desee, tu amor, aunque tu no lo quieras ver porque no aceptes tu condición sexual.

\- Ginny te aseguro que eso no es cierto, solo somos amigos de verdad, lo quiero como un amigo.

\- Vamos a romper.- Le dijo Ginny fingiendo que no le había escuchado.- Te dejo libre, es lo mejor.- Harry se quedo callado.

\- Ginny...

\- Es lo mejor.- Ginny le dio un último beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Harry se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, entonces vio a Dean y recordó su presencia que se removía incómodo mirando al suelo. Harry no sabía que decirle.

\- Yo... se me ha quedado la ropa al final dentro, voy a tener que entrar otra vez.- Se giró y fue a decir la contraseña cuando Dean le paró.

\- Está todavía todo muy caliente, mejor quédate aquí y la voy a buscar yo.- Harry asintió distraído, todavía estaba algo tocado por haber cortado con Ginny.

\- Está en el suelo en la puerta.

Dean asintió y se introdujo por el cuadro mientras lo miraba pensativo. El no amaba a Draco, no de una forma romántica, le estaba cogiendo mucho cariño pero era un cariño hacia un amigo, hacia un hermano, en su cabeza pasó la idea de que a los hermanos no se les besaba ni se les dejaba que te hicieran pajas pero desechó la idea. Lo que pasaba es que Harry llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo, y no era difícil adivinar que Draco también. Pero a él definitivamente no le gustaban los hombres, y Draco definitivamente no le gustaba como había insinuado su ex novia, estaba confundiendo una amistad muy cercana con un romance. Si es verdad que él nunca había sido así con nadie, pero tenía su explicación, ¿verdad? Era irónico que hubiese sido su gran enemigo durante tantos años y ahora fuera el que despertara su instinto cariñoso, cuando antes solo quería echarle maldiciones encima.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no advirtió cuando Dean llegó y no se dio cuenta hasta que extendió sus manos dándole sus pe dras de vestir. Harry las recibió agradecido.

\- ¿Cómo esta Ron?- Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

\- Está muy nervioso pero está bien. Hermione le está echando la bronca de su vida.

\- Ha sido mi culpa. Yo le golpeé primero, soy un idiota.

\- Seguro os arregláis, sois como hermanos, y los hermanos también discuten. A él se le nota bastante afectado por haber peleado contigo. 

\- Le pediré disculpas en cuanto le vea.- Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo con tristeza.

\- Amigo, deberías ir a la enfermería a que te curen esas heridas.- Harry asintió aunque no tenía en mente ir, necesitaba ver a Draco, necesitaba ver si estaba bien y abrazarle mientras su olor le impregnaba y le daba toda la paz que necesitaba.- Y Harry... siento mucho lo de Ginny.

\- No te voy a preguntar si lo has escuchado todo porque es obvio.

\- Lo de Malfoy...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo también he notado cosas, en realidad creo que todos lo hemos hecho.

\- No podéis notar cosas que no existen. Es una amistad y punto.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

\- No es nada malo, el ser gay.

\- Lo sé, pero yo no lo soy. Draco lo es y ni tengo ningún problema, porque no tendría que tenerlo.

\- ¿Y no crees, que si el es gay y tu no, no le estás dando muchas esperanzas?

Harry le miró confundido.

\- ¿Esperanzas de qué?

\- De que va a ser Harry.

\- No, para nada.- Negó Harry comprendiendo.- Él no siente nada por mí, así que, no está recibiendo esperanzas de ningún tipo.

\- Tu puedes afirmar lo que tu sientes, pero no puedes afirmar lo que sienten los demás.

\- Puedo afirmar que Draco no siente nada por mí.

\- Deberías abrir los ojos Harry, todos se dan cuenta de que Malfoy se muere por tus huesos menos tú.

\- Pues a todos se os está yendo la cabeza, se os olvida que yo soy Harry Potter y el Draco Malfoy y que nunca se fijaría en mí de esa forma.

\- ¿Pero si ya sois amigos, que es lo más extraño de todo, por qué lo otro sería tan descabellado?

\- Porque él tiene otros gustos.- Tras esa frase le costó especialmente tragar saliva.- Y definitivamente en esos gustos no entra alguien como yo. El busca otro tipo de hombres. Además, soy Harry Potter, la persona que siempre ha odiado y que ahora le caiga bien es demasiado pedirle.

Dean simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente, poniendo a Harry de los nervios.

\- Como digas, solo te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, ¿vale? 

Y se fue sin darle tiempo a responder, se sentía molesto, que pesada estaba la gente con lo mismo. Decidió ir en busca de Draco y se lo encontró afuera en los jardines frente al lago con un cuaderno, parecía que estaba dibujando, se acercó con sigilo por detrás y le tocó los hombros haciendo que el rubio diera un salto y su cuaderno y lápiz quedaran por el suelo, se giró y miró a Harry con una mezcla de fastidio, quien se estaba riendo.

\- ¿Eres imbécil? ¿Te gusta ser imbécil?- Le espetó volviendo a tomar su cuaderno y su lápiz.

Harry se sentó a su lado todavía riéndose.

\- Ambas.

\- Pues te felicito porque se te da de puta madre.

La molestia de Draco le resultaba a Harry demasiado divertida.

\- ¿Qué dibujas?- Le preguntó cambiando de tema y se paso la mano por el cabello ante la mirada de Draco.

\- No te vayas a reír.- Le dijo y le mostró su cuaderno.

Un precioso dibujo donde de una calavera salían unas flores. Harry no pudo evitar recordar la marca tenebrosa por la calavera, pero las flores le demostraron que no tenía razones para inquietarse. Draco pareció volver a leer sus pensamientos porque añadió:

\- Sí, la calavera es por lo que tu crees, obviamente no es la misma y es mucho menos siniestras, las flores simbolizan literalmente florecer de algo tan oscuro.

Harry había dejado de mirar maravillado al dibujo para mirar maravillado al autor de este.

\- ¿Cómo tú?- Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Draco no respondió, simplemente dirigió su mirada al rostro de Harry y comenzó a acariciarle cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- Harry se había olvidado de las heridas, y casi se estaba olvidando como respirar con el roce de los dedos de Draco, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.- He tardado en preguntártelo para no agobiarte.

Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose con unos ojos que le miraban con preocupación, sintió como una sensación cálida recorría su cuerpo ante su preocupación.

\- Me he peleado con Ron.

La mueca del rubio pasó de preocupación a sorpresa.

\- ¿Con la comadreja? ¿A puñetazos? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado para que acabéis así?

\- Es un bocazas, pero me siento muy mal por haberme peleado con él de esa manera, el es un hermano para mí, en cuanto le vea tengo que pedirle disculpas.

\- Tu y tu impulsividad Gryffindor.

\- Perdona príncipe de Slytherin, pero tú y yo también nos hemos pegado a puñetazo limpio alguna vez.

\- ¡Porque me sacabas de quicio! Yo normalmente no soy tan violento.

Harry alzó una ceja.

\- Me dejaste petrificado en el tren y me rompiste la nariz, señor pacífico.- Draco apartó la mirada con una sonrisa divertida.- ¿Ah, que te hace gracia?

Draco rompió a reír y Harry tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para simular que continuaba enfadado. La risa de Draco era el sonido más bonito que había escuchado en su vez. Lástima que le costó tanto darse cuenta.

\- Es que llegaste todo enfadado con Snape y con un pañuelo metido en la nariz lleno de sangre. Estabas adorable.

Harry le miró alzando una ceja, olvidando totalmente que estaba mostrando una imagen de enfado.

\- ¿Te parecí adorable?- Preguntó con diversión y Draco que pareció darse cuenta empezó a enrojecer dándole a Harry esta vez, la imagen adorable, este continuaba mirando al frente.- Mírame.- Le retó Harry.

Draco tardó unos segundos antes de girar su cabeza y encontrarse con sus ojos, Harry tragó saliva cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto. Maldita sea, ¿qué tenían los ojos de Draco que le hacían sentir tan intimidado?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Que me respondas, ¿te parecí adorable?

\- No. Ha sido una forma de hablar.

Harry no estaba conforme con su respuesta, aún así asintió.

\- He roto con Ginny.- Soltó Harry de repente apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el frente. Aun así noto la mirada de Draco sobre él.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que he roto con Ginny.- Repitió, y esta vez le miró.

\- ¿Por qué?

Harry intentó atisbar en la mueca de Draco algún signo de alegría ante la noticia y aunque no quiso reconocérselo a sí mismo, se decepcionó cuando no lo encontró. Quería confirmarse a sí mismo, aún sabiendo que era mentira, que Draco no sentía nada por Harry y que Dean mentía. Ahí estaba la clara prueba, si a Draco le gustase, se habría alegrado de su ruptura.

\- No era lo mismo, y ella lo notaba.- Harry no quiso mentirle, pero tampoco quiso contarle toda la verdad.

\- ¿Y tu la sigues queriendo?

\- Si, si hablamos de querer la sigo queriendo, pero la quiero como a una amiga. Románticamente no la quiero de esa forma.

\- ¿Y ella a ti?

\- No lo sé, creo que sí, pero ella ha notado que yo ya no.

Draco se quedó en silencio un rato.

\- Encontrará a alguien pronto.- Continuó Harry.- Es muy guapa y su personalidad es maravillosa. Todo Hogwarts mataría por estar con ella.

\- Realmente todo Hogwarts mataría por estar contigo también. Erais la envidia de Hogwarts, la pareja de oro, todos desean estar con alguno de vosotros dos.- Draco sonrió divertido.- Ahora que habéis roto va a haber sangre para ganarse vuestros corazones. 

Harry quiso negárselos pero era cierto, él no era idiota y notaba las miradas de deseos de todas las chicas por donde cruzara, y como se le acercaban a él con excusas tontas para coquetearle o le ofrecían sospechosos dulces los cuales nunca se tomaba por razones obvias.

\- Yo no quiero estar con nadie.- Harry se encogió de hombros.- Solo la idea de echarme otra novia ahora mismo me da una pereza increíble.

\- Las chicas dan pereza. Por eso yo soy maricón.- Draco sonrió travieso y Harry no pudo evitar morderse el labio mirando esa sonrisa.

\- Perdona, pero donde se ponga una buena tía que le den al chico.

Draco alzó una ceja.

\- Al revés, donde se ponga una buena polla que le den al resto de la humanidad.

Harry no pudo contener la sonrisa.

\- Está claro que nunca vamos a pelearnos porque nos guste la misma persona.

\- Ya te digo yo a ti que no.

Se quedaron hablando de otros diversos temas totalmente aleatorios y se fueron a comer. La tarde la pasaron en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes y trabajos atrasados, Harry ayudaba a Draco con Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y Draco le ayudaba con Pociones, aunque Draco le tenía muy poca paciencia a la torpeza de Harry con esa asignatura y eso al moreno le hacía reír. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer así que se pasaron gran parte de la tarde ahí metidos, Draco no tenía tantas porque lo llevaba todo al día, y le regañó varias veces por dejar las cosas para el final y estar agobiado en consecuencia de esto, a Harry le recordó mucho a Hermione y pensó que realmente esos dos chicos podían llevarse bien si se conocían. Aún así Draco a pesar de sus quejas y sus malas caras, acompañó a Harry toda la tarde y le estuvo ayudando, y cuando llegó la hora de dormir y Harry quiso agradecerle, Draco le miró con tanta violencia que Harry tuvo que callarse y voltearse para reírse sin que le viese.

\- Buenas noches Draco.- Le deseó antes de tomar la varita y apagar la luz, como respuesta recibió un gruñido que le hizo sonreír inevitablemente.- ¿No me vas a desear buenas noches?

\- ¿Qué pasa, qué si no te deseo buenas noches no vas a poder dormir?

\- No.

\- Pues te jodes.

Harry abrió la boca ofendido aunque con diversión.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan cabreado conmigo? No puede ser solo porque he dejado las tareas para el último día.

Draco que se encontraba volteado a él se colocó mirando al techo.

\- Tu sabrás lo que has hecho.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? Te juro que no lo sé.

\- Eres cortito de mente, por eso no lo sabes.

\- ¡Oye!- Harry le tomó de la cintura obligándole a que se girase, ambos quedaron frente a frente y Harry tuvo que apartar su mano de la cadera del rubio por la mirada que este le echó.- Enserio, ¿qué he hecho? Lo único que recuerdo es lo de los deberes.

Draco volvió a gruñir y un silencio se instauró en la habitación.

\- Ha sido en la cena.- Draco apartó la mirada con rabia.- No me has estado haciendo ni puto caso, solo mirabas a esas Hufflepuffs que no paraban de coquetearte y gritarte cosas como niñas estúpidas con las hormonas alteradas. 

\- ¡Si te he hecho caso! Pero si me hablaban pues tenía que mirarlas.

\- Vamos Harry, ¿y esas sonrisitas que les echabas? Se te caían los calzones mirándolas.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! A ver, eran guapas pero...

\- Pues si tan guapas eran te vas a dormir con una de ellas y me dejas a mi en paz, o mejor de todo, te vas a con todas que seguro que te recibían de puta madre en su habitación.

Harry alzó una ceja con diversión.

\- ¿Draco Malfoy está celoso?

\- Ya te gustaría, es solo que me jode que estabas sentado conmigo.- Remarcó el "conmigo".- Y a mi no me hacías ni caso, cenar solo y cenar como que he cenado hoy es lo mis...

Draco no pudo continuar su discurso porque Harry le silenció estirando el cuello y depositando sus labios sobre los del rubio. Empezó a moverlos lentamente, con dulzura, sin introducir la lengua, y aunque Draco tardó unos segundos, pronto le correspondió el beso moviendo sus labios al mismo ritmo que lo hacía Harry.

Notó como todo su cuerpo celebraba ese beso, como cada célula disfrutaba del roce de sus labios. Harry colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Draco y le acarició la mejilla. Sentía tantas cosas en su interior, cosas que nunca había sentido, Harry no le encontraba explicación ni quería encontrársela, simplemente quería disfrutar del beso y lo que sentía. Se estremeció cuando Draco colocó su mano sobre su cadera y debajo de su camiseta comenzó a acariciarle el lado de su cuerpo provocando un escalofrío por cada lugar donde sus dedos le rozaban. Después de un tiempo que a Harry se le hizo cortísimo, se separaron, aunque se quedaron con sus narices pegadas y sus manos donde las habían depositado con anterioridad.

\- Buenas noches, Harry.- Le susurró Draco después de unos minutos de silencio, Harry sonrió, y así, tal cual estaban. Se quedaron dormidos.


	13. Chapter 13

La semana pasó bastante lenta para Harry, estaban ya empezando los exámenes y los dos que habían tenido no le habían salido demasiado bien, aunque no quería preocuparse demasiado por eso. El rumor de que Harry y Ginny habían terminado se extendió por todo Hogwarts y las chicas estaban especialmente pesadas e insoportables, Harry las trataba de la mejor manera que podía y trataba de tener paciencia, pero tener cada dos pasos a una chica guiñándole un ojo, invitándolo a una cita y haciéndole algún cumplido, algunos no demasiado inocentes, al igual que insinuaciones, le estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. Draco también estaba que se subía por las paredes y Harry lo notaba, más de una vez había sido Draco quien había apartado a las chicas de su camino, y Harry pensó que Draco volvía a estar teniendo respeto, porque las chicas le miraban asustadas y se iban. Draco imponía, siempre lo había hecho, y ahora que estaba sacando su carácter en ciertos momentos, nadie le replicaba.

Aunque continuaban molestándole y Draco continuaba sin defenderse, Harry se encontró a Draco amedrentado en varias ocasiones por los pasillos y se vio en la obligación de decírselo a la directora, aunque en realidad era un placer ver como les castigaba. Si hubieran estado fuera de Hogwarts, Harry se habría encargado personalmente de todas las personas que molestaban a su amigo. Harry se preguntaba porque Draco solo sacaba su carácter para defenderle a él de sus perseguidoras, y aunque varias veces se lo preguntó, la única respuesta que recibía era que no quería que nadie le violase.

Estaban en el comedor, Harry tenía planeado esa tarde pasar con Draco... y con Hermione. Había hablado con los dos chicos y habían aceptado, lo agradecía mucho porque sabía que no se aguantaban y aún así lo iban a hacer por él. Todavía no se había reconciliado con Ron, aunque varias veces le había pillado mirándole y otras veces era Ron quien le había pillado a él.

Por otra parte Draco ya comía una cantidad de comida normal, le había terminado de subir la cantidad durante esta semana y aunque el rubio se mostraba muy nervioso y tenía que tranquilizarle durante bastante rato después, le valía la pena. Harry no sabía como Draco se iba a curar, pero por ahora lo importante era que estuviese en un peso donde su vida no corriera peligro.

Harry se giró un momento ante una voz que le había llamado solo para encontrarse a una chica, bastante atractiva para el parecer de Harry, de Ravenclaw guiñándole un ojo y saludándole. No le dio tiempo a responder cuando notó los brazos de Draco girándole de nuevo a la mesa, Harry hizo pucherito.

\- Esta era muy guapa.- Draco paró de comer y le miró con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

\- Que era muy guapa y que... Merlín a lo mejor podría acostarme con ella, solo sexo, no quiero nada serio. Pero no estaría mal.- Harry se mordió el labio volviendo a mirar a la chica que le saludó emocionada, Harry le guiñó el ojo y volvió a mirar al frente.

\- Haz lo que te de la gana.- Draco miraba al frente muy serio y volvió a continuar almorzando, Harry hizo lo mismo, aunque en algunos momentos volvía su cabeza a la Ravenclaw, que también le observaba atentamente.

\- Llevo tanto tiempo sin sexo... lo necesito.- Rompió el silencio entre ellos dos después de un rato.

Draco no respondió, al menos no en el momento.

\- No hace ni una semana que rompiste con tu novia.

\- Ya pero con ella con toda la tensión llevaba tiempo sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Sabes que no me importa tu vida sexual, verdad?

\- Que borde eres.

\- Borde no, sincero. Yo no te cuento la mía.

\- ¿Acaso tienes?- Ahora fue Harry quien alzó la ceja.

\- Exacto, no lo sabes, porque no te cuento nada.

\- Porque no tienes nada que contarme.

Draco le miró lamiéndose los labios, moviendo su lengua de una forma demasiado insinuante para Harry, que le miró fijamente a los labios sin poder evitarlo. Necesitó besarle, necesitó comerle toda la boca hasta que se quedara hinchada y roja.

\- ¿Qué miras, Potter?- Preguntó Draco provocativamente, aunque Harry sabía que Draco conocía la respuesta perfectamente.

\- Lo que me voy a comer en los próximos minutos frente a toda esta gente.

\- De ninguna manera, sé racional. No quieres que toda esta gente se piense cosas que no son como que te la montas con un mortífago que es un chico.

\- Pues termina de comer rápido.- Harry estaba desesperado, necesitaba besarle, la racionalidad no era algo que estuviera en su mente tener en ese momento.

\- Si quieres podemos irnos ya...

\- Termina de comer.- Harry le miró serio.- Estoy desesperado pero no tanto.

Draco terminaba de comer mientras Harry, que ya había acabado, le esperaba impaciente con una de sus piernas temblando de arriba a abajo. Harry le miraba con atención, cuidando de que Draco no hiciese nada raro como esconder comida, tirarla o hacerla desaparecer, ese tiempo con Draco le había enseñado todo los trucos que tenía el rubio por lo tanto ya sabía bien como combatirlos. Miró un segundo a Nott, el cual miraba a Draco fijamente. Harry sintió una rabia que le invadía todo el cuerpo, ¿qué demonios miraba con tanto interés? Si, ese estúpido estirado había estado con el rubio, pero ya no, habían roto, y el muy estirado no parecía haberlo superado. Harry quiso gritarle que superara a Draco y que dejara de comérselo con la mirada como lo había pillado haciendo varias veces, que daba mucha pena. Si algún atisbo de duda se había asomado en su cuerpo por besar a Draco, se había eliminado, ahora más que nunca quería comerle la boca mientras Nott estaba en la mesa sin conseguir nada de él.

\- Ya.- Dijo de repente Draco, Harry se fijó en su plato vacío y sonrió.

\- Muy bien.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios, como forma de provocación hacia Draco, y quizás también lo había hecho por Nott.- Vamos.

Se levantó seguido de Draco, Harry le sujetó la mano firmemente totalmente complacido al ver la cara de desagrado de Nott y se llevó al Slytherin a rastras del comedor. Sabía que había perdido la oportunidad de tener sexo con aquella bella chica de Ravenclaw, pero no le podía dar más igual, no cuando le iba a comer la boca a Draco Malfoy hasta dejarle sin labios. 

Caminaron por los pasillos y se metieron en un aula, donde Harry realizó un encantamiento para asegurar la puerta y que nadie pudiese entrar y miró a Draco que estaba apoyado sobre una mesa con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el borde de la mesa. Harry pensó que Draco, aunque fuese chico, era la persona más atractiva y caliente que había conocido en su vida, no era normal lo que provocaba en Harry. 

\- Después de lo desesperado que estabas en el comedor te vas a quedar simplemente ahí mirándome.- Le preguntó provocativamente. Draco dirigió una mirada a los pantalones de Harry, donde una erección asomaba y soltó una pequeña risilla.- Ven que te ayude con eso.

Dicho esto ambos al mismo tiempo caminaron hacia el otro hasta encontrarse uniendo sus bocas con hambre y desesperación. El beso era salvaje y húmedo, consecuencia de la desesperación de lo que parecía de ambos, por tomar los labios del otro. Harry agarró por las caderas a Draco pegándolo más a él, y ambos gimieron cuando sus erecciones se chocaron toscamente. Harry se volvió loco y dirigió sus manos desde la cadera hasta el culo de Draco, lo apretó y empujó más todavía hacia el, Draco soltó otro gemido que fue ahogado por el beso. Draco le removía el cabello con desesperación y caminaron hasta que Draco chocó contra una mesa, Harry le subió sobre la mesa y se metió entre sus piernas moviendo su mano debajo del sweater de Draco rozándole la piel, cuando notó que se estremecía bajo su toque se animó más tocándole con mas esmero, queriendo que sus dedos recordaran para siempre el tacto de la piel de Draco.

Bajó sus besos al cuello del Draco, lamiento, chupando y besando ante los jadeos de este, que continuaba recorriendo su cabello con sus manos, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en que en ese momento tenía al rubio derritiéndose en sus brazos, no lo tenía Nott, lo tenía él. Draco era completamente suyo en ese momento. Ese pensamiento le hizo chupar y besar su cuello con mas ganas. Volvió a sus labios mientras movía sus manos desde su espalda hasta la parte delantera, notó como Draco jadeaba con más fuerzas cuando notó como las manos de Harry se acercaban peligrosamente a la entrepierna.

\- Te voy a devolver el favor.- Le dijo entre besos mientras levantando un poco al rubio bajaba su pantalón y sus boxers con fuerza y desesperación. Harry bajó su cabeza rompiendo el beso para mirar el pene erecto de Draco, Harry pensó que realmente iba a sentir asco, pero en cuanto lo vio sintió todo lo contrario, un deseo que recorría toda su espina dorsal. 

Lo tomó con una de sus manos y volvió a besar a Draco quien había soltado un gemido. Comenzó a subir y bajar, tocándole tal cual hacía consigo mismo, tenía miedo de estar haciéndolo mal porque el único pene que había tocado era el suyo propio. Aunque todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando Draco comenzó a gemir con fuerza y jadear, aunque Harry no quería que los besos ahogaran los terriblemente calientes sonidos que gemía Draco, así que volvió a su cuello. Entre los gemidos Draco pronunció su nombre haciendo que a Harry se le terminara de ir la cabeza con la excitación y aumentase la intensidad de los besos y chupetones y de su mano. Sentía que iba a correrse nada más de tocar y escuchar a Draco, unos segundos después Draco comenzó a tener espamos mientras se estaba corriendo en su mano.

\- ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a hacer las pajas así?- Preguntó Draco con la respiración entrecortada, Harry que todavía estaba excitado hasta la médula y también con la respiración agitada le miró. El rubio tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados y rojos, Harry se mordió el labio ante esa imagen, tenía la tentativa de besarlo de nuevo, pero decidió dejarle respirar.

\- A mí mismo. Soy autodidacta.

\- Me imaginaba.- Draco se bajó de la mesa mientras se limpiaba con un encantamiento y se subió los boxers y los pantalones. Después de eso, miró la entrepierna de Harry que todavía seguía muy animada.- Te dije que haría algo con eso y no te mentí.

Draco se colocó de rodillas frente a él y le bajó la ropa que cubría su miembro, Harry jadeó cuando presintió lo que iba a hacer y miró al frente para no mirar abajo y volverse loco. Notó como Draco acariciaba lentamente su pene y de repente notó una lengua recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo.

\- Joder...- Murmuró Harry, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Draco se había metido todo su miembro en la boca. Harry soltó un grito ronco por la impresión y echó sus caderas hacia delante metiéndolo más. Notaba la garganta de Draco y sintió que se iba a correr cuando el rubio soltó una risa y su garganta vibró.

Draco empezó a meterse y sacárselo de la boca, chupando y succionando, con una maestría que a Harry le estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo alguien podía chuparte la polla de una forma tan perfecta? Eso debía ser ilegal, a penas podía acallar sus gemidos, se agarraba al pelo de Draco como si su vida dependiese de ello.

\- Draco.. v-voy a llegar.- Le avisó Harry.

Pero Draco no se apartó en lugar de eso continuó chupando y metiéndoselo más adentro. Finalmente Harry llegó en su boca, y mirando a Draco vio como se apartaba y se lo tragaba. Eso le puso jodidamente caliente, Draco se levantó y miró a Harry fijamente, y con una mano se quitó los restos de semen que quedaban en su boca.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?- Le preguntó con la voz ronca, Harry jadeante, le miró fijamente.

\- Ha sido la mejor mamada de la historia. 

\- Soy un maestro.- El rubio se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Harry se subió la ropa de nuevo y ambos se quedaron mirándose. Lo que había ocurrido no era muy normal entre dos amigos, Harry no iba a mentirse a sí mismo, y menos entre dos hombres que aunque uno fuese gay, el otro no lo era, pero se había sentido tan bien que no quería pensar en nada. Observó que en cuello de Draco asomaban varias marcas moradas y arrugó el rostro.

\- Mierda, otra vez...- Suspiró Harry.

Draco se tocó el cuello ya que le había seguido la mirada.

\- ¿Otra vez?- Harry asintió.- Mierda Potter, ¿te crees que eres un vampiro?- Harry se acercó y tomándolo del rostro acunándolo entre sus manos, le besó con ternura.- ¿Me estás callando la boca?- Harry sonrió y le volvió a besar, cuando se despegó, Draco también sonreía.- Si me hubieras callado la boca así antes, te habría hecho caso.

\- Tendré que volver al pasado para decirle al Harry antiguo que encontré la forma de silenciar a Draco Malfoy.

Draco le miró mal aunque esta vez fue el quien se acercó a los labios de Harry para besarle. Ya entonces había colocado sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Harry. Volvieron a separarse y sin decir nada colocaron sus frentes y narices una contra otra, Harry cayó en la cuenta que con todo lo que había pasado Draco no había recordado la comida y se sintió inmensamente feliz. Quizás había encontrado la forma de distraer a su amigo. Le acarició el rostro con rostro con ternura, sintiendo su corazón una vez más a punto de salirse de su pecho y una sensación en su estómago y en su pecho como si miles de bichos estuviesen haciendo una fiesta.

Harry se separó de su rostro y soltó una de sus manos del rostro del rubio para tomar su varita y con la otra bajó la mano a su cuello mediante caricias. Conjuró un encantamiento para saber la hora y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que habían estado bastante tiempo, volvió a guardar su varita y miró de nuevo a Draco, que no había dejado de mirarle ni un momento. Se volvieron a besar sin decir nada, aunque fue un beso bastante corto de unos segundos.

\- Me pasaría todo el día besándote.- Reconoció Harry y vio como Draco se mordía el labio inferior sin decir nada. Draco se alejó y Harry sonrió cuando vio el cabello todo despeinado del rubio.- Estas bastante despeinado.

\- No me jodas.- Draco comenzó a colocarse su pelo bien con desesperación.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse y se volvió a acercar al rubio.

\- A ver que te ayude.- Harry se terminó de acercar y peinó su cabello rubio, disfrutando del roce porque el pelo de Draco era sumamente suave y sedoso.- Ya está.

\- No se si fiarme de ti teniendo en cuenta lo despeinado que estas siempre.

Harry le miró mal.

\- Encima que te ayudo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Yo

\- Te preguntó.

\- Que te follen.

\- Merlín te oiga.

\- Si estaría bien que alguien lo hiciese y te quitase de encima la mala follada.

\- ¿Harry Potter se ha molestado?- Cuestionó Draco con diversión.

Harry le miraba muy serio.

\- Para nada. Pero para la próxima vez que te peina tu ex novio Slytherin, que seguro que en él confías mas que en mi y no le sueltas esas bordearías.

\- Poco me conoces si crees que no le soltaría las mismas bordearías.- Draco continuaba sonriendo con diversión y Harry no le veía la gracia por ningún lugar.

\- No me tienes que tratar así ¿sabes? 

\- ¿Te vas a sorprender ahora?- La mueca de Draco estaba dejando de ser divertida.

\- No Draco lo que pasa es que estoy cansado de tus borderías.

\- ¿A qué viene esto ahora? ¿Te ocurre algo más aparte?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Aunque la verdad es que mentía, si que le pasaba algo, se había puesto a pensar en que seguro que a Nott no le trataba de esa forma, en la forma en la que Draco se ponía nervioso cada vez que su mirada chocaba contra la del otro estirado Slytherin. Él era el estúpido Harry Potter, algo totalmente insignificante para Draco Malfoy, y Harry pensaba con seguridad que en cuanto Draco se recuperara y su vida fuese mejor le daría la patada a Harry y se iría con Theodore Nott. Y volverían a llevarse mal.

\- No me pasa nada.- Volvió a mentir.- Es simplemente lo que te he dicho, que estoy cansado.

\- Estoy seguro de que hay algo más, pero si no me lo quieres contar allá tu, luego no me pidas que confíe en ti para contarte mis cosas.

\- ¡Qué te he dicho que no me pasa nada más!- Gritó Harry enfurecido y miró la mueca de sorpresa de Draco.- A veces la gente simplemente se cansa de ti y de que seas tan puto borde.

Miró la mueca de Draco, una mueca totalmente dolida, tomó su varita, realizó un encantamiento y salió corriendo del aula. Harry se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

"Estoy cansado de ti".

Sabía cuanto le podía llegar a doler eso al rubio porque era su continuo miedo y sus continuos pensamientos, que todos se cansaban de él. Harry le había dicho una y mil veces que era mentira pero ahora en un estúpido arrebato de enfado en el que no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo, se lo soltó. Y era completamente mentira, Harry no pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo. 

Se quedó un rato en el aula hasta que reaccionó y salió corriendo detrás de Draco, pero lógicamente ya no lo encontró.

Imbécil, gilipollas, tonto, mononeuronal. Se decía a si mismo. Encima no tenía su mapa de los merodeadores porque se lo había prestado a Luna y no tenía ni idea donde estaba ella, así que de igual forma tendría que buscar a uno de los dos. Suspiró frustrado pasándose las manos por la cabeza y comenzó a buscar por el castillo en los sitios donde Draco solía irse, pero no lo lograba encontrar por ningún lugar, ¿dónde se habría ido? 

\- Draco maldita sea...- Murmuró, y aun cuando tenía la mirada de los alumnos sobre él al verle tan desesperado, no le importó en absoluto.


	14. Chapter 14

No encontró a Draco en ningún momento, así que cuando llegó la hora de irse con Hermione, que habían quedado junto al lago. Se tuvo que ir solo. La chica le miró confundida cuando le vio acercarse, Harry no sabía si esa expresión era porque se encontraba solo o porque tendría que tener un mal aspecto increíble, se sentó a su lado y miró hacia abajo comenzando a jugar con sus manos. Su amiga soltó el libro a un lado y le miró.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Que soy imbécil, eso me ocurre. ¿No me vas a preguntar donde está Draco?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Habéis discutido?

Esta vez Harry si la miró, ella lo miraba con preocupación y le sostuvo las manos.

\- Más o menos. 

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- He sido yo, el tontopollas he sido yo.- Harry suspiró.- A ver, tu sabes como es él, tiene una personalidad muy característica, y yo lo aguanto ¿sabes? Así me empezó a caer bien, y obviamente también más cosas, ¿sabes? Hermione él es increíble, de verdad, si es verdad que es bastante borde pero es tan carismático que si estás cerca de él no te molesta y no lo hace con maldad, lo hace como forma de protegerse, incluso a veces lo hace de broma para hacerme reír y para liberar tensiones, pero a mi me gusta así, me gusta también con sus bordearías, sus malas caras y sus comentarios desagradables. Porque cuando sonríe... Merlín cuando sonríe el mundo entero se ilumina, cuando te mira a los ojos es como si tuviera el universo entero ahí metido y se te para el corazón porque te das cuenta de que tienes ante ti los ojos mas bonitos de la historia. Parece una persona dura, pero es muy sensible Hermione y aunque la gente se piensa que nunca siente nada el realmente lo hace, y no es difícil hacerle daño por eso, ha pasado por mucho y merece ser feliz, yo quiero hacerle feliz, de verdad, quiero hacerle feliz más que ninguna otra cosa en este maldito mundo, quiero que sonría hasta que le duela la cara, quiero que se ría hasta que le duela el estómago y quiero que sienta esa calidez en su pecho que te demuestra que eres feliz. Y yo soy un imbécil, hoy me enfadé mucho con él porque me soltó una bordería, eso nunca me enfada, y él lo sabe, por lo menos no ahora, pero yo me enfadé mucho, aunque no me enfadé por eso fue por otra cosa y lo justifiqué con eso. Le dije un comentario muy hiriente y él salió corriendo y no lo he logrado encontrar.

\- ¿Por qué te enfadaste en realidad?

\- Por Theodore Nott.

\- ¿Nott? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

\- Salió con Draco.- Explicó Harry y Hermione le miró con una pequeña sonrisa que no fue capaz de entender.- Lo que paso fue que...- Harry se quedó en silencio, de ninguna forma podía contarle lo que había ocurrido con Draco, no sabía como explicarlo sin añadir eso pues era bastante importante, de hecho era esencial.- Nada, déjalo. Tan solo ocurrió algo, y yo pensé que...- Merlín, cualquier cosa que dijese iba a delatarlo. Y conocía a Hermione, ella no se iba a quedar conforme sabiendo que había ocurrido algo que claramente Harry no le iba a contar.

\- ¿Y tú pensaste qué? ¿Qué pensaste?

\- Nada, olvídalo.- Intento cambiar de tema.- ¿Qué tal te esta yendo el día?

\- Harry James Potter no me vas a cambiar de tema.- Harry no sabía ni por qué lo había intentado.- Cuéntamelo ya.

\- Mira de verdad, yo te lo contaría con mucho gusto.- Harry comenzó a levantarse.- Pero de verdad que llego tardísimo me tengo que ir.- Se terminó de levantar y miró hacia todos lados.- Merlín, que tarde, me van a matar. Bueno Hermio...

\- ¡De ninguna manera!- Hermione le hizo volver a sentarse enfadada.- De aquí no te mueves hasta que no me lo cuentes. 

Harry se tapó el rostro con las manos e intentó ganar tiempo mirando hacia todos lados cuando alejó sus manos. Comenzó a arrancar la hierba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Hermione le miraba paciente, y él simplemente deseaba que la tierra le tragase. Enfrentarse a Voldemort había sido más fácil que ese momento. Pasaron bastante minutos, quizás hasta media hora hasta que Harry se animó a hablar, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

\- No me vayas a juzgar.

\- Sabes que nunca lo haría, Harry.

\- Ni se lo vayas a contar a nadie.

\- Sabes que tampoco.

Harry respiró hondo.

\- Draco y yo estuvimos haciendo... cosas.

\- ¿Cosas? 

\- Si... cosas.

\- ¡Merlin! ¿Habéis mantenido sexo?

\- ¡No! No a ver, no del todo.

\- ¡No del todo!- Harry le tapó la boca.

\- Baja la voz.- Suspiró.- Estuvimos... tocándonos ahí abajo por ahí decirlo.

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, realmente estaba sorprendida, se quedó balbuceando un rato antes de hablar.

\- Realmente... no pensé que ninguno fuese a dar el paso.- Estaba realmente perpleja y Harry se quería morir de la vergüenza que sentía.- ¿Al menos ya reconoces que eres gay?

\- No soy gay.

\- Me estas jodiendo, ¿verdad? ¡No puedes ser tan idiota!

\- ¡No me insultes!

\- Harry James Potter, hace un momento me estabas hablando de Malfoy como un loco enamorado con los ojos brillandote y ahora mismo me acabas de decir que os habéis estado tocando en partes íntimas. ¡Y sigues diciendo que no eres gay!

\- ¡Es que no soy gay! ¡Me gustan las mujeres, me encantan de hecho!

\- Pues eres bisexual.- Le respondió Hermione tranquilamente, Harry apartó la mirada porque se sentía demasiado mal.- Los hombres te gustan, Harry es evidente, es evidente porque estas enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

\- No... no... a mi... a mi... a mi no me pueden gustar los hombres.- Harry trató de aguantarse las ganas de llorar, estaba asustado, sabía que era una tontería asustarse con eso después de todo lo que había pasado, pero él había sido criado por sus tíos de una forma donde le enseñaban que los homosexuales eran la escoria y merecían morir, y varias veces le habían pegado por mirar a un chico más tiempo de lo normal. A él no se le habían quedado los ideales de que era inferiores, pero si el miedo por serlo.

\- ¿Por qué Harry?- Hermione le acarició el rostro con cariño.- No tiene nada malo. Nadie te va a juzgar, nadie se va a alejar de ti, no tienes nada de malo, te vamos a querer igual, queremos a Harry Potter, tal y como es, ¿qué nos importas si tu pareja es un hombre una mujer? Lo que sientes por Malfoy es tan puro y bonito como lo que siento yo por Ron, no hay ninguna diferencia.

\- De verdad, Hermione, no sien...

\- ¿De verdad, Harry?- Hermione le sonreía con compresión pero a Harry no le daba ninguna paz a pesar de todo.- ¿No sientes que es la única persona en este mundo para ti? ¿Qué te llevarías todo el día tocándole porque su piel te cura, al igual que su sonrisa? ¿No sientes que tu corazón se desboca cuando lo tienes cerca, qué tienes una selva entera dentro tuya? ¿Qué lo único que quiere es estar con él y solo de imaginártelo con otra persona sientes como si te desgarraran el pecho? ¿No le miráis sin cansarte aunque no esté haciendo nada? ¿No te llevarías con el todo el día aunque no estéis haciendo nada? ¿Y matarías a cualquiera que le hiciera daño porque su dolor te duele más que el tuyo?- Harry la miraba fijamente con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, aún asi trataba de aguantárselas.- Eso, Harry, es amor.

Estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Por si reconocer que el hecho de que le gustasen también los hombres no era suficiente, tenía que reconocer que se había enamorado del rubio. Rompió a llorar finalmente aterrado ante su nuevo descubrimiento, Hermione le abrazo y Harry continuó llorando en su hombro, sus padres se decepcionarían, todos lo harían, y Draco se alejaría de él si se enteraba.

\- No se lo cuentes a nadie por favor.- Murmuró y Hermione asintió.

\- Claro que no, eso te corresponde a ti. Aunque todos se lo imaginan y a todos les da igual, y si tu lo dijeras se alegrarían por ti y te apoyarían. Incluido Ron, que a pesar de lo que te dijo el otro día, que está muy arrepentido, el siempre me dice que eres su hermano y que no le importa si te gustan los chicos o las chicas, o ambos, actuó así porque se le junto que estaba celoso por tu amistad con Malfoy y enfadado por tu relación con Ginny, pero sabes perfectamente que el no es así.

Harry se separó y se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Lo sé. Me gustaría pedirle perdón.

\- Vamos a ello entonces.- Hermione sonrió y ambos se levantaron.- Y Harry, te quiero mucho.

Harry sonrió.

\- Y yo también.

Ambos fueron en busca de Ron que se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, y aunque al principio hubo una ligera tensión entre ellos, no tardaron en echarse una sonrisa y abrazarse mientras se pedían disculpas, la tensión se disipó rápidamente entre ellos y el trío de oro unido de nuevo, pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos charlando, haciendo a Harry olvidarse completamente de todas las cosas que nublaban su mente, aunque no iba a negar que no había estado buscando todo el tiempo a Draco con la mirada sin ningún resultado.

Fueron al gran comedor para la hora de la cena, Harry decidió sentarse con Ron y Hermione y si Draco aparecía le pediría perdón y se sentaría con él. Ginny se mostró simpática con el y ambos se sonrieron al verse, el haber roto no había provocado ninguna tensión entre ellos y Harry se alegraba mucho, Ginny significaba mucho para él. Estuvo mirando a la puerta todo el tiempo, con el corazón a mi por hora hasta que finalmente vio una caballera rubia entrar, pero no iba solo, iba con Theodore Nott. 

Harry sintió como el mundo entero se le caía encima, ¿qué hacía Draco con ese indeseable? No quería pensar que había encontrado consuelo en Nott, pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry.- Escuchó a alguien llamarle y cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que el trozo de pan que había agarrado lo había apretado tanto sin querer que estaba hecho migas.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- Gruñó tirando todas las migas y tirándolas a la mesa con violencia, todos le miraron com confusión ante su cambio de humor, menos Hermione, que mirando hacia la puerta lo comprendió todo.

Harry les volvió a mirar dirigirse hasta la mesa de Slytherin, y su mirada chocó con la de Draco durante una milésima de segundo, pero el rubio la apartó rápidamente. Harry sentía unos celos que a penas podía soportar, hasta hace unas horas Draco le estaba comiendo la polla y ahora estaba con Nott, y todo por su culpa, por su maldita culpa, esperaba que simplemente se hubiese acercado como amigo, aunque sabía que Nott quería algo más y que Draco no tendría problema en dárselo al igual que se lo había dado a él, incluso lo haría con mal gusto porque ellos dos habían sido algo, y Nott tenía todo lo que a Draco le podía gustar, Nott era perfecto para Draco, y el era Harry Potter, alguien a quien Draco Malfoy no podría sentir nada más que aprecio por una amistad, y eso ya era pedirle demasiado. Harry sentía que Draco estaba muy por encima de él, al igual que Nott, por mucho que el hubiese reconocido que estaba hasta los huesos del rubio, no iba a cambiar nada. Porque Draco jamás se fijaría en él, y menos teniendo al perfecto Theodore Nott detrás de él.

Los vio sentarse juntos en la mesa de Slytherin ante la mirada de todos, y Harry volvió a sentir celos porque Nott había acaparado la atención junto a Draco, no le importaba que acaparase la atención, le importaba que lo hiciese junto a Draco.

Se iba a levantar cuando notó la mano de Hermione sobre su brazo.

\- Harry, no, ahora no es momento. Luego.

Harry decidió hacerle caso aunque no apartaba la mirada de los dos. Cada vez que les veía mirándose, o a Draco sonriéndole, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, y cuando Nott rodeó su brazo por el hombro de Draco, Harry tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir hacia allí y cortarle el brazo con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. 

La cena fue tremendamente larga, y Harry tardó media milésima de segundo en levantarse y esperar fuera hasta que saliera Draco. Esperaba impaciente viendo salir a todos, incluso a sus amigos, y se quedó de brazos cruzados apoyado contra una pared, al cabo de un rato que se hizo eterno, Draco finalmente salió, como no, acompañado de Nott. Draco iba con la mirada hacia el suelo, y Harry conocía esa mirada de arrepentimiento y de angustia después de cada comida, vio como Nott simplemente le hablaba ignorando su situación y Harry le odió más. Se acercó a ellos seguro, haciendo que Draco levantara la mirada hacia él cuando se colocó enfrente, cuando sus ojos grises se juntaron con los de Harry, casi le hizo olvidarse de como hablar.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres?- Le preguntó Nott con profunda molestia.

\- Draco, tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hablar? Si ya estás cansado de mí. No hay nada que hablar.

\- Es sobre eso, no era verdad Draco.

\- Bla, bla, bla.- Interrumpió Nott y Harry se giró a mirarle con furia apretando sus puños totalmente listo para atacar.- Nadie te cree, gran salvador.

\- ¿Te puedes callar la puta boca? Nadie está hablando contigo.- Volvió a mirar a Draco.- Por favor, podemos hablar a solas.

Draco no le respondió al principio, simplemente le miraba fijamente, con la mirada llena de desesperación. Harry solo quería abrazarle como hacía siempre que se sentía mal, y recorrer un camino de besos por toda su cabeza, su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios. Esos labios perfectos, entreabiertos, que eran lo más besable del mundo. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó embobado mirando a Draco, pero no fue hasta que este le respondió que volvió al mundo real.

\- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo.- Draco agarró a Nott e iba a irse cuando Harry le agarró de la túnica haciendo que Draco volviese a girarse hacia él.

\- Por favor, te juro que lo siento muchísimo, no lo pensaba, si que era cierto que me ocurría otra cosa aparte que no era tu culpa y la pagué contigo. No era cierto Draco, por favor, yo... yo nunca podría cansarme de ti.- Harry se acercó.- De hecho nunca tengo suficiente de ti.

Draco le miró con intensidad, una intensidad que hizo que el corazón de Harry comenzase a danzar a sus anchas y otra vez sintiera era característica sensación de tener una selva en su pecho, como lo había llamado Hermione. Se fijó en que Draco agarraba de la mano al otro Slytherin y cerró sus ojos como una forma de impedirse que se le notara lo mucho que le dolía el pecho en ese momento

\- ¿Va a resultar al final que el gran Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, es maricón?- Intervino de repente odioso Nott sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento, volvió a apretar el puño.

\- Cállate.- Le espetó Harry mirándole con el mayor odio que podía mostrar.

\- No, no lo es.- Esta vez quien habló fue Draco.- Somos buenos amigos nada más, el es hetero, muy hetero.- Recalcó finalmente mirando mal a Harry, que considero esa mirada como una forma de reproche por haberse aprovechado de él

Harry quería decirle que no, que no era hetero y que le amaba de una forma que nunca había amado a nadie. Que cada beso y cada caricia habían significado el mundo para él, que nunca pensó que eso sería posible, pero estaba ocurriendo. Que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo si Draco le correspondía, que no le importaba su pasado, ni el pasado que tenían en común, que lo único que le importaba era él.

Cuando vio como Draco miró a Nott por unos segundos se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba pensando era una estupidez, que Draco Malfoy nunca amaría a Harry Potter, que Harry tendría que tragarse sus sentimientos y esperaba al menos que pudiesen continuar siendo amigos, porque de ninguna manera quería perderle. Harry miró a Nott, y supo por la mirada que este tenía que Nott sabía perfectamente que Harry no era heterosexual.

\- Como digas, cariño.- Nott sonrió.

¿Cariño, como que cariño? No tenía derecho a llamarle así, ¿o sí?

\- No me digas así.- Le respondió Draco molesto y apartó su mano de la suya, Harry sintió un pequeño triunfo ante eso. Después de eso miró a Harry, haciendo que su corazón volviese a paralizarse antes de continuar latiendo con más fuerza.- Vamos a hablar a solas.- Dijo agarrando a Harry del brazo y llevándoselo a otro sitio, este giró la cabeza y miró con triunfo a Nott que les estaba lanzando una mirada asesina.

Draco lo arrastró hasta el baño, y Harry recordó que en ese baño había visto a Draco... bueno da igual. Parece que el rubio también lo recordó porque se colocó bien la corbata nervioso tratando de calmar su respiración.

\- Siento mucho ser tan desagradable.- Comenzó diciendo Draco rompiendo el silencio.- No puedo evitar ser así, no sé otra forma de comportarme.

\- No eres tan desagradable.- Harry caminó un paso hacia él creyendo que se iba a alejar y cuando no lo hizo, continuó dando paso hasta quedar más cerca.- No eres la persona más simpática del mundo.- Harry sonrió amigablemente.- Pero no eres tan desagradable como los demás piensan, como yo siempre he pensado. De hecho no lo eres, si que eres un poco borde, bastante de hecho, pero no eres desagradable. Yo... he conocido una parte de ti que me gusta mucho Draco, bueno, miento, me gustan todas las partes de ti, hasta las peores, hasta las que menos te gustan a ti.- Harry se acercó más todavía quedando peligrosamente cerca.

Draco le miraba a los ojos con intensidad, y Harry trató de corresponder esa mirada sin flaquear.

\- ¿Por qué estabas enfadado?

\- Yo...

\- Siempre hemos dicho que no había secretos ni mentiras entre nosotros.- Recordó y Harry suspiró.

\- En parte te lo dije, fue por Nott, me enfadé porque me puse a pensar en como os mirabais, en que a ti se te notaba que te sigue gustando y en que seguro que habías hecho eso que hicimos con él y mucho más, y que con el te gustaba más y lo disfrutabas más.

\- Harry acababa de chupártela a ti y no a el.

\- Lo se, lo se, soy imbécil. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Pienso que a él también se las chupado y... me pongo furioso.

Draco atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes y Harry tuvo que luchar contra todos sus impulsos de comerle la boca.

\- ¿Estas cansado de mi de verdad?

\- Por Merlín Draco, claro que no, te lo he dicho antes. No podría jamas cansarme de ti cuando siempre siento que no tengo suficiente..

Tras decir eso Draco le abrazó, y Harry no necesitó nada más. Se quedaron así durante varios minutos hasta que Draco se separó, pero ninguno de los dos apartó los brazos del otro.

\- Ayer cuando me marché, fui a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Me encontré con Theo y me... consoló. Y eso sirvió para reconciliarnos. - ¿Cómo que le consoló?Harry respiró hondo tratando de mantener la compostura y alzó una ceja mirándole.- Como ya has podido ver.- Harry asintió con la cabeza, notando como la presión en el pecho iba en aumento.- Estuvimos hablando y decidimos volver a intentarlo.

\- ¿Cómo?- Intentó que no se le apreciara la angustia en su voz.

\- Somos novios.- Finalizó Draco.

Harry le soltó sintiendo como se le caía el mundo encima, caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y apartó la mirada. No sabía por qué se sorprendía tanto si lo sabía. Nott siempre había tenido el corazón de Draco y bastó un momento de debilidad de Harry para que el rubio cayera a sus brazos. Nott era perfecto, era todo lo que Draco deseaba y merecía y que Harry no era. No podía competir contra él, de ninguna manera, no tenía ninguna opción. Él era el elegido, el salvador del mundo mágico, pero aparte de eso no tenía nada especial, era un simple chico, demasiada poca cosa para alguien tan perfecto como Draco Malfoy.

\- Me alegro por ti.- Dijo en un hilo de voz sin atreverse a mirarle.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?- Draco le preguntó confundido.- Harry tienes a un montón de tías ahí fuera deseando follar contigo y tocarte, yo no soy una gran pérdida.

Draco había entendido las cosas erróneamente, pero totalmente. En cambio Harry le miró y forzó su mejor sonrisa.

\- No, no te preocupes. No es eso. No te pienses que te usaba como desahogo sexual.- Explicó y Draco suavizó la mirada.- Es solo que me he empezado a encontrar mal y además estoy muy cansado, necesito dormir.- Harry tenía miedo de pronunciar la pregunta.- ¿Dónde dormirás esta noche?

\- A Theo no le gusta la idea de que duerma contigo, puesto que yo soy gay y tu eres un hombre... ya sabes, no es lo mismo que cuando estabas con Ginny.- Harry asintió, sabiendo que iba a ser la respuesta, angustiado con la idea de que nunca jamás volvería a abrazar a Draco y que otra persona lo haría.- Pero yo siempre hago lo que me sale de la polla, así que si tu quieres, dormiré contigo.

Harry sintió como su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo y no pudo disimular la sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tu novio?- Como le dolió pronunciar esa palabras.

\- Hablaré con él, no lo va a entender pero bueno, le recompensaré.- Draco se encogió de hombros.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró de nuevo, porque por mucho que el fuese a dormir con Draco, el corazón de este se iba a encontrar con su novio y posiblemente su mente también. Y eso dolía, maldita sea que dolía.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry miraba desde la otra punta a Nott y a Draco discutir. Quería reírse pero temía que esa discusión lograra convencer a Draco de que no durmiese con él, y de un momento a otro, si tenía algunas ganas de sonreír se eliminaron cuando Draco rodeó sus brazos por el cuello de Nott y le besó, el otro le acercó agarrándole de las caderas. Harry quería que la tierra se lo tragase para dejar de ver, o mejor, se quería morir. Notaba un nudo en su pecho y en su garganta que le impedía respirar, no sabía que algo así podía doler tanto, con Ginny había dolido cuando se encontraba en esa situación, pero nunca con tanta intensidad. Se tuvo que obligar a apartar la mirada para no lanzarse y separarlos de un empujón y ser él el que besara a Draco, porque no había nada que deseara más que eso. Necesitaba volver el tiempo atrás a cuando estaban en el aula y en lugar de enfadarse lo abrazaba y lo sujetaba en sus brazos mientras le besaba con todo el amor que sentía, pero eso nunca había ocurrido porque había sido un gilipollas y había empujado él mismo al rubio para que fuese a los brazos de Theodore Nott. Se odiaba a sí mismo demasiado.

Con sus pensamientos no se percató que Draco y Nott caminaban hacia él hasta que no estuvieron delante y como no, agarrados de la mano. Nott le miraba triunfante y Harry le fulminó con la mirada, después miró a Draco y su mirada se suavizó, Harry pensó en la ironía de esa situación y como el antiguo Harry se habría reído de cualquiera que diría que eso iba a pasar.

\- Harry.- Comenzó a decir el rubio, y Harry temió lo peor.- Hemos estado hablando y la verdad es que sí que me gustaría dormir con mi novio.- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.- No te tienes que preocupar porque voy a estar con él en todo momento y nadie me va a hacer nada, y así puedes irte a dormir con tus amigos.

Harry volvió a mirar a Nott, que continuaba con esa mueca triunfal la cual iba a destrozar de puñetazo como no se alejara pronto de allí, así que volvió a mirar a Draco y respiró hondo.

\- Vale.- Dijo finalmente.- Buenas noches, Draco, nos vemos mañana.

Y se fue rápido de allí sin darle tiempo a responder. Escuchó a Draco decir su nombre aunque no se giró y continuó caminando para alejarse de allí lo máximo posible. Llegó a la torre de Gryffindor y cuando entró sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos de que estuviese allí, Harry les dio una sonrisa falsa y se acercó a ellos. Hermione le miró con preocupación aunque Ron estaba con una sonrisa.

\- Hola amigo.- Saludó el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Harry se encogió de hombros y fingió indiferencia.

\- Voy a volver a dormir aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?- Hermione continuaba mirándole con preocupación.

\- Draco ha empezado a salir con Nott y van a dormir juntos donde deben estar, en la sala de Slytherin. -Ron y Hermione se miraron y Harry prefirió ignorar las miradas que se echaron.- Bueno, voy a dormir vale, estoy muy cansado. Hasta mañana.

Ron y Hermione les respondieron lo mismo y se dirigió rápido a la habitación ante la mirada atenta de todos. Él nunca había sido bueno actuando ni disimulando, así que sabia que tenía que tener un aspecto terrible y no quería miradas ni preguntas, necesitaba acostarse y que ese día pasara ya, que pasaran los días rápidos para olvidarse de Draco y que la herida que tenía sanara. Esa era su única esperanza, el tiempo. Se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama, notándola fría y vacía. Cerró sus ojos para dormirse lo más rápido posible. Se sentía mal, le faltaba el calor del cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo, notar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón que iban a un mismo ritmo, a veces se le venía a la cabeza que si se giraba se encontraría el rostro de Draco, sus labios entreabiertos, su perfecta nariz, sus ojos cerrados, su pelo rubio cayendo por su frente y la paz que desprendía su rostro dormido.

Pensó en sus besos, en lo suave que eran sus labios y lo bien que se sentía cuando sus lenguas chocaban, en sus manos haciéndole cosquillas recorriéndole todo el torso y poniéndole las carnes de gallina, o con él mismo acariciándole y el tacto de su suave piel contra sus dedos. Ahora era otro quien iba a disfrutar de eso, el odioso de Nott tendría ahora mismo a Draco en sus brazos en lugar de tenerlo a él, y Harry no quería pensar que hacían algo más que dormir pero no pudo evitarlo, notó como todo en su cuerpo se removía al imaginarse a Draco teniendo sexo con el otro estúpido. No sabía como iba a soportar verlos caminar juntos por los pasillos de la mano, verlos besarse y ver a Draco mirándole con amor y con una sonrisa. Tenía que tragarse todos sus sentimientos y era plenamente consciente de ello, si no quería perder a Draco tendría que aguantarlo, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él. Harry sabía que alguna vez iba a olvidarlo, que todos sus sentimientos iban a ser eliminados, por mucho que le costara creerlo en ese momento así sería, y por mucho que su cabeza le dijese que si un amor era verdadero duraría para siempre.

Ese no sería su caso. Harry se olvidaría de su amigo costara lo costara, porque eso era lo que era, su amigo. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo, aunque eso significara acostarse con todo Hogwarts y si hacía falta, con todo el mundo mágico. Eso era lo que iba a hacer, un clavo sacaba a otro clavo ¿verdad? Con esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se estaba sumergiendo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó sus compañeros de habitación continuaban dormidos, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que se encontró a Neville entrando a la habitación con sigilo. Se frotó sus ojos con las manos para ver si estaba viendo bien y se colocó las gafas.

\- ¿Neville?- Preguntó, su tono de voz denotaba que se acababa de despertar. Notó que el chico se sobresaltó y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó en un susurro.

\- ¿De dónde vienes tan temprano?- Harry también susurraba.

\- Yo...- Se sonrojó y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.- He pasado la noche con Luna.

Harry le miró divertido.

\- Pues te dejo descansar entonces, máquina.- Harry le guiñó el ojo y dejó a Neville dirigirse a su cama mientras el se volvía a acostar. 

Que Neville y Luna acabasen saliendo juntos era algo digno de ser esperado, y Harry estaba muy feliz por sus dos amigos, aunque no pudo evitar que un pinchazo se apoderase de su pecho pensando en Draco. Maldito Draco, la manera en la que había puesto su mundo patas arribas sin ni siquiera intentarlo, en como le había hasta cambiado de acera. Decidió que no era bueno seguir acostado pensando en el rubio y se levantó a vestirse, pues ya había amanecido y aunque aún debía ser muy temprano era suficiente para Harry que hubiese luz solar. Sonrió a Neville que se encontraba escribiendo en un cuaderno con un rostro de plena paz y felicidad, lleno de amor. Se despidió y salió a la sala común donde obviamente no había nadie. Decidió irse un rato a la torre de astronomía a leer un libro que le habían mandado de Historia de la magia, y en cuanto notó como los rayos de sol le estaban empezando a picar, bajó a desayunar.

Se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde cuando todos estaban ya sentados y algunas miradas curiosas se dirigieron hacía el. Evitó por todos los medios dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y obviamente no lo consiguió y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontró buscando al rubio con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, como no, acompañado de Nott, Draco ya le estaba mirando y le saludó con una sonrisa, aunque se encontraba temeroso. Harry le saludó de la misma manera, no quería mostrar que realmente le dolía la situación porque si no Draco notaría algo, tendría que comportarse como un amigo que se alegraba por su amigo. Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia para que se lo comiera todo, y Draco, como no, lo entendió y asintió haciéndole un gesto con la mano diciéndole con ello que no se preocupase. Harry apartó la mirada y caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos y notaba las miradas de las chicas sobre él, e incluso notó la de algún que otro chico que no había notado antes. ¿Será que al darse cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres, el radar gay del que tanto hablaba Draco, se había activado?

Harry desayunó tratando de no pensar demasiado en Draco para no echarle de menos, y en cuanto acabó, buscó con la mirada a la linda chica Ravenclaw que le había estado coqueteando con la mirada el día anterior, y cuando la encontró no dudo en acercarse, y notó todas las miradas de las chicas que se encontraban con ella, que Harry supuso que eran sus amigas mirándole con sorpresa y deseo, un deseo que en otro momento le hubiese puesto incómodo, pero no ahora, que estaba listo para estar con cualquiera que le hiciese olvidar al príncipe de Slytherin.

\- Hola.- Harry se dirigió a todas y después miró fijamente a la chica que buscaba. Era rubia, de ojos azules y la piel blanca como la nieve, era jodidamente guapa e incluso lo era más de cerca, Harry no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Todas respondieron el saludo y la chica rubia le miró coqueta.- Soy Harry.- Le dijo sin saber muy bien como continuar.

\- Lo sé.- Sonrió provocativamente.- Yo soy Cassandra, pero llámame Cassi, me gusta más.

\- Esta bien, Cassi.- Harry sonrió con la mejor sonrisa seductora que pudo y parece ser que funcionó porque Cassi se mordió el labio.- ¿Te apetece vernos esta tarde, guapa?- Ella asintió rápidamente.

\- ¿En tu cuarto o en el mío?- Preguntó con atrevimiento y a Harry le gustó eso, y le gustó también notar que lo deseaba con desesperación.

\- Mío.- Se acercó hasta que sus labios chocaron contra la oreja de la chica y añadió en un susurro.- Después de almorzar, no llegues tarde.- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse.

Se fue de allí con una sonrisa escuchando al grupo de chicas soltar algunos chillidos emocionadas, ¿De verdad alguien como él podía causar eso en la gente? Sabía que era por sus hazañas con Voldemort pero igualmente no lo terminaba de comprender porque las chicas le miraban con verdadero deseo, como si el de verdad fuera atractivo, y para nada era así, era un chico más del montón. Para dios griego estaba Draco Malfoy.

Se regañó ante ese pensamiento por haber traído al rubio a su mente. Y más todavía cuando eso derivó a pensar que ahora tendría clase con él, y por tanto con Nott, y tendría que aguantarlos juntos. Harry suspiró frustrado notando como todo su buen humor abandonaba su cuerpo.

Entró en clase y se sentó donde siempre lo hacía con Draco, no sabia por qué lo hizo, aunque una parte de él era consciente de que lo hacía para poner a prueba al rubio y a su amistad, si prefería la amistad de Harry o el amor de Theo. Harry gimió fastidiado, el estaba seguro de que amaba a Draco más de lo que Nott podría amar a nadie, los sentimientos que Nott tendría que tener no se comparaban con los que sentía Harry, y si fuese mentira, Nott habría estado con Draco desde el inicio. Y no solo cuando Draco mejoró su aspecto por la alimentación y se veía mucho más atractivo, aunque a Harry siempre se lo había parecido.

Había estado mirando a la puerta sin darse cuenta y se tensó cuando Draco apareció acompañado de su novio. Su novio, maldita sea, que asco sentía Harry ante esas palabras. Draco ignoró algo que le dijo Nott y se sentó junto a Harry.

\- ¿No te vas a sentar con tu novio?- Preguntó sin poder evitarlo, y con algo de desagrado en la voz que tampoco pudo evitar.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry.- Draco le miró fijamente a los ojos, y Merlín santo, todo el mundo de Harry se paró y se dio cuenta que mientras esos ojos le mirasen, nunca podría desenamorarse de él.- Que tenga novio no cambia nada. Sería una mierda si hiciera eso.- Harry le sonrió sin poder evitarlo.- A ver que ya lo soy, pero tu ya me entiendes...

Harry le golpeó el brazo molesto.

\- Vuelve a repetir eso y te vas a arrepentir.- Le dijo muy serio, aunque cuando notó la mueca divertida de Draco notó ese rubor en sus mejillas que le demostraba que se estaba poniendo rojo. Eso había sonado muy mal, o es que ellos dos eran unos malpensados.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno...- Draco comenzó a reír liberando todas las tensiones de Harry que sonrió junto a él.- ¿Te parece si esta tarde estudiamos juntos? Hay algo que no entiendo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.- Colocó su mano sobre la pierna de Harry haciéndole estremecer. Se odió, solo le había tocado la pierna por encima del pantalón y la túnica, no podía hacerle sentir tanto, no podía estar tan jodido.- Y yo te ayudo en lo que sea que necesites.

Por la forma que se lo dijo, pudo jurar que esa frase tenía doble sentido, pero él sabía que no pero aún así se le secó la boca.

\- Depende de la hora.- Respondió sin dejarse intimidar por su mirada intensa.- Digamos que tengo un compromiso.

\- ¿Un compromiso?- Draco alzó una ceja aunque su expresión era tan provocativa que notó un pinchazo en su entrepierna, trató de respirar hondo sin mostrar que se encontraba realmente intimidado, no iba a dejarle ganar esa pequeña guerra silenciosa.- ¿Quién es la persona desafortunada?

Harry se lamió el labio inferior provocativamente, no sabía ni el mismo por qué lo hizo, pero el hecho de que Draco rompiera el contacto solo para mirarle a sus labios, aunque fueran segundos y rápido volviera a sus ojos, le hizo sentirse orgulloso. Harry se acercó, lo suficiente para que tuviera que meter una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Draco, pero manteniendo una cierta distancia.

\- Digamos que esta tarde, voy a echarme un buen polvo.- Dijo Harry sonriendo, queriendo provocar a Draco y sin encontrar un por qué. Notó solo por sus ojos como se tensaba.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, ¿recuerdas las chicas de Ravenclaw?- Draco asintió muy serio. Harry que posteriormente había colocado su mano sobre la pierna de Draco copiando lo que hizo el otro con anterioridad, fue acercando su mano lentamente subiendo por toda su pierna hasta llegar a su cadera, muy cerca de la entrepierna del rubio. Harry no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, sin apartar su mirada de Draco, que tampoco lo hacía.- Tiene que follar demasiado bien.

\- Pues disfruta con ella.- Harry no sabía si el tono de Draco era de molestia, nerviosismo o incluso no sabía si era de indiferencia. Draco se acercó más haciendo que ambos quedaran a centímetros.- Yo disfrutaré con mi novio.

Ahora era Harry quien se tensó enormemente. Y quiso besarle, quiso proclamar esos labios como suyos, quiso comérselo entero de pies a cabeza y suplicarle que el encuentro sexual que ambos iban a tener, que no fuese con nadie más, que fuese entre ellos. Porque Harry no quería estar con esa chica Ravenclaw, con la única persona que quería estar era con él. Y quiso gritárselo, y gritarle a él y a su novio que iba a luchar por Draco.

Ambos se alejaron cuando escucharon la voz del profesor que había entrado, y Harry tuvo que hacer valor de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo al baño y tocarse a sí mismo mientras lloraba y gritaba de la frustración porque nunca tendría a Draco. Fingió toda la clase que había estado prestando atención, pero lo único que hizo, fue mirar a Draco y el perfil tan perfecto que tenía, su nariz perfecta, sus labios entreabiertos y que a veces se mordía de una forma demasiado sensual y como arrugaba las cejas cuando no comprendía algo. Como su pelo rubio caía por su frente y Draco a veces se pasaba la mano por su cabello peinándoselo. Al contrario que hacía Harry, que aunque era sin querer, si él pasaba las manos por el cabello acababa despeinado.

La mañana pasó y Harry y Draco se comportaron normal el uno con el otro, como siempre, aunque cuando iban por los pasillos hablando el imbécil de Nott se metía en medio y quería evitar la conversación, pero Draco, demostrando su carácter lo apartaba con molestia para continuar su conversación, aunque siempre agarraba la mano de Nott después de eso y Harry se sentía vencido. Porque Harry era su amigo, y Nott, su novio. Siempre sería así, Harry no era más que un amigo.

Harry esperó impaciente a que llegara el momento de encontrarse con la preciosa rubia Ravenclaw. Y en cuanto la encontró esperando en la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor. La tomó de la mano y formuló la contraseña asegurándose de que la chica no lo escuchara tapándose los oídos y entraron. Harry la llevó a la habitación y cerrando las cortinas y realizando un hechizo para que nadie las abriese tiró a la chica en la cama con desesperación. No colocó ningún hechizo silenciador porque así si alguien escuchaba, no iban a entrar y si aún así lo hacían, las cortinas le impedirían verles. 

Y se la folló con toda la rabia que sentía y desfogándose de lo mucho que le calentaba Draco. La chica gemía y gritaba como una desesperada, pidiéndole a Harry más y más y gritándole lo bueno que era. Harry no podía parar de pensar en Draco y en que ese momento se lo estaba follando otra persona y no él, y eso hacía que sus embestidas fueran más salvajes. Finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Cassi antes que él. 

Harry se acostó a su lado mirando al techo. Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas y Harry cerró los ojos, había sido un polvo grandioso, pero le frustraba que ni durante semejante sexo, se hubiera sacado de la mente a su amigo.

\- Harry...- Le dijo ella entrecortadamente por la respiración.- Eres un dios del sexo. Aunque ya me imaginaba que follarías así de bien, con el carácter y el cuerpo que tienes...

Notó como se giraba y comenzaba a tocarle el torso. Sin que Harry se diera cuenta la tenía haciéndole una mamada, y el un rato después, devolviéndole el favor con la vagina de la chica en su lengua.

Harry llegó tarde a la cita con Draco para estudiar, y cuando entró a la biblioteca se lo encontró mirándole furioso y Harry casi se dio la vuelta para volverse antes de que el rubio le echara un cruciatus.

\- ¡Hombre! Si el señor se ha dignado a venir.- Exclamó Draco que aunque fue en un susurro lo hizo demasiada gente y le mandaron a callar. Draco les echó una mirada intimidatoria que hacía tiempo que no veía en él, y que por cierto le puso como una moto, y volvió a mirarle con enfado.

\- Perdón.- Harry hizo un pucherito, sabía que Draco siempre se ablandaba con eso.- Ha ido demasiado bien y se nos ha ido la hora.

La mirada de Draco fue de más furia todavía si era posible, y abrió el libro golpeando con tanta fuerza la mesa que varios le dirigieron una mirada reprobatoria. Harry les pidió disculpas silenciosamente.

\- Perdón de verdad, Draco, no quería hacerte esperar.- Repitió Harry sintiéndose mal. Draco levantó la cabeza y le volvió a mirar con odio antes de volver a mirar al libro y pasar las páginas violentamente.

Le tiró un libro a Harry tan fuerte que le tiró las gafas y Draco ni siquiera le miró aunque Harry supuso que había escuchado sus gafas caer al suelo.

\- No te puedo ayudar si no me hablas.- Dijo cuando se volvió a sentar tras haber recogido sus gafas y habérselas colocado.

\- Pues.- Cerró el libro sin que la agresividad le abandonara.- Pensándolo bien, no necesito tu ayuda.

Y se levantó con rapidez tomando su libro y yéndose sin darle tiempo a Harry a reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se levantó rápidamente y corrió detrás de él, que ya para entonces había abandonado la biblioteca y caminaba por los pasillos alejándose a paso firme, Harry corrió hacia el y le agarró del brazo haciéndole girarse.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Le gritó Draco intentándose apartar pero Harry no le soltaba.- Suéltame gilipollas.

\- ¡Lo siento!- Repitió Harry antes de que Draco continuase insultándole.- Lo siento vale, se me ha ido la hora, lo siento.

\- ¡Una hora llevo esperándote!- Le gritó y Harry agradeció que no hubiese nadie por ese pasillo para presencia la escena que estaban montando.-¡Has llegado una hora tarde, cabrón! ¡Por un puto polvo! 

\- ¡Te he dicho que lo siento!

\- Vale, lo acepto, pero ya no necesito tu ayuda. Le pediré a mi novio ayuda como debe ser.

\- Tu noviecito no es bueno en la asignatura. De hecho tu eres mejor.

\- Al menos el no me deja plantado una hora por un coño.- Draco estaba hablando más tranquilamente sin gritar tanto, pero su tono de voz continuaba mostrando que estaba echando humo.

\- No tengo excusa Draco, lo siento mucho, haré lo que sea para que me perdones de verdad. No quiero que te enfades conmigo y menos por algo así. Se me ha ido la hora totalmente.

Draco se quedó serio mirándole.

\- Al menos dime que cuando te diste cuenta de que llegaste tarde la echaste a patadas de allí.- Harry no se esperaba eso.

\- Casi que la echo desnuda, así que imagínate.- Le dijo sonriendo recordando la escena y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, Draco le miró y Harry supo que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa, hasta que finalmente soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Con eso me basta.- Dijo más tranquilo. Se quedaron un rato mirándose con las expresiones de sus rostros más calmadas, Harry pensó que podría estar toda su vida mirando a Draco y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se asomara en su rostro, y cuando Draco le correspondió la sonrisa soltó una pequeña risa al igual que el rubio. Harry se preguntó como algún día podría dejar de amarle tanto cuando lo que sentía era tan fuerte.- Y bueno...- Draco apartó la mirada.- ¿No me ibas a ayudar?

Harry sonrió y sujetando el rostro de su amigo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, notando un hormigueo en sus labios cuando estos hicieron contacto con su piel. Merlín, ¿cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba? Cuando separó sus labios de su mejilla, y continuando con sus manos sobre su rostro se separó quedando a escasos milímetros de Draco, notando su respiración sobre su piel y sus perfectos ojos grises mirándole fijamente. Harry acarició su rostro con sus pulgares sintiéndose como se iba a morir en cualquier momento por la cercanía de Draco. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a terminar besándolo se alejó, Draco tenía novio, y ellos eran solo amigos.

Por mucho que doliese.

Ambos se miraron un rato antes de que Harry sugiriera volver a la biblioteca, y cuando el rubio aceptó volvieron a entrar esperando que nadie les fuese a matar por el show que habían montado y que ahora entrasen otra vez.


	16. Chapter 16

Por todo Hogwarts ya se había difundido que Harry Potter se estaba llevando a una chica distinta a su cama cada noche. O cada tarde. Eso daba igual, la cuestión es que eso estaba ocurriendo y Harry estaba tomando una fama de promiscuo que no le importaba para nada, a sus amigos no le gustaban mucho lo que estaba haciendo, quizás porque conocían a Harry más que a nadie y sabían que no era así y que era muy raro que se comportara de esa manera, cuando él era un chico tan tímido y reservado sobre todo para temas tan íntimos, sabían que algo pasaba por mucho que el dijese que no y que lo hacía simplemente porque quería disfrutar de su cuerpo y de su adolescencia ahora que podía y no había ningún calvo homicida queriendo acabar con su vida. Sus demás amigos, no tan cercanos como Ron y Hermione, le admiraban y le decían que lo que estaba haciendo estaba genial y que continuase disfrutando de las chicas y de su cuerpo. Que no todos los chicos podían tener a cualquier chica que desease en su cama.

Pero ellos no sabían que a la única persona que deseaba no era una chica. Por mucho que pasaba el tiempo su amor por aquel rubio no disminuía, y cada vez que se acostaba con alguien siempre estaba Draco Malfoy en su cabeza, a veces incluso se tenía que morder el labio para no gemir su nombre. Draco estaba sencillamente precioso, continuaba viéndose muy delgado pero ya parecía una persona normal y tenía energía suficiente para caminar sin arrastrar los pies y su rostro tenía más color. Ambos continuaban estando cada vez que podían juntos, y muchas veces el novio del rubio se quería meter en medio, aunque Draco hacía gala de su carácter y le impedía meter sus narices en donde nadie le llamaba y por mucho que le doliese, dejar a Draco a veces solo con Harry. Él se alegraba mucho de que Draco continuase valorando su amistad y queriendo su compañía a pesar de tener a alguien más perfecto a su lado, cuando surgía ese tema, siempre le decía que por muchos novios que tuviese, Harry siempre sería su mejor amigo, y el realmente nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, y estaba dispuesto a mostrar su lealtad hacia él.

Harry no iba a mentir, no podía evitar que sintiese un pinchazo en su pecho cada vez que Draco le llamaba su mejor amigo, no era que no lo deseara, al contrario, era un gran honor y Harry también lo consideraba así. El problema era que no deseaba ser únicamente un amigo para Draco, deseaba muchísimo más, deseaba lo que Theodore Nott tenía. El corazón de Draco Malfoy. Cada vez que estaban juntos, cada vez que Draco le miraba a los ojos o le sonreía, cada vez que sus pieles se rozaban, cada abrazo y cada beso en la mejilla, Harry sentía que se enamoraba un poco más. Y eso no era bueno, no era para nada bueno, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Alejarse de su amigo no era una solución posible. 

Draco también se mostraba muy disconforme respecto al modo de vida que había decidido Harry. Le decía que no debía entregarse a todo el mundo, que no todo el mundo se lo merecía y que sabía que Harry no era de esa forma, nunca había sido así, y por mucho que le preguntase no recibía respuesta del moreno. Se alteraba mucho cuando pasaban al lado de un grupo de chicas y le saludaban con coquetería, esperando ser su próxima presa, o cuando alguna chica le guiñaba el ojo o le decía que el día anterior se lo había pasado muy bien y a ver cuando repetían. Harry nunca repetía con la misma chica, salvo con la primera rubia de Ravenclaw que lo había estado haciendo un par de veces más y por quien Draco había desarrollado un profundo odio.

Iban caminando por los pasillos para acudir a su próxima clase, Harry y Draco iban discutiendo sobre un tema sin importancia, porque esa costumbre no iba a terminarse nunca.

\- Pero vamos a ver.- Le dijo Draco sulfurado.- ¿Cómo va a ser así? No tiene lógica.

\- Claro que la tiene, que tu no sepas mirar más allá de tus narices no es mi problema.

\- Mi chico tiene razón.- Interrumpió de repente en la conversación Theodore Nott, que había estado todo el camino callado y simplemente agarrado de la mano de Draco. Harry le echó la más grande de las miradas asesinas. Harry no sabía si quería darle la razón para ganarse su favor, o simplemente recalcar que era su chico, o las dos, cualquiera de las opciones le provocaban arcadas.

\- Gracias.- Le respondió Draco seco y volvió su mirada hacia Harry.- ¿Ves que tengo razón?

\- ¡Qué tu noviecito te de la razón del tonto para no quedarse sin su polvo esta noche no es tener la razón!- Le espetó Harry demasiado cabreado, aunque lo bueno es que podía disimular sus celos con la competitividad que siempre había existido entre ellos dos.

\- No lo estoy haciendo por eso.- Volvió a hablar Nott, con su acostumbrada mueca triunfal. Harry suspiró frustrado, le odiaba tanto, Merlín.

\- Si, los cojones.

Llegaron al aula, donde todavía no había llegado el profesor y Seamus se acercó a él.

\- Harry, ¿podemos hablar?- Le preguntó algo nervioso cuando se acercó. Harry le miró algo preocupado por su nerviosismo y asintió.

\- Claro.

Ambos se alejaron donde nadie pudiese escucharlo.

\- No sé cómo decirte esto sin que sea violento, ni salgas corriendo.- Seamus no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y Harry estaba cada vez más confundido.

\- No lo haré, no te preocupes. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? 

\- No, no te preocupes, no ha ocurrido nada.- Hubo un silencio entre ellos, Harry simplemente esperó a que continuara.- No te asustes, cualquiera que sea tú respuesta la aceptaré y la respetaré.

\- Seamus, me estoy asustado ahora, dímelo ya que te prometo que no voy a salir corriendo ni nada.

\- Verás ... ehh... has descubierto las maravillas del sexo, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió.- Pues... mmm... me preguntaba si... verás...- Harry alzó una ceja mirando a su amigo bastante nervioso que jugueteaba con sus amigos y continuaba sin mirarle a los ojos.- Tú... ¿a ti te gustaría probar algo completamente nuevo?

\- ¿Nuevo? ¿En qué sentido?

\- En el sentido de probar lo que es hacerlo con un chico.- Soltó Seamus finalmente y esta vez le miró a los ojos. Harry le miró sorprendido.- A ver, sé que eres hetero. Pero ¿no te da curiosidad lo que es hacerlo con un tío?- Harry no podía negarlo, porque claro que le daba, pero con el único chico que había deseado hacerlo era con Draco.- Como forma de experimentar.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Harry se cruzó de brazos.

\- A que yo puedo ser bueno para ayudarte a experimentar.

Harry abrió la boca cuando la sorpresa se hizo más presente. ¿Seamus quería follar con él? ¿Le estaba ofreciendo echarse un polvo? ¿Pero Seamus desde cuando era gay? Él nunca se había planteado acostarse con ningún amigo, a excepción de Draco, y eso le había tomado totalmente de sorpresa.

\- Para los gays de Hogwarts.- Continuó Seamus confirmando los pensamientos de Harry.- Sería una gran ganancia que el niño que vivió, el cual dicen que es un dios del sexo, también nos diera una oportunidad a nosotros. Yo me ofrezco para que pruebes, y si te gusta, tendrás a mucho más chicos detrás tuyas y tus oportunidades se abrirán.

\- ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? ¿Follar conmigo?- Harry no cabía en sí de lo sorprendido que estaba.

\- ¿Y quién no?- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Y además, entre nosotros hay confianza, yo podría enseñarte muchas cosas.

\- Yo... yo...- No sabía que decir ni qué pensar.

\- ¿Qué te parece?- Harry se quedó en silencio.- Bueno, te dejo tiempo para pensar.- Y se alejó.

¿Follar con un hombre? Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que era eso, y le daba curiosidad, le daba mucha curiosidad y el solo hecho de pensar como se sentía cuando la erección de Draco chocaba contra la suya le ponía demasiado caliente, basándose en eso, el sexo entre hombres no tenía que estar nada más. Además el era bisexual, ¿verdad? Algún día tendría que probarlo con un chico. Y quizás hasta le gustaba más, quizás era lo que necesitaba para olvidar a Draco, otro chico. Y además, ¿qué mejor que su primera vez con un hombre fuese con un amigo que estaba dispuesto a enseñarle y con quién tenía confianza?

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado en el mismo sitio.

\- ¡Seamus!- Gritó repentinamente en un ataque de impulsividad. Había tomado su decisión. El nombrado que ya estaba con Dean, se giró y Harry se acercó, dándose cuenta de que tenía toda la atención sobre él.- Sí.- Le respondió cuando se terminó de acercar.- Mi respuesta es sí.

Seamus le sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- No te vas a arrepentir.- Seamus se acercó más quedando mucho más pegado y habló en un tono para que nadie más le escuchase.- Pues ya que compartimos cuarto, nos vemos ahí esta tarde. ¿Te parece?- Harry asintió.

\- Nos vemos.- Se despidió Harry guiñándole un ojo y entró en el aula pues ya el profesor había llegado y como siempre se sentó junto a Draco que ya estaba sentado.

\- ¿Qué quería?- Le preguntó Draco en un susurro.

\- Nada importante, me preguntó sobre una cosa.- Respondió Harry de la misma manera y ambos se centraron en la clase.

Bueno, centrarse, el único que se centró fue Draco porque Harry una vez más se la pasó mirando disimuladamente al rubio y en imaginar que era con él con quien iba a follar esa tarde. Ese pensamiento le hacía tener punzadas en su entrepierna y se tenía que relajar a sí mismo pensando en cosas desagradables para que su amiguito no hiciese acto de presencia. Iba a acostarse con un chico, estaba un poco temeroso no lo iba a negar, pero por otra parte el pensamiento le excitaba enormemente, no sabía si había hecho bien en aceptar pero bueno, nunca estaba de más experimentar, si no le gustaba, era tan fácil como no volver a repetir la experiencia. Una parte de él deseó que el sexo con un hombre no le gustase, porque así, sabiendo que no le gustaba follar con chicos lo tendría más fácil para olvidarse de Draco, si sabía que en el sexo no iba a disfrutar cuando era una parte esencial, no tenía ningún sentido tener esperanzas con Draco, si ya de por sí no las tenía, eso iba a ayudar muchísimo a animarse a si mismo de que eso no saldría bien.

Desagraciadamente para Harry eso no fue así.

Cuando llegó la tarde tanto Seamus como Harry decidieron que lo mejor era cerrar la puerta de la habitación con una hechizo y no simplemente las cortinas. Encontrarse a Harry follando con Seamus no era lo mismo que encontrárselos con una chica. Tendrían que dar explicaciones que no les apetecía a ninguno, colocaron un hechizo silenciador y procedieron a besarse y a quitarse la ropa con rapidez. Harry debía reconocer que Seamus besaba demasiado bien, gimoteó varias veces durante el beso por esa razón y por las caricias que le daba a su cuerpo cada vez más libre de prendas. El hecho de que sus pechos se tocaran sin ningunas tetas de por medio y que sus entrepiernas abultadas chocaran se sentía demasiado bien. No pudo evitar pensar que tocar un cuerpo de chico era mucho mejor que tocar el de una chica.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos en la cama, estuvieron realizando preliminares que iba diciendo Seamus y que a Harry le estaban gustando demasiado, y cuando llego la hora de chuparle el miembro a su amigo, fue bastante mejor de lo que jamás pudo pensar, de hecho, podía decir que su primera mamada le había gustado demasiado, y aunque al principio fue algo torpe, intentó imitar lo que el otro había hecho con anterioridad y pensó en que se lo estaba haciendo a Draco, y eso fue más que suficiente para animarse y hacer a Seamus llegar bastante rápido al orgasmo, le felicitó diciendo que le sorprendía lo bueno que era para ser su primera y Harry se sintió orgulloso. A la hora de la penetración, Seamus quiso que Harry probara ambas cosas y Harry no quiso negarse, se sentía demasiado excitado y ansioso por probar como para hacerlo. Cuando fue el activo, que fue lo primero que probaron Harry lo disfrutó muchísimo más que con una chica, estaba muchísimo más apretado y se sentía demasiado bien, y más todavía cuando cerró los ojos y se imaginó que era a Draco a quién tenía en sus brazos y era el que se derretía mientras se lo follaba. Ese solo pensamiento le hacía animarse más con las penetraciones. Por último fue él el pasivo, que aunque le dolió la vida al principio y quiso mandarlo todo a la mierda, Seamus terminó tocando en un punto en el que Harry se derritió completamente cayendo en un mar de jadeos y gemidos. No sabía como se podía sentir tan bien el hecho de que te metieran un pene por el culo, pero se sentía y Harry podía jurar que le estaba gustando tanto como ser él el que la metía.

Ambos terminaron y se acostaron el uno al lado del otro jadeando y sudorosos.

\- Soy un jodido maricón.- Exclamó Harry después de un rato y Seamus comenzó a reírse, Harry también se rio.- ¡No te rías! Te lo estoy diciendo enserio.

\- Era de esperarse.- Seamus giró la cabeza para mirarle y Harry hizo lo mismo.- Si hubiera sabido que eras cien por cien hetero no te habría ofrecido follar.- Harry le miró mostrándose falsamente ofendido.- ¡Vamos Harry! Te pasas el día follandote a Malfoy con la mirada, ¿cómo vas a ser hetero?

Harry le respondió con un empujón aunque terminó riéndose.

\- También es verdad.- Reconoció.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Quién?

\- Malfoy.

Ambos se pusieron muy serios y Harry asintió.

\- Sí.- Apartó la mirada y volvió a mirar al techo.- Demasiado.

\- Quién lo iba a decir, el niño que vivió pillado de un chico que no es ni más ni menos que un ex mortífago.

\- Que tiene novio y que nunca se fijaría en mí porque no soy su tipo.- Completó Harry suspirando.

\- ¿Bromeas? Eres el tipo de todo el mundo. Yo que nunca podría sentir nada por ti estaba deseando follarte.- Harry le miró arrugando las cejas.- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

\- La única persona que quiero que me quiera follar es él.- Ya que se estaba sincerando, se sinceraba bien.

\- Amigo.- Volvió a mirar a Seamus quien estaba con una sonrisa divertida.- Creo que Malfoy es la persona en todo Hogwarts, y me atrevo a decir, en el mundo mágico entero, que más quiere follarte.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Nada le impide hacerlo. Y no lo hace.

\- ¿Pero si tiene novio, no?

\- ¿Y qué? Lo he hecho con chicas aquí que tenían novio.

Seamus comenzó a reírse y Harry no pudo evitar que se le contagiara la sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo harías con el si te lo dijera?

\- Pues no se si sería lo mas indicado puesto que estoy tratando de olvidarme de él.

\- No te estoy preguntando lo más indicado, si no lo que harías.- Seamus le miró divertido.

\- Lo que haría sería follarmelo en el mismo lugar donde me lo dice porque no podría esperar.

Seamus volvió a romper a reír y Harry le acompañó en las risas.

\- Maldito maricón...- Murmuró Seamus y Harry volvió a reírse ante eso.

Estuvieron hablando de temas más tontos hasta que escucharon a Ron golpear la puerta y gritarle a Harry que saliese, provocando que Seamus y él se miraran divertidos. Realizaron hechizos para limpiarse ellos y la cama y se vistieron, Harry notaba un dolor en su trasero bastante molesto a lo que Seamus respondió que era normal en la primera vez. Harry solo esperaba que el dolor y el hecho de que le hiciese caminar algo... diferente, no le diese demasiados problemas. Seamus se metió en su cama simulando que estaba dormido y Harry abrió la puerta.

Ron se quedó mirando a un dormido Seamus sorprendido.

\- No es lo que tu piensas.- Aclaró Harry.- Teníamos los dos ganas de dormir y cerramos la puerta para que nadie nos molestase. He tardado en abrir porque estaba dormido.

Ron le miró convencido y Harry suspiró aliviado. Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Harry se fue en busca de Draco. No habían quedado ni nada pero se veían todas las tardes para estar juntos y para charlar, miró antes su mapa el cual ya le había devuelto Luna y vio que se encontraba solo en el campo de quiddich. Con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia allí y se lo encontró en las gradas de Slytherin pensativo. Se acercó a el con sigilo y observó lo precioso y perfecto que era. Su pelo moviéndose por el viento y sus labios entreabiertos mientras miraba pensativo a la nada. Cada vez que lo miraba se enamoraba más, y Harry se preguntó si de verdad eso iba a terminar alguna vez e iba a olvidarse del chico. Se sentó a su lado aunque sintió un pinchazo de dolor al sentarse que no pudo disimular, Draco se giró a mirarle sorprendido.

\- ¡Harry!- Saludó y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisa que solo le dirigía a él y que hacía que su corazón se derritiera.

\- Dragón.- Harry a veces le llamaba así, desde que Draco le había explicado que su nombre procedía de Dragón y que desde pequeño sentía mucha admiración por esas criaturas. Draco solo le permitía llamarle así en privado.- ¿En qué pensabas que te tenía tan pensativo?

\- En nada importante.- Y Harry supo que mentía, pero no quiso decirle nada. Simplemente colocó su mano sobre su hombro acariciándole y haciendo que Draco volviese la mirada, que la tenía al frente, a él.

\- ¿Sabes que sea lo que sea, me lo puedes contar, verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

\- Esto no puedo contártelo.

\- ¿Por qué? Me puedes contar literalmente todo, hasta que has matado a alguien, de esa forma podré ayudarte a esconder el cadaver. 

Draco soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que el corazón de Harry se volcara. Levantó su mano y apartó un cabello rebelde de la frente de Harry con una mano, después de eso le fue acariciando el rostro, ambos estaban muy cerca.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento dejándose llevar pero los volvió a abrir lentamente porque quería apreciar la cercanía del rostro de Draco. Se miraron fijamente durante un rato.

\- Créeme Harry.- Susurró Draco sin apartar su mano del su rostro.- Esto no puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿Es peor que un asesinato?- Bromeó Harry y todo en su cuerpo se tenso cuando Draco dirigió su mirada a sus labios.

Draco asintió como respuesta y lentamente sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, se fueron acercando. Harry sintió como todo su cuerpo explotaba en el momento que sus labios hicieron contacto con los del Slytherin. Fue un beso lento, pero lleno de deseo, por lo menos por parte de Harry que disfrutaba tanto del contacto de sus labios y sus lenguas que se sentía que estaba en el mismísimo paraíso. Con cuanta gente se había besado ese último tiempo que nadie le podía hacer sentir ni una milésima parte de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento con Draco. El rubio había colocado sus dos manos en el cuello de Harry profundizando más en el beso, y Harry había colocado sus manos sobre su cadera y su espalda, acariciándole.

Se separaron para tomar aire, pero a penas hubo distancia en esos segundos que a Harry le parecieron tan largos, antes de volver al beso con la misma intensidad que antes. Harry disfrutaba cada segundo sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía lo que significaba ese beso, no sabía lo que Draco le quería decir ahí, si le deseaba simplemente o era algo más. Una chispa de esperanza se estaba engendrando en su interior.

Al cabo de bastante rato, ambos se separaron definitivamente. Harry se sintió orgulloso al observar los labios hinchados y rojos de Draco, obra que había sido completamente suya. No de su novio, si no suya. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en su rostro, una sonrisa que Draco correspondió y ambos soltaron una pequeña risa nerviosa. Observó los ojos brillantes de Draco y sintió su cuerpo rebosante de alegría.

Draco se levantó y comenzó a caminar para irse, Harry se quedó sentado mirándole todavía en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Esto es peor o mejor que un asesinato?- Dijo antes de irse, le hizo un guiño y desapareció de su vista.

Harry se quedó mirando por donde había desaparecido con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Eso había significado lo que él pensaba que había significado?


	17. Chapter 17

Al día siguiente Harry estuvo buscando hablar con Draco a solas toda la mañana, en las clases Harry se le quedaba mirando y Draco simplemente le sonreía, y las pocas veces que había logrado hablar con el y preguntarle, Draco actuaba como si no recordara nada, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero Harry estaba más que seguro que no había sido un sueño. Y luego en los pasillos, cuando podían hablar con mas tranquilidad el novio del rubio siempre estaba pegado a ellos por lo que Harry no podía sacar el tema, y cuando Nott le miraba con sus típicas muecas triunfales de "es mi chico, no el tuyo" Harry quería romperle la cara y gritarle que le había estado comiendo la boca a su novio el día anterior.

En el almuerzo Mcgonagall anunció lo que todos ya sabían, que quedaba una semana para las vacaciones de navidad y felicitó a todos los alumnos por haber completado los exámenes con éxito. También añadió que ese año, por motivo de todo lo que habían vivido y de lo que habían salido, iban a realizar un baile de fin de año antes de que todos se marcharan a sus hogares para celebrar las navidades con su familia. Les especificó que había que ir en pareja, como todos los bailes, y Harry se preguntó con quien demonios podría ir. La primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Ginny, pero iba a ser algo raro si iba con su ex novia, pero igualmente no quería invitar a ninguna otra chica porque no quería darles ilusiones. Observó como al salir del gran comedor las chicas le miraban coquetas y Harry simplemente les sonreía porque no podía ser antipático, además con la mayoría de ellas se había acostado, así que estaría feo si después de eso las trataba con desagrado y antipatía.

Se despidió de sus amigos para ir a buscar a Draco, que se encontraba caminando hacía las mazmorras de Slytherin con su novio. No iban de la mano y parecía que iban discutiendo. Se acercó a Draco y le agarró por los hombros haciéndole girarse sorprendido y parar de caminar, después esa mueca de sorpresa se convirtió en una sonrisa.

\- A mi nunca me sonríes así...- Escuchó Harry murmurar a Nott y Draco le fulminó con la mirada volviendo su vista a Harry, el que había fingido que no había escuchado esa frase.

\- Harry.- Saludó Draco suavizando su expresión.- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Nada. Solo quiero pasar la tarde con mi mejor amigo.

\- Excelente. Porque yo también la quiero pasar contigo.- Respondió Draco ignorando completamente cuando Nott empezó a quejarse y decirle que él también quería pasar la tarde con él.- Acompáñame a dejar los libros en las mazmorras y nos vamos, todavía no me ha dado tiempo a dejarlos.

Draco agarró a Harry del brazo y caminó mucho más deprisa arrastrándolo dejando a Nott atrás, que empezó a soltar insultos hacia Draco que simplemente le ignoraba. Estaban formando un espectáculo, todos los que estaban allí les estaban mirando sorprendidos y Harry se giró varias veces dispuesto a soltarle una maldición por lo que estaba diciendo, pero siempre Draco le agarraba más fuerte y caminaban más deprisa diciéndole a Harry que se callara y que no valía la pena discutir con él. Hasta que Nott soltó algo que hizo que Draco se parara en seco y aflojara el agarre.

\- ¡Me das asco Draco! Estas gordo, eres feo y nadie en este mundo querría estar contigo, deberías darme las gracias, ¡foca!

Harry no pudo aguantar mas y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Nott propinándole un puñetazo tan fuerte que le hizo caerse al suelo en redondo, y aprovechando que estaba en el suelo se subió encima suya y continuó pegándole puñetazos en el rostro notando la sangre en sus nudillos. Su magia estaba totalmente descontrolada y todas las armaduras y cuadros comenzaron a temblar haciendo que algunos se rompiesen y se cayesen. Harry no se daba cuenta de nada, estaba demasiado ocupado en hacerle el mayor daño posible por las palabras que había pronunciado, por el daño que le podría hacer a Draco y porque con esas palabras estaba jugando con la salud mental y física del rubio. 

De repente notó como su magia estaba disminuyendo y perdía su fuerza, y de repente unos brazos fuertes le rodearon, aunque Harry continuó empujando hacia Nott que se hallaba en el suelo ensagrentado, empezó a gritar que le soltaran y poco a poco fue consciente de la cantidad de gente que había a su alrededor gritando, y empezó a notar el dolor en sus nudillos por los golpes.

\- ¡Draco!- Gritó Harry y dejó de prestar su atención a Nott para buscar al rubio.

\- Estoy aquí.- Escuchó la voz desde atrás. Sé giró dándose cuenta de que era Slughorn quien le sujetaba, vio a Draco acercarse y colocarse delante de él. Draco tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, clara muestra de que había llorado, y se le notaba decaído. Harry sintió como la violencia volvía a inundar su cuerpo, pero de repente las manos de Draco se colocaron sobre su rostro acunándolo y acariciándole las mejillas lentamente y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Harry notó que trataba de mostrarse fuerte y seguro frente a él, y no pudo evitar que algo de paz inundara su cuerpo cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, y la piel de Draco tocó la suya dándole pequeñas caricias, se quedó quieto por primera vez en un rato hipnotizado por el Slytherin, hipnotizado por la serpiente.- Tranquilo, ¿vale? No vale la pena, las personas como él no valen la pena.- Harry quiso abrazarlo pero estaba totalmente agarrado por el profesor de pociones.

\- ¡Potter!- Escuchó gritar a Mcgonagall y giró su cabeza, encontrándose a la directora furiosa caminando hacia él, Theodore Nott ya no estaba en el suelo por lo que supuso que se lo habían llevado a la enfermería. Observó en destrozo con los cuadros y las armaduras que había realizado y se sintió mal por haber perdido el control de esa manera. 

Draco no había apartado sus manos de su rostro y eso le daba una extraña paz que no podía describir.

\- Profesora.- Habló Draco apartándose, esta vez sí, de Harry y mirándola.- Ha empezado Theo, Harry solo me estaba defendiendo.

\- Aprecio sus buenas intenciones, Malfoy, pero la violencia está totalmente prohibida en Hogwarts y lo que ha hecho el señor Potter es inaceptable.

Lo iban a expulsar, Harry estaba seguro de que le iban a expulsar por eso. Sintió un gran temor ante ese pensamiento. ¿Y qué iba a pasar con su idea de ser auror, y qué iba a pasar con Draco? No se arrepentía de haberle dado su merecido igualmente.

Miró a Draco que también había girado su mirada hacia él. Draco se tapó el rostro con las manos y Harry estuvo seguro de que el rubio había pensado lo mismo que él. 

\- Draco.- Le dijo en un susurro para que nadie más lo escuchase, Draco quitó sus manos de su rostro y le miró.- No voy a dejarte solo. Nunca.

\- Lo siento.- Le murmuró bastante angustiado y Harry alzó una ceja sabiendo que se estaba culpabilizando.

\- Suélteme.- Le pidió a Slughorn, y al ver que no lo hacía lo repitió.- Por favor, suélteme, estoy muy más tranquilo.

Continuó sin hacerlo.

\- Suéltelo.- Esta vez lo dijo la directora.- Me lo voy a llevar conmigo.

Esta vez si lo hizo y Harry no perdió tiempo para rodear a Draco con sus brazos y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza y el amor que sentía.

\- Lo que te ha dicho no es cierto, no le creas, solo quería hacerte daño.- Le susurró en el oído, y aunque no le respondió con palabras Draco le apretó con más fuerza. Escuchaba a la gente murmurar pero le daba igual.

\- No voy a permitir que te expulsen.- Respondió Draco.- Haré lo que sea para que no te expulsen, y si lo hacen me voy contigo. Y estoy seguro de que siendo quién eres te aceptaran en la academia de auror sin necesidad del ÉXTASIS.

Harry asintió y se separó un poco solo para mirarle a los ojos. Deseaba besarle y transmitirle lo mucho que le amaba y lo agradecido que estaba con su existencia, transmitirle que por él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa aunque hubiese supuesto ser expulsado de Hogwarts, que no se arrepentía y que nunca iba a permitir que nunca nadie le hiciese daño. No lo hizo, no quiso aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de Draco en ese momento, así que simplemente se dedicó a mirarle a los ojos diciéndoselo con la mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos apoyó su frente y su nariz sobre las del rubio y cerró los ojos. Acarició la espalda y la frente de Draco un rato hasta que la voz de Mcgonagall les interrumpió.

\- Potter.- Dijo llamando su atención haciendo que los dos se separasen.- Acompáñeme.

Harry no quería dejar a Draco solo, no en ese momento, le lanzó una mirada suplicante al rubio pidiéndole que no hiciese nada y este simplemente asintió y le sonrió. Caminó detrás de Mcgonagall con la cabeza bien alta y ella le llevó a su despacho, pidiéndole que tomara asiento.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Harry?- Le preguntó bastante sorprendida.

\- He perdido el control.- Respondió Harry con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Le ha dicho a Draco que estaba gordo, que era feo, que nadie le quería y que tenía que agradecerle por estar con él.- Le explicó notando como la rabia volvía a su cuerpo.- No puedo permitir eso profesora, no ahora que Draco está levantando cabeza, ha ido a lo que más le duele, y sé que lo sabe porque maldita sea si no lo supiera no le habría dicho gordo cuando Draco está tan delgado, a nadie se le ocurriría llamarlo así si no supiera lo que le ocurre.

Mcgonagall le miraba fijamente, su mirada había cambiado.

\- Hablaré con el y recibirá su castigo por ello.- Comenzó a decir.- Pero señor Potter, usted también, lo que ha hecho no podemos dejarlo pasar.

\- Lo comprendo.- Se trataba de mostrar tranquilo aunque sentía un enorme nudo en su estómago de los nervios.

\- Por eso mismo usted no irá al baile.- Harry le miró sorprendido, ¿que dijera otro castigo significaba que no le iba a expulsar?- Y se quedará todas las mañanas en la cocina ayudando a preparar a los elfos el almuerzo durante todo el segundo trimestre. Yo hablaré con ellos para que te dejen bastante trabajo.

Harry no quería mostrar su alegría al saber que no iba a ser expulsado porque le parecía una falta de respeto, en su lugar asintió.

\- ¿Es es todo?- Preguntó esperanzado.

\- Eso es todo, Harry, ahora, márchese.- Harry se levantó dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de Mcgonagall le hizo pararse de nuevo.- Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Asintió con la cabeza.

\- Claro, lo que usted quiera.

\- ¿Qué hay entre Draco y tú?- El corazón de Harry empezó a latir mucho más rápido.

\- Emm... amistad. Claro.- Respondió tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible.

La directora sonrió transmitiéndole de esa forma que sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad y que no le podía mentir. Harry se relamió los labios pues se le habían quedado secos.

\- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por él. Narcissa no me para de decir que tiene muchas ganas de verte y de agradecerte en persona por todo.

\- No tiene que agradecerme nada. Lo que hago por Draco lo hago de corazón, el me importa muchísimo. De hecho...- Harry sonrió débilmente.- No sé como, se ha incorporado en el grupo de personas que más me importan en el mundo y yo por las personas que quiero hago lo que sea.

\- Draco se encontraba en una situación muy mala, y tu has sido el único que le has hecho comenzar a comer y hacerle sonreír de nuevo. Tu lo viste al principio y tu lo ves ahora, y eso ha sido obra tuya.- Mcgonagall le volvió a sonreír con mucha sinceridad.- Creo que empiezo a entender que tu eres precisamente lo más necesitaba, quien iba a pensarlo, sabía esconderlo bien...

\- ¿Qué quiere usted decir?- La miró confundido.

\- Oh, nada. Ya lo entenderás, supongo, no está en mi explicártelo.- Hubo un silencio entre ellos, Harry tratando descifrar que habían sido lo que había tratado de decirle.- Ahora sí, ya se puede marchar. Adiós, Harry.

\- Adiós profesora, gracias de verdad por no expulsarme.

\- Que no se vuelva a repetir, si vuelven a decirle algo así viene a mí instantáneamente que yo ya me encargaré.

Harry asintió y se marcho. Salió corriendo a buscar a Draco y a contarle que no le habían expulsado, y aunque no podría ir al baile ni tendría las mañanas libres de los fin de semanas durante tres meses, para Harry era razón suficiente para celebrar y estar feliz. Encontró a Draco esperándolo en el mismo sitio donde se había quedado, pero allí ya no quedaba nadie más que Draco, que en cuanto vio acercarse a Harry salió corriendo hacia él y le abrazó. Harry le correspondió con fuerza y le beso la mejilla.

\- No me han expulsado.- Le informó.- Me han castigado, no puedo ir al baile y voy a tener que estar en la cocina todas las mañanas de todos los fin de semana durante los próximos tres meses.

\- No me parece justo que te castiguen.

\- Algo tienen que hacer.- Ambos se separaron del abrazo.- Lo que hice no estuvo bien.

\- Fue su culpa, y la mía, eran cosas de pareja.

\- Que te diga algo así no es cosa de pareja, Draco. Tu pareja te quiere y no desea hacerte daño de esa forma.

\- Lo sé, por eso voy a romper con él... a ver, ya hemos roto, pero simplemente se lo voy a decir.

\- Haces bien.- Harry le miró orgulloso. Y hubo unos segundos de silencio donde simplemente se miraban el uno al otro. Harry sentía que Draco era la única persona en el mundo, tan perfecto y tan imperfecto al mismo tiempo, tan parecido pero distinto a él. Lo amaba, y en momentos donde lo tenía así delante suyo, realmente dudaba si alguna vez dejaría de hacerlo de verdad, ¿cómo podrías desechar un sentimiento tan intenso?- ¿Cómo estas?

\- Bien, supongo.- Draco se encogió de hombros.- No te preocupes por mí.

\- Sabes que no me puedes pedir eso, me importas Draco, y de igual forma que tu te preocupas por mí yo lo hago por ti. Ahora dime la verdad, ¿cómo estas?

Draco se le quedó mirando muy serio.

\- Estoy bien.- Repitió, pero Harry no le creyó y su rostro adoptó una expresión que lo demostraba.- De verdad, Harry, estoy bien.

\- Has roto con tu novio y te ha dicho esas cosas que son mentiras solo para hacerte daño. No creo que estes bien.

Draco se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

\- No creo que sea mentira...- Murmuró muy bajo pero Harry fue capaz de oírle y le sujetó por el hombro haciendo que Draco le volviese a mirar.

\- Es mentira, te lo digo ya que lo es.- Colocó sus manos acunando el rostro de Draco para que no apartase la mirada en ningún momento.- ¿Vas a creerle a él en lugar de a mí? Él solo te quería hacer daño, sabía sobre tu trastorno ¿verdad?- Draco asintió mirándole con intensidad aunque Harry veía la angustia en sus ojos.- Pues ya está, ahí lo tienes, solo quiere hacerte daño y ha utilizado lo que más te hace daño, sabes perfectamente que estas muy delgado.

\- He engordado.- Murmuró Draco con un hilo de voz y los ojos inundándose de lágrimas. Harry sintió como la angustia recorría todo su cuerpo y se arrepentía de no haber llegado a matar a Theodore Nott.

\- No, no has engordado.- Harry le limpió las lágrimas que estaban bajando por sus mejillas con ternura.- No puedes engordar cuando estás tan delgado, estás alcanzado un peso normal donde puedas estar delgado pero no desnutrido, que no es lo mismo. Por el amor de Merlín Draco, siempre has sido super delgado y es algo que es de tu constitución porque además tu madre es igual, y tu padre también. Es imposible que estes gordo, imposible. Y todavía estás lejos de estar en lo que es llamado muy delgado, porque aunque ya lo estás menos continuas estando desnutrido. Para engordar tienes que estar gordo. Y tu y yo sabemos que no lo estás. Y te prometo Draco que no te miento, estoy dispuesto a tomarme un vaso entero de veritaserum para que lo compruebes.

Draco no le respondió, Harry simplemente le vio acercarse a su rostro y le besó dejando a Harry totalmente sorprendido, tanto aue los primeros segundos no correspondió el beso pero no tardó en reaccionar y mover sus labios al mismo son que los del rubio. Draco rodeó sus brazos por su cintura y lo acercó más a él y Harry respondió con un gemido y bajando sus manos para rodear su brazo por el cuello de Draco y acercarlo todavía mas para profundizar más en el beso.

\- Y sobre lo otro que te dijo.- Habló Harry entrecortadamente en cuanto separaron sus labios, pero no sus cuerpos ni sus brazos.- Cualquiera querría estar contigo, eres un dios griego Draco Malfoy, y se que no sabes lo que eso significa pero te lo resumiré en que eres perfecto físicamente, y me lo has parecido siempre, así que no me digas que es porque eres mi amigo ni porque este...- Enamorado de ti, iba a continuar pero logró callarse a tiempo. No podía decirle que él mataría por estar con él, y no sabía de que otra forma demostrárselo. Draco le miraba a los ojos fijamente haciéndole que todos sus pensamientos estuviesen nublados y que no supiese como continuar hablando.

\- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó Draco.- ¿Por qué estes qué?

\- Loco por ti.- Completó Harry con el corazón en un puño por su confesión.

Draco abrió muchos los ojos mirándole sorprendido. Harry se mordió el labio con los nervios.

\- ¿Qué?- Harry acarició su nuca con ternura mostrándole una tranquilidad que no sentía.

\- No hace falta que digas nada, Draco...- Susurró.- Solo quería que lo supieras y que veas que si hay alguien que se muere por estar contigo, y esa persona soy yo.

Lo último lo susurró contra sus labios terminando la frase besándolo tiernamente, Draco le correspondió el beso para su felicidad y notó como Draco sonreía dentro del beso, provocándole una sensación cálida en su pecho que no era capaz de explicar.

\- Esto es surrealista.- Murmuró Draco cuando sus labios a penas se separaron. El corazón de Harry martilleaba demasiado fuerte contra su pecho.- ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusto?

\- Creo que es un poco obvio que sí.

\- Pero tu eres hetero.

\- Resulta que no.- Harry sonrió y sus labios se rozaron provocando un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo- Resulta que me has vuelto de la otra acera, a mí, que nunca jamás me había gustado un chico ni me había atraído ni nada. Para que dudes de lo genial que eres que vuelves a los heteros, gays.

Draco le volvió a besar pero este beso fue más corto y volvieron a quedarse a la misma distancia.

-¿Eres gay entonces?

\- Bisexual. Pero he descubierto recientemente que tengo debilidad por los tíos, y eso ha sido por ti y únicamente por ti. He descubierto hasta que follar es mejor con un chico.

Draco apartó su rostro que esta de nuevo lleno de sorpresa.

\- Espera, ¿te has acostado con tíos?

\- Bueno, en realidad solo con uno...

\- Merlín santo.- Draco ahí si se alejó y pasó sus manos por su cabello en un gesto que a Harry se le notó bastante atractivo, no pudo evitar lamerse el labio como reacción.- ¿Con quién?

\- Con Seamus.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te estas acostando con tu compañero de cuarto? Tonto no eres porque vaya que fácil para follar lo tenéis.

\- Solo quiero follar con una persona. Y no es Seamus.- Harry le miró fijamente esperando que le captara. De perdidos al rio, pensó.

Draco se quedó quieto mirándole.

\- A tomar por culo.- Dijo Draco antes de volver a acercarse y besar con pasión y con muchísima hambre los labios de Harry, que se quedó sin poder respirar de la impresión, aunque le correspondió con la misma fuerza.- Vámonos a dónde sea.- Murmuró Draco contra sus labios. La erección de Harry hizo acto de presencia ante eso.

\- La sala de los menesteres.- Le respondió también contra sus labios. Se separaron a duras penas, y Harry solo podía pensar en lo que le esperaba a continuación, y tuvo que aguantarse mucho para no comerse a Draco por el camino y follarselo frente a toda esa gente que les miraba pasar.


	18. Chapter 18

En cuanto entraron en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres apareció la habitación de siempre donde habían estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo, aunque Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo de mirarla cuando Draco le agarró de la túnica para acercarle a él y continuar el beso pasional que habían comenzado en el pasillo. Entre besos y caricias se desprendieron de toda la ropa menos de la ropa interior, se miraron un momento para admirarse y Draco se tapó como pudo con los brazos.

\- No te tapes.- Harry apartó sus brazos de su cuerpo.- Eres precioso.

\- ¿No... no te doy asco?- Le preguntó Draco con lo que Harry percibió algo de temor.

\- Te aseguro que el asco es la emoción que menos me embarga ahora mismo.- Y tras decir eso atacó de nuevo sus labios mostrándole en ese beso lo mucho que le deseaba y cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando ese momento. Porque Harry se estaba dando cuenta de que lo que llevaban de ese curso no era el único momento donde había deseado al rubio.

Besándose Harry condujo a Draco hacia la cama y Harry se quitó las gafas y las lanzó a saber donde, y cuando sonó como que se habían roto con el golpe ambos rieron, Harry no se preocupó, ya las arreglaría después. Lanzó al rubio de un empujón. Draco tirado en la cama le sonrió medio riéndose y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo como su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Se acostó encima suya y continuó con el beso, sus erecciones se tocaban con más fuerza y Harry comenzó a restregarse encima de la del rubio provocando gemidos en ambos chicos. Harry sentía que se iba a correr solo con la sensación y el placer que sentía en ese momento. Paró de moverse y separó sus labios de los de Draco que le miró haciendo un pucherito que derritió a Harry.

\- Esto te va a gustar más.- Le dijo simplemente y comenzó a bajar por todo su pecho mediante besos y lametones y dejando algún que otro chupetón.

La boca de Harry llegó al límite de sus boxers y poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo porque estaban en el límite de la cama, le bajó los boxers admirando embelesado el miembro erecto del rubio. Draco gimoteó cuando este fue liberado y Harry mandó los boxers bien lejos, no los iba a necesitar en un rato y en ese momento solo estorbaban. Acercó su cabeza al miembro de Draco y comenzó a darle pequeños lametones alrededor haciendo al rubio jadear, sintió tanto placer que decidió que era momento de metérselo en la boca y eso hizo. Draco soltó un gemido bastante alto de la impresión y Harry comenzó a chupar y a lamer con lentitud. Draco agarró su cabello y elevó su cadera haciendo que su pene entrara más dentro de su garganta. Harry no cesó de chupar, haciéndolo cada vez más rápido mientras que los gemidos de Draco eran música para sus oídos. El solo hecho de pensar que no se lo estaba imaginando, que era realmente la polla de Draco la que estaba chupando, esos gemidos tan calientes era la prueba de ello, nadie gemía de una forma tan excitante como lo hacía el rubio.

Draco llegó dentro de su boca y Harry se lo tragó con mucho gusto, levantándose y limpiando todos los restos de semen que quedaban en sus labios con la lengua. Se volvió a tirar encima suya pero esta vez con Draco desnudo, y saber eso y notarlo mejor hizo gemir a Harry. Draco capturó sus labios y rodeó el cuello de Harry de nuevo con sus brazos y recorrió todo su cabello con sus manos posiblemente despeinándolo más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Draco le dio la vuelta y se colocó encima continuando con el beso. Le quitó los boxers a Harry com rapidez alegando que el no iba a ser el único que iba a estar a desnudo y que también quería disfrutar de las vistas. Se subió encima de Harry y cuando sus entrepiernas chocaron ambos volvieron a gemir. Draco comenzó a moverse encima suya tal y como hizo Harry con anterioridad pero en un nuevo nivel de placer, Harry se sentía en el cielo cuando sus miembros desnudos chocaban y se frotaban y si antes pensaban que se iba a correr solo con el frotamiento con ropa por medio, ahora sentía que iba a morir. Seguro que cuando llegabas al cielo te recibían de esa forma, con esa sensación recorriendo tu cuerpo. Los gemidos de ambos se acallaban con los besos. Y Draco paró de moverse haciendo que Harry soltara un gemido de la frustración.

\- Todavía es pronto.- Alegó separándose ligeramente de sus labios.- Te voy a follar yo, Harry. Y no acepto un no.- Harry solo gimió como respuesta, estaba tan excitado tras esas palabras que no era capaz de hablar. Draco le miraba con muchísimo deseo y no se podía creer que le estuviera mirando de esa forma a él. Draco bajó su boca a su cuello dejando besos y una sensación que le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba en su cuerpo.- Merlín Harry... No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando para follarte.

Tal vez si Harry hubiera estado en plenas facultades hubiera reaccionado de otra forma y hubiese supuesto algo más para él que simplemente gemir como respuesta, pero no estaba para asimilar nada ni para reaccionar de otra forma que no fuese gimiendo cuando tenía el cuerpo desnudo de Draco Malfoy encima suya, comiéndose su cuello y con sus pollas rozándose. Cuando le acababa de decir que le iba a follar.

Se movieron para el fondo de la cama para no estar al limite. Draco le abrió las piernas y se colocó delante de él, levantando su rodilla y haciendo que sus pies se apoyaran sobre la cama, Harry observó como iba a buscar su varita y miró al techo tratando de respirar. Estaba teniendo sexo con Draco Malfoy, y estaba con las piernas abiertas frente a él, y le iba a follar, iba a ser follado por Draco, la persona que amaba y más deseaba en este mundo. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento sintiéndose la persona más feliz y afortunada.

Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Draco que había vuelto a la cama, dijo algo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Draco estaba esparciendo algo líquido y muy fresquito por toda su abertura e introdujo un dedo haciendo a Harry soltar un fuerte gemido. Empezó a moverlo después de unos segundos y lo metió y lo sacó hasta que metió otro provocó mas gemidos por parte de Harry. Hasta que acabó metiendo tres dedos y aunque al principio le molestó mucho Draco le dejó acostumbrarse y cuando ya lo hizo el placer volvió a inundar todo su cuerpo.

\- Ya tienes que estar listo...- Murmuró Draco sacando sus dedos y le sonrió, Harry le sonrió de vuelta con una sensación cálida en su pecho y su corazón martilleándolo con fuerza. Se sentía tan feliz. Draco colocó un cojín debajo de la cintura de Harry levantándolo.

\- ¿No me vas a dar la vuelta?- Habló Harry por primera vez en un largo rato.

\- Quiero hacértelo así, necesito verte la cara mientras te lo hago.

Harry asintió y se mordió el labio inferior de la excitación que sentía. Draco movió su miembro a la abertura de Harry y cuando lo notó jadeó . Draco se tiró encima suya y poco a poco fue introduciéndose dentro de Harry, provocando un intenso dolor que le hizo cerrar los ojos, Draco que le estaba mirando paró ante eso.

\- ¿Te duele verdad?- Harry asintió y apretó sus dedos sobre la espalda de Draco. Se quedó quieto y Harry supuso que estaba esperando que se fuese acostumbrando.

\- Sigue.- Suspiró y Draco continuó metiéndose hasta que Harry notó que se había metido por completo.

\- Avísame cuando pueda moverme.- Harry asintió y cuando después de un rato notó que se había acostumbrado, le hizo una señal y Draco comenzó a moverse y a salir para introducirse de nuevo con lentitud.

Al principio las embestidas fueron muy lentas y a Harry le estaban resultando molestas y algo dolorosas, pero de repente Draco tocó algo que le hizo a Harry gemir con fuerza y estremecerse.

\- ¿Es ahí?- Le preguntó y Harry asintió rápidamente.

\- Si, si ahí...- Le dio un corto pero apasionado beso.- Sigue.

Draco comenzó a embestirle tocando ese punto que estaba llevando a Harry al mismísimo cielo, cada vez fue más fuerte y más rápido a petición de Harry y ambos se envolvieron en una nube de gemidos y jadeos. Se besaban comiéndose completamente la boca el uno al otro y ahogados con los gemidos y Harry pidiéndole más y gimiendo el nombre de Draco que le hizo ir más rápido dejándole sin poder hablar. Harry se aferraba a la espalda de Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello y estaba seguro de que algún que otro arañazo tenía que estar dejando pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento. Harry finalmente se terminó corriendo entre su cuerpo y el de Draco manchándolos a los dos, y pocos segundos después, Draco lo hizo en su interior. Dejándole una agradable sensación de humedad que le hizo estremecerse. 

Draco se quedó un rato encima suyo en su interior, con su rostro escondido en su cuello y ambos respirando agitadamente tratando de calmarse. Harry cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver con la forma tan maravillosa con la que se sentía en ese momento, porque jamás pensó que se podría sentir tan feliz y tan completo como se sentía en ese momento, acarició la espalda de Draco con más delicadeza que antes y giró su cabeza para darle un beso en el cabello.

Al cabo de un rato Draco se levantó de encima de él saliéndose de su interior y acostándose a su lado. Se metieron debajo de las mantas, pues con el sexo no habían sentido el frío que hacía y se acostaron girados el uno al otro abrazándose y mirándose, simplemente eso, ninguno de los dos hablaba simplemente se miraban el uno al otro y en algunos momentos sonreían. Harry se sentía rebozando de la felicidad, no quería su vida de ninguna forma si no era estando junto a Draco.

\- Tu también me gustas.- Murmuró Draco.- Mucho de hecho.

Harry sonrió muriéndose de la emoción y de la felicidad.

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Sí. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Si soy una mierda disimulando.- Draco sonrió.

\- Tan mierda no eres, porque no me he dado cuenta de nada.

\- O no te querías dar cuenta.

\- ¿Y... desde cuándo te gusto?

\- Desde que teníamos 11 años y me miraste por primera vez a los ojos.

El corazón de Harry se paró y notó como se había quedado sin respiración.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo va a ser eso? Si me odiabas.

\- Nunca te he odiado, imbécil, y no porque no quisiera o no lo intentara.- Draco suspiró.

\- Draco no me jodas, me odiabas muchísimo me hacías la vida imposible.

\- Te hacía la vida imposible porque no encontraba otra forma de llamar tu atención. Como no aceptaste mi amistad, para mí era mejor tu odio que tu indiferencia porque por lo menos de alguna manera, formaba parte de tu vida, aunque fuese negativamente.

La mandíbula de Harry iba a llegar al suelo de la sorpresa que sentía. Eso no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? No podía ser cierto que todos esos años de enemistad con Draco no hubiese sido mas que amor disfrazado de odio. Que se hubiese llevado todos esos años años pensando que Draco le odiaba cuando en realidad le gustaba. Él, Harry Potter, un chico que no destacaba en nada salvo en que Voldemort había puesto su punto de mira en él, y eso no era nada bueno. ¿Qué podría haber visto alguien como Draco Malfoy, que tenía el mundo a sus pies, en todo ese tiempo para que se fijase en él?

\- Esto es tan raro.- Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir. Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé como nadie de Hogwarts se dio cuenta, me la pasaba hablando de ti y llamando tu atención de todas las formas posibles.

Harry sonrió divertido.

\- ¡Me ponías de los nervios!

\- Esa era mi intención.- Respondió Draco orgulloso de sí mismo y Harry le besó riéndose.

\- Mis padres si lo sabían.- La sonrisa de Draco se borró y Harry también borró su sonrisa.- No es que yo se lo dijera, obviamente no lo dije. Pero de alguna forma para ellos que me conocen demasiado era muy obvio. Me pasaba todo el día, pero todo el día hablando de ti diciendo lo mucho que te odiaba, te nombraba siempre. Harry esto, Harry lo otro, y mi madre un día me preguntó si yo sentía algo por ti que no fuese odio precisamente, mi padre no me lo hizo saber con tanta sutileza, simplemente me lanzó un cruciatus mientras me llamaba maricón.- Harry sintió como su corazón se encogía y colocó su mano sobre su rostro dándole pequeñas caricias, Draco cerró sus ojos antes de proseguir.- Una de las razones por las que mi padre me obligó a hacerme la marca fue porque tenía miedo de que me pusiese de tu lado en lugar del del señor tenebroso, de alguna forma con esa marca se aseguró de que si se me ocurría hacerlo, recibiese mi castigo por deslealtad, no es que quisiera que me pasara eso, quería que el miedo me obligase a quedarme de su lado.

\- ¿Habrías luchado a mi lado?

\- No lo sé, Harry. Mi madre estaba de ese lado, y ella siempre ha tenido mucha influencia en mí, si de alguna forma ella hubiese estado con la orden, seguramente sí. Mis ideales eran lo de los mortífagos, no te voy a engañar, siempre he creído en la supremacía de los sangre pura y no veía bien los sangre sucia ni entendía que se consideraran magos como nosotros. Ahora de alguna forma lo veo una estupidez pero antes si era lo que pensaba. No me gustaban sus métodos, ni me gustaba la idea de que quisieran matarte, eso es lo único que me habría hecho estar con vosotros. Tenía miedo de le hiciesen algo a mi madre y a mi padre, sobre todo a mi madre si de alguna forma les traicionaba. Pero era horrible saber que estaba luchando en el lado de quien quería acabar contigo.- Draco suspiró.- Muchas veces, bueno en realidad siempre, lloraba y cuando me encontraba mi madre simplemente me abrazaba y me decía que si alguna vez estaba en su mano, ella te salvaría por mí.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, ¿que Narcissa Malfoy dijo qué? En parte era cierto que gracias a ella estaba vivo, pues fue quien le dijo a Voldemort que había muerto cuando era mentira. Pero nunca se había parado a pensar por qué lo había hecho y por supuesto nunca jamás había pensado que ella tenía en mente protegerle.

\- Le debo mi vida a tu madre en realidad.

\- Lo sé.- Draco sonrió débilmente.- Cuando llegaste muerto en los brazos de Hagrid se me cayó el mundo encima, y decidí que me daba igual de todo si tu te habías ido, por eso cuando mi padre me llamó no iba, no quería irme del lado de los que te habían matado. Pero cuando mi madre me miró, me sonrió y me llamó supe que ella había hecho algo y que tu estabas vivo en realidad, así que me fui con ella, y en cuanto pudimos nos marchamos.

Harry volvió a acercar su rostro para besarle y se llevaron un rato besándose con ternura mientras el corazón de Harry saltaba de la alegría por la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba besando a la persona que amaba, después de haber hecho el amor y le acababa de decir que también sentía cosas por él, creía que no podía sentirse tan feliz como se sentía en ese momento. Al cabo de un rato se separaron.

\- Quiero estar contigo Draco, quiero que estemos juntos, como una pareja.

\- No puede ser, Harry.- Draco suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Está mal, no puede ser, es imposible.

\- ¿Por qué Draco? ¿Quién ha decidido eso?

\- El mundo. Harry tu eres el salvador del mundo mágico, una persona que todos admiran y todos quieren, no puedes salir con un sucio mortífago. No está bien. Además somos los eternos enemigos, no puedes hacerte eso.

\- Draco, me da igual, ¿entiendes? Me da igual lo que piense el mundo entero, yo solo quiero estar contigo porque eres lo único que me importa. Eres la persona que quiero y que quiero tener a mi lado. Me da igual tu pasado y el mío, o el pasado que tenemos en común. Yo quiero un presente y un futuro contigo, es lo único que me importa. Tu eres lo único que me importa.- Vio como los ojos de Draco se inundaban en lagrimas.- Draco no es que me gustes, es que estoy realmente enamorado de ti, y cada vez que te miro siento que me enamoro un poquito más, y no me imagino una vida sin ti.

\- Merlín... escucharte decir eso es como lo que siempre he deseado.- Draco cerró los ojos.- Pero no puedo Harry, no puedo hacerte eso, ya he sido suficiente egoísta en mi vida y estoy intentando compensar todos mis errores.

\- Draco, ¿tu quiere estar conmigo?

\- Claro que si... es lo que siempre he querido.

\- Pues ya está, es lo único que necesitamos. Tu me quieres y yo te quiero, creo que después de lo que ambos hemos pasado nos merecemos estar con la persona que amamos.- Harry besó castamente a Draco pero con un beso lleno de amor y se quedó con su nariz apoyada con la suya.- Que le den al mundo entero y lo que piense, y que le den a los demonios de tu cabeza que te hacen creer que no eres suficiente. Hazme caso a mí, quiero estar contigo sobre todas las cosas.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez profundizaron en el beso, aunque fue bastante lento porque querían disfrutar del momento y del otro. Por todo el tiempo que ambos se habían querido y deseado en silencio, para compensar por todos esos años donde de sus labios solo habían salido insultos y de sus ojos miradas de odio, para compensar todo el tiempo separados cuando desde el primer instante que se vieron habían estado destinados el uno al otro.

\- Podemos intentarlo.- Murmuró Draco cuando separaron sus labios y Harry sonrió ampliamente y le volvió a besar.

\- Te prometo que te voy a hacer la persona más feliz de este mundo y que no te vas a arrepentir.

\- No es mi felicidad la que me preocupa y me importa, Harry. Es ser yo quien te hace feliz o ser suficiente para ti.

\- Me llevas haciendo feliz desde que empezamos a juntarnos, y eres suficiente Draco, para mí y para todo el mundo, eres más que suficiente. Por mucho que pienses que no.

Draco sonrió ligeramente y volvió a besar a Harry con mucho amor, y cuando Harry notó eso todo su pecho se llenó de calidez. Lo amaba tanto, nunca pensó que se podría amar tanto a una persona, de una forma tan intensa, pura y verdadera, ¿así se habían amado sus padres? Pensó que seguro que sí.

Se abrazaron y al cabo de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry despertó con los besos de Draco recorriéndole todo su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con su novio mirándole con una sonrisa. Su novio, sonaba demasiado bonito.

\- Buenos días.- Saludó Harry con la voz de recién despierto, acercó su rostro al de Draco y le beso.

\- Buenos días dormilón, no quería despertarte pero no me has dejado otra opción, íbamos a llegar tarde.

\- Si me despiertas así no me importa que lo hagas.

La sonrisa de Draco se borró.

\- Oye... Harry... ¿quieres contarle a alguien esto?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

\- No lo sé, lo mismo quieres llevarlo en secreto.

\- Por encima de mi cadáver, no puedo esperar para que todo el mundo sepa que Draco Malfoy es mi novio. ¿Por qué, tu quieres?- Draco negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que no. Yo no tengo razones para avergonzarme de esto.

\- Yo tampoco.- Respondió Harry rápidamente comenzando a entender lo que a Draco le pasaba.- Para mi es un orgullo.

Draco volvió a sonreír y le besó de nuevo, haciéndole a Harry sonreír. Se podría acostumbrar a estar besando a Draco todo el día, era como la droga más adictiva. 

Ambos vieron que era momento de levantarse y se vistieron, Harry tomó las gafas del suelo y las arregló y decidieron salir tomados de la mano. No iban a ponerse a gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre su relación pero no lo iban a ocultar no se iban a cortar de actuar como una pareja, iban a caminar de la mano, iban a besarse si les apetecía e iban a hacer cosas normales que hacían otras parejas de Hogwarts. Llegaron al gran comedor, donde se sentaron con los Gryffindor, habían decidido eso para evitar que Harry matara a Nott, y para que Draco no se sintiera incómodo y así Harry aprovechaba y le contaba a sus amigos sobre su relación.

Harry se sentó junto a Draco enfrente de Ron y Hermione y al lado de Ginny y Neville. Todos los presentes les miraron sin esconder la sorpresa que sentían. Harry nunca se había sentado con ellos estando con Draco.

\- Hola.- Saludó Harry con una sonrisa mientras Draco les miraba desafiantes a todos, retándoles a decir cualquier cosa negativa.

\- ¿Qué hace este aquí?- Preguntó Ron molesto.

\- Va a comer con nosotros a partir de ahora, porque es mi novio.

\- ¿Tu qué?- Ron estaba petrificado, al igual que los demás, pero el lo estaba especialmente y a Harry que le resultó muy divertido tuvo que esconder la sonrisa que le salió.

\- Si Weasley, su novio, su pareja, la persona con quien sale y con quien folla.- Draco no se cortó ni un pelo para responder y Harry ya no pudo ocultar la sonrisa ante la cara de Ron.

Miró a Hermione que también sonreía ligeramente mirando a su novio. Notó la mirada de Harry y le miró con una ceja alzada pero sin borrarse su sonrisa, puso una expresión que le decía que estaba feliz por él y que luego hablarían y Harry asintió mostrándole que le había entendido y que efectivamente, le contaría después.

Ron y Draco estaban discutiendo y él dirigió esta vez su mirada hacia Ginny, que le miraba con una sonrisa también.

\- Hice bien en dejarte libre.- Susurró ella para que solo Harry pudiese escucharlo.- Me alegro por ti. Nosotros hacíamos una pareja genial pero vosotros dos juntos nos ha superado.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

\- Muchas gracias, Ginny.- Ella le guiñó el ojo como respuesta.

Fijó su atención de nuevo en Draco y en Ron, que no paraban de discutir. Harry miró a Draco, su mirada de desprecio y superioridad le recordaba al antiguo Draco, y aún así le volvió loco que tuviera esa mirada, y más loco le volvió saber que el rubio solo sacaba su personalidad tierna y amorosa con él pero que seguía siendo el mismo, Harry conocía una parte de Draco que nunca le había mostrado a nadie, y eso le provocaba muchísima emoción. No podía parar de mirarlo discutir con su amigo, y sabía que tenía que tener una mirada de bobo increíble pero en ese momento no le importaba

\- Eres insoportable.- Escuchó decir a Ron después de un rato.- No te mereces a Harry y créeme que el se dará cuenta pronto.

Harry reaccionó ante eso y le echó una mirada a Ron de enfado, que le miró con la furia reflejada en su rostro. Harry tomó la mano de Draco debajo de la mano y la apretó, Draco le devolvió el apretón sin mirarle.

\- Eso es algo que tiene que decidir Harry, ¿no crees?- Harry se sintió que iba a morir por la mirada desafiante de su novio. ¿Qué tan enamorado tenía que estar que hasta mirarlo discutir era un placer? Draco comenzó a acariciar la mano de Harry y este sonrió inconscientemente.

Draco estaba mostrando una imagen de su chulo arrogante y por debajo de la mesa, a escondidas, demostraba esa parte tierna y amorosa que volvía loco a Harry, aunque en realidad las dos imágenes le gustaban, no lo iba a negar. Harry decidió que era momento de interrumpir la discusión.

\- Amor, ¿qué vas a comer?- Harry enrojeció por la forma que había llamado a Draco, no quería asustarle ya tan pronto pero le había salido solo, no lo podía evitar, aunque Draco le dirigió una mirada suave y continuó acariciando su mano, lo que le hizo pensar que a su novio no le había sentado tan mal.

Draco le señaló a la manzana y Harry procedió a cogerla y ponerla en su plato para partirla en trocitos más pequeños como hacia siempre para que el rubio no se agobiara. Notó las miradas de confusión de sus compañeros ante lo que Harry estaba haciendo pero le dio exactamente igual, sabía que le preguntarían pero no pensaba soltar palabra alguna. Era un secreto de su novio, no suyo, y el no era nadie para contarlo.

Cuando acabó de partir la manzana la colocó sobre el plato de Draco y le sonrió para transmitirle fuerzas y confianza, Draco comenzó a comer y procedió a tomar un trozo de tarta de melaza y comérsela.

Tuvieron una conversación animada con sus amigos donde Draco no participó, y aunque Harry si lo hacía no dejaba ni un segundo de vigilar al Slytherin, y le besó en la mejilla cuando vio que había terminado de comer. Draco giró la cabeza tras eso y le besó en los labios, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y notó como Draco también lo hacía. El beso a penas duró unos segundos pero cuando se separó empezó a oír murmullos por todo el comedor que le demostraban que algunos habían visto ese beso y que lo estaba trasladando. Notó como su rubio se tensaba cuando las miradas estaban sobre ellos porque le conocía demasiado bien, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarle de nuevo y transmitirle su confianza y su seguridad.

\- Que la gente piense lo que quiera.- Susurró contra sus labios.- ¿Realmente nos importa?

La respuesta de Draco llegó mediante otro beso pero esta vez más apasionado. Se separaron y Harry vio como sus amigos le miraban, Ron con disgusto, Neville con sorpresa y Ginny y Hermione con una sonrisa. El resto del gran comedor también les estaba mirando y Harry se sentía feliz por haberles enseñado que el príncipe de Slytherin le pertenecía. Draco se acercó a su oído.

\- Creo que todos se han enterado.- Susurró, y Harry se estremeció cuando su aliento chocó contra su oreja. Giró su cabeza quedando bastante cerca. Harry miró fijamente a sus labios.- No se ven muy contentos.

\- ¿Sabes que está muy contento ahora mismo?- Draco le golpeó el pecho y se alejó entendiendo lo que Harry quería decirle. Notó como trataba de no sonreír.

\- Pervertido.

\- Solo contigo.

\- Eso espero.- Draco arrugó su frente haciendo a Harry reír.

Continuaron hablando hasta que fue momento de levantarse y tomándose de la mano de nuevo caminaron a la primera clase del día. Notaba todas las miradas dirigidas hacia ellos pero se alegró de que nadie les dijese nada. Las clases pasaron y Nott no apareció hasta la mitad de la mañana, y no fue hasta que notó a su novio mirarle tenso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en el aula. Draco le acarició la rodilla y le miró fijamente cuando notó la mirada de odio de Harry y como estaba dispuesto a levantarse para continuar lo que había comenzado. Harry colocó su mano sobre la de Draco y le devolvió la mirada para evitar mirar el estúpido que recién había entrado. Notó la mirada de él sobre la de ellos aunque le ignoró y simplemente se limitó a fingir que estaba atento a la clase, aunque sus pensamientos eran sobre mil formas distintas de matar a Theodore Nott de distintos métodos muggles. Movía su pierna de arriba a abajo y Draco cada poco tiempo se la acariciaba lo que le provocaba cierta paz que terminaba cuando el hecho de saber que estaba en el mismo espacio que Nott volvía a su cabeza.

La clase terminó y salieron juntos una vez más, y cuando iban por el pasillo alguien agarró a Draco haciéndolo pararse, cuando Harry vio quien era, se abalanzó encima suya, pero el otro brazo de su novio le paró.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó Draco molesto.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

\- No.- Harry negó rápidamente.

\- No te metas, Potter, esto no es asunto tuyo.

Volvió a abalanzarse siendo parado una vez más por Draco.

\- Lo que tengas que decirme me lo puedes decir frente a Harry.- La voz de Draco sonó firme y desafiante, Harry sintió la necesidad de besarle.

\- No es de su incumbencia nuestras cosas.

\- Sí lo es, y si no me lo vas a decir frente a él, no voy a hablar contigo de nada.

\- Esta bien.- Nott suspiró rendido. Harry y miró de soslayo a los lados y notó como se habían vuelto el centro de atención.- Lo siento mucho Draco, lo que dije no es cierto, no lo pensaba de verdad. Simplemente me enfadé mucho porque me cansa que siempre lo elijas a él cuando sé perfectamente lo que sé y aún así quise salir contigo sabiendo que tu corazón pertenecía a otra persona, porque te amo Draco y no me importa nada más que estar contigo. Tienes que entender que me ponga celoso, ¿sabes? Y que me dé rabia, porque durante todos estos años yo he sido quien he estado contigo y este solo te insultaba y te odiaba mientras que yo te amaba y estaba a tu lado, y me da rabia que ahora que ha decidido estar contigo tu lo elijas a él siempre y me des de lado cuando yo soy soy... o era tu novio. Espero serlo de nuevo porque no me imagino una vida sin ti y somos muy compatibles y soy tu mejor opción, además sabes perfectamente que tu padre solo aceptaría que salieras con un chico si ese chico soy yo. Espero que me perdones y podamos continuar con la relación.

Harry miró a Draco que miraba a Nott con intensidad y por un instante sintió miedo porque hubiese convencido a Draco y le abandonase por él cuando no llevaban ni un día de relación.

\- Theo...- Draco suspiró y en la garganta de Harry se formó un nudo porque Draco se veía realmente triste.- Lo siento, pero yo a quien amo es a Harry, lo sabes perfectamente, y lo he amado siempre y eso también lo sabes. Ahora que se que él siente lo mismo por mí no puedo dejar la oportunidad pasar, espero que lo entiendas. Harry y yo estamos saliendo.

Harry suspiró aliviado y más todavía cuando Draco acompañó sus palabras tomándole de la mano. Vio como Nott suspiraba frustrado y comenzaba a alterarse.

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente que esto es un error!- Gritó Nott haciendo que todos le escucharan.- No va a funcionar y lo sabes perfectamente, tu eres un mortífago, un Malfoy, y él es el salvador del mundo mágico. Tus padres nunca lo van a aceptar y tu padre te odiará y te dará tu merecido, además de que te desheredará y lo perderás todo. Y cuando no tengas nada, él te abandonará porque tiene a mil personas detrás suya y encontrará a alguien mejor de quien se enamorará y tu le sobrarás, y entonces correrás a mis brazos y yo te recibiré porque siempre te amaré...

\- ¡Basta!- Harry gritó cansado de las palabras de ese imbécil.- Cállate la puta boca, tu no tienes idea de nada, tu no sabes lo que es amar porque no tienes corazón y no tienes ni puta idea de lo que yo siento por Draco. Si te pica que estemos juntos, pues te rascas y sigues con tu vida pero no permitiré que le tires mierda y le hagas creer cosas que no son, Draco es demasiado hombre para ti y no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

\- Harry, basta.- Escuchó a Draco dirigirse a él mientras aumentaba la fuerza del apretón en su mano.- ¿Qué te dije? No merece la pena.

\- Potter es el que no merece la pena y tu estas desperdiciando tu vida con él.- Notó a Draco tensarse y pocos segundos después había soltado su mano y se había dirigido a Nott clavando su varita en su cuello.

\- Eso no te lo permito y lo sabes Theodore. Con Harry no.

Nott tomó a Draco de las muñecas con agresividad y Harry decidió que era momento de intervenir y se colocó en medio haciendo que soltara sus muñecas. Echó a Draco hacia atrás y miro a Nott retándole a que dijera cualquier cosa, y le pareció que iba a ser así cuando de repente se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando. 

\- ¿Qué miráis imbéciles? Se acabo el show.- La voz enfadada de Draco resonó por todo el pasillo y Harry sonrió porque su chico volvía poco a poco a ser quien era antes.

No notó lo tenso que estaba hasta que Draco rodeó sus brazos por su cadera y comenzó a besar su cuello y sus músculos se comenzaron a relajar. Harry sonrió y ladeó su cabeza para dejarle más hueco para los besos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Murmuró contra su cuello y Harry asintió girándose para quedar frente a frente.

\- ¿Tu lo estás?- Harry que había rodeado sus brazos por su cuello acarició su nuca.

\- Mientras esté contigo lo estoy.- Y se besaron.

El resto de la semana que quedaba hasta navidad pasó bastante tranquila. Harry nunca imaginó que podía ser tan meloso con su pareja, para él las parejas así siempre le habían resultado extrañas y no comprendía que les podía llevar a actuar de esa forma, pero esa era porque no había conocido a Draco, o sí, aunque no de esa forma. Con el rubio nunca había besos suficientes, ni abrazos ni caricias. Sentía tanto amor en su corazón que no sabía como expresarlo. La gente había dejado de meterse con Draco y Nott les había dejado tranquilos, el único pero es que al día siguiente eran las vacaciones de Navidad y se separarían. Harry iría con los Weasley y Draco con su familia a la Malfoy Manor. Había sido una semana intensa de relación, Harry no esperaba menos tratándose de Draco y de él, habían vivido una enemistad intensa y de la misma forma tenía que ser una relación entre ellos. Cursi y melosa, pero intensa, aunque lo primero no se lo esperaba.

Le gustaba mucho que Draco guardase su parte cariñosa y dulce y solamente para él, que fuese la única persona que conocía la parte más bonita de Draco. Muchas veces se tenía que reír cuando Ron exasperado después de que Draco le hubiese sacado de quicio le miraba diciéndole con la mirada que cómo podía aguantar la actitud arrogante y altanera de su novio, Harry simplemente se reía ante eso. En ese momento estaba en un punto que ni la actitud altiva de Draco le ponía nervioso como lo hacía antes, incluso podía decir que también adoraba esa parte del rubio, aunque a decir verdad adoraba cada parte de él.

Era el día del baile y ni Draco ni Harry iban a ir, pues Draco decía que no le veía sentido a ir sin su novio y Harry en el fondo lo agradeció. Habían planeado una noche especial para ellos dos, su propio baile, algo más íntimo donde estuvieran alejados de las miradas y los comentarios, algo más romántico. Incluso se iban a vestir para la ocasión para hacerlo más realista y especial. Harry no podía esperar para ver el atuendo de Draco, recordaba lo guapo y elegante que estaba unos años atrás en el Yule Ball, que aunque en ese momento no se fijara en Draco de esa forma, por lo menos conscientemente, tuvo que apartar varias veces la mirada de él porque se encontró a sí mismo embelesado ante la belleza de su enemigo, y esa noche, Draco sería todo para él y el todo para Draco. No podía esperar nada mejor para despedir su última noche juntos antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Todos estaban nerviosos y emocionados por el baile, Harry notó como Hermione y Ron evitaban hablar de eso delante de él, ni siquiera lo hicieron incluso después de que Harry le explicara que tenía una mejor alternativa con Draco y que prefería eso. Ron todavía no asimilaba que su amigo estuviese en una relación sentimental con su eterno enemigo él cual consideraba insoportable y altanero y lo repetía cada vez que podía, Harry simplemente decía que no conocía a Draco como Harry había podido hacerlo, y que igual si lo hubiera hecho también se habría enamorado. Ron ponía cara de asco y Harry y Hermione se reían.

En ese momento no estaba con Draco, ambos decidieron darse tiempo solos sin estar juntos para no agobiarse y llevar su relación de una forma más sana, y como ya nadie se atrevía a hacerle nada a Draco después de saber que era pareja de el salvador, Harry estaba más tranquilo, aunque no podía evitar echarlo muchísimo de menos y esperar impaciente el momento de poder estar con él de nuevo y besarle. ¿Cómo había acabado así? Se había convertido en lo que nunca había sido capaz de comprender.

Estaba en ese momento en los jardines junto con Ron y Hermione, que hablaban de lo que harían esas navidades, aunque los tres estaban muy tristes con el tema y trataban de evitar nombrar el hecho de que ese año Fred no estaría con ellos. Harry trataba de desviar el tema como podía, al igual que Hermione, porque aunque a ambos les había afectado mucho sabían que a quien más le podía doler era a Ron, pues era su hermano. Así que finalmente, decidieron que era mejor cambiar de tema, aunque Harry perdió el hilo cuando vio una persona con el cabello rubio platino acercarse a él. Sonrió inconscientemente y abrió sus brazos cuando Draco llegó, el cual se tiró encima suya a sus brazos metiéndose entre las piernas de Harry. 

\- Hola.- Saludó Draco en un susurro contra su cuello. Harry sonrió y le besó la cabeza.

\- Hola dragón.- Susurró de igual forma. Draco levantó el rostro y le besó tiernamente, aunque terminó volviéndose más apasionado y ahí fue cuando escucharon unos carraspeos interrumpiéndolos. Harry se rio y Draco escondió su sonrisa. Miró a Ron el cual les miraba incómodo y con una expresión de desagrado, Hermione simplemente trataba de esconder la sonrisa al igual que Draco.

Draco se quedó entre sus piernas encogido y abrazado a su cuello mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, Harry lo tenía abrazado mientras continuaba con la conversación en la cual Draco no intervino, ahora mucho más feliz por tener a su serpiente en sus brazos. Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que fue la hora de que los que iban a asistir al baile se fuesen para prepararse.

\- Nosotros también tendríamos que prepararnos ¿no?- Preguntó Harry cuando se quedaron solos. 

\- Cierto.- Draco se separó de su pecho y se puso frente a él.- Quien me iba a decir que mi próximo baile sería solamente con el niño que vivió y no solamente eso, si no con el niño que vivió siendo mi novio.

\- Yo le hubiera pateado el culo a quien hubiese dicho eso.- Ambos rieron.

\- Yo también, por reírse de mí.

\- Pero no me imagino un mejor futuro que ese.- Harry se acercó y pegó la nariz contra la de Draco, que le acarició el pecho de esa forma que solo él sabía y que le volvía completamente loco.

Harry cerró los ojos esperando el beso, un beso que nunca llegó, porque Draco se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo. Harry suspiró frustrado y le vio yéndose sonriéndole divertido.

\- ¡Cabrón!- Gritó Harry, y corrió detrás de su novio para alcanzarle y darle una palmada en el culo. Draco fingió molestia, cosa que se le daba demasiado bien, aunque no tardó nada en tomar la mano de Harry y caminar juntos a su destino.


	20. Chapter 20

Ambos habían quedado en la sala de los menesteres cuando todos estuvieran en el baile, para prepararse sin que nadie hiciese preguntas. Harry estaba nervioso, quería impresionar a Draco y para él era una sensación extraña porque nunca había tenido esa sensación, pero quería que le mirase y se sintiese orgulloso de ser su novio.

Se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde y fue rápido por los pasillos donde no había ni un alma, se encontró en la puerta a Draco apoyado contra la pared, mirando al suelo y jugando con sus pies. Le miró embelesado. Estaba guapísimo, su cabello peinado como antes solía llevarlo, y una túnica de color plateada. Estaba saliendo con el hombre más guapo de todo Hogwarts, y posiblemente del mundo mágico y muggle entero. Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado porque el no estaba peinado, su cabello no se permitía y ni siquiera lo había pensado. 

Se quedó quieto mirando a Draco esperando que reparara en su presencia y cuando levantó la cabeza y lo hizo, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que le hizo a Harry borrar todas sus inseguridades, él ya llevaba un rato sonriendo desde que lo había visto.

\- Estas... perfecto.- Murmuró Harry sin apartar su mirada de él ni un segundo para no perderse ni el más mínimo detalle.

Draco sin borrar su sonrisa se acercó a él, rodeó sus brazos por su cuello y le besó con mucho amor. Harry rodeó los suyos por su cintura aprestándolo mas contra su cuerpo.

\- Tu también.- Respondió el rubio cuando se separaron.

Harry pasó por la puerta pensando en un sitio donde poder hacer un baile que fuese íntimo y elegante, digno de Draco Malfoy, y en cuanto abrió la puerta la sorpresa no tardó en llegar. Era amplio, el techo simulaba el cielo lleno de estrellas, había flores por las paredes y el suelo era de mármol color blanco. Había un sofá bastante amplio y tenía una perfecta iluminación, se fijó que también había un aparato de donde provenía música y de donde se podía poner la música que desearas, y un sofá muy amplio en una esquina color negro donde Harry sabía que podrían dormir perfectamente. Miró a Draco que miraba toda la estancia impresionado y sonrió con esa imagen, lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- No sé bailar, pero ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- Preguntó Harry dandole otro beso en la mejilla. 

Draco asintió y se fueron más al centro. Estuvieron casi toda la noche bailando entre risas y besos, a veces el baile era más movido, otras veces era algo más tranquilo y bailaban pegados, Draco con una paciencia infinita por la torpeza de Harry aunque después de unas cuantas canciones, Harry se desenvolvía muchísimo mejor y Draco le premiaba besándole. También había canciones que les animaba a bailar de una forma más intimida, y esas eran las que más le gustaban a Harry, porque bailaban muy pegados y Draco era un dios de mover las caderas. Con esas canciones, solían terminar besándose intensamente y tocándose por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando?- Le preguntó Harry que ya estaba agotado, debían de haber estado horas bailando de pie y besándose, aunque a él le habían parecido minutos.

\- Genial.- Draco rodeó sus brazos por su cuello y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.- El mejor baile al que he ido en mi vida.

\- Estoy algo cansado, ¿te parece si vamos a dormir ya?

\- Claro.- Draco le besó.- Pero yo no tenía planeado dormir todavía.- Hizo un pucherito que derritió a Harry, con esa cara estando tan cansado como estaba se iría a hacer el tour de Francia corriendo.

\- ¿Quieres seguir bailando?

\- Bueno... podemos llamarlo bailar.... sí.- Draco sonrió insinuadamente y a Harry se le secó la boca entendiendo lo que quería decir.

\- Vaya, se me ha ido todo el sueño de repente.- Draco se rio ante eso y volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con más pasión. Apagaron la música con un hechizo y mediante besos fueron caminando al sofá. 

Se desprendieron de las túnicas por el camino sin apartar los labios del otro, tampoco tardaron mucho en desprenderse de la ropa cuando llegaron. Draco le bajó los boxers sin que a Harry le diese tiempo de pensar nada y tomando su pene entre sus manos comenzó a bombear haciendo que las piernas de Harry se volviesen gelatina y flojeasen, le costaba la vida mantenerse en pie, decidió devolverle el favor tomando también su pene entre sus manos y ambos se vieron inmersos en jadeos y gemidos que llenaban todo el lugar anteriormente llenado con la música. Harry prefería ese sonido mil veces.

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Draco tiró a Harry al sofá dejándolo sentado y se deshizo de sus boxers, el miembro de Harry que todavía se estaba recuperando del orgasmo, recuperó toda su fuerza ante la imagen de Draco de pie desnudo ante él con los labios hinchados y rojos y con el pelo despeinado. Esa imagen que se estaba quedando en su cabeza a la perfección iba a ser el objetivo de fantasía de muchas de sus pajas y lo sabía. Harry se mordió el labio y entonces Draco se subió encima de él a horcajadas sentándose en sus piernas. Harry le agarró de la cintura y lo acercó a él lo máximo posible haciendo que los penes de ambos hicieran contacto y gimieran, Harry volvió a devorar sus labios mientras Draco comenzó a mover su cintura y a frotarse contra Harry. Se llevaron bastante rato así, estimulándose el uno al otro.

Draco finalmente tomó su varita del suelo y realizó el encantamiento para hacer aparecer lubricante, y cuando Harry le vio dirigir sus manos a su propio trasero se quiso morir. Draco comenzó a prepararse a sí mismo, y aunque Harry no veía nada, los gemidos, las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos le delataban, y jamás pensó que una imagen pudiera ser tan caliente como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Draco tocándose a sí mismo y preparándose para él.

\- Merlín santo...- Gimió Harry sin apartar la mirada de Draco. Este le calló con un beso sin apartar sus manos de su entrada, Harry se podía morir perfectamente notando a Draco retorcerse y en sus piernas las manos de Draco subir y bajar mientras se metía los dedos a sí mismo.

Finalmente Draco apartó sus manos.

\- Ahora fóllame Harry Potter.- Susurró contra sus labios.

Draco se levantó un poco y tomando el pene de Harry se lo colocó en su entrada y cayendo fuerte hacía abajo le penetró completamente de una estocada. Ambos soltaron un gemido ronco.

\- Eres el ser humano más caliente del mundo.- Gimoteó Harry enterrando sus dedos en su cadera. Notó como Draco sonreía contra sus labios y empezó a subir y bajar con ayuda de Harry que le levantaba por las caderas para las penetraciones.

Harry sentía tanto placer que no le salía ni la voz. Se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos y algún que otro gemido de Draco, porque de verdad que a Harry no le salía ni la voz, también se escuchaba el sonido de sus pieles chocando y de la fricción del pene de Harry en el interior de Draco. Sin ninguna duda, lo más caliente y excitante que había vivido en su vida, aunque eso había dicho también cada noche en la que había tenido sexo con su novio antes de dormir. Pero era cierto, el sexo con Draco era una experiencia a otro nivel, y con ninguna otra persona Harry había sentido el nivel de placer y de gusto que sentía con el rubio, dejando totalmente de lado lo enamorado que estaba y que eso lo hacía mejor todavía, porque saber que estaba tan unido a Draco y mucho más juntos de lo que jamás lo habían estado, era demasiado maravilloso.

Los besos ya casi no eran besos, eran lametones y mordidas a los labios del otro.

\- Harry...- Gimió Draco antes de correrse en su pecho, el hecho de notar la humedad en su vientre y como el interior de Draco se apretaba fue lo último que necesitaba Harry para correrse en su interior.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro y se quedaron abrazados, con Harry todavía en el interior de Draco. El rubio tenia apoyada su cabeza contra su hombro y Harry acariciaba su espalda con ternura. Harry tenía ganas de soltar que le amaba, pero llevaban solamente una semana de relación y no quería precipitarse. Pero es que en ese momento lo amaba más que nunca, abrazado a él, con sus cuerpos unidos y más cerca que nunca, después de haber hecho el amor y notando contra su pecho la respiración y los latidos del corazón de su novio. Depositó varios besos por su hombro, porque sentía tantas cosas en ese momento que necesitaba expresarlo de alguna manera.

Draco levantó la cabeza de su hombro y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry.

\- Muchas gracias.- Susurró Draco.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por estar conmigo y...

\- Amarte.- Completó Harry.- El único que te tengo que agradecer soy yo.

\- Te amo.- Murmuró Draco y el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir a la velocidad de la luz.- Y lo he hecho siempre, desde que nos encontramos por primera vez en esa tienda de túnicas.

Harry sonrió.

\- Yo también te amo. Yo no sé desde cuando, solo sé que lo hago.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con mucha más ternura y amor. Draco se levantó de encima de Harry y se acostó en el sofá. Harry hizo aparecer unas mantas mediante un encantamiento y le tapó, sintiendo su corazón encogerse ante la imagen de Draco con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y despeinado.

\- ¿No te vas a acostar conmigo?- Le preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos, Harry continuaba sentado mirándole embelesado.

\- Claro.- Y eso hizo, se arropó con las mantas y se abrazó a su novio, y al cabo de un rato, con una paz inmensa recorriéndole todo su cuerpo se quedó dormido.

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que Draco continuaba dormido, también se dio cuenta de que ese día se despediría de Draco por unas semanas, y también que su erección matutina chocaba contra las caderas del rubio peligrosamente. No sabía que hacer, sabía que debía despertar a Draco pero cuando despertara notaría el problema de Harry y sería bastante incómodo, puesto que habían estado follando unas horas atrás. No quería dar la imagen tampoco de que estaba obsesionado con el sexo, suficiente mala imagen tendría que tener ya frente a Draco con ese tema.

El rubio comenzó a moverse en sus brazos, señal de que estaba despertando. De repente Harry le escuchó reír y Draco levantó la cabeza de su cuello.

\- ¿Hemos amanecido contentos no?- Le dijo todavía riéndose y Harry enrojeció.- ¿No tuviste suficiente con anoche?

\- Nunca tengo suficiente de ti.- Le respondió intentando dejar la vergüenza a un lado.- Ahora vamos, que tenemos que preparar las cosas y vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno.

Draco asintió y le besó. Y al final si que llegaron tarde, tan tarde que no llegaron ni siquiera y tuvieron que ir a la cocina para pedirle a los elfos algo para desayunar. Y todo porque Draco le había hecho una mamada y él no se había podido resistir a negarse. Desayunaron juntos y Harry acompañó a Draco a las mazmorras de Slytherin para no dejarle solo mientras guardaba sus cosas. Había mucha tensión cuando entraron, sobre todo cuando la mirada de Harry se encontró con la de Nott, Draco que lo había notado tomó a Harry de la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación, y de ahí a su cama donde a su lado se hallaba el baúl.

\- ¿Con qué aquí has estado durmiendo todos estos años?- Preguntó Harry ayudando a Draco a guardar sus libros.

\- Sí. Aquí es donde escapaba de un estúpido Gryffindor cuatro ojos que no soportaba y que era un idiota.

\- ¡Oye!- Harry le miró ofendido, aunque estaba fingiendo. Draco sonrió de lado y Harry se derritió totalmente, aunque trató de disimularlo doblando una camiseta de su novio.

\- De todas formas ya estuviste aquí, y de hecho estuvimos juntos en la cama.

\- Cierto.- Recordó Harry, se mordió el labio recordando.- ¿Algún día me dirás quienes fueron los que te intentaron hacer eso?

Draco negó rápidamente.

\- Vamos a dejar eso atrás mejor, ¿vale?- Harry asintió. Él no sentía que fuese algo que se tenía que ignorar porque era bastante grave, pero era la decisión de Draco y tenía que respetarla porque de otra forma solo lograría una discusión.

Le abrazó recordando cuando le contó sobre los abusos sexuales que recibía de parte de los mortífagos, deseando volver el tiempo atrás para sacar a Draco se esa mansión y protegerle.

\- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- Le preguntó aún correspondiéndole el abrazo

\- Nada, que te amo y te voy a echar mucho de menos.

\- Yo también.- Draco le besó la mejilla. Y dándole pequeños besos recorrió su rostro hasta llegar a los labios, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando besaron estuvo un rato mas con la sonrisa.- ¿Y si... nos echamos uno rápido en mi cama?- Susurró contra sus labios.- De despedida y por la última vez que estuvimos aquí y nos calentamos mutuamente sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Y si nos pillan? Están todos ahora mismo por aquí recogiendo sus cosas y en cualquier momento pueden entrar.

\- ¿Te importa realmente?- Comenzó a besar su cuello haciéndole perder a Harry toda la coherencia.- Es que follarme a Harry Potter en mi cama ha sido siempre mi gran fantasía.- Agarró a Harry del trasero sin separar los labios de su cuello y Harry gimoteó mientras su entrepierna comenzaba a activarse.

\- Coloca un encantamiento.- Murmuró rendido Harry.- Que no nos escuchen ni puedan entrar.

Y eso hizo Draco, aunque Harry ya estaba quitándose los pantalones y los boxers, Draco hizo lo mismo y acostados en la cama Draco comenzó a preparar a Harry hasta que estuvo listo. Y hicieron el amor de una forma más ruda a la que acostumbraban como buena despedida hasta el año siguiente, y cuando acabaron no se quedaron en la cama como acostumbraban, si no se que se vistieron y continuaron recogiendo, ambos ya más animados por la sesión de sexo que habían tenido, hasta que Draco le confesó que no había realizado ningún encantamiento.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Harry le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Nos podrían haber pillado! ¡Y nos habrán escuchado!

\- Bueno, que tiene de malo que todos sepan que me he follado al niño que vivió.

Harry enrojeció.

\- Te voy a matar. Ahora no sé con que cara voy a salir cuando tengamos que irnos.

Draco se rio y se acercó acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Con tu cara preciosa. ¿Con qué otra si no?

\- Merlín Draco, me da mucha vergüenza.

\- Vamos, Harry. Te has follado a medio Hogwarts, la gente sabe que virgen no eres.

\- Lo sé...

\- Y somos novios, también sabrán que tenemos sexo.

Harry puso pucherito, y Draco le besó como respuesta. De verdad que se moría de la vergüenza solo de pensar que tendría que salir de allí y verles las caras a quienes les habían follar. Y justo en ese momento, que había gemido mucho por la fuerza y violencia con la que lo habían hecho, que por cierto, le había gustado mucho.

Cuando salieron, Harry evitó mirar a su alrededor aunque notaba toda las miradas puestas sobre ellos dos y cuando al fin abandonaron el lugar de los Slytherin, Draco soltó una sonora carcajada, Harry le miró totalmente confundido esperando una explicación.

\- No sabes la mirada que nos ha echado Theodore.- A las risas de Draco se le unieron las de Harry, que sintió un inmenso placer al pensar que Nott les había escuchado.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana juntos, entre caricias y besos hasta que uno de los elfos se apareció anunciándoles que Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba esperando para recoger a Draco en la entrada del castillo. Harry sintió pena al saber que se tendría que separar de su novio, y que de el dentro de poco tendría que tomar el tren para ir a Londres, no quería separarse de él, porque lo iba a extrañar y porque le daba terror que todo lo que había avanzado con Draco se deshiciera.

En cuanto llegaron, Narcissa les esperaba con una postura elegante y vestida muy bien, aunque en cuanto vio a su hijo su postura elegante y altanera la abandonó, al igual que su hijo que corrió y se deshizo en los brazos de su madre. Harry se quedó mirándolos emocionado aquel encuentro tan emotivo entre madre e hijo sin querer ser ninguna interrupción.

\- Mi niño...- Sollozó Narcissa.- Estás tan guapo, mírate.- Se separó un poco de su hijo y le acarició el pelo, Harry observó como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- Te he echado tanto de menos.

\- Yo también mamá.- Respondió Draco y el corazón de Harry se encogió ante la voz tierna del rubio hablando con su madre. Era una imagen demasiado bonita.

De repente Narcissa se giró hacia Harry y le sonrió dulcemente, Harry nunca pensó que vería esa expresión en el rostro de Narcissa Malfoy dirigida hacia él.

\- Potter...- Le saludó Narcissa y alejándose de su hijo se acercó a Harry, quien la miraba bastante nervioso, al fin y al cabo y a pesar de que ella no lo supiera, era su suegra. De repente los brazos de Narcissa le rodearon y le estrecharon con fuerza, un abrazo lleno de cariño que a Harry le recordó a los abrazos que le daba Molly, Harry le correspondió el abrazo y Narcissa le susurró algo al oído.- No voy a tener vida suficiente para agradecerte por lo que has hecho con Draco, ten por seguro que estoy en deuda contigo para el resto de mi vida.

\- No lo está. Para mi Draco se ha vuelto una persona muy importante y lo menos que puedo hacer es apoyarle y estar con él. 

Narcissa lo estrechó en sus brazos con más fuerzas y Harry sonrió observando como Draco en el frente les miraba con una sonrisa, Harry le lanzó un beso y Draco lo recogió y se lo llevó al corazón. Iba a echarle demasiado de menos.

\- Sé lo de ustedes dos.- La respiración de Harry se paró ante esa declaración.- Siempre he sabido de los sentimientos de Draco hacia ti, y cuando me dijo que le correspondías y que estabais juntos me alegré mucho. Tienen toda mi bendición en su relación, Draco ya lo sabe pero quería trasladártelo a ti.

Se separaron del abrazo y Harry le sonrió agradecido por sus palabras. Realmente que Narcissa apoyara su relación con Draco se le hacía realmente importante, pues sabía lo que era su madre para su novio.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Solo... no le hagas daño, confío en que no lo harás, él es un chico muy sensible aunque no lo parezca porque lo oculta, sobre todo después de la guerra.- Todo esto lo hablaban en un susurro para que Draco no se enterase.- Nunca me perdonaré a mi misma el permitir que mi hijo se pusiera esa marca, pero lo hecho ya esta hecho, no me queda otra que compensarle por todo lo que pasó por culpa de los ideales que le inculcamos Lucius y yo.- Harry trató de disimular la muestra de asco ante ese nombre.- Draco te ama con locura, Harry, está enamorado de ti desde que era un niño pequeño y nunca ha tenido ojos para nadie más. Fui yo misma la que le pedí a la directora Mcgonagall que acudiera a ti porque sabía que eras el único que podías ayudar a mi hijo, y me alegra el no haberme equivocado. Hasta que logre que Draco sea más fuerte e independiente, depende mucho de ti, y solo te pido por favor que no le hagas daño y que tengas mucho cuidado con él...

\- Realmente amo a su hijo.- Habló rápidamente Harry.- Nunca le haría daño, para mi Draco y su recuperación es lo primordial ahora mismo, y de verás que lo amo tanto que hasta me imagino un futuro y una familia con él. Y eso no me ha ocurrido nunca con nadie.

Narcissa sonrió y le besó la mejilla con delicadeza, una delicadeza que le recordó a Draco. Se notaba mucho que eran madre e hijo.

Narcissa se giró a su hijo que les miraba expectantes.

\- Despediros.- Dijo Narcissa y se apartó.- Nos vamos ya, cariño.

Draco se acercó a Harry sonriente y rodeando sus brazos por su cuello le besó, Harry le abrazó por la cintura y le devolvió el beso diciéndole con sus labios lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que le iba a echar de menos.

\- Te amo.- Murmuró Harry cuando se separaron.

\- Y yo.- Se dieron un corto beso y tras despedirse, Draco abandonó el lugar acompañado de su madre.

Era increíble como en cuatro meses se había enamorado tanto, o es que quizás siempre lo había estado, no lo sabía muy bien.


	21. Chapter 21

Cuando llegaron al andén 9 3/4, Molly y Arthur les esperaban con una sonrisa y el momento se llenó de abrazos, besos y saludos, tanto a sus dos hijos como a Harry y a Hermione. Harry abrazó con fuerza a los dos, transmitiéndoles todas sus fuerzas por la época tan dura que se les venía encima por la ausencia de uno de sus hijos.

En la madriguera estaban George, Percy, Charlie, Bill y Fleur, que también les saludaron con alegría, aunque se podía notar con demasiada facilidad lo apagado que se encontraba George, Harry también le abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada y George simplemente le susurró un gracias comprendiendo que le estaba transmitiendo sus fuerzas. 

Los días pasaban y con ello también la nochebuena, Harry agradecía que ningún miembro de la familia hubiese dicho nada sobre su ruptura con Ginny, ni siquiera había ninguna mirada que les juzgara. La nochebuena tuvo momentos muy tristes donde la familia recordaba a la persona que les faltaba, pero Hermione, Harry y Fleur trataban de animar el asunto lo mejor que podían. Al día siguiente, para Santa Claus, recibieron sus típicos jerseys con sus iniciales, y George rompió a llorar cuando vio como su madre había tejido también el jersey con la F de Fred y lo había puesto sobre el árbol, Molly también lo hizo abrazando a su hijo. Vio como tanto Fleur como Hermione apoyaban sus novios y Harry simplemente le sonrió a Percy que le miraba triste, y se alegró cuando Arthur le abrazó, sabía que Percy se sentía muy culpable y siempre decía que debía haber sido él el que hubiese muerto, por mucho que el resto se lo negase, Harry decidió acercarse a Charlie y consolarlo con un abrazo que aunque era bastante mayor que él, agradeció la muestra de cariño.

Fue Bill el que terminó con el triste momento dando un discurso sobre como Fred les estaría viendo en ese momento y no le gustaba verles en esa situación, todos trataron de animarse y abrir sus regalos. Harry se colocó su jersey con la H y se sorprendió mucho cuando Molly se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le entregó otro regalo envuelto.

\- Toma, ábrelo.- Le dijo mientras se lo entregaban, Harry totalmente confundido lo abrió y se encontró con otro jersey color verde, pero la letra que estaba tejida era una D. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido.- Es para tu chico, no sé si le gustará pero ahora que forma parte de esta familia al estar contigo, no veía correcto no hacerle un jersey.

Harry le miró emocionado y la abrazó con fuerza. 

\- Muchísimas gracias Molly.- Harry no sabía bien como agradecerle por eso, la palabra gracias no era suficiente. El hecho de que aceptara a Draco para él significaba el mundo entero, Molly era como su madre, la madre que nunca tuvo, y era muy importante para él su aceptación y que lo apoyara sin cuestionar nada.- De verdad, le va a encantar, estoy seguro. Gracias por el detalle.

Molly le sonrió con cariño y le besó la mejilla.

Por la tarde cuando estuvo más tranquilo, decidió enviarle una carta a Draco para felicitarle la navidad y decirle cuanto le echaba de menos. Se sentó en el escritorio pasándose un rato largo sin saber como comenzar a escribir.

Hola Draco,

Solo te escribo esto para desearte feliz navidad, espero que todo vaya bien y estes teniendo unas felices fiestas. Aquí está el ambiente un poco triste por la muerte de Fred, pero quitando ese hecho, no está yendo mal la cosa. Te echo muchísimo de menos y pienso en ti a cada segundo, Molly te ha hecho un regalo, al igual que tu madre nos apoya al cien por cien. Espero que te guste, aunque estoy seguro de que lo hará, aunque sea solo por el detalle que ha tenido. Mi mayor deseo estas navidades es que tu estés bien y te estén yendo las cosas lo mejor posible, y sobre todo, recuerda que te amo con locura Dragón.

Siempre tuyo, 

H.J.P.

Harry releyó conforme su carta y se la entregó al búho de Ron señalándole que se lo entregara a Draco Malfoy. Pasaron varios días sin que Harry recibiese respuesta, y la dejó de esperar en el momento en el que Pig volvió pocos días después sin nada. Solo esperaba que Draco estuviese bien.

Habían decidido celebrar un mini partido de Quiddich en el jardín y todos habían aceptado emocionados, excepto Hermione que nunca había sido demasiado fan de ese deporte ni de subirse sobre una escoba para volar. Harry se encontraba cansado, así que para sorpresa de todos, decidió no jugar el partido y sentarse junto a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó Hermione cuando ambos ya se encontraban sentados juntos y el partido recién había comenzado.

\- Estoy muy cansado.- Respondió Harry simplemente.

\- Sé que te pasa algo más.- Harry miraba al frente fingiendo que veía el partido pero realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención.- Dímelo, puedes confiarme lo que sea y lo sabes.

Harry sabía que Hermione no se daría por vencida hasta que Harry se lo contase, al igual ella le conocía, él la conocía a ella de la misma forma. Habían sido inseparables desde los 11 años.

\- Estoy preocupado por Draco, le escribí una carta y no me ha respondido.- Giró su cabeza para mirarla.

\- Será porque no ha tenido tiempo. Malfoy estará bien seguro, está en su casa bajo el respaldo de sus padres. ¿Qué cosa mala le podría pasar?- Le respondió ella.- ¿O es qué estas preocupado porque esté enfadado contigo, o por algo así relacionado con vuestra relación?- Hermione le miró como si hubiese dado en el clavo. Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza

\- No, no estoy preocupado por mi relación, estoy preocupado por él.- Hermione alzó una ceja con su típica expresión de hay algo que me estás ocultando y yo sé lo que es.- Es... complicado.

\- A mi me puedes contar que está ocurriendo, Harry, y quizás pueda ayudarte.

\- No puedo contártelo Hermione, es cosa de él.

\- Siempre nos has contado todo a mi y a Ron aunque no se pudiese, esta vez no puede ser distinta. ¿Qué está pasando? Te puedo ayudar Harry.

Harry suspiró, Hermione tenía toda la razón. Entre ellos tres nunca había habido secretos y si le contabas algo a alguno tenías que tener claro que se iban a enterar los otros dos, y si es verdad que eso le había ayudado mucho durante todos esos años y quizás tampoco estaba tan mal contárselo a Hermione, ella sabía muchas más cosas que Harry porque leía e investigaba todo lo que él no hacía, y quizás, le ayudase a lograr que Draco superase su enfermedad. Aunque Harry considerase que estaba mucho mejor, tenía miedo de cómo irían las cosas en la mansión de los Malfoy. Porque Draco en absoluto estaba curado, ni siquiera estaba cerca, y eso Harry lo sabía por muy pocos conocimientos que tuviese sobre eso.

\- Esta bien, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni tan siquiera a Ron, por lo menos por ahora.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Vale...- Harry suspiró.- Mmm... a ver... mmm.

\- No le voy a juzgar, Harry, sea lo que sea.

\- Lo sé.- Harry estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué, no era una información delicada sobre él la que iba a contar. Aunque quizás era que Draco le importaba tanto que sus problemas eran lo suyos.- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que hablamos de esa enfermedad muggle, la anorexia y la bulimia? Y que seguro que Draco no la tenía.- Hermione asintió, y aunque Harry quiso identificar su expresión no fue capaz.- Esta bien, nos equivocamos, Draco tiene anorexia.

\- Me lo imaginaba.- Hermione asintió sin dar muestras de que la noticia le hubiese sorprendido.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si, tampoco era tan difícil de adivina. Primero su notable bajada de peso, su comportamiento en el comedor, y lo que me lo confirmó, como has actuado tu con él cuando comíamos, como lo vigilabas y le echabas tu la comida y se la partías.

\- ¿Ron lo sabe?

\- No, Ron ni siquiera conoce esa enfermedad.- Hermione suspiró.- Una amiga de mi prima la tuvo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y como está?

Hermione se removió incómoda.

\- Pues... murió.- Harry notó como se le caía un bol de agua fría encima y trató de respirar hondo aunque le fue imposible.- Eso no tiene que por qué pasarle a Draco, Harry. Hay gente que se recupera. Esa chica es que estaba muy mal y no quería recuperarse

\- Draco lo está.- Harry no veía una forma de tranquilizarse después de las palabras de Hermione, sabía que mucha gente moría por eso, pero saber de un caso de primera mano mientras él estaba sumamente preocupado por su novio.- Si, come, y ha recuperado algo de peso, muy poco pero bueno. Pero es porque yo le obligo, y suele pasarse un rato llorando después de cada comida. Esta misma semana le he tenido que quitar pastillas vomitivas que le había comprado a George, tengo que vigilarlo muy de cerca porque se mata haciendo ejercicio físico hasta el punto de que varias veces me lo he encontrado cuando no estábamos juntos por algo, desmayado, y cuando lo he llevado a la enfermería me decían que era por sobre agotamiento y la falta de nutrientes, porque aunque Draco coma todavía está muy lejos de estar saludable porque come poco y lo intenta eliminar siempre de cualquier forma como no esté pendiente. Y estoy aterrado por si todo lo que hemos avanzado estos meses se destruye en estas vacaciones por su padre. No sé que hacer Hermione, su humor ha mejorado mucho, yo sé que el ha mejorado, pero aun así y aunque coma siento que no avanza y no puedo perderlo, me muero si le pierdo, no puedo perder a ninguna persona que amo más, no puedo perderle a él.

\- Harry, Draco necesita ayuda profesional.

\- Ya la ha recibido y no la acepta, me han dicho que soy el único que he logrado hacerle comer.- Harry notó como unas lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, desahogarse le estaba haciendo sentir todo el miedo y el dolor de ver como actuaba Draco con la comida y con su cuerpo y como él lo había estado normalizando, aún sabiendo que no era normal. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

\- Lo mismo ahora que tiene una razón para vivir.- Hermione le señaló.- Lo acepta. Hasta entonces Harry, creo que deberías hablar con Madam Pomfrey para revisar su peso cada semana, sin que el conozca lo que pesa, obvio, porque se obsesiona. Yo voy a leer sobre el tema y voy a informarme lo máximo posible para ayudarte con él. No quiero decir nada sin estar segura.- Después de eso le abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo y Harry se sintió seguro en los brazos de su mejor amiga.- Siento mucho que hayas estado pasando estos cuatro meses por eso tu solo. Pero ya verás que sale de esta, gracias a Merlín es una enfermedad que si se cura.

\- Eso espero, no quiero verlo sufrir más, no lo soporto. Él no lo dice, pero yo veo como se odia a sí mismo y como odia su cuerpo cada vez que lo ve cuando tenemos sex...- Harry se quedó callado mirando a Hermione temeroso aunque ella solo rio.

\- Se que mantenéis relaciones sexuales Harry, no soy tonta. Sois novios y los novios hacen eso. No tiene nada de malo.- Le dijo sonriente y Harry le sonrió débilmente como respuesta.- ¿Y tú que piensas cuando ves su cuerpo?

\- Que es el cuerpo más hermoso del mundo, porque es suyo y punto. Me duele verlo tan delgado pero no porque lo sea, me da igual su cuerpo de cualquier forma lo voy a amar, es la razón por la que está así.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho?

\- Claro que sí, bueno, no exactamente pero si le he dicho que es precioso y que amo su cuerpo.- Harry suspiró.- ¿Cómo alguien que es tan guapo y tan perfecto se puede ver tan mal a sí mismo?

\- Eso no tiene que ver, si es cierto que Malfoy es muy atractivo, pero él no lo ve porque se trata de un problema psicológico que viene de un odio hacia ti mismo inmenso y de sentir que eres insuficiente, puede venir de muchísimas causas y no hay una razón única para desarrollar el trastorno. Él paga ese odio a sí mismo con su físico y con la comida, pero no es un problema con la comida, ¿me explico?- Harry asintió escuchándola atentamente.- Es un problema mental, contigo mismo, por eso no se soluciona simplemente comiendo o subiendo de peso, por eso Draco no ha mejorado. No sé que habrá pasado en su vida para que termine desarrollando ese trastorno, pero no tiene nada que ver con como sea tu físico, si no con otros muchos factores. Por esa razón aunque sea guapísimo, y para cualquier persona físicamente perfecto, no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

\- No sé tanto, sé lo básico por lo que he leído en algunos libros de psicología muggle.- Hermione se encogió de hombros.- ¿Me has comprendido?- Harry asintió.

\- Sí. Gracias Hermione.- La abrazó de nuevo.-Si encuentras algún libro, lo que sea, dámelo a mi que también quiero informarme. Yo igual buscaré.

Su amiga le sonrió.

\- Todo va a salir bien. Es tu momento de ser feliz, y estoy segura de que quien sea que haya ahí arriba, no va a permitir que le pase nada a tu novio.

Harry sonrió y continuaron hablando de otros temas hasta que el partido finalizó y todos decidieron compartir tiempo en familia. Al día siguiente fue cuando la respuesta de Draco llegó, y Harry suspiró aliviado cuando tomó la carta del búho y vio la pulcra y perfecta letra de Draco.

Harry,

Por aquí también esta todo bien, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. También te echo muchísimo de menos, sobre todo por las noches cuando me acuesto y no estás a mi lado en la cama. Perdón por la tardanza, estaba ocupado con cosas familiares y no he podido escribirte hasta ahora. Mi madre también te ha dado un regalo, obviamente a escondidas de mi padre porque el no sabe nada, también espero que te guste. Yo también te tengo algo, espero que te guste más que el regalo de mi madre sinceramente. Te amo mucho león y tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo he dicho porque mi reputación se va a la mierda.

Con amor,

D.L.M.

Harry sonrió después de leer la carta, mucho más aliviado al saber que estaba bien y que simplemente estaba ocupado. El hecho de que Narcissa le tuviese un regalo le había hecho mucha ilusión, pero más ilusión le hacia saber que Draco le tenía preparado algo. Fuese lo fuese, aunque se tratase de una piedra, sabía que iba a ser el mejor regalo del mundo. Se puso un poco nervioso porque no le había preparado nada a Draco, quizás era por la costumbre, porque no estaba acostumbrado regalar nada y menos a una pareja. Aunque pensar en hacerle un regalo a su novio, le hacía mucha ilusión, aunque le aterraba al mismo tiempo que no le fuese a gustar. Conocía a Draco demasiado, era un niño de papá, exigente, muy mimado y que siempre lo había tenido todo, y eso a Harry le dificultaba mucho la tarea de entregarle algún regalo que le fuese a gustar, lo que menos deseaba era decepcionar a Draco.

Habló con Ron y Hermione para que lo acompañasen al callejón Diagon para comprarle algún regalo, Ron se quejó al primcipio pero al igual que Hermione no dudó en acompañarle. Avisaron también a George para sacarlo un poco del ambiente y al día siguiente tomaron la red flu para dirigirse hacía allí.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensando regalarle?- Le preguntó Hermione.

\- El problema es que no lo sé, ¿qué le puedo regalar que no tenga ya?

\- Un corazón.- Respondió Ron de repente.

\- Un alma.- Esta vez quien habló fue George.

\- Alguien que le quiera...- Continuó Ron y Harry les miró profundamente molesto.

\- ¡Tiene corazón, alma y gente que le quiere!- Les dijo subiendo la voz.- Yo mismo le quiero.

Ron se encogió de hombros y George sonrió.

\- Que gay.- Le dijo divertido.- Tienes tanta homosexualidad encima que no se puede respirar bien.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. George, al igual que Fred en un pasado, siempre había tenido el poder de mejorar los momentos. Ahora no era tan así porque a George le faltaba su otra mitad, pero aún así continuaba siendo bromista. Hermione cambió de tema y el resto decidió que lo mejor era seguirla.

Al cabo de varias hora seguían dando vueltas y Harry no se había decidido por nada, los tres que le acompañaban estaban ya desesperado.

\- Ya Harry, lo que sea por favor, si le va a gustar...- Bufó George.

\- Parece que no conoces a Draco, George. Es muy exigente y quiero darle un regalo a su altura.

\- Pues como no compres Inglaterra entera y se la regales no veo como.- Esta vez quien habló fue Ron y Harry le miró frustrado.

\- No ayudáis.

\- Por eso.- Continuó Ron.- Regálale lo que sea si total no le va a gustar,

\- ¡Ronald!- Hermione le miró enfadada y después se dirigió a Harry.- Estoy segura que viniendo de ti cualquier cosa le va a gustar.

\- No lo...- De repente lo vio, justo delante de sus narices, en un escaparate. El regalo perfecto para su novio.

Corrió a dentro de la tienda y sin importarle el precio lo compró y se lo enseñó a sus amigos orgulloso. Era una preciosa bola de cristal, el fondo era de color azul muy oscuro simulando el cielo donde se hallaban muchas estrellas, y en centro una preciosa figura de un dragón que iba volando recorriendo todo el espacio.

\- Es precioso Harry....- Murmuró Hermione embelesada y Harry sonrió orgulloso.

\- Es por su nombre, viene de la constelación del Dragón, y yo a veces le digo así.- Explicó y los dos chicos le miraron sorprendidos, mientras que la Hermione era de pura ternura y emoción.

\- No me esperaba esto de ti Potter.- Le dijo Ron.- ¿Desde cuando eres tan detallista y...- Puso cara de asco.- romántico?

\- ¡Tu eres así con Hermione y os he tenido que aguantar años coqueteando!

\- ¡No es lo mismo! Tu nunca has sido así.

\- Eso es porque no había empezado a salir con Draco, el saca esa parte de mi.

\- Me sigue molestado que le digas por su nombre.

\- Pues te jodes y bailas claqué.

Ron gruñó y tanto Hermione como George rieron, dispuestos a recorrer el camino para volver a casa.


	22. Chapter 22

El día de la vuelta a Hogwarts, Harry estaba ansioso por ver a Draco y darle su regalo. En el tren de vuelta estuvo hablando con Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus y con Ginny. Ron y Hermione estaban ejerciendo sus responsabilidades de prefectos. Seamus a veces le guiñaba un ojo y Harry no sabía como tomárselo, ¿volvería a querer tener algo con él? Era imposible, porque sabía que tenía novio y que Harry solo tenía ojos para él, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué esas miradas y sonrisas coquetas que a veces le brindaba? Él le respondía con una sonrisa, porque no quería pensar que de verdad Seamus estuviese tratando de ligar con él. Si, Seamus era tremendamente guapo y el sexo con él había sido fantástico, si estuviese soltero no tendría ningún problema en repetirlo, pero no lo estaba, y además estaba muy enamorado, y no podía mirar a otra persona que no fuese Draco Malfoy. Pero bueno, de todas formas pensó que seguramente ese coqueteo solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Cuando llegaron y tenían que montarse en los carros para ir a Hogwarts se reunió con sus dos mejores amigos. Seamus quiso ir con ellos en el carro, y vio como Dean les sonreía de una forma extraña desde lejos, Harry no quiso pensar nada así que simplemente se subió al carro junto con Ron, Hermione, que iban juntos, y Seamus a su lado.

Harry no prestó atención a la conversación en todo el camino, tan solo jugaba con sus manos con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, demasiado nervioso por ver a Draco, por abrazarle, besarle y por darle su regalo. Solo esperaba que le fuese a gustar y no se sintiera decepcionado por lo penoso que era.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Seamus de repente, Harry apartó la mirada de sus manos y le miró.

\- Si, estoy espectacular.- Respondió dándose cuenta de que había sido demasiado exagerado.- Solo estoy ansioso por ver a Draco. Además le llevo un regalo y no sé si le va a gustar...

\- Seguro que le gusta, además, ya solo verte será un regalo perfecto.

Harry le sonrió con sinceridad.

\- Gracias.- Decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Qué tal las navidades?

\- Muy bien la verdad, estuve en Francia con mi familia. ¿Y las tuyas?

\- Que bien, las mías también bien. He estado con los Weasley, a veces había momentos muy tristes por lo que tu ya sabes.- No quería nombrarlo y arriesgarse a que Ron le escuchase.- Pero dentro de lo que cabe no han estado mal. Aunque he tenido navidades mejores la verdad.

\- Las próximas serán mejores ya verás.- Seamos le acarició el brazo, lo cual Harry interpretó como una forma de darle ánimos y le volvió a sonreír agradecidamente.

Finalmente llegaron, Harry prácticamente saltó del carro y se lanzó a buscar a Draco.

No lo encontró.

Se tuvo que ir rendido al gran comedor para almorzar donde Mcgonagall posiblemente les estaba esperando para el discurso después de las vacaciones, pero no estaba y Harry se extrañó mucho. En lugar de ello el que dio el discurso fue Slughorn. Harry almorzó tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo de que Draco no habría llegado por alguna buena razón y que seguro que no era nada malo, él a llegar de una forma distinta simplemente tendría un horario distinto.

Salieron del comedor después de comer y Harry volvió a buscar a Draco con la mirada por los pasillos, donde la gente ya estaba dispersa para pasar la tarde de la forma que deseaban. Caminó por los pasillos buscando encontrar a Draco por algún lado porque en algún momento tendría que llegar, Ron y Hermione le acompañaron mientras hablaban de otras cosas a las que Harry no podía prestarle atención. 

Se le cayó el mundo encima y paró de caminar de repente sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Draco estaba frente a él más al fondo del pasillo. Lloraba desconsoladamente y se veía mucho más delgado, estaba hablando con Mcgonagall aunque él solamente negaba con la cabeza y se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Todo su mundo se quebró en mil pedazos ante esa imagen.

\- Draco...- Murmuró. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a paso rápido hacia él.- Draco.- Repitió con más volumen.

Tanto la directora como Draco, que había quitado sus manos del rostro para mirarle, mostrándose su rostro húmedo y sus ojos hinchados y rojos, se giraron a mirarle.

\- Harry.- Murmuró el rubio con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿No te parece él razón suficiente, Draco?- Preguntó Mcgonagall dirigiéndose a Draco.

Harry estaba paralizado mirando a su novio, con el corazón roto por verle tan mal, y tan delgado de nuevo. Las navidades no habían ido bien, nada bien, y Harry había sido tan iluso como para creer las palabras de Draco en esa carta y haberse quedado tranquilo. Ambos estaban parados mirándose, y Harry se decidió por ir hacia él y tomar al rubio entre sus brazos transmitiéndole todo su amor y toda su protección, y un claro mensaje de que estaba a su lado y que lo estaría siempre.

Draco enterró su cara en su cuello y Harry notó la humedad, le abrazó con la misma fuerza que Harry, que no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro, sobre todo cuando al acariciar su espalda notó la columna vertebral de nuevo, excesivamente marcada. Trató de calmar su respiración sintiendo como el terror y la angustia recorría todo su cuerpo.

\- Dragón...- Murmuró Harry besando su cabeza.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Draco negó la cabeza y continuó llorando. Harry deseaba que las lágrimas dejaran de escapar de sus propios ojos pero no sabía como parar, sentía demasiado miedo y demasiada tristeza. No soportaba ver a Draco así, dolía demasiado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser él el que sufriera tanto y no Draco, por Merlín, ¿que podía hacer para cambiar el dolor de su novio y que fuese su dolor?

\- Lo siento Harry.- Sollozó.- Soy un desastre, soy una mierda, no hago nada bien lo siento...

\- Eso no es cierto, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y eres más valioso que todo el oro del mundo. Te amo Draco, maldita sea te amo y lo único que quiero es verte bien y feliz.

\- Yo también te amo, Harry,

\- Vámonos de aquí a nuestro lugar.- Le dijo refiriéndose a la sala de los menesteres. Draco asintió y se separaron, vio el rostro de su novio al ver que había llorado también y trató de tranquilizarle sonriéndole.

Draco tomo su rostro entre sus manos limpiándole las lágrimas y le besó con fuerza, Harry le correspondió el beso sintiendo lo mucho que le había echado de menos, lo mucho que le necesitaba. Se llevaron un rato besándose, aferrados el uno al otro como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Harry se olvidó de todo y simplemente disfrutó de los labios de la persona que amaba y lo bien que se sentían sus besos. Lo amaba tanto, y cada vez estaba más seguro de que le había estado amando mucho más tiempo del que él había creído. Finalmente se separaron, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas.

Harry tomó a Draco de la mano y observó como la directora los miraba fijamente transmitiéndole a Harry con la mirada que cuidase de Draco, y a Ron y Hermione parados con una expresión de angustia en sus rostros, aunque en el rostro de Ron también se podía percibir sorpresa. Primero ambos acordaron ir a buscar los regalos del otro, y después fueron a la sala de los menesteres donde su habitación de los últimos meses les estaba esperando. Harry con los regalos en la mano le dirigió de la mano hacia la cama para sentarse, y ambos posaron los regalos del otro sobre la mesa. Harry, girado hacia Draco, le acarició el rostro dándose cuenta de que su novio no le miraba a los ojos.

\- Dragón, ¿qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó posando un beso sobre su mejilla. Draco continuaba mirando al suelo.- Cuéntamelo, sabes que te vendrá bien.

\- Yo...- Comenzó Draco.- No lo sé Harry, no es que haya pasado nada en específico. Bueno, discutir con mi padre todo el tiempo, eso sí, se ha enterado de lo nuestro porque los padres de Theo hablaron con mi padre sobre que había terminado con él por ti, y como imaginarás no se lo ha tomado muy bien, pero mi madre dio la cara por mí y ahora no se hablan.- Draco respiró hondo y Harry prefirió no hablar y dejarlo continuar, aunque le dio un beso en la frente con ternura y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.- Me di cuenta de que había engordado mucho y de que estoy horrible.- Harry rápidamente negó con la cabeza pero Draco no le dejo continuar.- Si Harry lo estoy, estoy horrible y no soporto verme así, doy mucho asco. Estoy muy gordo Harry, no quiero engordar más, no quiero estar así Harry no quiero.- Esto último lo dijo entrecortadamente y Harry no pudo aguantar más y le abrazó.

\- No estas gordo mi amor, por favor, no estas gordo. Nunca lo has estado.- Harry supo que su angustia y su desesperación se habían notado en su voz, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

\- No me mientas.

\- No te miento, Merlín, no te miento. Confía en mi por favor.- Harry colocó su mano sobre la pierna de Draco la cual movía histérico, y después de todo el tiempo Harry sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía. Draco separó su cabeza para mirar de frente a Harry.- Eres... el ser humano más perfecto del mundo ante mis ojos. Por favor, si sigues así te vas a ir y me vas a dejar a mi aquí solo y yo no podría soportar perderte.- Le suplicó.

\- No te quedarás solo, están todos tus amigos y los Weasley, y toda le gente que te quiere que es todo el mundo mágico.

\- No estarás tu, que es con quien yo quiero estar.

\- Estarán otras personas a quien querrás mucho más que a una basura como yo.

\- Para Draco por favor.- Harry estaba aterrado, realmente no le importaba morir y lo estaba dejando muy claro.- No eres una basura, y yo con quien quiero es estar contigo, no con nadie más, tu eres la persona que más he amado en este mundo.- Draco abrió sus ojos ante eso.- Es verdad Draco, he perdido a toda mi familia, he perdido a muchísima gente, tu eres quien yo quiero que sea mi familia a partir de ahora, tengo a mis amigos y a los Weasley, y los quiero con locura pero a ti a quien amo. Y sé que te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo aunque no me hubiese dado cuenta, quizás todo empezó en el tercer año cuando me empecé a fijar en lo guapo que estabas, no lo sé, pero ocurrió. No soportaría perder a nadie más.

Draco le besó después de eso, y ambos se fundieron en un cálido y tierno beso lleno de amor. Harry no podía pensar en que a Draco le pasase algo, pero es que le iba a pasar, en cualquier momento, y no sabía como evitarlo. Ambos se separaron pero se quedaron con sus cabezas apoyadas en la del otro.

\- Mi madre y tu sois lo más importante de mi vida.- Dijo al cabo de un rato.- No quiero seguir aquí mientras os siga haciendo sufrir. He visto a mi madre llorar por mi demasiado, y te he visto a ti, y de verdad que no valgo la pena. Si me voy, me iré feliz porque estaré delgado, y además dejaréis de sufrir por mí. No me importa morir Harry, es mejor así, sufriréis en el momento que me marche pero el dolor se irá y no será permanente como lo esta siendo ahora mismo.-Harry rompió a llorar desesperado por las palabras de su novio. No se podía estar dando por vencido y diciéndolo tan claramente. Draco le limpió las lágrimas y pudo ver la angustia en su rostro.- No llores por favor, te voy a amar siempre hasta cuando no esté aquí. Es lo mejor, es mejor dejarme morir, no quiero seguir viviendo más, no puedo.

\- Draco por favor te lo pido y perdóname si estoy siendo egoísta pero no te des por vencido, lucha por tu madre y lucha por mí que te necesitamos aquí con nosotros.- No podía parar de llorar.- Esta vida vale la pena, aunque a veces haya momentos de mierda, no te lo voy a negar, pero hay tantos momentos por otro lado que hacen que esta vida sea bonita. Y por esos momentos hay que vivir. Yo me imagino una vida contigo, aunque llevemos poco tiempo, me imagino llevándote al altar y yéndonos de luna de miel, teniendo nuestros hijos y yéndote a buscar a San Mungo donde trabajarás para luego irnos de excursión a un bonito lugar de Londres. Hay muchas cosas que nos quedan por vivir juntos, y que las quiero vivir contigo, no con nadie más.

Después de eso se besaron y terminaron haciendo el amor. Harry fue quien llevo todo el control, sólo quería hacer sentir bien a Draco y demostrarle su amor de esa forma, su placer en ese momento le importaba bien poco, aunque era imposible tener sexo con él sin sentir placer. La habitación se inundó dé suspiros, jadeos y gemidos y sus pieles chocando cuando Harry penetraba a Draco. Se le partía el corazón viendo su cuerpo tan excesivamente delgado de nuevo, tan castigado, pero no quería centrarse en eso, lo único que deseaba era hacer sentir bien a su novio.

Cuando acabaron se quedaron los dos abrazados un rato sin decir nada.

\- Te amo.- Susurró Draco de repente.- Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

\- Yo también, a las dos cosas. Ahora que te tengo, no puedo estar sin ti.- Le dijo con doble sentido.

Draco no respondió simplemente le volvió a besar.

\- ¿Quieres ver tu regalo?- Le dijo Draco después del beso y Harry asintió. El rubio sonrió ligeramente y tomó una caja blanca con el borde dorado y se lo entregó a Harry.- Este es el mío.

Harry lo tomó y lo abrió lentamente encontrándose con una preciosa pulsera dorada donde había una palabra inscrita, drarry. No tardó en darse cuenta de que era una mezcla entre sus nombres y le miró emocionado.

\- Draco es... maravilloso.- Le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Yo tengo otra.- Le dijo cuando se separaron mostrándole la pulsera en su muñeca exactamente igual a la que tenía Harry.- Son nuestros nombres juntos, mi madre me ayudó, en realidad fue ella la que se le ocurrió que fuese drarry.

Harry miraba su pulsera embelesado mientras su novio le ayudaba a ponérsela. Era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho nunca.

\- Drarry es mi nueva palabra favorita.- Habló Harry emocionado, y le dio un beso en los labios cuando vio la sonrisa de Draco.

\- Y la mía desde que la dijo mi madre.- Tomó otro regalo.- Y este de mi madre.

Le entregó otra caja, y cuando la abrió se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse una foto de Narcissa Malfoy junto con su madre. Miró a Draco totalmente confundido y el simplemente sonrió.

\- Se conocieron aquí, mi madre era mayor que la tuya, como puedes ver.- Harry asintió dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la imagen donde una joven Narcissa abrazaba a una más joven Lily, ambas reían.- Se conocieron porque mi padre también estaba en el club de las eminencias de Slughorn, me contó que a pesar de la diferencia de edad se llevaron muy bien y que le cayó tan bien que incluso se olvidó de que era sangre sucia. Se separaron cuando tu madre comenzó a estar más con tu padre, y mi madre pues estaba con mi padre y con Snape y ya no volvieron a hablar más, pero fueron buenas amigas durante un año o así. Me dijo que le hacía ilusión que lo tuvieses tú, y que seguro que a tu madre también se la haría.

Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la imagen de su madre sonriendo con su túnica de Gryffindor y como se notaba el cariño con Narcissa, a pesar de la enemistad entre sus casa y de que su madre era nacida de muggles. Le hacía feliz saber que su madre y la de Draco se habían llevado muy bien. En ese momento más que nunca sabía, que allá donde estuviera, estaría apoyando su relación con Draco. El rubio se acercó a él y le abrazó y se quedaron los dos mirando la imagen en movimiento.

\- A mi también me emocionó mucho.- Comentó Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla. Harry le sonrió y giró su cabeza, y esta vez el beso fue en los labios.

\- Dile a tu madre que muchas gracias, que ha sido genial y que lo voy a guardar como un tesoro.

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez fue el turno de Harry de darle los regalos. Le entregó primero el jersey.

\- Este es el de la señora Weasley.- Le explicó mientras Draco lo desenvolvía. El rubio lo sacó del envoltorio y se quedó mirándolo un rato.- Es costumbre que Molly haga jerseys con la inicial del nombre para la la gente que quiere, dice que tu ya formas parte de la familia así que ahí tienes el tuyo. El mío es rojo este año.

Draco no despegaba la mirada del jersey y Harry se sintió temeroso por la reacción de Draco, que no le hubiese gustado o fuese a soltar alguna crueldad contra los Weasley, y si lo hacía sabía que terminarían enfadados. Finalmente Draco abrazó el jersey y miró a Harry, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas.

\- Dile que muchísimas gracias.- Dijo finalmente.- Yo... de verdad, nunca me habían hecho un regalo tan intimo y tan familiar. Me encanta.

Harry sonrió feliz y le abrazo, depositando besos alrededor de todo su rostro.

\- Ahora el mío.- Se alejó y tomó la caja donde estaba la bola de cristal.- Solo espero que te guste.- Se lo entregó.

Harry miró fascinado con la elegancia que desenvolvía el paquete y abría la caja, Draco lo hacía absolutamente todo perfecto y de una forma bonita y elegante. Estaba hasta los huesos por ese hombre. Cuando finalmente lo abrió, Harry puso toda su atención en el rostro de su novio. Sintió una emoción en su pecho al ver como lo observaba y sus ojos brillaban ligeramente. Se mordió el labio totalmente embelesado ante la preciosa imagen que tenía delante.

\- El mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás Harry yo... no tengo palabras es genial.- Se lanzó a sus brazos y Harry lo sujetó con fuerza, notando un pinchazo en su corazón por su delgadez.- Te amo, Merlín, te amo tantísimo.- Se besaron con ternura.- Eres el amor de mi vida.

\- Y tu de la mía, Draco, créeme.- Se volvieron a besar.- Me alegra que te haya gustado, tenía miedo de decepcionarte.

\- Nada que venga de ti podría decepcionarme, Potter.- Se sonrieron volviendo a unir sus labios. Harry pensó que no había nada mejor que besar a Draco, sus labios encajaban a la perfección, como si hubieran nacido para besarle hasta la eternidad, como si hubiesen nacido para amarse y estar juntos.

El beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado y Harry notó como su miembro estaba despertando ante la intensidad del beso y las caricias de Draco, esa sensación de que cada vez que le tocaba le quemaba la piel. Draco bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna y notó como se reía en el beso.

\- Acabamos de follar, ¿no te cansas nunca?- Le dijo riéndose contra sus labios, Harry quería responderle pero entonces Draco agarró su pene y comenzó a subir y bajar provocando que la respuesta de Harry fuese jadear y soltar un gemido. Aumentó la velocidad hasta que logró que Harry llegara al orgasmo.- Eres multiorgásmico bebé.

Harry simplemente se rio.

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

\- Genial.

Y volvieron a besarse pasando el resto de la tarde entre besos y temas de conversaciones que no implicara nada negativo.


	23. Chapter 23

La cena fue una completa pesadilla.

Ya de por sí le habían costado llevar a Draco hacia el comedor, y sentándose como siempre con sus amigos, Draco adoptó esa postura de cruzarse de brazos que Harry muy bien conocía de las primeras veces, y esa mirada llena de oscuridad que le decía a Harry que en ese momento Draco no era Draco, que estaba totalmente poseído por su maldita enfermedad. Harry le puso la comida en el plato totalmente temeroso, elegida por el mismo porque el rubio se había negado a decirle que quería.

\- Draco...- Comenzó a suplicar Harry viendo que Draco no abandonaba su postura.

\- No.

\- Por favor, cariño, solo un poco.- Le acarició el cabello, sabiendo que tenían que estar dando la nota frente a sus amigos pero no podía importarle menos.

Y así se pasaron un rato, donde Draco se negaba y Harry simplemente le suplicaba, varias veces dirigió su mirada hacia Ron, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y hacia Hermione, que su mirada era en cambio apenada.

\- ¡Cállate maldita sea!- Gritó finalmente llamando la atención de gran parte del comedor.

\- Draco, ya basta, deja de montar el show, come un poco y nos vamos. De aquí no nos movemos hasta que no comas algo.- Harry estaba considerablemente alterado, y le estaba dando igual si empezaba a hablarle de no tan buena forma.

\- Pues vete acostando, si quieres te canto una nana para que te duermas.

\- Comételo ya.

\- No.

\- Joder Draco, que te lo comas, comételo o vamos ahora mismo a la enfermería a que te metan la puta comida por las venas.

\- No te metas donde no te llaman. Tienes esa maldita costumbre.

\- ¿Te parece que no es de mi incumbencia que mi novio se mate de hambre?

Draco le miró con mucho odio.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que creo? Que quieres que este gordo, porque no te basta con ser mejor en todo, no soportas que pueda estar más delgado que tu y que te gane en algo. Quieres que este gordo, porque quieres estar más delgado que yo.- Le espetó con la voz cargada de veneno.

Harry cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse sintiéndose dolorido, intentó decirse a sí mismo que no era su novio quien estaba diciendo esas palabras, era el bicho que tenía ahí metido.

\- Draco...- Le dijo en modo de advertencia abriendo los ojos.- Ya basta, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto.

\- El perfecto Harry Potter, físicamente perfecto, todos le desean, todos le envidian, todos le quieren.- Continuó.- No todos tenemos esa suerte.

Harry golpeó la mesa con violencia cabreándose definitivamente.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!- Gritó dándole igual estar dando el show.- Comete el puto plato de comida, porque estoy a nada de lanzarte un desmaius y llevarte a la enfermería para que te alimenten de otra forma. No tienes opción, aquí no hay opción.-Draco comenzó a llorar con rabia y se levantó pero Harry lo agarró antes y le hizo sentarse.- No te vas a mover de aquí, Draco, no te lo voy a permitir.

\- ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!- Draco tiró el plato de la mesa y Harry respiró hondo evitando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.- No me vas a engordar, ni tu ni mi madre ni ningún estúpido medimago, no lo voy a permitir. Soy mas listo que todos vosotros.

Vio que Mcgonagall se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- Malfoy.- Dijo la directora.- Estas montando un show.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda!- Gritó Draco levantándose, Harry también lo hizo por instinto y por si se le ocurría salir corriendo.- Me importa una mierda si toda esta gente quiere ponerse obesa y seguir comiendo, yo no voy a ser así.- Se giró a Harry y le miró con profundo odio.- ¡Y tu! ¡Te odio!- Harry sintió como algo en su interior se rompía ante esas palabras pero trató de mantenerse firme.- ¡Te odio maldita sea! ¡Te odio asqueroso! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí mas! ¡Solo quieres engordarme envidioso! ¡Te has acercado a mí solo por eso, para engordarme, porque no soportabas ver que estaba más delgado que tu!

\- Draco por favor...- Le suplicó Harry que sentía tanto dolor por las palabras de su novio, pero no quería llorar frente a toda esa gente, aunque Draco no paraba de llorar mientras le gritaba todo eso histérico y totalmente fuera de sí. Harry tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

\- ¡No quiero escucharte más! Eres un mierda como todos, y te merecías que tus tíos te pegaran, yo también lo habría hecho. De hecho lo haría ahora mismo.

Con eso se había pasado y escuchó como la directora le lanzaba un desmaius. Harry notaba su respiración entrecortada mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco en el suelo, se quedó quieto mirándole con un dolor inmenso en su pecho tratando de asimilar las palabras que le había dicho, no iba a llorar, no frente a toda esa gente. Así que simplemente temblando se acercó sl cuerpo de su novio y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

\- Lo voy a llevar a la enfermería.- Dijo con un hilo de voz. McGonagall asintió, mirándole con pena, y Harry sin soportar esa mirada sobre él salió corriendo del comedor, notando que eran el centro de atención y que McGonagall no era la única que le estaba mirando así.

Llegó y le explicó a la enfermera la situación de Draco, y ella misma llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era darle comida por las venas, así que clavándole una aguja, preparó un encantamiento donde apareció los nutrientes en liquido y con una vía empezó a llegarle a Draco. Madam Promfrey se marchó dejando a Harry al cuidado de Draco, y en cuanto lo hizo, Harry se cayó rendido en el sofá y comenzó a llorar como hacia tiempo que no lo hacía por la situación en el comedor. Sabía que ese no había sido Draco, había sido su enfermedad, pero igualmente sus palabras viniendo de él habían dolido como una daga clavada directamente en el corazón. Verlo tan fuera de si, tan histérico, con tanto miedo, dolor y odio en sus ojos había sido insoportable, y todo por la comida, y todo porque Draco odiaba tanto su cuerpo que no lo alimentaba, que creía que ser delgado era la única solución. Si tan solo supiera cuanto valía, lo precioso y perfecto que era, si Harry pudiese entregarle sus ojos para que se viese a sí mismo como le veía él, o si pudiese darle la mitad de su amor por él para que se amase a sí mismo de la misma forma que Harry le amaba.

Harry estaba encogido sobre si mismo, sin poder parar de llorar y con un dolor en su pecho increíble cuando notó unos brazos rodeándole. Levantó la cabeza sorprendido y se encontró con Ron y con Hermione que le miraban angustiados, Harry simplemente abrazó a Hermione que era la que estaba más cerca y se aferró a ella mientras continuaba llorando. Escuchó como ambos le dirigían palabras tranquilizadoras. Al cabo de un rato, quizás por el consuelo de sus amigos dejó de llorar, pero el dolor en su pecho continuaba.

\- Es un mierdas.- Concluyó Ron en medio del silencio y Harry y Hermione le miraron rápidamente.- Es un mierdas Harry, es un cabrón cruel, narcisista y egocéntrico. No permitas que te trate así, tu vales mucho más que eso.

\- Ron tu no lo entiendes, el no es así. 

\- Si Harry se de su enfermedad, me lo ha explicado Hermione.- La nombrada le dirigió una mirada de disculpa que Harry ignoro.- Para mi eso no justifica el comportamiento que ha tenido hacia ti. No tienes que aguantar eso, por Merlín, ya has pasado por suficiente si se quiere matar de hambre para estar esquelético es su puto problema, tu ya le has ayudado suficiente y no tienes que aguantar su maldad y su lengua de serpiente.

Harry miró a Hermione esperando que contradijera a Ron.

\- Se ha pasado hoy, Harry.- Dijo ella y Harry suspiró.- No tienes que salvar a todo el mundo.

\- El no es todo el mundo. Lo amo, ¿no lo entendéis? Lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie. No pienso darme por vencido con él, ni aunque me intente matar, sé que no es él el que me ha dicho eso...

\- Claro que no, pero no tienes que por qué aguantarlo.- Replicó Hermione.- Como ha dicho Ron, ya has tenido suficiente en tu vida como para estar metido en este problema bastante gordo.

\- Quiero aguantarlo, quiero aguantar todo lo que venga de él. Todo. No voy a dejarle consumirse y morir, nunca, jamás.¿Vosotros lo haríais el uno con el otro?- Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento- No, ¿verdad? Pues yo no lo voy a hacer con él. Es el hombre de mi vida, es el amor de mi vida, sé que jamás sentiré lo que siento por él con nadie, y se que no seré completamente feliz si paso mi vida con otra persona que no sea él. No lo entendéis porque no le conocéis como yo le conozco, pero Draco vale esto y mucho más, vale todos los sacrificios del mundo.- Hermione simplemente le abrazó después de sus palabras.

\- Estamos los dos aquí para lo que necesites.- Dijo cuando se separó del abrazo.

\- Id a descansar, yo me voy a quedar aquí con Draco.

\- No vamos a dejarte solo.- Repuso Ron.

\- Por favor, voy a estar bien, no voy a descansar bien si vosotros estáis aquí incómodos conmigo.

Pero Ron y Hermione ya habían cogido dos sofales y se habían puesto a su lado.

\- Buenas noches.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo.

Al cabo de un rato por las respiraciones supo que ambos se habían dormido, aunque Harry no fue capaz de conciliar el suelo, tan solo un par de horas donde el sueño le venció, pero despertó rápido. Se llevó toda la noche mirando a Draco en la oscuridad, pensando en como era posible que alguien tan perfecto estuviese tan roto. Sabía de los errores de Draco, sabía que había seguido a Voldemort, sabía que había torturado a personas, pero también sabía que no tuvo opción y que el realmente no quería hacerlo, y una prueba de ello era lo mal que había quedado después de la guerra, la enorme secuela psicológica que tenía que le estaba costando la vida. También sabía que había sido un imbécil, clasista y racista, que había sido muy cruel durante muchos años y que el realmente le había odiado por ello, o quizás lo que había odiado era no poder hacerlo, porque a pesar de todo estaba enamorado de él desde el tercer año donde chocaron y en lugar de insultarse ambos se habían quedado mirando, y en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo.

Harry conocía más que nadie la parte oscura de Draco, para él no era ningún secreto y el amor de ninguna forma le había cegado, ¿pero acaso no estaba el verdadero amor en que, a pesar de todo eso, el amor siguiera y que aún a pesar de todo esa persona seguía siendo perfecta para ti? Aceptaba sus errores, aceptaba lo tremendamente desagradable que era, porque a pesar de que sacaba de quicio a Harry en todos sus años en Hogwarts, lo había terminado enamorando, quizás porque era masoquista. Pero ahora que lo pensaba la sonrisa altanera y maliciosa del rubio cuando hacia alguna maldad, le sacaba tanto de sus casillas porque le volvía loco. Pero también le volvía loco su sonrisa pura, la cual había descubierto ese curso, su sonrisa tierna y llena de luz, esa parte amorosa y adorable de Draco que solo conocía él. Por eso era que podía decir amaba a Draco Malfoy y que era el amor de su vida, porque amaba cada cosa de él, incluso lo que otros odiaban, como su actitud arrogante. Y eso solo le había ocurrido con él. 

En mitad de la noche tuvo que levantarse para mirarle, le acarició el cabello que caía por su frente con ternura, mirándole como dormía relajado, que aunque el desmaius de Mcgonagall ya se había eliminado, Madam Pomfrey le dio algo para dormir y que no despertase hasta el día siguiente para que no se quitase la vía. Esa era una de las razones por las que Harry no se atrevía a dormir, por si algo salía mal y despertaba. Le miró embelesado con sus facciones perfectas, pero se sintió mal de ver su rostro pálido y enfermo y sus ojeras, incluso así era la persona más preciosa del universo, pero dolía tanto verle así. Le dio un beso cortito en los labios y volvió a su sofá, donde trató de mantenerse despierto, incluso se puso a dar vueltas por la enfermería para evitar dormirse. Hasta que llegó la mañana y Madam Pomfrey apareció extrañándose de ver a Harry despierto, y a Ron y Hermione dormidos a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo estas despierto tan temprano? ¿Y qué hacen ellos aquí?- Preguntó acercándose a Draco y revisándolo 

\- Me acabo de despertar.- Mintió.- Y ellos es que no me querían dejar solo.

Ella asintió.

\- En un rato despertará, creo que deberías marcharte y desayunar con tus amigos. Yo me quedo aquí con el.

\- De aquí no me muevo, señora Pomfrey, disculpa.

\- Esta bien, pero que al menos tus amigos te traigan algo para desayunar, a ver si el próximo que va a acabar así vas a ser tu.- Bromeó y aunque a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia fingió una sonrisa.- Por cierto, Harry, ahora que Draco esta dormido quiero entregarte esto.- Le entregó una botella.- Es muy importante que Draco se tome un vaso todas las mañanas, lo puede sustituir por el desayuno si quiere. Es para que suba de peso, aunque no le digas que es para eso. Cuando se acabe vienes a por mas y la relleno, ¿esta bien? No sabemos su peso todavía, pero no hay que ser muy listo para ver que necesita subir urgentemente.

Harry asintió cogiendo la botella y poniéndola a un lado del sillón. Hermione despertó un rato después, y comenzaron a hablar de tonterías hasta que su amiga se puso seria.

\- Harry...- Comenzó nerviosa.- ¿Lo que dijo Malfoy sobre que tus tíos te pegaban es verdad?

\- Sí, si lo es.- Hermione le abrazó rápidamente.- No te preocupes, lo pasado, pasado está. Si no os lo he contado es porque no es algo que me enorgullezca mucho, tampoco me gusta ir por ahí dando lástima.

\- No te preocupes, no es algo fácil de contar tampoco.

\- Y ahora todos se han enterado...- Harry suspiró y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

\- Harry de verdad, piénsate bien si esto te vale la pena.

\- Él lo vale todo.- Hermione le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

\- Nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto me imaginé que acabarías así con Malfoy.- Le dijo riéndose.

Harry también rio.

\- Yo tampoco la verdad.

\- Vuestra enemistad era tan... intensa. Aunque igual si era de esperarse, por lo menos de tu parte.- Harry le miró sorprendido y Hermione volvió a reírse.- Por Merlín Harry, estabas obsesionado con él. Si estábamos en algún lugar compartiendo espacio con él te la pasabas mirándole y soltando lo insoportable que era, y la mayoría del tiempo os quedabais mirando, aunque sea con asco.- Le dijo divertida y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.- Y en el sexto año ya fue insoportable, si no estabas siguiéndole, estabas hablando de él, si no estabas hablando de él, estabas mirándole o en persona o en el mapa.

\- Bueno, eso era porque sospechaba de él.

\- También sospechabas de Snape y con él no lo hiciste nunca.

Harry no pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros y aceptar su derrota.

Al cabo de un rato Ron también despertó, y la pareja acordó irse a desayunar y traerle algo de comida a Harry, y cuando se halló solo, notó todo el peso en sus hombros de nuevo.

Se quedó un rato mirando a su novio hasta que este comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo que hizo que Harry se levantara rápidamente y se pusiera de pie pegado a la cama mirándolo, temeroso por su reacción al despertar y ver donde se encontraba y lo que había en su brazo.

\- ¿Harry?- Murmuró Draco con los ojos entrecerrados y clavando su mirada sobre él.

\- Hola amor.- Saludó forzando una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal?- Tomó su mano con dulzura y se sintió aliviado cuando Draco le correspondió el agarre.

\- Harry...- Los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos y le miró con terror, se incorporó un poco en la cama a pesar de que Harry quiso impedírselo.- Harry.- Repitió con sus ojos inundándose en lágrimas.- Merlín Harry lo siento mucho, siento mucho lo que te dije, no lo pensaba de verdad no sé por qué lo hice.- Sollozó.

El corazón del ojiverde se rompió y le abrazó notando como Draco lloraba contra su hombro y se aferraba a él como si la vida dependiese de ello.

\- No pasa nada.- Le tranquilizó.- Olvídalo.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando, Harry se sentó en la cama para estar más cerca y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

\- Si te quieres alejar de mi lo entenderé, de hecho de lo recomiendo, porque lo único que hago es hacer daño, mi madre lo aguanta porque es mi madre... pero tú no tienes que aguantarlo.

Harry le calló con un tierno beso, y separándose a penas quedando muy cerca de sus labios le respondió.

\- Draco Malfoy, bajo ningún concepto me voy a alejar de ti. Te amo, ¿no entiendes eso? Eres el amor de mi vida y vamos a pasar esto juntos.

Esta vez fue Draco quien le besó aunque este beso fue más largo. Draco rodeó sus brazos como pudo por el cuello de Harry, porque la vía era un impedimento, y se aferró más a él. Harry le acariciaba la cadera y las piernas. Los labios de Draco eran la mejor medicina posible para cualquier dolor, y todo valía la pena si después iba a poder besar esos dulces y preciosos labios e iba a poder recorrer su lengua por todo el interior de su boca. Lo amaba con una fuerza que nunca pensó que era posible amar. Draco le dio una mordida a su labio inferior haciendo sonreír a Harry, que le encantaba cuando hacía eso. Hasta que de repente oyeron un carraspeo que les hizo separarse, aunque no lo hicieron rápidamente.

Cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con Ron y Hermione que les miraban incómodos. Harry comenzó a reírse y como consecuencia Draco también lo hizo, Hermione sonrió ligeramente pero Ron no abandonaba su expresión incómoda.

\- Os hemos dejado muy poco tiempo solos y uno de los dos estaba dormido.- Comenzó Ron.- Y cuando volvemos os estáis comiendo, por el amor de Merlín no se os puede dejar solos.

Harry continuó riéndose aunque notó como la risa de Draco se turnaba más a risa incómoda y nerviosa. 

Hermione se acercó a Harry entregándole un plato de tarta de melaza con una cuchara, Harry le sonrió agradecido y comenzó a comérselo.

\- Hola Draco.- Saludó Hermione con dulzura y Harry tuvo que girar la cabeza a mirarla de la sorpresa.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien.- Respondió aunque también se le veía confuso.- Gracias.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy aquí para ti.

\- Gracias.- Repitió Draco, regalándole a Hermione una sonrisa sincera que hizo que Harry se derritiera completamente.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a Ron que se había sentado en el de al lado y terminó su desayuno, pues Ron le traía un vaso de zumo de calabaza. El pelirrojo miraba aturdido la escena de delante, donde Hermione y Draco charlaban de buena forma sobre temas sin importancia como el curso y el rendimiento de cada uno. Y Harry, Harry no podía sentirse más feliz ante eso.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry sabía que como la situación siguiese así, el que terminaría muerto sería él mismo, o si no muerto, ingresado en San Mungo porque se le había ido completamente la cabeza.

La situación con Draco era insostenible. Harry temía las horas de la comida más de lo que alguna vez temió a Voldemort. Eran continuas peleas con él y estaba agotado mentalmente, y luego la cosa no mejoraba, porque verlo vomitar o hacer ejercicio como loco también le agotaba porque era horrible y tenía que estar continuamente pendiente de él. No podía ni incluso dormir bien porque Draco se levantaba en mitad de la noche para hacer ejercicio y vomitar. Y Harry lloraba y lloraba, y sus lágrimas no servían para abrir los ojos a su novio, que seguía totalmente convencido de que lo estaba haciendo era normal y era correcto. Incluso sus amigos estaban preocupados por Draco y por como se iba apagando poco a poco, hasta Hermione que se estaba llevando bastante bien con el rubio había hablado con él y seguía sin entrar en razón. Harry también se estaba consumiendo, su tristeza y desesperación eran evidentes, incluso había perdido el apetito y había adelgazado bastante. No sabía como manejar la situación y estaba desesperado, sabía que Draco no viviría mucho más si continuaba así, y no solo era eso, era verlo morirse lentamente, era verle vacío y tan deprimido, era ver el odio que se tenía a sí mismo, era como lloraba cuando se miraba al espejo.

Harry lo amaba tanto que sentía el dolor de Draco como suyo propio, no soportaba ver el odio que se tenía a sí mismo cuando Harry sentía tantísimo amor hacia él. Lo amaba, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba estaba realmente cansado, agotado, de la situación y no sabía si iba a aguantarlo por mucho tiempo más, la poca salud mental que había recuperado después de la guerra se le estaba yendo a la mierda, y se sentía desolado y desesperanzado. Los únicos momentos buenos que vivía era cuando se besaba con Draco o pasaban algún momento juntos olvidándose de todo, que aunque eran muy pocos, le hacían muy feliz. Los besos si eran mucho más comunes, y era lo que Harry tomaba como su forma de recargar pilas. Aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría estar aguantando.

Harry y Draco estaban esperando en la enfermería a que Madam Pomfrey les atendiese. Estaban yendo todas las semanas para revisar el peso del rubio. Draco estaba sentado en una de las camillas y con sus piernas colgando jugaba con ellas. Harry estaba a su lado prácticamente durmiéndose de pie, estaba agotado y como la enfermera tardara más se iba a quedar dormido de pie. Draco le dio un beso de repente en la mejilla haciendo que Harry se girase con una sonrisa recuperando sus energías.

\- Te amo.- Le dijo Harry con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

Draco también sonrió.

\- Y yo.- Se dieron un corto beso en los labios y se quedaron mirándose. Y como siempre, Harry sintió ese calor y esa sensación por todo su cuerpo que solo podía sentir por su novio.- A veces me cuesta tanto creer que sigas conmigo. Bueno, siempre. Después de todo lo que esta ocurriendo, yo no lo aguantaría de otra persona, soy demasiado débil y no tengo paciencia.

\- Una pareja está en las buenas y en las malas.

\- Si pero esto no tienes que por qué aguantarlo.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, porque eres mi novio, la persona que amo, así que es totalmente un asunto que tengo que aguantar.

\- ¿No estás cansado?

\- No.- Mintió Harry, claro que lo estaba, estaba agotado. No podía mas con la situación. Pero amaba a a Draco, y tenía que aguantarlo.- Y aunque lo estuviera, no te abandonaría por nada en este mundo

\- Yo lo haría.

\- ¿Abandonarme?

\- No idiota.- Draco arrugó las cejas.- Abandonarme a mi. A ti nunca. A ti te apoyaría y te ayudaría a bajar de peso.

\- Draco...- Harry suspiró agotado y rompió el contacto dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

Draco ya a penas tenía momentos donde no estaba consumido por su transtorno, y decir a penas era demasiado decir, su obsesión estaba presente en todo momento. Harry sentía que hablaba con su anorexia, no con Draco, su Draco estaba desapareciendo totalmente. Este continuaba moviendo sus piernas con intensidad hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y colocó sus manos sobre sus huesudas pierna.

\- Para.- Le dijo muy serio volviendo a mirarle.

\- Pues déjame levantarme.

\- No. Te quedas sentado y quieto.

Draco le miró con odio y Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada dolorido. Era muy dura la situación, pero Harry tenía claro que no iba a flexibilizar su actitud si de la enfermedad de su chico se trataba. Era su aprobación o su vida, y tenía muy clara su elección. Y si Draco le dejaba de amar, Harry lo soportaría, pero no soportaría que se muriese. Así que sí, era duro con él y muchas de sus discusiones se debieron a eso.

Vio como Draco se levantaba y se colocó delante para hacerlo sentarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Merlín!- Gritó Draco nervioso.- ¿Por qué me odias? 

\- Si te odiara te permitirá hacer lo que te diese la gana.

\- Mentira.- Draco le miraba con intensidad, y Harry como siempre se perdía en esos ojos grises y olvidaba hasta su nombre.

Se acercó a él y callándole le besó con fuerza, beso que Draco no tardó en corresponder con la misma intensidad. Pronto Harry se encontraba entre sus piernas y Draco las rodeaba por su cintura aferrándose con fuerza el uno al otro.

Llevaban bastantes días sin hacer el amor, y es que a Draco nunca le apetecía, y quizás en consecuencia a Harry tampoco. Pero en momento así , donde se besaban con tantas ganas y estaban tan aferrados el uno al otro como si se quisieran mezclar, lo único que deseaba Harry era abrir las piernas de su novio y hacerlo suyo, besarle cada rincón de su cuerpo. 

Harry notó en la intensidad del beso y en como Draco comenzó a frotarse contra él en la abstinencia sexual en la que ambos se encontraban. Draco mordió su labio inferior, y Harry pensó que si lo volvía a hacer, no iba a aguantar para no acostarlo en la cama, girarlo y follarselo con toda la fuerza y las ganas que le tenía. En momentos así Harry se daba cuenta de que nunca amaría ni desearía a nadie de la forma que lo hacía con el Slytherin.

\- Chicos...- Escucharon decir a Madam Pomfrey y Harry se alejó rápidamente avergonzado por la situación en la que les había pillado. Miró a Draco que se peinaba su cabello tranquilamente como si no les acabara de pillar a punto de tener sexo.- Sé que estáis en una edad para estas cosas, pero por favor, en mi enfermería no.

Harry asintió avergonzado incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

\- Disculpe.- Añadió Harry y miró a Draco para que hiciese lo mismo, aunque este simplemente miraba a la enfermera con desafío, y Harry supo que Draco no se iba a disculpar.

Madam Pomfrey le ordenó a Draco después de eso que se quitara la ropa, pues nunca le pesaba con la ropa puesta para que no hubiese un engaño en el peso y diera más por la vestimenta. Tan solo se quedaba con la ropa interior. Harry cerró la puerta con un hechizo para que nadie entrase y dejar su novio más tranquilo, y cuando este se terminó de desvestir, Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas al ver el cuerpo consumido de Draco. Sus huesos perfectamente marcados, el vello que le había salido para proteger su cuerpo del frío. Tuvo que apartar la mirada y girarse para que no ver más, y sobre todo que Draco no le viese llorar. Hermione ya le había dicho que hacer comentarios de su cuerpo solo empeoraba las cosas, lo había leído o algo así.

\- Harry, ven.- Le llamó Madam Pomfrey al cabo de un rato, su tono era preocupado por lo que Harry fue temeroso hasta ella.

Draco se encontraba sobre el peso de espaldas para no ver la cifra, Harry sonrió a Draco y este se la devolvió, y Harry no pudo evitar acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla hasta de mirar su peso.

"35 kilos"

Harry abrió los ojos, ¿35 kilos? Merlín, era demasiado poco, demasiado. Si ya lo era para una persona de baja estatura, para Draco que era muy alto lo era todavía más.

Madam Pomfrey realizó un encantamiento silenciador para poder hablar sin que Draco les escuchase.

\- ¿No se está tomando la poción?

Harry asintió.

\- Sí, pero la vomita siempre.

\- ¿Y por qué le dejas ir al baño?

\- No le dejo, pero es que vomita donde sea.- Harry suspiró frustrado pasándose las manos por el cabello.- El otro vomitó en mitad de la clase, esta en un plan que le da igual de todo con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

La mueca de Madam Pomfrey era de más preocupación si era posible.

\- Tenemos que meterlo a San Mungo ya, no podemos esperar más. Ahora mismo avisaré a Minerva para que avise a sus padres.

Harry asintió notando como su corazón se partía, aún sabiendo que era lo mejor le dolía demasiado saber que iba a dejar de ver a Draco porque le iban a internar en el hospital. La enfermera quitó el silenciador y Harry miró cabizbajo como Draco se vestía. Merlín, lo iba a echar tanto de menos, pero por otra parte estaba aliviado porque ahí estaría mejor cuidado y aunque no se lo quisiese reconocer a sí mismo, necesitaba descansar un poco. Aunque no pudo evitar tener miedo de que no volviese a salir de allí.

Cuando Draco se terminó de vestir, Harry se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza, y su novio no tardó en corresponderle el abrazo.

\- Te amo.- Le dijo Harry con toda la sinceridad posible. Draco depositó un beso sobre su hombro.- Te amo y te amaré siempre.

\- Yo también Harry.

\- Lucha por favor...- Sollozó sin poder evitarlo.- Lucha. Por mí aunque sea, siento si soy egoísta pidiéndote esto, pero lucha.

Se separaron para besarse, aunque este beso estuvo lleno de amor y calidez. Se quedaron mirando todavía abrazados después del beso y Harry se sentía tan feliz viendo con cuanto amor le estaba mirando Draco que no pudo evitar sonreír. Él sabía que estaba mirándole de la misma forma por Draco también sonrió y Harry sabía que con todo el amor que sentía era imposible que no se le notase en el rostro. Se acercaron lentamente volviendo a unir sus labios con delicadeza, y Harry comenzó a llorar sabiendo que iba a estar bastante tiempo sin los besos de su novio, sin su novio, y sin saber si iba a salir alguna vez de allí.

Draco le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza.

\- Nunca en mi vida he amado a nadie de la forma que te amo a ti.- Comenzó a hablar Draco.- Desde el primer momento, desde que te vi en esa tienda de túnicas sin saber que era el gran Harry Potter, me enamoré de ti y de tus ojos verdes, de la forma en la que arrugabas la nariz cuando decía algo que no te gustaba, o como arrugabas las cejas cuando te enfadabas conmigo. De tu forma de mirarme con una intensidad que solo tu sabías. De como te molestabas cada vez que te decía algo, y te enfrentabas a mí, siendo el único que lo hacía, vivía por y para molestarte y tener tu atención, porque en esos momentos era la persona más feliz del mundo. Me enamoré de que tuvieses todas las cosas de las que yo carecía, un buen corazón, humildad, altruismo y valentía. Me enfadaba siempre porque maldita sea, todos los putos años te ponías en peligro, recuerdo en año del torneo de los tres magos que si no te morías en la prueba estaba preparado para matarte yo. Cada verano esperaba impaciente el momento de volver a Hogwarts para verte de nuevo. Sé... sé que he sido una mierda todos estos años y no tengo ninguna excusa, realmente escogí la peor forma de llamar tu atención pero tampoco sabía otra, ¿sabes? Además de que me portaba fatal con tus amigos y con cualquiera. En parte todo lo que estoy viviendo ahora me lo merezco por el tipo de persona que he sido. No me merezco tu perdón, ni el de nadie, y mucho menos tu amor.

\- Draco...

\- Déjame hablar.- Le interrumpió.- Nunca me imaginé que tendría la oportunidad de salir contigo, era impensable para mí tan solo tu amistad, así que imagínate esto.- Draco le acarició el rostro con amor haciéndole a Harry estremecer.- Eres el regalo más bonito que la vida me pudo haber dado, algo que rotundamente no me merecía pero que aún así he obtenido. Eres perfecto Harry Potter, y la persona que esté a tu lado es la más afortunada del mundo. Quiero que recuerdes siempre que te amo y que te amaré hasta mi último suspiro, y que cuando me vaya lo haré feliz de haber estado contigo.

\- Draco, ¿qué me estas queriendo decir?

\- Yo...- La voz de Draco se entrecortó.- Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.- Harry le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y quiso hablar pero Draco le hizo callar.- Lo sé, Harry. No me preguntes como pero es algo que sé. Y está bien, a mi no me importa morir, no me desagrada para nada. Tu me has devuelto a la vida cuando estaba muerto por dentro y me hiciste querer luchar para seguir viviendo y estar contigo. Pero cuando volví a casa me di cuenta de que de nada servía luchar, porque nunca iba a poder estar contigo, mi padre nunca lo permitiría.- Harry abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar pero Draco le volvió a silenciar con un corto pero dulce beso.- Sé que soy mayor de edad, pero el sabe como amenazarme y que utilizar para conseguir que yo haga lo que desee. Y no quiero vivir sin la única razón por la que quiero hacerlo, porque para mí la vida no tiene sentido sin ti. Y ahora, a veces quiero parar de actuar así pero...- Comenzó a sollozar.- No sé como salir de este bucle, no sé ya que es real y que no, cuando intento hacer las cosas bien siempre hay algo muchísimo más poderoso que me impide hacerlo. Hay como dos Dracos en mi cabeza, y no sé a cual de los dos hacer caso, es todo tan confuso. No puedo seguir viviendo así más, es un infierno estar pensando todo el día en lo mismo y ser capaz de sentir odio por la persona que amo e incluso querer hacerte daño. Quiero ser libre al fin de todos mis demonios y de las exigencias que tiene mi cabeza sobre mí mismo. Igual en el otro mundo puedo comer sin miedo a engordar y sin necesidad de hacer nada después porque no me sienta mal, me encantaría.

A esas alturas Harry no paraba de llorar, sobre todo porque hasta él mismo pensaba que lo mejor que le podía pasar a Draco era morirse, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso e insoportable. No sabía como asimilar que realmente se iría, que no le volvería a ver, que había logrado sobrevivir a una guerra pero no a su propia mente, porque sí, a estas alturas y más después del discurso de su novio, sabía que Draco iba a morir. Por mucho que lo llevaran a San Mungo, por mucho que cualquiera lo intentara, Draco había tomado su decisión, y nadie mejor que Draco sabía cuanta vida le quedaba a su cuerpo.

Le abrazo con fuerza llorando en su hombro, tratando de absorber todo su aroma y la sensación de sus cuerpos abrazados.

\- Te van a llevar a San Mungo.- Sollozó Harry, sabía que no debía decirlo pero no pudo evitarlo. Se aferró más fuerte al rubio. No sabía como lograría vivir sin él ahora que sabía lo que era estar a su lado.

\- Me lo imaginaba.- Se separaron pero no sus brazos enredados ni sus cuerpos pegados.- A estas alturas deberían saber que no va a servir de nada.

\- No puedo vivir sin ti.- La voz de Harry sonó como una completa súplica en medio del llanto.- Tú dijiste que abandonaste la lucha porque no querías vivir alejado de mi, pues yo tampoco quiero vivir alejado de ti.

\- No quieres, pero podrás.- Draco depositó un suave beso en las húmedas mejillas de Harry, en el rostro de Draco se dibujó una ligera sonrisa.- Solo prométeme que llamarás a algunos de tus hijos con el nombre de una constelación, como todos los Black.

\- Draco, por favor...- Harry estaba sumido en un profundo llanto.- Por favor, quédate conmigo siempre. Tengamos hijos, casémonos y envejezcamos juntos. No te vayas por favor sigue luchando, nadie nos va a separar nunca, nadie. No te vayas por favor, no te vayas, no te dejes ir... 

Como respuesta Draco le besó, con ternura y con infinito amor, aunque el beso se volvió algo húmedo por las lágrimas de Harry que luego se le unieron las de Draco. Pero aún así no pararon de besarse, diciéndose el uno al otro con sus labios que siempre se amarían no importa donde estuviese cada uno, queriendo recordar para siempre el tacto de los labios del otro.

Se fueron de la enfermería y al poco Mcgonagall llamó a Draco para hablar con él, y Draco salió de su despacho anunciándole lo que ya Harry sabía, que iba a irse de Hogwarts para volver a ser hospitalizado y que al día siguiente irían sus padres a buscarle. Harry se asustó pensando en el poco tiempo que les quedaba de estar juntos, para posiblemente, del resto de su vida.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, Draco era quien animaba a Harry porque él sinceramente era un alma en pena y a quien le estaba costando caminar era a él. No quería despedirse de Draco, no quería pensar que estaban pasando posiblemente sus últimas horas juntos, pero no podía parar de pensarlo y eso le rompía tanto que no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar.

A la hora de la cena, ninguno se presentó. Harry sabía que Draco no iba a comer de todas formas y no quería pasar ese último tiempo peleado con él, y como tampoco tenía hambre, se quedaron los dos fuera. Se acostaron en el césped besándose con desesperación y necesidad, a Harry no le importaba absolutamente nada si alguien podía verlos, o si hacía frío, solo quería besar a Draco hasta que sus labios se gastaran, quería hacerle el amor por última vez en el césped de Hogwarts que tantas cosas había visto, entre ellas la enemistad y el supuesto odio entre ambos, y si alguien les veía, bien poco le importaba. De todas formas había bastante oscuridad y era difícil de ver.

Por lo visto Draco también quería lo mismo, porque convocó un encantamiento calentador para no morirse de frío y comenzaron a desvestirse el uno al otro mediante besos y caricias. Harry quería grabar cada sensación y cada roce en su mente por siempre. Harry se subió encima de Draco y le besó por todo el cuerpo preparando su entrada mientras le recordaba lo mucho que le amaba y que lo haría siempre, y lo agradecido que estaba de tenerle en su vida. Finalmente cuando estuvo listo le penetró con delicadeza dejándose que se acostumbre, y en cuanto lo hizo, le hizo el amor de la forma más tierna que se le fue posible, demostrándole con eso lo mucho que lo amaba y lo muchísimo que le hacía sentir. Draco gemía regalándole a Harry ese sonido tan maravilloso, en parte porque le demostraba que lo estaba disfrutando, y no lo iba a negar, Harry también lo hacía. Se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras Harry continuaba penetrándole, Harry sentía como todo se le venía encima teniendo su perfecto rostro delante suya mientras le hacía el amor. Era una situación que no cambiaría por nada en este mundo, Draco era perfecto, lo más bello y perfecto que había tenido en su vida. Lo que menos podría soportar perder, pero que aún así, lo haría.

Llegaron al orgasmo prácticamente al mismo tiempo, y se acostaron juntos sobre la hierva abrazándose y con sus piernas totalmente entrelazadas. Mirándose de nuevo fijamente sin apartar los ojos del otro en ningún momento. Harry sabía que nunca amaría a nadie de la forma que amaba a Draco, incluso no sabía si volvería a ser capaz de amar a alguien después de todo eso. Aunque una parte de él todavía tenía esperanzas de que no acabase todo ahí, por más que supiera que no eran esperanzas realistas teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se encontraba Draco y su nula disposición a hacer algo por evitarlo porque se había dado por vencido.

Al cabo de un rato donde no decían ni una palabra y simplemente se miraban y se acariciaban sin ninguna intención sexual se levantaron y se vistieron, anulando el encantamiento calentador.

Caminaron de la mano hacía dentro y luego por los pasillos para ir a su sala de los Menesteres, cuando de repente, Draco se paró y se tocó el pecho con rostro adolorido.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Harry lleno de preocupación.

\- Me duele mucho Harry, me duele mucho, me lleva doliendo todo el día y ahora es insoportable.

\- Vamos a la enfermería.- Pero no dio tiempo a nada porque el rubio había caído inconsciente al suelo.

Unas horas después de que Harry llevase a Draco con Madam Pomfrey, se enteró de que se lo habían llevado de urgencia a San Mungo porque había sufrido un infarto.

Y Harry lloró desconsoladamente en los brazos de sus mejores amigos sabiendo que todo se había terminado.


	25. Chapter 25

Los días pasaban y Harry continuaba sin saber nada de Draco. No se movía de la cama casi para nada. No iba a clase y sus amigos le tenían que traer la comida porque no bajaba nunca. Sabía que sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por él pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos.

Sentía que ya había sobrepasado el cupo que tenía una persona de sufrimiento y no sabía como iba a poder soportar eso. Harry sabía en el fondo que ese pensamiento no era coherente, pero no podía evitar culpabilizarse por lo ocurrido, no solo porque sintiera que no había hecho suficiente si no porque también sentía que lo pudo haber evitado. Si hubiera sacado a Draco de esa mansión, si ese día donde lo persiguió al baño no se hubieran puesto a tirarse hechizos y Harry le hubiera prestado su ayuda cuando era evidente que estaba pasándolo mal, si hubiera pedido ayuda a la Orden para que ayudase a Draco... quizás todo habría cambiado, quizás Draco estaría bien en ese momento.

No quería ni pensarlo, el hecho de que Draco en ese momento probablemente ya no estuviese en ese mundo más, le provocaba un dolor y un vacío en su pecho que era insoportable, un dolor irreparable que no había forma de eliminar. Quien fuera que manejase todo allí arriba sentía un intenso odio por Harry, porque no contento con haberle arrebatado a su familia, le había colocado como el foco de atención del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, le había hecho ver perder a sus amigos y la gente que él quería, y por si eso no había sido suficiente, le había puesto en su camino al amor de su vida, le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a quien hasta ahora había sido su enemigo de una forma diferente y le había hecho enamorarse, solo para hacer daño a Draco y arrebatárselo de su vida como quien le quitaba a un niño un caramelo el cual ya había empezado a saborear y a disfrutar. Y no, no podía, no era capaz de asimilar ni soportar más pérdidas, y menos de una persona a la que amaba y necesitaba con tanta fuerza. Solo quería que eso fuese solo un mal sueño y en cualquier momento se despertaría y tendría a Draco durmiendo a su lado.

\- Harry...- Hermione y Ron habían entrado en la habitación, era Hermione quien le había llamado con ese tono preocupado que se estaba volviendo tan habitual. Harry no levantó la cabeza de la almohada ni se deshizo de su posición encogida, pero supo que habían sido ellos dos quienes habían entrado sin necesidad de verlo. 

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de delante de él, en la que era de Ron, confirmando sus pensamientos. Harry les miró a los dos fijamente con una mirada vacía que demostraba que ya había sobrepasado su límite. Hermione se levantó y le abrazó y notó como Ron le acariciaba la pierna. Al cabo de un rato ambos volvieron a sus posiciones originales.

\- ¿Cómo estas?- Le preguntó Ron y Harry pensó que había sido una pregunta muy estúpida.

\- Bien.- Mintió, sabiendo que los tres sabían que no era cierto.

\- A Draco no le gustaría verte así.- Habló Hermione y Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

\- A Draco le da igual porque esta muerto.- Dijo duramente y sintió como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas que no podía contener.

\- Harry eso no está confirmado todavía...

\- Le ha dado un puto infarto y todavía ni he recibido nada de él, creo que es un poco evidente.

Harry sabía que estaba siendo injusto con sus amigos, pero no podía comportarse de otra forma, se encontraba tan mal y estaba tan enfadado con el mundo que le daba igual de todo.

\- ¿Y qué solucionas estando así tirado en la cama sin ir a clase y sin a penas comer ni lo que te traemos nosotros dos?- Esta vez quien habló fue Ron y su tono fue un poco más duro.- Lo único que vas a conseguir es morirte tu también.

\- Pues me daría igual. Tengo mucha gente que quiero esperándome en la otra vida.

\- Harry ni en broma te plantees eso, ni en broma.- Hermione fue quien en esa ocasión empleó un tono más duro.- Tienes una vida preciosa por delante y has sobrevivido a muchas cosas como para darte ahora mismo por vencido por una perdida de un novio. No es el único chico en el mundo y vas a encontrar a otra persona de quien te vas a enamorar y con quien querrás pasar el resto de tu vida, si te vas nunca vas a tener la oportunidad de ser feliz, sé que te tiene que doler mucho porque estas enamorado de él pero como te he dicho te volverás a enamorar.

\- No has entendido una mierda al parecer.- Gruñó Harry y se levantó quedando sentado.- Nunca vuelvas a tratar a Draco como alguien cualquiera, como una simple relación de las que puedes tener miles en tu vida. Hermione él es el amor de mi vida, un regalo que me había dado la vida para recompensar todo lo que se me había arrebatado, lo he amado como nunca lo he hecho a nadie y me da igual que esto suene muy exagerado, es verdad. Con él creía que iba a poder pasar mi vida, tener mi familia, y no quiero pasar mi vida con nadie que no sea él. No es un amor cualquiera, no es una puta relación cualquiera, es algo que tenéis que entender. Y los dos me conocéis lo suficiente como para saber que nunca le he dado tanta importancia al amor por así decirlo y que si se lo estoy dando ahora es por una razón. Vosotros que habéis encontrado a vuestra alma gemela en el otro deberíais entender más que nadie lo que es cuando encuentras a tu persona ideal, aunque no sepáis lo que es perder a esa persona, pero pensad que sería si alguno de los dos muriese.

\- Lo sé Harry.... yo.... lo siento.- Se disculpó Hermione mirándole avergonzada.- Lo que quiero decir es que la vida sigue y que no puedes darte por vencido a estas alturas, aquí todavía tienes muchas cosas que vivir y muchas personas que conocer, y sobre todo muchas personas que todavía te necesitamos aquí.- Suspiró y Harry apartó la mirada de ella dirigiéndola hacia el suelo.- Sé lo mucho que querías a Draco y lo que era para ti, solo hacia falta estar con vosotros dos un rato para saber que erais almas gemelas, pero aunque no encuentres a nadie que sea para ti al nivel que lo ha sido Draco, encontrarás igualmente a alguien. Draco siempre será para ti algo especial y algo que no olvidarás, y algún día podrás reunirte de nuevo con él, pero hasta entonces, debes disfrutar aquí de la vida.

\- No puedo disfrutar más, no después de la cantidad de personas que he perdido.

Hermione suspiró rendida y aunque cambiaron un poco de tema, no lograron que Harry bajase a comer o a acudir a alguna clase. No se sentía preparado para recorrer todos esos rincones sin su novio, todos esos recuerdos que se agolpaban en cada rincón. Todos esos besos y sonrisas robadas, sus manos entrelazadas, sus miradas llenas de amor, esas sonrisas que Draco solo le dedicaba a Harry. Todo, absolutamente todo. Deseaba conseguir un giratiempos y volver el tiempo atrás para hablar con el antiguo Harry de antes de la guerra para que se acercara a Draco y evitar tantas de las cosas que sucederían después. Y sobre todo evitar la enfermedad de Draco que le había llevado a la muerte. Volvió a llorar desconsoladamente ahogando su llanto en su almohada pensando en que de verdad que se había ido para siempre, que nunca le volvería a ver, y que de verdad esa última vez que habían hecho el amor en el cesped, había sido una despedida. Y aunque entró alguno de sus compañeros a esas alturas no podía parar de llorar.

Notó un peso en la cama, señal de que alguien se había sentado, y le estuvo acariciando su espalda durante un rato donde Harry no paraba de llorar, hasta que al cabo de, a decir verdad, bastante tiempo, logró tranquilizarse y giró su cabeza encontrándose con Seamus, que le sonreía dulcemente y con una mirada llena de comprensión. Harry se limpió las lágrimas que todavía quedaban en su rostro y se levantó para quedar a la misma altura que su amigo.

\- Lo siento mucho, Harry.- Comenzó a decir.- Sé que nada de lo que te diga va a aliviar lo que sientes pero de verdad que lo hago, estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites.

\- Gracias.- Murmuró Harry haciendo un intento fallido de sonreír.

Estuvieron hablando de temas aleatorios que a decir verdad distrajeron bastante a Harry, y a partir de ese día, Harry y Seamus tuvieron una relación más cercana y más estrecha donde Seamus se pasaba el día con él cuando no estaba en clase o comiendo, y de hecho, fue él el único que logró sacar a Harry de su habitación la primera vez para cenar.

Todos sus compañeros se alegraron mucho de verle y le recibieron con mucha calidez, alguno le comentó que se veía mas delgado y Harry sintió un nudo en el pecho pensando en su rubio, y buscó el consuelo de Seamus entrelazando su mano con la suya, a lo que su amigo le respondió apretándole la mano. Se sentó junto a sus amigos y todos estuvieron hablando de temas diferentes que sabían que le agradaban a Harry aunque eso no logró que se uniera a la conversación o que les prestara atención.

A partir de ese momento, poco a poco, Harry comenzó a acudir a las clases y al gran comedor, aunque era una tortura ver el sitio de Draco vacío y varias veces se tuvo que salir del aula con un ataque de ansiedad, Seamus siempre salía con él y era el que intentaba tranquilizarle, pero Harry sabía que a no ser que fueses Draco, no lograrías tranquilizarle, aunque Seamus hacía muy buen trabajo y Harry se lo agradecía enormemente.

Ron, Hermione y Seamus siempre estaban con él, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo a solas con Seamus, aunque Harry no podía evitar sospechar que sus amigos trataban de juntarle con él porque sabían que era gay y podría salir con Harry para ayudarle a sanar un poco su corazón.

De ninguna manera, pensaba Harry. No podía mirar a Seamus más que como un gran amigo y como un gran punto de apoyo, y además aunque Draco ya no estaba, continuaba sin tener ojos para nadie que no fuese él, y como eso no era posible, ya no tenía ojos para nadie. Aunque estaba comenzado a rehacer su rutina, no se sacaba a su novio de la mente en ningún momento, cualquier cosa le recordaba a él y lo echaba tanto de menos que le costaba respirar.

Un día mientras almorzaba, le llegó un búho que Harry reconoció como el que siempre le llegaba a Draco cuando tenía una carta de su madre, y se confirmó cuando vio el mismo tiempo de sobre que recibía él. Temblando rompió el sobre y abrió con rapidez la carta, siendo consciente del contenido que iba a recibir, pero sin poder evitar que un atisbo de esperanza asomara en su interior.

Estimado Harry Potter,

Soy Narcissa Malfoy, creo que no es necesario decirte que soy la madre de Draco. Lamento mucho todo este tiempo de desinformación pero no he tenido tiempo ni cuerpo para nada, pero como su pareja y como una persona importante para mi hijo, mereces conocer la información.

Como ya sabes, Draco sufrió un infarto. Su cuerpo no fue capaz de soportar más la falta de alimento y como todos ya sabíamos que pasaría en algún momento, su corazón falló. Estuvo muy grave en San Mungo, los médicos me decían lo evidente, que mi niño no iba a sobrevivir porque estaba demasiado desnutrido, y que me despidiese de él. Pero mi pequeño les calló la boca a todos los que no daban ni un duro por él, y siéndote sincera que tampoco querían darlo, y sobrevivió. Luchó con uñas y dientes y logró pasar la fase crítica, y poco después despertó. ¿Y sabes lo primero que me dijo? Que tu habías sido la razón por la que había luchado en el estado que se encontraba y que había descubierto que no quería dejarte solo, y que prefería un infierno en esta vida a tu lado que una eternidad perfecta sin ti. Tal cual, con esas palabras. Así que solo me queda agradecerte por ser la razón por la que mi pequeño está vivo.

Al principio el cuerpo de Draco rechazaba todo tipo de alimento, por lo que le empezaron a dar comida por unas vías ¿y sabes qué? ¡Lo aceptó! Le ha contado a los médicos que eso le ha servido como un punto de inflexión sobre lo que quería, y definitivamente no era lo que estaba viviendo, tampoco era morir, porque tenía una vida entera que vivir contigo. En cuanto se recuperó y pudo empezar a comer normal, lo hizo, y no sabes lo bonito que era verle comer. Lucius y yo hemos decidido, aconsejado por los medimagos, llevarlo al Londres muggle e ingresarlo en algún centro especializado en transtornos de la conducta alimentaria. Nunca pensamos que haríamos eso, no es necesario decir el pensamiento que siempre hemos tenido sobre los muggles pero consideramos que es necesario y que son los únicos que le pueden ayudar, y si lo hacen les deberé toda mi vida. Draco lo rechazó pero al final terminó aceptando y ha sido ingresado en uno donde lleva unas pocas de semanas, podemos ir a visitarlo todos los sábados. Creo que estoy volviendo a tener esperanzas. Draco nos ha contado que para ser muggles sus compañeros y sus médicos no están tan mal, así que también está bien saber que tiene buena compañía. 

Espero que toda esta información te haga tan feliz como me lo ha estado haciendo a mi. Draco va a salir de esta, y no hay nada más maravilloso que eso ¿verdad?

Mucha suerte para lo que queda de curso, nos vemos pronto.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry saltó de la mesa con la sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro y se aguantó a sí mismo para no ponerse a gritar de la emoción. Sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos.

\- Draco esta vivo.- Soltó finalmente sintiendo un alegría que hace bastante tiempo que no sentía.- Maldita sea, ¡está vivo!

Vio las miradas alegres de sus amigos y vio como Seamus se levantaba también muy feliz y le abrazaba. Harry le correspondió el abrazo con alegría.

\- Me alegro mucho Harry.- Le dijo Seamus en medio del abrazo y Harry sentía que se iba a poner a llorar de la felicidad. Después de la tristeza y desolación que había sentido, después del dolor por sentir que había perdido al amor de su vida, la alegría inmensa de saber que le volvería a ver y que tenían por delante una vida juntos le hacía inmensamente feliz, y Harry no recordaba muchos momentos donde se hubiese sentido así de bien.

Harry y Seamus se miraron sonrientes y Harry no supo en que momento, ni como había ocurrido y quien de los dos lo había hecho, pero de un momento a otro se encontró besando los labios de Seamus con pasión. 

Se separó rápidamente en cuanto reaccionó con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿qué había hecho? Seamus ni siquiera le gustaba, le atraía, claro que le atraía, tenía que estar muy ciego para no hacerlo, pero no le gustaba, el estaba enamorado de Draco y se acababa de enterar de que seguía vivo, y que iba a tener un futuro con él. Había engañado a su novio, por Merlín. No encontraba ninguna razón lógica que explicara ese beso y porque había ocurrido justo en ese momento.

Salió corriendo avergonzado y se pasó el resto del día intentando evitar a todo el mundo, incluso se saltó la cena para no tener que encontrarse con nadie. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado y confundido. Y así durante varios días, hasta que terminó en la enfermería porque se mareó y se desmayó por saltarse tantas comidas. Harry ni siquiera había pensando en eso, no se había ni dado cuenta de su necesidad de comer porque sus sensaciones físicas se camuflaban con todo lo que sentía respecto a Draco y Seamus. Y cuando vio a Ron y Hermione entrar enfadados a la enfermería supo que no podía aplazar más la sensación.

\- ¡Pero tú en qué estabas pensando!- Comenzó a gritar Hermione.

\- ¡Tu novio sobrevive a un puto infarto por matarse de hambre y ahora quieres que te de el infarto a ti! ¿Para qué? ¿Para empatizar? ¡Pues déjame decirte que eres gilipollas!- Continuó Ron y Harry agachó la cabeza avergonzado. La verdad es que literalmente con todo lo que tenía en su cabeza se había olvidado de que tenía que comer y como se la pasó en la Sala de los menesteres sus amigos tampoco podían darle comida.

\- Parece mentira que no hayas vivido todo lo que viviste junto a Draco y hagas esta tontería.

\- Lo que nos faltabas ya es que tengas tu también eso.

\- Chicos...- Harry habló por primera vez avergonzado.- Yo... lo siento. No quería ir a comer y encontrarme con alguien y sobre todo con Seamus y con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza olvidé ir a buscar comida.

\- Eres idiota.- Le espetó Hermione.

Sus dos amigos que llevaban una bolsa cada uno, sacaron un montón de dulces y comida deliciosa que Harry disfrutó con mucho gusto, y al rato y a pesar de que Harry trató de evitarlo, Ron y Hermione sacaron el tema de Seamus.

\- ¿A ti te gusta él?- Le preguntó Ron.

\- Claro que no.- Respondió rápidamente.

\- ¿Y entonces ese beso como se explica?- Esta vez fue Hermione quien preguntó.

\- Realmente no lo sé.- Suspiró.- Puede que fuese la emoción del momento.

\- Pues con la emoción del momento te lo comiste muy brutal.- Repuso Ron.

\- No lo sé, ¿vale? El de verdad que no me gusta, si que es muy lindo y me ha estado ayudando mucho todo este tiempo, y es muy sexy, pero no me gusta. La única persona para mí que puedo mirar de esa forma es Draco.

\- Pero Harry cariño, llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a Draco sería totalmente normal que te gustase alguien más.- Le dijo Hermione con cariño y Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero no es el caso.- Insistió.- Si supierais cuanto amo a Draco no estaríais dudando esto.

\- Nadie duda de que ames a Draco.- Continuó hablando Hermione.- Pero te pueden gustar otras y llamar la atención otras personas cuando llevas tanto tiempo sin verle.

\- No me gusta.

\- Pues sinceramente nosotros creemos que sí.- Quién habló fue Ron.- Harry eres un libro abierto a la hora de mostrar tus sentimientos y vemos que te está gustando como algo más que un amigo.

\- Ah claro, porque vosotros sabéis mi sentimientos mejor que yo.- Le respondió notablemente.

\- No lo sé Harry pero por lo visto tienes un ligero problema para reconocer tus sentimientos.- Respondió de nuevo Ron.

\- Ese no es el punto.- Hermione le interrumpió.- El punto es que no tiene nada de malo que te guste otra persona, no tienes ningún contrato con Draco y no tienes que estar con él por obligación, que se que no lo estás, pero si te empieza a gustar otra persona y te lo niegas a ti mismo mientras vuelves con Draco cuando lo vuelvas a ver, vais a empezar muy mal la relación y tanto tu, que no vas a sentir lo mismo porque tus ojos van a estar sobre otra persona, como Draco que lo va a notar, vais a sufrir mucho.

\- ¡Pero qué tonterías estas diciendo!- Harry estaba definitivamente enfadado.- Nunca podré mirar a nadie teniendo a Draco a mi lado. No quiero estar con Seamus, no me gusta y lo único que haría con él sería follar, no tener ninguna relación sentimental, ¡porque no me gusta! Solo quiero estar con Draco y lo único que estoy notando es que nunca os ha gustado que esté con él y estáis aprovechando este desliz para que no vuelva con él.

\- Harry no es eso, sabes que te hemos apoyado siempre con tu relación con él.- Hermione le miró muy seria.- Pero es que a veces eres demasiado cabezota y esa obsesión que has tenido siempre con Malfoy te puede pasar factura y que en lugar de ser amor, que se convierta en obsesión pero en lugar de enemistad, de relación.

Harry decidió quedarse callado, no le valía la pena seguir discutiendo cuando él y solo él sabía la verdad y lo que sentía. Draco le había enseñado que muchas veces el silencio era la mejor arma.


	26. Chapter 26

Resulta que Ron y Hermione no andaban tan mal encaminados con sus acusaciones, y unos meses después Harry terminó comenzando una relación amorosa con Seamus Finnigan.

Todo comenzó con aquel apasionado beso. Después de ese, vinieron muchos más y Harry y Seamus comenzaron a actuar como amigos con derecho en el momento que comenzaron a mantener relaciones sexuales que les volvía loco a sus compañeros de cuarto que no sabían cuando entrarían y se los encontrarían en esa situación, y muchas veces, como un juego morboso que habían comenzado, lo hacían en mitad de la noche mientras todos dormían. A esas alturas Harry se había rendido a la evidencia de sus sentimientos hacía Finnigan, y pocos días antes de su graduación y salida de Hogwarts, Seamus le invitó a salir y Harry aceptó encantado, era un gran chico que tenía todo lo que a Harry le gustaba, y se complementaban en todos los sentidos, incluyendo el sexo.

Después de Hogwarts, Harry se había ido a vivir a Grimmauld Place, había reformado totalmente el lugar y ahora se veía bastante hogareño y cálido, totalmente distinto a como había sido en un pasado. Con Kreacher la relación era estupenda, a Harry le había comenzado a caer bien cuando junto con Ron y Hermione, estuvieron refugiados ahí durante la guerra, y ahora la relación entre el elfo y Harry era bastante buena. Kreacher no opuso resistencia al cambio que realizó Harry en la casa, pues el consideraba ya que la casa le pertenecía a él y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de reformarla a su gusto.

Por otra parte, Harry había entrado en los aurores directamente tras la guerra, lo mismo con Neville y Ron que tomaron el mismo camino que él. Todos consideraban que los tres chicos estaban lo suficientemente cualificados después de la guerra para no ser necesarios pasar por la academia de aurores, pues los tres habían sido indispensables en el derrocamiento de Voldemort, sobre todo Harry. Y él no iba a ser quien se quejaría por saltarse esos duros entrenamientos, aunque si que tuvieron que aprender mucho de la mano de aurores mas cualificados, aunque Harry no tardó mucho, y poco tiempo después terminaron nombrándolo jefe de los aurores.

Dos años después de su salida de Hogwarts podría decirse que era muy feliz. Trabajaba en lo que siempre había deseado, era auror y todos le tenían en gran estima y respeto como jefe. Seamus, se había trasladado a vivir con él y Harry estaba muy feliz de vivir con su novio y llevar completamente una vida de adulto. La convivencia con Seamus era perfecta, a penas tenían discusiones y si lo hacían eran bastante suaves y ambos la arreglaban rápidamente, el sexo era diario y ambos tenían gustos muy similares, por lo que sus citas y momentos juntos eran bastante buenos porque hacían cosas que ambos disfrutaban. Los Weasley habían aceptado a Seamus como parte de la familia y los Finnigan habían aceptado a Harry con mucha felicidad y al igual que los Weasley como uno más de la familia. Todos decían que hacían una pareja bastante buena, se querían y se respetaban mutuamente, y ninguno de los dos tenía problema en dar su brazo a torcer si era necesario. Luego con sus amigos, también todo iba genial.

Neville y Luna continuaban juntos, Ron y Hermione también, los cuales iban a celebrar su boda muy próxima. Se había empezado a juntar más con Dean al ser mejor amigo de Seamus y se había vuelto uno más del grupo de sus mejores amigos. Dean salía con Ginny, y Harry se alegraba mucho por ellos, hacían una pareja muy bonita. Las salidas del grupo eran geniales, todos disfrutaban mucho juntos y no había ningún tipo de tensión entre ellos, había mucha confianza entre todos pero Harry debía reconocer que lo que tenía con Ron y Hermione no lo tenía con nadie, y eso lo sabían ellos tres y todos. Al igual que Neville con Luna y Ginny y al igual que Seamus con Dean. Todos eran muy amigos pero si tenían su lazo más fuerte con alguno de ellos.

Respecto a Draco, Harry debía reconocer que se había olvidado un poco (bastante) de él. En el momento que se quedó tranquilo de que estaba vivo dejó de ocupar todo el tiempo su mente hasta que otra persona había pasado a ser dueño de esta, Seamus, y con ello de su corazón. Aunque Harry le recordaba con mucho cariño, porque había sido su primer amor, sabía que lo suyo con Draco había pasado completamente, había sido un amor muy intenso de adolescentes que se habían aferrado el uno al otro con fuerza porque se hallaban perdidos después de la guerra y habían encontrado salvación en el otro. Harry tampoco iba a negar que lo que había sentido por aquel Slytherin no lo sentía por Seamus, pero había sido por la intensidad del amor adolescente y del primer amor, ahora su relación con Seamus y su cariño por él era mucho más maduro y mucho más real que la pasión de las hormonas y de haber encontrado salvación el otro. Deseaba que Draco estuviese bien, sabía que había estado mucho tiempo ingresado, porque la última carta de Narcissa fue hace un año, y Draco continuaba dentro pero le había dicho que estaba bastante bien por lo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo allí. Harry se alegraba mucho, realmente consideraba que merecía ser feliz, de la misma forma que el lo había logrado junto con sus amigos, su trabajo y la persona que quería a su lado.

Harry se levantó temprano para salir a correr. Le gustaba mantenerse en forma pues era una parte importante de su trabajo, y aunque hacía bastante frío con el calor que sentía Harry al correr llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban por los muslos, y efectivamente sudaba muchísimo a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Por el camino pudo ver varias sonrisas coquetas de hombres y mujeres que también habían salido temprano para hacer ejercicio, y a los más atractivos, Harry les guiñaba un ojo. Sabia cuánto había cambiado fisicamente, y aunque no se consideraba la persona más atractiva del mundo, sabía que lo era porque no era idiota, tenía espejo y dos ojos, además de las miradas de deseo que le echaban tanto hombres como mujeres y que le hacían sentirse importante y deseado.

Llegó a su casa donde Seamus estaba preparando el desayuno, le saludó con un beso en los labios y se fue a duchar, y cuando bajó, ya llevaba puesta su túnica de auror listo para irse a trabajar.

\- Mira que eres guapo.- Le dijo Seamus cuando ambos se sentaron a desayunar.- Estas para comerte entero tanto con ropa de deporte y sudado como con tu elegante túnica de auror.

Harry le sonrió agradecido.

\- Pues cómeme entero, nadie te lo impide. Soy todo tuyo.

Esta vez fue Seamus quien le sonrió.

\- Y no puedo estar más agradecido de que seas mío.

En su trabajo todo fue bastante normal, como siempre, la verdad es que su vida no tenía nada emocionante en ese momento. Y no se quejaba, suficientes emociones había sufrido en sus cortos 20 años de edad, había vivido emociones para todo el resto de su vida. Así que de esa forma las cosas estaban bien.

Ya iba a ser la hora de almozar pero Harry estaba trabajando en un caso de uso indebido de la magia contra muggles, así que cuando Ron entró en su despacho supuso que era pasa avisarle.

\- Harry, ha venido alguien a verte.- Le dijo, y Harry sonrió sabiendo que seguramente su novio le había ido a llevar su almuerzo como tantas veces hacía.

\- Dile que pase.- Respondió con obviedad y continuó con su trabajo.

Ron se marchó y pocos minutos después entro Seamus cerrando la puerta.

\- Ahora voy amor, termino de leer esto un segundo.- Dijo totalmente concentrado.

\- Harry...- Pero nunca terminó de leer el documento porque esa voz, esa voz le hizo levantar la cabeza insintivamente y al mismo tiempo levantarse de la silla quedando de pie.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado enfrente de él más guapo que nunca. Su pelo rubio y liso muy bien peinado como hacía mucho tiempo Draco lo tenia, su rostro tenía un color de piel normal, debajo de sus ojos no había ojeras y sus mejillas no estaban chupadas, aunque su rostro continuaba siendo fino y delgado. Su cuerpo, su cuerpo era perfecto, como Harry ya sabía, Draco era muy delgado, pero ahora había ganado un poco de masa muscular que al llevar esa ropa tan estrecha, tan sexy, elegante y tan Malfoy no dejaba nada libre a la imaginación, y Harry sintió una pequeña punzada en la entrepierna que desechó rápidamente por el cuerpo tan sexy que había adquirido su ex novio. Se quedó paralizado mirándole y volvió su mirada a sus ojos, que había recuperado el brillo que había perdido y le miraba con emoción. Harry sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su pecho, con tanta fuerza que le estaba empezando a doler.

\- Draco.- Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco alzó una ceja ante eso.

\- Pues he venido a buscarte, he salido hace poco y he estado un poco haciéndome al mundo, y no he podido esperar más para verte.

Harry no sabía que decir, se había quedado paralizado y se le había secado hasta la sangre a tal punto de que si alguien le pinchaba en ese momento no iba a sangrar.

\- Estas genial.- Le dijo simplemente y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, aunque describir a Draco Malfoy en ese momento como genial era quedarse bastante corto. Draco le mostró esa sonrisa suya que tanto derretía a Harry, y que aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, le había derretido de igual forma en ese momento.

\- Tú también. Has crecido mucho en todos los sentidos.- Draco recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y se mordió ligeramente el labio haciendo que la tarea de tragar saliva se le hiciera a Harry imposible.- ¿No me vas a abrazar?

Harry sonrió y rodeando el escritorio se dirigió rápidamente y envolvió a Draco en sus brazos como hacía tanto que no hacía. Se embriagó con su aroma que no sabía que echaba tanto de menos, ese aroma que despertaba en Harry los cinco sentidos y le transmitía una paz y una sensación de hogar inexplicable. Le abrazó con fuerza, emocionándose de no notar ninguno de sus huesos marcados y sin miedo a poder romperle en cualquier momento, Draco le respondió con la misma fuerza y Harry se sentía sumido en tal nube de emociones que se sentía abrumado. Se sentía de nuevo un chico de 18 años. No quería soltar a Draco, y hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos y de como nunca podría sentir por nadie lo que Draco le hacía sentir, porque era como estar volviendo a hace dos años con un simple abrazo que le estaba haciendo sentir todas las emociones que no había sentido en todos esos dos años. Draco era así, cualquier cosa que se tratara de él era intenso.

Draco alejó su cabeza un poco únicamente para besarlo en los labios. Harry al principio no correspondió el beso, no quiso hacerlo y de hecho pensó en separarse pero Draco comenzó a acariciar su espalda y Harry, como hacía mucho tiempo que no le ocurría, perdió el control totalmente y le correspondió, abriendo su boca para dejarle paso. Fue un beso desesperado y lleno de emociones, sintió como todas las estrellas se alineaban en el universo, como había una explosión en su interior por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, como todo estaba en su sitio, como él estaba en el lugar donde pertenecía, en los brazos y en los labios de Draco y como en ese momento no quería estar en ningún otro lugar. Se preguntó cómo había soportado dos años sin sus labios. El sabor de Draco era algo que se le había olvidado, pero ahora lo estaba recordando y supo que no había nadie que tuviera un sabor tan delicioso como él, ni unos labios tan suaves ni tan perfectos, ni una lengua que se moviese haciéndole sentir tanto. Draco le mordió el labio inferior trajeándole a Harry muy buenos recuerdos, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

El beso comenzó a pasar de la ternura del principio a algo mucho mas ardiente y lleno de un deseo no tan romántico. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el propio Harry le estaba quitando a Draco su camiseta y Draco hacía lo mismo con su túnica de auror. Se desprendieron rápido de las prendas, separando sus labios solamente para lo imprescindible. Sus erecciones chocaban haciéndoles a los dos soltar pequeños gemidos y Harry realizó unos encantamiento insonorizantes y para cerrar la puerta y que nadie entrase. Pero volvieron rápidamente a frotar sus cuerpos desnudos uno contra otro. Harry se aferró con fuerza a Draco, queriendo recordar el tacto de su piel desnuda y de su erección contra la suya, algo tan perfecto, algo que no sentía desde hacía dos años. Mientras tanto, el beso continuaba siendo tan ardiente como el principio y gemían contra los labios del otro mientras el frotamiento subía cada vez más de intensidad.

Harry subió a Draco sobre su escritorio y realizó el encantamiento para hacer aparecer el lubricante que tan bien conocía. Comenzó a preparar a Draco el cual estaba más cerrado de lo que recordaba, y sintió una ola de felicidad al pensar que eso significaba que seguramente Draco no había estado con nadie más durante ese tiempo. Los gemidos de Draco eran más calientes de lo que recordaba, sabía que lo eran porque mucha de sus pajas habían sido pensando en eso, pero no a tal nivel, y quería hacerle gritar y gemir del placer hasta que perdiese la consciencia. Harry había perdido totalmente su racionalidad y su consciencia y no podía pensar en nada, pero después de ver la perfección del cuerpo de Draco, tan trabajado y tan perfecto, de como había perdido la torpeza en sus movimientos causados por la falta de energía, de como se había frotado contra él y de como le había besado como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y volviesen a tener 18 años. Como el roce de la piel de Draco contra la suya ardía de una forma inexplicable, y como su corazón estaba latiendo sintiéndose vivo de nuevo.

Harry se colocó entre las piernas de su ardiente amante y se las levantó. Colocó su miembro en la abertura de Draco y le penetró sin pensárselo ni un segundo, provocando un pequeño grito por parte del rubio. Harry esperó a que se acostumbrara sintiendo que se iba a correr solo con estar en su ardiente y estrecho interior. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Draco, que le miraba con intensidad haciéndole estremecer, haciéndole sentir cosas que no pensaba que volvería a sentir, haciéndole volver a ser un adolescente otra vez. Los ojos de Draco le miraban con un amor infinito, un amor que Harry no había visto en los ojos de nadie más y supuso que él le estaría mirando de la misma forma, porque ahí, follandoselo en su escritorio, con sus pieles desnudas pegadas mirándose a los ojos Harry se percató de que seguía amando a Draco Malfoy como el primer día, e igual un poco más, porque sentía que ese reencuentro entre ellos había aumentado ese sentimiento. Porque ver ese brillo en sus ojos le había enamorado más. Comenzó a moverse con delicadeza para no hacerle daño.

\- Merlín Harry...- Gimió Draco.- Más rápido por favor, más fuerte. Déjame en silla de ruedas.

No tuvo que repetirlo más, Harry comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y de una forma mucho mas ruda introduciéndose mucho más profundo y por la reacción de Draco, Harry supuso que había tocado su próstatas, así que continuó con la misma dureza tocando el mismo punto notando como Draco se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, y Harry al mismo tiempo también lo hacía. Sintiendo un placer indescriptible que solo sentía cuando tenía sexo con Draco, y no solo era el placer, era el millón de sensaciones que le hacía sentir que lograba que ese momento estuviese siendo mágico, en todos los sentidos, porque Harry estaba sintiendo la cantidad de magia que había en ese momento por el aire. Draco fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo y correrse en su pecho, pero Harry lo hizo un instante después al notar los espasmos y como su interior se estrechaba.

Continuaron un rato pegados y abrazados, Draco tenía rodeada sus piernas por sus caderas y Harry continua en su interior sin querer moverse nunca jamás de ahí. Preguntándose como demonios se había olvidado de él, como se había olvidado de todo lo que le hacía sentir. Cosas que con Seamus nunca jamás pudo llegar a sentir, esa pasión y emoción que solo sentía con Draco.

Cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

Seamus.

Se alejó rápidamente de Draco con los ojos muy abiertos y entrando en un profundo estado de pánico. Con un encantamiento limpió el escritorio, a Draco, que le miraba confuso y a él mismo. Se vistió rápidamente dandole la espalda a Draco ignorando todas las ocasiones en las que le llamaba y le preguntaba sobre qué le ocurría.

¿Qué había hecho? Había engañado a su pareja estable. A la persona que le había ayudado a recuperar su salud mental y su estabilidad emocional, a quien había estado a su lado cuando Draco se marchó, su compañero de vida y con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Seamus, su relación madura y adulta donde era muy feliz, y que por nada del mundo quería romper. Seamus le daba a Harry todo lo que necesitaba, le complementaba y era un gran amigo aparte de novio, y lo había tirado todo por la borda por sus estúpidas hormonas y por dejarse llevar por la intensidad amor que sentía hacia una persona cuya relación iba a ser imposible. El amor no era suficiente y Harry lo sabía, por mucho que amase a Draco sabía que las cosas con el rubio no saldrían bien, eran muy distintos y Harry necesitaba otra cosa que continuas peleas y sexo de reconciliación. Necesitaba a Seamus y su relación perfecta con él, y no pensaba renunciar a eso. Draco encontraría a alguien mucho mejor que Harry que le complementase como Seamus le había complementado a él.

Se giró y tuvo que apartar la mirada porque aunque Draco ya se había vestido continuaba sin camiseta, y ante ese torso Harry no estaba muy seguro de si no sería capaz de volver a ponerlo en su escritorio y follarselo de nuevo. Respiró hondo, malditas hormonas y maldito Draco Malfoy por haberse convertido en el hombre más caliente del mundo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Draco de nuevo cuando terminó de ponerse la camiseta y esta vez si, Harry le miró. 

Cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los grises del rubio, sintió como se debilitaba y como no sería capaz de decir más de dos palabras coherentes con esos ojos sobre los suyos. Harry se sentía impotente porque ya era un adulto, y volver a sentir como un adolescente no le estaba gustando nada. Quizás un poco, pero no quería reconocérselo así mismo porque era su parte irracional.

\- Esto ha sido un error.- Dijo sin rodeos y vio como la mirada de Draco se endureció.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que ha sido un error.- Repitió sosteniéndole la mirada, si Draco veía que no se dejaba intimidar por su preciosa mirada se creería que Harry ya no sentía nada por él, lo que le venía estupendamente.

\- Explícame por qué.- El tono de voz de Draco también era duro.

\- Estoy saliendo con alguien, lo conoces, con Seamus.- Comenzó y si Draco sintió algún tipo de emoción no la mostró. Su mirada se tornó fría, como hace mucho tiempo no le veía.- Somos una pareja estable y quiero estar con él, lo nuestro fue muy bonito mientras duró pero pasado, pasado es. Vivo con mi pareja y estamos muy bien, y te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie sobre esto.

\- Todo esto podrías habérmelo dicho antes de follarme sobre tu puto escritorio.- Harry notó toda la rabia en el tono de Draco y trató de respirar hondo. Quería lanzarse a sus labios para quitarle esa expresión de rabia, y por todo lo que conocía a Draco, de dolor.

\- Lo siento... me dejé llevar.

Draco soltó una carcajada irónica.

\- ¿Té dejaste llevar?- Se acercó a Harry lentamente con paso amenazante.- Me llevo dos putos años metido en ese infierno, pensando en ti y únicamente en ti y en las ganas que tenía de volver a verte, luchando para salir de esa mierda por ti.- Draco se paró enfrente suya pero a cierta distancia.- Sin fijarme en nadie a pesar de la cantidad de gente que quería echarse un polvo conmigo y de las ganas que yo tenía de hacerlo, pero no lo hice, por respeto a ti, hijo de puta.

\- Lo siento...

\- ¡Y una mierda!- Uno de los jarrones del despacho se rompió ante eso.- Ni siquiera habíamos roto la relación, pero tu no tenías esa misma idea.- Le miraba llena de dolor y a Harry se le partió el corazón.- Te digo una cosa, Potter. Ya no soy el mismo debilucho con la autoestima por los suelos que se deja pisotear, ¿me escuchas? Valgo mucho, sé que valgo mucho y nadie, incluyéndote a ti va a pasar por encima de mi. Estaba enamorado de ti, y no sé como, pero mi padre tenía toda la razón contigo y sobre el tiempo de persona que eres y como juegas con los demás a tu antojo con tu máscara de niño perfecto, cuando no eres más que un cabrón que se cree importante, un cabrón creído que se cree que todo el mundo va a estar a sus pies siempre. Yo no soy todo el mundo Potter, y cualquier cosa que haya podido sentir por ti se me ha borrado en un segundo.- Harry le trataba de aguantar la mirada pero a esas alturas le estaba resultando imposible.- Te diría que te deseo suerte pero te mentiría, espero que te vayan las cosas tan mal como te mereces.

Y dicho eso se dirigió a la puerta y esperó a que Harry realizase el encantamiento porque el había tenido que dejar su varita en la entrada. Pero Harry no lo hizo, se quedó en shock mirándole todavía procesando sus palabras.

\- Malfoy, lo siento.- Dijo únicamente.- No somos el uno para el otro.- Dijo antes de abrirle la puerta y Draco le respondió mirándole con la mirada cargada de veneno.

\- Lo sé perfectamente. Ahora lo sé.

Y se marchó dejando a Harry petrificado en la puerta sin saber muy bien lo que hacer.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry estaba arrepentido, muy arrepentido y no lo iba a negar.

Había visto el dolor en sus ojos grises, y el dolor de Draco siempre le había dolido más que el suyo propio. Se había portado mal, si, no debería haberse acostado con él antes de contarle sobre la situación porque sentía que se había aprovechado de él, pero de verdad que no había sido su intención. Simplemente el tener a la persona que más había amado en el mundo, que más le había hecho sentir, le nubló totalmente la consciencia y se olvidó hasta de su apellido, había perdido totalmente el control y se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos por completo. Y no solo le había hecho daño a Draco, si no que también había sido infiel con su novio, el cual le había ayudado bastante a recuperar la salud mental que había perdido con Draco y con todas las cosas extremadamente duras que había vivido a su lado. No quería perder a Seamus por nada en el mundo, por mucho que amase a Draco. Con él todo había sido amor, pasión y sufrimiento, pero con Seamus era cariño, complicidad y tranquilidad y Harry necesitaba lo último. No se arrepentía de haber rechazado a Draco, se arrepentía de haberse aprovechado de él aunque no hubiese querido y hubiese ocurrido por pura debilidad, porque Draco Malfoy era su debilidad.

Debía reconocer que se sentía mal cuando recordaba las palabras de Draco, le había dolido viniendo de él aunque comprendía su enfado. Draco había esperado a Harry, y Harry no lo había hecho, pese a saber que Draco no se había ido por gusto y pese a dónde y para qué se había marchado. Pensar en eso le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho de remordimientos, sabiendo que había actuado muy mal y que con el orgullo que tenía nunca le perdonaría por mucho que Harry desease recuperar su amistad porque era una persona importante para el, pero por lo visto estaban destinados a ser enemigos, era la única relación posible entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Y tendría que aceptarlo de una vez y olvidarse de una vez del rubio, aunque fuese de su mente, porque de su corazón sabía que nunca sería posible. Draco iba a tener su corazón hasta el fin de sus días.

En ese momento caminaba de la mano con Seamus. Los fin de semana ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar, así que aprovechaban para hacer cosas juntos, y en ese momento estaban paseando por el Londres muggle disfrutando de la belleza de la ciudad.

\- Harry, últimamente estas muy serio, ¿te ocurre algo?- Le preguntó Seamus de repente. Harry que estaba pensativo mirando al suelo, levanto la mirada y le sonrió.

\- Que va.- Le respondió tranquilizadoramente tratando de disimular que estaba mintiendo.- Solo estoy algo cansado.

\- Ah bueno, pues esta noche a dormir temprano, ¿quieres que volvamos a casa?

\- No, no. No te preocupes, necesito un poco de distracción del trabajo.- Volvió a mentir y Seamus asintió complacido.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Draco hubiese sabido que estaba mintiendo, porque Draco le conocía mejor que nadie. 

Se recriminó a sí mismo por dirigir su mente hacia el rubio.

Pero un segundo después divisó una serpiente de peluche gigante en un puesto y volvió a pensar en él, escapando una sonrisa de su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

Y se volvió a regañar.

\- Harry...

\- ¿Mmh?

\- No sé como decirte esto ni como te lo vas a tomar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Harry se sintió más interesado en la conversación.

\- Malfoy ha vuelto.- Dijo sin rodeos.

\- Ah bueno, ya sabía.

Harry comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso y notó como le sudaban las manos, sintiendo la necesidad de quitarse los guantes. Harry se extrañó de que Seamus no supiera que lo sabía, puesto que Ron había sido testigo de como Draco había ido a visitarlo. Pero rápidamente pensó que su mejor amigo le había cubierto, porque igual a su novio no le sentaba demasiado bien que su ex hubiese ido a visitarlo a solas a la oficina, y eso sin saber lo que había ocurrido dentro. Aún así decidió ser sincero, obviamente omitiendo algunos detalles.

\- ¿Si? ¿Por eso estas así?

\- No.- Mintió.- Malfoy ya no significa nada para mí, me da igual si ha vuelto.

Notó como Seamus se relajaba y se sintió muy culpable.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- Vino a verme a la oficina para hablar.- Se sinceró, no totalmente, pero lo hizo.- Estuvimos hablando, bueno, más bien discutiendo.

\- Que sorpresa.- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír pero a penas duró unos segundos.- ¿Por qué?

\- No se tomó muy bien que estuviera contigo.- Mintió a medias.- No porque fueras tú, si no porque estaba con alguien en general.

\- ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué estuvieras esperándole sentadito y sin vivir tu vida solo porque el inútil casi se muere por su puta culpa y sus obsesiones de niño pijo y caprichoso? Quien pudiese tener el dilema que tenía el con su físico viviendo cómodamente en la Malfoy Manor mientras todos estábamos luchando en contra del bando que él había elegido y que iba a acabar con todos.

Harry se tensó ante sus palabras, con la necesidad de defender a su ex novio y replicarle cuan equivocado estaba. En lugar de ello se encogió de hombros y fingió indiferencia, una indiferencia que para nada sentía.

\- No lo sé.

Observó el rostro enfadado de Seamus.

\- Le odio tanto.- Continuó.- Se cree que todo lo que desee lo va a tener a sus pies, pues no, tu ahora eres mío y por mucho que lo intente no va a lograr llevarte de mi lado.

Harry sabía que Draco no lo iba a intentar de ninguna manera, aún así paró de caminar para colocarse delante su novio y darle un beso, un beso que le sabía a poco, porque desde que se había besado con Draco, ningún beso parecía ser lo suficiente.

\- No te tienes que preocupar por nada, ¿vale?- Le miró a los ojos tratando de mostrar una tranquilidad que para nada sentía.- Claro que no me va llevar de tu lado, nada lo hará.- Se volvieron a besar y continuaron caminando.

\- Encima ahora resulta que Hermione y Draco son los mejores amigos.

\- ¿Qué?- Harry le miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿No lo sabías? Creía que esto también lo sabías, que te lo habían contado Ron o Hermione o algo. Porque también Ronald se esta llevando bien con él, increíble, ¿verdad?

Harry estaba atónito, no solo por esa extraña amistad surgida que había comenzado en Hogwarts y que no se esperaba que fuese a continuar mucho menos después de que se alejara del rubio, sino porque ninguno de sus mejores amigos le había contado nada.

\- Sí.- Respondió únicamente sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

\- Solo espero que no empiece a salir con el grupo, lo estropearía todo.- Harry le miró simplemente, él tampoco quería querer que Draco comenzase a salir con ellos, pero muy en el fondo lo deseaba porque así tendría alguna oportunidad de recuperar la amistad que tenían antes de salir juntos.- No logro comprender como se ha podido hacer amigo de Hermione y de Ron. Seguramente les habrá echado un hechizo.

\- No lo creo, Malfoy no necesita de hechizos para tener a todos a sus pies.

Cuando Seamus le miró, de la forma que lo hizo, supo que había metido la pata con eso y se arrepintió.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Si a ver, es un hecho ¿no? En hogwarts trataba mal a todo el mundo y aún así todos querían ser sus amigos.

\- No fue así en el último año.

\- Eso era distinto. Él estaba en el bando de los mortífagos.

\- A eso voy.- Pareció que Seamus vio el cielo abierto ante eso.- Que no entiendo como tu pudiste salir con semejante escoria que solo quería llamar la atención metiéndose los dedos en la garganta.- Harry quiso espetarle que no le llamase escoria y que Draco no lo hacía para llamar la atención, aún así se quedo en silencio.- Y ahora encima de todo, tus dos mejores amigos se juntan con ese.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que sean su amigo?

\- Porque estoy seguro de que va a aprovechar esa puta amistad para acercarse a ti.

Ojalá, pensó Harry. Pero eso no iba a ser así, Draco le detestaba.

\- No, hemos acabado muy mal y él es muy orgulloso.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Crees que va a aceptar que ha perdido este juego y que tu eres mío ahora?

\- No soy ningún premio de ningún juego.

\- Lo sé, disculpa... es solo que tengo miedo, Harry.

\- No tienes nada que temer.- Le besó la mejilla.- Él no va a intentar nada conmigo, y yo tampoco quiero que lo intente. De hecho creo que somos de nuevo enemigos.

\- Eso espero. 

Cambiaron de tema y cuando anocheció, decidieron cenar en un restaurante italiano y se pidieron una pizza para comerse entre los dos. Era bastante grande así que no había problema. Harry intentaba no mostrarse demasiado distraído pensando en Draco, así que trataba de fingir que estaba pendiente de la conversación y de que le estaba interesando. Se sentía muy mal por estar teniendo una cita con su novio y estar pensando en otro hombre, pero por mucho que quisiese no podía sacarse a Draco de la cabeza y lo mucho que había cambiado físicamente.

Cuando se volvieron a su casa, Seamus quiso hacer el amor para terminar ese día de una buena forma pero Harry no sabía como decirle que no tenía ganas ni cuerpo para eso, y que no quería hacerlo cuando iba a estar pensando en otra persona. Aún así se dejó llevar y terminaron haciéndolo. No pudo decir que no lo disfrutó, siempre disfrutaba el sexo y Seamus era muy bueno, pero estaba tan pendiente en sacarse al rubio de su mente que tampoco fue la mejor experiencia del mundo.

\- Buenas noches Harry.- Le deseó su novio cuando apagaron las luces.- Te quiero mucho. Gracias por haberme elegido, soy el hombre más afortunado de este mundo.

Con la luz apagada, Harry pudo expresar en su rostro lo mal que se había sentido con esa frase. Si supiese cuan mierda había sido Harry tanto con su ex, como con él pues le había puesto los cuernos, no con un simple beso, sino con sexo, que era ya más fuerte. Aún así Harry se acercó a su rostro y le besó con dulzura.

\- Buenas noches.- Respondió simplemente y se giró para dormirse.

Y como era de esperarse, unos ojos grises y un cabello rubio fueron los protagonistas de sus sueños.

Al día siguiente decidió ir a casa de sus mejores amigos, los cuales vivían juntos, para preguntarles sobre su relación con su ex novio, tampoco quería pedirles explicaciones, solo quería saber. 

Así que se levantó antes de que su novio despertara, se vistió y le pidió a Kreacher que le dijese a Seamus cuando despertara que se había ido a casa de Ron y Hermione. Se transportó a su casa mediante la red flu.

\- ¿Hola?- Preguntó Harry sacando su varita para mediante un encantamiento limpiarse del carboncillo.

Hermine apareció frente a él.

\- Hola Harry.- Saludó.- Ven estamos desayunando, ¿has desayunado?- Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió a su mejor amiga al comedor donde Ron ya estaba comiendo.

Se sentó junto a ellos y se sirvió tortitas y un vaso de leche.

\- ¿Que tu por aquí?- Preguntó Ron sin parar de comer. Hermione le regañó por hablar con la boca llena de comida y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

\- Tenía ganas de veros.- Respondió simplemente.- Hacía días que no nos veíamos, solo en el trabajo.- Notó como los dos se tensaban ante eso y un silencio inundó la estancia.- Hay algo que me estáis ocultando, ¿verdad?

\- Que va.

\- Y tiene que ver con Malfoy.- Continuó Harry y los dos le miraron rápidamente.- Sé que misteriosamente estáis empezando a ser sus amigos, tu también, Ron. Me lo ha contado Seamus.

\- Bueno, ¿y tiene algo de malo?- Preguntó Hermione.- Tu siempre has querido que nos lleváramos bien con él.

\- Lo quería cuando éramos novios.

\- ¿Y ahora como no quieres no podemos estar con él?- Hermione alzó una ceja y notó como Ron también le miraba de una forma no muy positiva.

\- No, no, no.- Dijo rápidamente.- Para nada. Me refiero que era cuando lo deseaba, ya me da igual. Vosotros podéis ser amigos de quien os de la gana, y no tengo nada en contra de él.

\- El si de ti.- Dijo Ron.

\- Igualmente nunca no nos habla mal nunca de ti.- Añadió Hermione.- Respeta que seamos tus amigos.

\- ¿En qué momento os habéis hecho amigos?

\- Fue el día que fue a verte al Ministerio.- Comenzó a explicar Ron.- Salió muy enfadado de allí y decidí seguirle porque me daba miedo que hiciese algo porque honestamente no me fiaba ni un pelo de él. Pero en lugar de hacer algo en contra de la salud pública se metió en un callejón de estos perdidos que nadie pasa por allí y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.- Explicó y a Harry se le secó la garganta sintiendo su corazón romperse y una enorme angustia en su pecho.- Me acerqué a él y lo traje a casa porque estaba muy nervioso y pedí permiso en el ministerio, y como Hermione me vio hacerlo se extrañó y también lo pidió.

\- Así que cuando llegué me encontré a Draco llorando en el sofá y a Ronald con cara de circunstancia sin saber que hacer.- Continuó Hermione.- Le di una poción para relajarle y se durmió un rato, me dio mucha pena. No sabíamos qué pasó contigo pero supusimos que se había enterado de que salías con Seamus, Draco tampoco nos quiso contar nada pero estaba destrozado.- Harry se mordió el labio dirigiendo su mirada a su plato de comida, había perdido todo el apetito por la presión que sentía en su pecho y en su estómago.- Estuvimos hablando a partir de ese día Draco viene a nuestra casa un ratito, es un chico muy interesante y muy inteligente. Con él puedo hablar de todos los libros y demás cosas geniales con las que vosotros dos me miráis con cara de tontos.

\- Además le gusta mucho el quiddich.- Continuó Ron.- Y sabe muchas cosas que yo no sabía, y muy al contrario que como yo pensaba no te las cuenta haciéndote sentir gilipollas sino que realmente te hace que parezcan interesantes. La verdad es que nunca pensé que diría esto pero me cae bastante bien. Y a veces trae dulces que le da su madre.

Hermione rio ante eso aunque Harry no era capaz de sonreír a pesar de que ya había levantado la mirada.

\- Con eso se lo ganó totalmente.- Hermione miró a Harry y él supo que ella había notado su estado de ánimo porque se quedó seria.- Es un chico genial, sus pensamientos han cambiado mucho y ya no tiene tantos prejuicios, de hecho ayer mismo vimos una película de muggles juntos.

\- ¿Con Malfoy?

\- Si, con Malfoy como tu lo llamas ahora.- Continuó Hermione.- Era muy gracioso verle, porque es muy frío pero se le veía como trataba de ocultar lo emocionado que estaba.- Ron rio supuso que recordando el momento.

Harry notaba como le temblaban las manos y sus piernas. Se alegraba mucho de que Draco hubiese encontrado amistad en Ron y Hermione, pero sentía una punzada en su pecho pensando que deseaba vivir esas cosas él mismo, y sintiendo como se enamoraba un poco más a cada palabra de sus amigos. Además de eso, se sentía muy mal por haberle hecho llorar y ponerse mal, ser él la razón por la que Draco derramaba sus lágrimas era demasiado doloroso. Él simplemente había pensando que Draco se había ido enfadado y odiándole, pero saber que a pesar de todo se había ido también destrozado dolía demasiado.

\- Harry, ¿qué pasó en ese despacho?- Preguntó Hermione interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos. Miró a sus amigos, los dos le miraban preocupados, supuso que por la expresión que debía ocupar su rostro.

Harry suspiró, ¿debía decirles la verdad? Nunca les había ocultado nada, y no le gustaba tampoco hacerlo. Pero tampoco quería que ahora que también compartían amistad con Draco le odiasen, pero ellos eran sus amigos ¿verdad? No le tenían que por qué odiar, ellos eran el trío de oro, inseparables y leales los unos a los otros.

\- Nos acostamos.- Soltó Harry finalmente evitando mirándoles a los ojos alternativamente.

\- ¿Qué?... Espera ¿qué?- Escuchó la voz de Ron sorprendido y levantó la cabeza donde sus amigos le miraban con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Cómo que te acostaste con él Harry que estás diciendo?

\- Pues que el me besó, y yo no pude pararle y le seguí el beso.- Explicó.- Y se nos fue de las manos y acabamos follando.

\- ¿Pero él te beso a pesar de que sabía que tenías novio?

\- El no lo sabía...- Les miró avergonzado.- Se lo dije después.

\- ¡Pero serás idiota!- Gritó Hermione muy enfadada.- Así estaba el chiquillo como estaba... te aprovechaste de él por un puto polvo y engañaste a tu novio... ¿Harry James Potter que demonios? Es que... Merlín... no tengo palabras, esta todo mal aquí.

\- No lo sé vale... se me fue de las manos.- Suspiró.- Me besó y perdí toda la racionalidad. Pero cuando la recuperé le dije la verdad, que estaba con Seamus y que no quería tener nada con él.

Ron y Hermione le miraban atónitos.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan gilipollas?- Le preguntó Ron y Harry le miró ofendido aunque sabía que tenía razón.

\- Hice mal en acostarme con él, si lo se. Pero tampoco tenía que tomárselo tan mal, fue su orgullo herido más que otra cosa.

Hermione suspiró enfadada.

\- Eres definitivamente gilipollas.

\- ¡Parad de insultarme!

\- Es lo que te mereces.- Le espetó Hermione mirándole con mucho enfado.- Draco no estaba llorando porque le hirieses ese estupido orgullo del que hablas, no le viste llorar como nosotros, Draco lloraba de decepción y porque tenía el corazón roto. ¡Y con razón! Te va a buscar después de estar dos años ingresado por anorexia, y ya te puedo asegurar que el tratamiento de esa enfermedad es muy duro Harry Potter, muy duro. Si te va a buscar no es difícil llegar a la conclusión de que fue porque te había estado esperando, porque daba por hecho que tú seguías amándole y que ibais a poder continuar con vuestra relación.

\- ¿Y tenía que esperarle y privarme de estar con quien me gustaba? Vosotros mismos me animasteis a estar con Seamus, os lo recuerdo.

\- No digo eso Harry.- Hermione estaba muy molesta.- Si dejaste de amar a Draco, pues me parece bien porque en eso no tienes culpa, pero tienes que comprender que a él le duela eso porque seguramente esperaba que tu también le estuvieses esperando fuera. Nosotros no sabemos nada de lo que Draco pasó allí dentro, no sabemos lo que él pensaba ni las expectativas que tenía contigo porque no hemos hablado nada sobre eso, pero te aseguro que no se esperaba esto porque de verdad que parecía que vosotros dos ibais a estar juntos siempre y que sentiríais siempre ese gran amor del que te tanto nos hablabas, tu nos lo decías, que estarías con Draco siempre. Y seguramente él pensaría lo mismo.- La carga de conciencia que estaba sintiendo Harry ante esas palabras le estaba provocando que le costara respirar.- Y cuando va a buscarte, le das esperanza manteniendo sexo con el y después de eso le dices simplemente que no habrá nada más entre vosotros y que tu quieres a otra persona.- A esas alturas se le hacía imposible mirar a Hermione a los ojos.- ¿De verdad te piensas que lo que has hecho está bien? ¿Qué Draco no tiene derecho a no estar bien ni a habérselo tomado mal?

Harry se sentía muy mal, había sido muy egoísta, demasiado, y lo había mirado todo únicamente desde su perspectiva sin pensar en como todo le habría hecho daño a Draco, en cómo había sido una persona horrible con él. Harry lo amaba muchísimo, y quizás si no le amase tanto no le dolería todo de la forma que le estaba doliendo en ese momento, que le estaba costando hasta respirar. Le dolería haber sido un mierda y haberle hecho daño innecesariamente por su comportamiento egoísta, pero no se añadiría el factor de saber que ese daño se lo había hecho al amor de su vida, a la persona que menos deseaba hacerle daño en este maldito mundo. Se colocó sus manos sobre su rostro totalmente abrumado por la situación y por sus sentimientos. Draco definitivamente no se merecía lo que le había hecho. No sabía en qué momento se había olvidado de su existencia, no lo entendía, lo había olvidado casi con totalidad y había olvidado sus sentimientos hacia él, cuando estaba bastante claro en ese momento, que Harry en ningún momento le había dejado de amar.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era lo correcto, que su lugar estaba al lado de Seamus y no al lado de Draco. Que el amor no era suficiente y que hacía falta muchos otros factores para que una relación funcionase. Si Harry echaba la vista atrás a su relación, podía recordar que estaba llena de amor pero también recordaba todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor y la angustia, como en muchos momentos deseaba tirarse de la torre de astronomía para acabar con todo y dejar de vivir situaciones como escuchar las arcadas de Draco y cuando por fin lograba entrar ver que lo que había vomitado había sido sangre, lo que era verlo morirse lentamente sin hacer nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas recordándolo a pesar de que trataba de mantenerse firme.

\- ¿Harry estas bien?- Le preguntó Hermione preocupada cuando quitó sus manos de su rostro y tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas que Harry no dejaba salir. Asintió como respuesta.

\- Si.- Mintió.- No te preocupes.

\- Siento si hemos sido muy duros, pero lo que has hecho no está bien y no te vamos a aplaudir lo que haces mal

\- Lo sé. Es solo que... que todo lo que pasó con Draco fue muy duro.- Se sorbió la nariz.- Y se que no fue su culpa, de verdad y que él fue el que más sufrió, pero yo también lo hice. Le amaba mucho,- Lo dijo en pasado porque jamas confesaría a nadie que continuaba enamorado, eso era un secreto que se llevaba a la tumba.- y ver a alguien que amas así es muy difícil. Y él hacía cosas muy duras de ver para otra persona. Con Seamus fue todo tan bien que me olvidé de todo lo relacionado con Draco, me hizo realmente feliz y me ayudó mucho. Es con Seamus con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.- Harry suspiró.- Draco y yo nos aferramos el uno al otro en un momento donde ambos estábamos en la mierda por los traumas de guerra y siento que lo único que hicimos fue hacernos daño mutuamente, fue un amor tóxico y dependiente. No fue culpa suya ni culpa mía, pero yo todo lo que tocaba lo destrozaba, y él también, y nos estuvimos tocando mucho mutuamente. En el momento en el que nuestros caminos se separaron y pudimos sanar nuestras mentes, todo mejoró. No podemos estar juntos, solo fue un amor tóxico e infantil. Sé que no he hecho la cosas de la manera correcta, pero le he hecho un favor, ahora él encontrará a alguien que no le haga daño y que en lugar de eso le ayude, al igual que yo lo he hecho.

\- ¿Le sigues queriendo?- Le preguntó Ron mirándole fijamente.

\- Claro que le quiero, ha sido una persona importante para mí.

\- No me refiero en ese sentido.

Harry suspiró.

\- Eso no importa realmente.

\- Claro que importa.- Habló Hermione.- De hecho importa mucho. Para empezar porque no estoy nada de acu...

\- No, no le sigo queriendo.- Mintió para silenciarla, era lo mejor.- Le tengo mucho cariño pero ya está, ahora mi corazón está con Seamus.

\- Y aún así te acostaste con él.- Dijo Hermione con un toque de decepción en su voz.

\- Ya he dicho que me equivoqué y que estoy muy arrepentido.

\- Lo sé, pero es que me parece tan feo lo que has hecho...- Harry se mordió el labio.

\- Sé que he sido una mierda, pero ya os he intentado explicar todo.

Ron y Hermione que se miraron después de eso cambiaron totalmente de tema y Harry lo agradeció mucho porque esa conversación le estaba haciendo sentir muy mal. Estuvo con ellos hasta la hora de almorzar, donde se marchó para comer con su novio. Después de eso, se pasaron toda la tarde viendo películas.

Bueno Seamus vio películas, Harry pensó en Draco.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry junto con Seamus se estaban preparando para ir a patinar con sus amigos. Habían quedado todo el grupo en disfrutar de la actividad en esas últimas semanas antes de que bajase las temperaturas y cerraran la pista. A todos les gustaba mucho patinar e iban bastantes veces durante el invierno. Se estaba colocando su chaquetón y bufanda cuando Seamus llegó de la cocina con un vaso de batido de vainilla, el favorito de Harry. Le sonrió agradecido mientras lo alcanzaba y daba su primer sorbo.

\- Gracias amor.- Le dijo y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.- Tenía hambre.

\- Lo sabía, por eso te lo traje.- Harry se lo terminó de tomar y le volvió a besar.

Era tan perfecto, el novio ideal. Harry no necesitaba a otra persona cuando tenía a Seamus a su lado. Su novio se terminó también su vaso de batido y de la mano aparecieron en el callejón solitario al lado de la pista de patinaje donde siempre acudían, y sin soltarse de la mano salieron de allí adentrándose en la gran plaza donde se hallaba. Harry se sintió muy feliz cuando vio que Neville, Luna, Dean y Ginny ya se encontraban allí esperando.

\- ¡Hola!- Saludó primeramente Luna con su característica alegría y Harry soltó la mano de su novio para abrazarla con fuerza sin poder evitar que la sonrisa estuviese presente en su rostro.

Después saludó a Ginny también con un abrazo y a Dean y a Neville con un apretón de manos.

\- ¿Qué tal todo parejita?- Preguntó Dean.

\- De maravilla.- Respondió Seamus sonriéndole a Harry y este le correspondió la sonrisa.

\- Muy bien.- Respondió esta vez Harry.- Ocupado con el trabajo pero la verdad es que bastante bien.- Volvió a sonreír.- Tenía muchas ganas de veros.

Todos le correspondieron la sonrisa.

\- Yo también.- Habló Ginny.- Demasiado tiempo sin salir juntos, esto no puede ser. ¿Ninguna novedad?

\- Creo que para contar las novedades mejor que estén Ron y Hermione.- Habló Neville y todos asintieron de acuerdo.- Sobre todo Hermione, no quiero ver su reacción si hemos contado algo sin que ella estuviese.

Luna carcajeó ante eso.

\- Yo tampoco.

Continuaron hablando sobre tonterías y Harry estaba tan inmerso en la conversación que se sobresaltó cuando Seamus le agarró de la mano de una forma muy ruda y posesiva de repente. Harry le miró confundido y notó como se hizo el silencio.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Hermione y Ron, pero no estaban solos, Draco Malfoy les acompañaba y el corazón de Harry se paró antes de empezar a latir con extremada fuerza y rapidez. A penas notó cuando Seamus apretó el agarre de su mano. Draco no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada pero Harry no podía apartar la mirada de él, como siempre abrigado hasta las cejas, con un precioso gorro gris y una bufanda que le tapaba toda la boca y gran parte de su nariz. Tenía sus manos metidas en un precioso chaquetón negro, elegante como solo Draco era, y puesto en Draco incluso se veía más elegante.

\- Hola.- Saludó Hermione finalmente rompiendo el silencio, con un tono de voz que hacía parecer que no estaba ocurriendo nada.- Draco ya salió del centro como ya podéis ver, y estamos viéndonos todos los días con él y pensé que no os molestaría que saliera con nosotros.

\- Claro que no.- Dijo rápidamente Lunita.- ¡Hola Draco! Me alegro de verte.- Y se acercó a él y le abrazó, y aunque los primeros segundos se quedó estático terminó sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y correspondiéndole el abrazo.

\- Enhorabuena por salir de allí, Malfoy.- Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa sincera y le saludó dándole la mano.- También me alegro de verte.

\- Gracias.- Respondió Draco simplemente, y aunque empleó el tono más simple del mundo su simple voz derritió a Harry que no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de su ex novio.

Dean y Neville también le felicitaron con un apretón de manos y con sonrisas cálidas y sinceras que le mostraban su sincera alegría porque Draco estuviese bien y fuera de alli y una clara expresión en su rostro que mostraba la calidez con la que habían recibido a Draco y como para nada les había importado.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, los únicos quedaban por saludar eran Harry y Seamus, pero Harry a penas se percataba de nada al no poder apartar su mirada de Draco, que miraba a todos los lugares menos a donde se encontraban ellos dos, menos a donde se encontraba Harry. Y aunque no le gustó lo agradeció, porque como Draco le mirara ahí si que le daría un ataque al corazón y moriría. Ese pensamiento le hizo acordarse de lo que le ocurrió a Draco y se sintió muy mal y quiso correr y abrazarlo con fuerza, y ya de camino, besar esos preciosos labios tapados por la bufanda.

Notó como Seamus incrementaba tanto el agarre a su mano que le dolió bastante.

\- ¡Auch!- La apartó rápidamente rompiendo el contacto con Draco y sacándole de su ensimismamiento.- ¡Me has hecho daño!

\- Perdón cariño.- Le respondió Seamus con suavidad, aunque Harry notó la tensión en su voz y en su rostro. Harry le sonrió pasándosele la molestia.

\- No pasa nada.

Tras eso Seamus le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y le dio un apasionado beso y aunque Harry se quedó muy quieto le correspondió el beso por inercia.

\- Vamos a pedir los patines Draco.- Escuchó decir Hermione y seguidamente unos pasos alejarse rápidamente.

Cuando se alejaron, Harry vio como todos sus amigos se encontraban ya pidiendo los patines de su talla y a Hermione colgándose del brazo de Draco con Ron a su lado hablando con ellos. Harry sintió una oleada de rabia recorrer todo su cuerpo ante esa imagen, por qué demonios a Ronald le importaba tan poco que su novia estuviese colgada del brazo de otro tío. Vio como Draco apoyaba su cabeza en la de Hermione y eso fue lo último que necesitó para acercarse a donde estaban ellos echando fuego. Ni siquiera se fijó en si su novio le seguía o no, supuso que si.

\- Hola.- Dijo colocándose a un lado de Hermione y mirando al frente a donde se hallaban los patines.- Están todos poniéndoselos ya, ¿por qué vosotros no?- Dijo refiriéndose a los patines y esta vez si se giró a mirarles. Hermione le miraba molesta al igual que Ron y Draco simplemente miraba al frente con la mirada endurecida. Harry le soltó a Hermione una mirada de desafío.

\- Draco no se acuerda de su talla de zapatos.- Respondió Hermione totalmente sorprendida ante la mirada desafiante que Harry le había echado unos segundos atrás.

\- La talla 44.- Respondió Harry simplemente sin apartar la mirada de su ex, buscando que se sintiera intimidado y le mirase, pero Draco no cedía.- Me lo dijo una vez.

\- No necesitaba tu ayuda.- Habló por primera vez Draco aunque sin mirarle.

\- Si que la necesitabas puesto que no te acordabas de tu propia talla de zapatos.- Respondió Harry con el mismo tono de voz frío que Draco, aunque estaba temblando como una flan porque se hubiese dirigido a él.

Draco le miró y a Harry se le paró la respiración, por sus preciosos ojos grises, y por esa gran frialdad y odio con los que lo miraban.

\- Era una puta excusa, inútil.

\- No me insultes, Malfoy. - Harry no se dejó intimidar con la mirada y se la aguantó como pudo a pesar de como se sentía.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?- Seamus se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado, aunque Harry no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Draco.- ¿Te está diciendo algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Necesitas que tu novio te defienda?- Le dijo Draco con una pizca de diversión aunque Harry sabía por lo que le conocía que había rabia en su voz.

Harry iba a responder pero Seamus se le adelantó.

\- Igual que él te defendía a ti, anoréxico.- Le espetó con furia.

\- Comedme la polla los dos.- Respondió Draco simplemente.

\- Ya te gustaría que él te la comiese, ¿verdad?- Harry miró a Seamus con una mirada de advertencia.

\- La verdad es que me daría puto asco.- Draco miró a Harry con desprecio y no pudo evitar que le doliese esa mirada.

\- Ya está bien.- Habló Hermione y miró a Harry y Seamus.- ¿Nos podéis dejar en paz?

\- Yo solo estaba defendiendo a mi novio.- Dijo Seamus ofendido.

\- No necesito que nadie me defienda.- Aclaró Harry profundamente molesto por eso.

\- Y que sepas.- Vio como Seamus volvía a dirigirse a Draco y temió lo peor.- Que solo me chupa la polla a mí, y no sabes cuanto ha mejorado y aprendido.

\- ¡Basta!- Gritó Harry molesto y se alejó de alli para pedir sus patines bastante cabreado con Seamus, que le ignoró durante un rato donde se los colocaba y se metía en la pista.

Hasta que no pudo ignorarlo más porque Seamus le agarró del brazo con violencia haciéndole casi caerse.

\- ¡No me ignores Harry!- Le gritó con furia haciendo que varios que patinaban se giraran a mirarles y Harry se sintió muy avergonzado aunque mantuvo la compostura.

\- ¿Por qué has soltado ese comentario? ¡Sobraba mucho!- Le recriminó.- Me has hecho sentir como uno de esos chicos que les pagan para tener sexo.

\- ¡Es que está deseando que le chupes la polla! ¡Y tu solo me la chupas a mi! Esa boca y esa lengua me pertenece, al igual que tu culo, que el muy imbécil está deseando metértela cuando ese culo me pertenece a mí.

Harry se sintió humillado y se marchó de la pista y se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos que estaban mirando a la pista aún con los patines puestos, Seamus le siguió y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo?- Le preguntó Seamus todavía enfadado y Harry suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Me haces sentir como un puto objeto sexual.

\- Te he dicho que no me gusta que digas palabras malsonantes, Harry. Quedan muy feas en esa linda boquita tuya, no lo diga más.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

\- Perdón, es que me sale solo.- Agitó la cabeza, se supone que estaba enfadado con él.- La cosa es que te estás comportando como un loco posesivo, y no me gusta. Draco...

\- Malfoy.- Le corrigió.

\- Malfoy no quiere nada conmigo. Te he dicho que me odia, y no hace falta que me vayas dejando en ridículo frente a él.

\- No te he dejado en ridículo.

\- Si lo has hecho. Y en la pista también, esa frase sobraba muchísimo.

\- Harry por Merlín, no lo ha escuchado nadie.

\- Lo he escuchado yo y me he sentido humillado y ridículo.

\- Tu te sientes humillado y ridículo muy pronto.

\- Me siento cuando tengo que sentirme.- Harry le miró furioso.- ¡Deja de menospreciar lo que siento!

\- No me grites.- Seamus le miró muy enfadado.- ¡Tu si que menosprecias lo que siento! ¡Todo el tiempo! Te he pedido estos días que no te acerques a Malfoy y aún así hoy es lo primero que haces, correr hacia el como la puta que eres.- Harry le miró enfadado y ofendido pero se quedó en silencio.- No sabes lo mal que me hace sentir pensar que él quiere algo contigo, porque lo quiere Harry, eso es evidente. Si tu dices que te odia, te odia de la misma forma que te desea. Y no quiero que nadie mire ni desee lo que es únicamente mío, porque tu eres mío, de nadie más, solamente mío. Me siento una mierda y siento que me vas a dejar por él porque es mil veces mejor que yo.- Los ojos de Seamus se inundaron en lágrimas y Harry se sintió profundamente mal y culpable.- Me siento inseguro a su lado, Harry. Porque siento que si te dijera cualquier cosa caerías a sus pies e irías corriendo a su lado, y me dejarías solo y perdido, porque yo sin ti estoy totalmente perdido.

La culpabilidad de Harry había ido en aumento y ahora se sentía demasiado mal. Sentía que se había portado como una mierda con su novio y que había sido injusto, que no se había puesto en su perspectiva.

\- Seamus yo nunca te dejaría.- Le tomó de las manos y se las acarició.- Tu eres la única persona con la quiero estar. Él no es nada a tu lado, yo soy solo tuyo, tienes razón, solo tuyo.- Harry no sabía que decir de lo culpable que se sentía, era un gran trozo de mierda y se portaba fatal hasta con quien le hacía tan feliz.- Lo siento mucho por enfadarme, es solo que no me gusta que me digas esas cosas, ¿vale? Por favor, evita decirlas.

\- Y tú no te acerques a él.

\- No lo haré, te lo prometo.- Le besó en los labios tiernamente, no era una persona que siempre hubiese hecho lo que le pedían, pero tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a su novio.- Pero yo ya le rechacé, en la oficina, y le volvería a rechazar mil veces más, por ti. Así que por favor no te sientas más inseguro. Y él, te juro por mi existencia que ya no quiere nada conmigo, tiene un orgullo demasiado grande y no me volvería a tocar ni con un palo.

\- En eso te equivocas, se lo noto, esta deseando cogerte para viola...

\- No lo digas.- Le pidió Harry.- No digas eso, Seamus. Esas cosas son muy fuerte.

\- ¡Pero es verdad! Le odio tanto.- Gruñó.- Lo único que ha hecho siempre es hacerte daño, te lo he dicho mil veces. Erais la pareja más tóxica y más fea del mundo. Solo te hacía mal y solo te provocaba dolor.

\- Lo sé cariño. Pero...

\- ¿Pero? Yo siento que no te queda claro a pesar de que te he repetido millones de veces el tipo de relación de mierda que teníais. Intento abrirte los ojos pero no te dejas, no me haces caso.

\- Sí te hago caso cariño.- Harry le miró desesperado, no quería volver a enfadarse con su novio.- Te lo prometo, tu me ayudaste a abrir los ojos, lo hiciste.

\- Yo fui quien te salvé.

\- Lo sé.

\- Sin mi probablemente estarías muerto. Habías hasta dejado de comer.

\- Lo sé.- Repitió Harry y se removió incómodo recordando esa época.- Lo sé todo, sé todo lo que te debo y sé que te quiero mucho y que no te voy a abandonar nunca.

Esta vez fue Seamus quien le besó, con hambre y con necesidad, con una pasión que estaba dejando sin aire a Harry pero que aún así le correspondió el beso. 

Se estuvieron besando un rato largo más, Harry notaba la posesividad de Seamus en sus besos, esa posesividad que tan poco le gustaba, pero que aún así aguantaba porque era su culpa por no hacerle caso y hacerle sentir inseguro.

Al cabo de un rato decidieron volver a meterse a la pista y comenzaron a patinar de la mano, ambos eran bastante buenos. En realidad todo el grupo lo era por las veces que habían ido, aunque la mejor sin duda era Luna. Harry sonrió cuando la vio deslizarse con esa elegancia y facilidad y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se preguntó que tal estaría Draco, la última vez lo vio con Ron y Hermione ayudándole cuando estaban en el banco, volvió a sonreír recordando su torpeza totalmente justificada puesto que no había realizado nunca esa actividad. De repente Ron y Hermione pasaron a su lado y se extrañó de no ver al rubio, quiso preguntarles pero tampoco quería enfadar a Seamus que se hallaba a su lado.

\- ¡Hola!- Saludó Harry captando la atención de sus amigos, los dos le miraron sonrientes.

\- Hola Harry.- Saludó Hermione.- Estamos aprovechando porque hemos dejado a Draco en... unas mejores manos.

Tanto Hermione como Ron rieron y Harry les miró extrañado.

\- No entiendo.

\- Un chico guapísimo se ha ofrecido a ayudarle y a enseñarle a patinar.- Continuó explicando Hermione con una sonrisa pícara. Harry arrugó las cejas ante eso ¿cómo que un chico guapísimo se había ofrecido a ayudarle?- Draco ha tardado una milésima de segundo en echarnos de su lado el muy listo.

\- Ahora nadie sabe si están ligando o aprendiendo a patinar.- Completó Ron y ambos rieron.

Harry volvió a sentir una furia recorrer todo su cuerpo y buscó a Draco con la mirada, y cuando finalmente lo encontró, con la bufanda bajada mostrando su perfecto rostro, con un precioso chico alto mirándole con un deseo que le hizo a Harry morirse del odio y de la rabia, sujetando a Draco por la cintura y Draco aferrándose a él con fuerza mientras ambos reían, sintió todo su cuerpo arder de la rabia y unas inmensas ganas de ponerse a gritar, a insultar al chico y a apartarlo de Draco de un empujón.

Maldito capullo insolente, aprovechando que estaba enseñando a Draco a patinar para tocarle sin tener ningún derecho y con la estúpida excusa de que le estaba enseñando a patinar, ¡enseñar a patinar los cojones! Solo quería tirarse a Draco. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué ahora la pista de patinaje y enseñar a patinar era el nuevo First Dates? El cabrón tenía una cara de creerse el dueño del mundo y Harry solo quería pegarla un puñetazo en su rostro y rompérselo. Se creería el imbécil modelo de Versace y era más feo que una cagada de mono. Draco era demasiado para él. Pero lo que más cabreaba a Harry es que era mentira y era jodidamente guapo, lo contrario que Harry. Lo odió tanto y deseó tanto su muerte que se tuvo que morder el labio para no soltarle ningún Avada. Que se alejara de Draco de una puta vez, que alejara sus manos de él. ¿¡Y por qué Draco se reía tanto!? Qué demonios era tan divertido.

\- Confundus.- Murmuró para que Seamus no le escuchara y de un momento al otro el lerdo que se había acercado a Draco cayó al suelo y Harry no pudo evitar otra cosa que sonreír complacido por haberle dejado en ridículo y el haberle alejado de Draco.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?- Le preguntó Seamus sacándolo de su mundo.

\- Porque estoy muy feliz aquí contigo.

\- Y yo.- Harry que se había tensado se relajó al ver que se había quedado conforme.

Continuaron patinando aunque Harry no apartó su atención, de una forma disimulada para que Seamus no se diese cuenta, de Draco y del lerdo que le acompañaba. Harry se moría de la rabia de ver como aunque Draco patinase mejor el otro no quitaba sus manos de encima y le molestaba que Draco no hiciese nada para evitarlo, hasta se le veía disfrutarlo. Estaba tan cabreado con el universo y tenía tanta rabia recorriéndole las venas que a penas podía responder con monosílabos a lo que Seamus le hablaba para que no se le notase su enfado, a veces no podía controlar su rabia y la música que estaba puesta para acompañarles en la pista comenzaba a fallar a y a escucharse mal, y Harry agradecía que su novio todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta y lo achacara a otra cosa como a que Draco era el que lo causaba porque veía a Seamus de la mano de Harry. Harry no quiso rebatirselo en ningún momento aun sabiendo que era la mentira más grande del mundo. Draco ni le miraba, el único que se estaba muriendo de celos en esa pista era Harry, pero era mejor que Seamus no lo supiera.

Cuando Neville les avisó de que se iban a marchar para irse a cenar ya, Harry sintió una profunda alegría al saber que por fin el lerdo se alejaría de Draco. Salió y tomando sus zapatos de nuevo para ponérselos, sin apartar la mirada de Draco y del otro ni un segundo, al menos disimuladamente para que su novio no se percatase y la felicidad que sintió cuando supo que se iban a marchar se disminuyó al ver que no se habían separado todavía ni después de que el grupo se hubiese reunido esperando a Draco.

Continuaban hablando y Harry volvió a sentir la necesidad de pegarle un puñetazo para borrarle esa sonrisa de ligón de cuarta que tenía, y que Draco sonriese no ayudaba en nada, ¿¡por qué sonreía y se reía tanto!? ¿El otro lerdo se había comido una polla de payaso para desayunar o algo? O Draco se alejaba ya de ese tío o Harry perdería el control totalmente, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello, porque no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse así. Draco era totalmente libre, y él mismo había dicho que era mejor que encontrase a alguien que no le hiciese tanto daño como Harry se lo había hecho por su actitud de mierda, pero ahora teniendo a otro hombre ligándose a Draco delante suya y a Draco notándosele que le gustaba, le estaba matando. Decir que estaba odiando a ese tío a un nivel estratosférico era quedarse corto. Necesitaba que se alejase de Draco.

Vio como Draco llamaba a Hermione y como ella se acercaba y comenzaba a hablar de una forma muy simpática con el chico y de repente Hermione sacaba un teléfono móvil. Harry estaba demasiado tenso y enfadado como para morirse de ternura por el rostro sorprendido y de fascinación del rubio. Se preguntó qué mierda hacía Hermione con un teléfono muggle y por qué lo estaba sacando. Al cabo de un rato finalmente y para alegría de Harry se alejaron del lerdo. A pesar del enfado que sentía, no pudo evitar sentir como toda la plaza se iluminaba con la preciosa sonrisa de Draco. Harry soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo y apartó la mirada rápidamente notando como Seamus le agarraba de la mano de nuevo con fuerza quitándosela de su bolsillo.

\- Tengo las manos frías.- Le explicó Harry aunque más bien sonó como un ruego.- Se me han olvidado los guantes.

\- Yo te la caliento con la mía, cariño.- Respondió Seamus simplemente.

\- No es lo mismo, los bolsillos son más calentitos.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres tomarme de la mano?

\- No es eso, es que tengo las manos muy frías por haber estado patinando por el hielo, cuando se me calienten te la agarro de nuevo.- Trató de zafarse del agarre pero Seamus lo reforzó y se le fue imposible, y como no quería formar ningún show frente a sus amigos se quedó callado, y rindiéndose, le correspondió el agarre. Ya luego hablaría con él.

Draco y Hermione llegaron con una sonrisa.

\- Este rubio teñido ha ligado.- Comenzó a explicar Hermione divertida en cuanto llegaron, sobre todo dirigiéndose a Ron, Draco le miró ofendido por lo que supuso Harry, llamarle rubio teñido.- Le ha pedido el teléfono y le he dado el mío porque lógicamente el no tiene.

\- Ni sabía de que pollas me estaba hablando por eso la he tenido que llamar.- Explicó Draco.- ¿Por qué los muggles tienen cosas tan extrañas? Con lo fácil que es comunicarse con los búhos.

\- En realidad es más fácil con los teléfonos.- Repuso Hermione.- Ron y yo tenemos de hace tiempo para comunicarnos entre nosotros y es mucho más rápido.

\- Discrepo.- Continuó Draco.- Merlín bendiga los búhos.

\- Cuando te hartes de comunicarte con tu chico guapo a través de mí me dirás.

\- No hará falta, porque me iré a vivir pronto con él, nos casaremos y seremos la pareja más envidiada de Londres.- Bromeó Draco y Harry sintió su sangre arder de la rabia y no estaba muy seguro de si había podido disimularlo en su rostro.

\- Recuerda que es muggle.- Continuó bromeando Ron.- ¿Tan bajo has caído?

Draco le soltó una sonrisa arrogante. Menuda sonrisa arrogante en la que Harry se había derretido en mitad de ese enfado.

\- Si todos los muggles están así de buenos me caigo y me pongo de rodillas las veces que haga falta.

Hermione le golpeó el brazo aunque se estaba riendo al igual que algunos más del grupo.

\- Bueno, ¿no vamos a cenar?- No pudo evitar interrumpir, y supo por los las expresiones en los rostros de los demás que había sonado muy cabreado.- Tengo hambre.

Seamus le agarró de la mano más fuerte haciéndole daño y Harry aguantó la expresión de dolor que se le iba a formar, tampoco podía decirle nada porque estaban todos mirándole y además sabía que había sido por su culpa y que seguramente se le habría notado demasiado los celos.

\- ¡Vamos!- Soltó Luna emocionada.- ¿A dónde queréis ir?

\- Sé que no tenéis dinero para un restaurante de lujo pero por favor no me llevéis a un cuchitril.- Habló Draco.

\- Pero si de todas formas vas a vomitar lo que comas que más te da lo que sea que vayas a comer.- Le soltó Seamus de repente para sorpresa de todos. Harry le miró sorprendido y muy cabreado por ese golpe bajo.

\- ¡Seamus!- Le espetó enfadado, había ido demasiado lejos y no le importaba enfrentarse a él delante de todos. El le miró con una sonrisa inocente, aunque Harry notó en su mirada lo mucho que le había cabreado la reacción de Harry.

\- Si no he vomitado cuando te he visto no creo que vaya a vomitar con la comida.- Respondió simplemente Draco con una sonrisa elegante y tranquila.

\- ¿Nos apostamos algo?

\- Seamus, basta.- Le volvió a repetir Harry y aunque Seamus le lanzó la peor mirada posible Harry sabía que no se la formaría delante de nadie y menos de todos sus amigos.

\- No necesito tu defensa, Potter.- Le soltó Draco con odio y Harry se giró a mirarle.- Puedes meterte tu defensa por el culo, que además seguro que te gusta.

Ginny les interrumpió sugiriendo un sitio donde poder ir a cenar donde habían ido en otras ocasiones, y a pesar de que cambiaron de tema y decidieron ir a ese sitio continuaba habiendo mucha tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo entre Harry y Seamus, incluyendo también a Draco que hablaba tranquilamente con Luna pero que a veces le soltaba una mirada a Harry que identificaba con miradas llenas de asco y sobre todo de odio, y Harry no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para corresponderle, sobre todo sabiendo la discusión con Seamus que iba a tener en cuanto llegara a casa, una discusión la cuál no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para tener. Las discusiones con Seamus siempre eran catastróficas y le dejaban destrozado.

En la cena prácticamente no comió nada y ni él ni Seamus dijeron nada en todo el tiempo. Harry a veces miraba a su novio esperando que le devolviese la mirada con la suavidad y el cariño con la que solía hacerlo, pero esa mirada se la estaba dirigiendo a los demás y no a él, que no paraba de jugar con su comida sin prestar atención a la conversación, sin prestarle atención ni siquiera a Draco porque estaba demasiado pendiente en la tensión insoportable con su novio. No quería estar mal con él, odiaba estar mal con él, no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto cuando estaban mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Escuchaba a todos reír y pasárselo bien y se preguntaba muy egoístamente por qué el se tenía que sentir tan mal mientras el resto se lo pasaba en grande.

\- Nos vamos.- Sólo Seamus haciendo que Harry levantase la mirada del plato y todos se quedaron en silencio.- Harry y yo estamos cansados y tenemos ganas de dormir.

Harry asintió y viendo como Seamus se levantaba hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿No has comido muy poco?- Le preguntó Ginny y Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo mucha hambre, se me ha revuelto el estómago patinando.- Miró a Draco por unos segundos, este le miraba con intensidad y tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente.

\- Pues eres un puto mentiroso, porque antes dijiste que tenías mucha hambre.- Le soltó Draco con un tono lleno de odio.

Harry le miró sorprendido sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Se me ha quitado el hambre...- Dijo simplemente tratando de no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la actitud de Draco, la cual Harry no le reprochaba, se lo merecía.

\- A ti no te importa.- Le espetó Seamus enfadado.- Adiós chicos.- Se despidió volviendo a su dulzura y simpatía característica.- Ha sido genial estar con vosotros.- Miró a Draco.- Con algunos de vosotros.- Se corrigió y volvió a sonreír.- Nos vemos pronto.

Tomó a Harry de la mano y Harry se despidió con la mano y simulando una sonrisa que para nada tenía ganas de tener. En cuanto salieron a la calle la mirada de Seamus se endureció.

\- Seamus...

\- Hablamos luego, Harry.- Le respondió con la voz dura.- Cuando lleguemos a casa, no vamos a montar el show aquí. Sabes cuanto odio llamar la atención, aunque te cueste creerlo porque lo único que tu quieres es llamarla.

En cuanto llegaron a casa. Seamus se volvió una fiera y empezó a gritarle de una forma que Harry solo permitía a su novio, y aunque intentaba responderle y defenderse se sentía demasiado mal por sus palabras y demasiado culpable por haberse enfrentado a él así que terminó suplicándole su perdón. Harry sabía que cualquiera que le viese no le reconocería, pero Seamus le quería demasiado y él quería demasiado a Seamus, por él estaba bien humillarse de esa forma. Aún así, Seamus no se suavizó con los gritos, ni con los reproches, ni con los insultos y Harry no se sintió con fuerzas de reprocharle cuando Seamus le empujó con fuerza estampándole contra la pared y haciéndole daño. Se lo merecía, claro que se lo merecía. Seamus le quería y era normal que le doliese que Harry hubiese saltado a defender a su ex, y en ese momento se arrepentía mucho de haberlo hecho. Draco se sabía defender solo y el no debía ponerse en contra de la persona que le quería por defender a alguien que le había hecho daño, como tanto repetía Seamus.

Harry acabó derrotado acostado en la cama y llorando, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sintiéndose muy culpable por ser una mierda, una mierda de persona y una mierda de novio. Se odiaba muchísimo, no se merecía a Seamus. A penas pudo pegar ojo.

Por la mañana Seamus le preparó el desayuno y le pidió perdón por como se había puesto por la noche. Harry se puso muy feliz al ver de nuevo la dulzura y el amor con el que le volvía a tratar y le repitió varias veces que había sido su culpa y que no se preocupase. Harry quería mucho a Seamus y estaba muy agradecido con tenerle, era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida, y si se ponía así era culpa de Harry porque no valía para nada, y aún así Seamus estaba a su lado incondicionalmente.

Porque a pesar de todo, Harry no se merecía a nadie a su lado, no era suficiente para nadie, y gracias a Seamus se sentía querido y se sentía bien. Era lo que necesitaba en su vida.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry estaba muy emocionado porque le habían comunicado que como jefe de los aurores tenía que viajar a Nueva York, al otro lado del océano, por unos temas de trabajo. Harry nunca había viajado y estaba realmente feliz, no podía esperar para contárselo a sus amigos y a Seamus, y a todos sus amigos en general, pero a ellos tres estaba especialmente emocionado.

Llegó a su casa sabiendo que su novio no llegaría hasta la noche, por temas de su trabajo, así que se duchó y se puso rompa limpia para tomar la red flu e irse a casa de Ron y Hermione a contarles la noticia. Como siempre no les avisaba, ellos le habían dicho siempre que fuese a su casa cuando le diese la gana que siempre sería bienvenido, y Harry sabía que era verdad.

Así que tomó la red flu llegando instantáneamente, y como siempre hacía se hizo a sí mismo un encantamiento limpiador, iba a llamar a sus amigos para avisarles de que había llegado cuando escuchó unas voces y varios riéndose, se quedó paralizado cuando distinguió la voz de Draco.

\- Os lo juro, se quedó con una cara.- Dijo Draco riéndose y escuchó a Hermione y a Ron reírse también, se colocó más cerca de la puerta sabiendo que se encontraban en la cocina y sin querer interrumpir, aunque sabía que escuchar a escondidas estaba mal.

\- De locos.- Dijo Ron.- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Pues lo que haría una persona normal, me fui a su casa y me lo follé.- Respondió Draco y Harry sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos ante esas palabras. Cerró los ojos para relajarse, no podía ponerse así, no era normal y no era justo ni para su ex novio ni para su novio.

\- ¡Draco por dios!- Se quejó Hermione.- Tampoco queríamos detalles.

\- Si los queríamos.- Le contradijo Ron y Harry escuchó a Draco reírse, una risa que le hizo a Harry sentir una calidez en su pecho que hacía tiempo que no sentía.- ¿Y habéis vuelto a quedar?

\- Sí, pero en el momento que quiera ir más allá me voy volando. No quiero nada serio ahora mismo.

\- Está bien.- Respondió Hermione.- Eres muy joven en realidad todavía estamos en edad de experimentar.

\- Lo sé. Tony me ha invitado a ir con él a una fiesta muggle.- Explicó Draco y Harry supuso que Tony era el imbécil que le había puesto las manos encima a Draco.- Voy a ir, dice que hay mucho alcohol y es un desenfreno, la verdad es que es lo que necesito. 

\- Ten mucho cuidado.- Le advirtió Hermione.- En esas fiestas hay muchas cosas peligrosas y mucha gente que se quiere aprovechar de ti.

\- No lo harán porque les crucio los cojones.- Dijo Draco y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.- Tampoco soy una putona como lo era Potter, y no voy a ir a acostarme con el primero que se me ponga delante, de momento estoy bien con Tony y nuestra relación de follamigos.

Harry se sintió muy dolido ante eso. Sabía que tenía razón pero una vez más se sintió humillado, aún habiéndolo provocado él mismo, aún sabiendo que era totalmente verdad, y le dolió más todavía de saber que Draco tenía esa opinión sobre él.

\- No mejor que no.- Le apoyó Ron y Harry volvió a sentir esa presión en el pecho por el dolor a causa de que sus amigos no salieran en su defensa.

\- Pero Harry está genial al final.- Dijo Hermione.- Ha encontrado una relación estable y buena, así que eso en realidad no significa nada.

\- Claro, pero engaña al novio seguramente con cualquiera que se le ponga delante como hizo conmigo.- Escupió Draco con veneno en la voz.- No sabe mantener la polla quieta, es asqueroso. 

\- Cuanto odio.- Escuchó a Hermione.- Y es totalmente entendible. Ni yo siquiera puedo mirarlo igual.

Otra patada más en el pecho, Harry cerró sus ojos tratando de no ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

\- Encima es que es imbécil y en lugar de tener cuidado con el novio delante tuya se la suda y le come la boca.- Notó el tono de enfado de Ron.

\- Está en un plan muy egoísta.- Le apoyó Hermione.- Él nunca ha sido así pero desde que empezó a salir con Seamus...

\- A mi me la suda que se coman la boca delante mía, como si se quieren comer la polla.- Dijo Draco.- ¡No me mires así! Estoy diciendo la verdad, todo lo que siento por él esta demasiado eclipsado por el odio y el asco que le tengo.- Harry cerró los ojos, a esas alturas los tenía inundado en lágrimas.- No le soporto con esa cara de niño bueno y de que nunca ha roto un plato... Y el novio igual, está más pendiente de mí que de su novio. Ya se que estoy más bueno y que soy mil veces mejor pero que se relaje.

\- Seamus es muy buen chico.- Le defendió Hermione.- Su comportamiento contigo en la pista de patinaje fue horrible pero de verdad es un chico genial, carismático y encantador, os podríais llevar muy bien.

\- Ni de puta coña antes me rapo y me quedo calvo.

\- El odio entre vosotros es por culpa de Harry. Él está muy celoso de ti, por eso te trata así. Pero de verdad es un chico genial, nunca tiene ninguna palabra ni ninguna cara mala a nadie, y nunca se enfada.

\- Pues que se relaje que no tiene ninguna razón para estar celoso. Antes de que Harry y yo volvamos a follar me tiro a Ronald.

\- ¡Oye!- Exclamó Ron ofendido y escuchó a Hermione reírse.

\- Y no confío en Finnigan, siento que es una de esas personas que es una mosquita muerta, que no es lo que parece.

\- Piensas demasiado mal de todo el mundo.

\- Y siempre acierto lo que pienso. Menos con Potter, con el me equivoqué totalmente, es un pedazo de mierda.

Harry no pudo seguir escuchando y se alejó de la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos. Draco le odiaba, sus amigos, sus mejores amigos, le odiaban también. Sentía que se lo merecía, y que todo lo que había escuchado era cierto. Era una mierda y daba asco, y la gente no soportaba estar a su lado porque era la peor persona del mundo. Volvió a tomar la red flu y se dirigió a su casa para acostarse en el sofá encogido sobre su cuerpo y romper a llorar. Seamus siempre le decía que era un bebé porque lloraba demasiado, y él sabía que tenía razón, nunca había sido de llorar pero desde un tiempo hacia atrás sus lágrimas eran su forma de desahogarse, y desde ese momento la única forma, porque sus confidentes le odiaban y con Seamus había muchísimas cosas de las que no podía hablar porque se molestaba o se enfadaba. Se sentía extrañamente traicionado, pero se decía a sí mismo que no tenía derecho a sentirse así porque Draco, Ron y Hermione tenían todo el derecho del mundo a odiarle y a hablar así de él, Harry también se alejaría de sí mismo si tuviese la oportunidad. Se sentía muy débil y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Se pasó la tarde en la misma posición, parando de llorar al notar como las lágrimas se le habían secado, hasta que escuchó la puerta que anunció que Seamus había llegado.

\- ¿Cariño?- Escuchó decir a su novio, pero no le respondió. Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban y se ponía a su lado.- Cuando te llame me respondes.- Le dijo con la voz dura y Harry no dijo nada, ni siquiera apartó la mirada del suelo.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has estado llorando otra vez?- Esta vez Harry si respondió negando con la cabeza.- No me mientas, Harry.

\- Por favor, no estoy en un humor de discutir.- Murmuró en una súplica sabiendo por donde estaba yendo el asunto.

\- ¡Es que estoy harto! Siempre estas triste o llorando, y ya cansa Harry, es agotador.

\- Lo siento.- Esta vez si le miró.

Seamus se sentó en sus pies.

\- Siéntate.-Harry obedeció, como siempre que se trataba de Seamus, y se colocó sentado a su lado.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir la verdad?

\- No me apetece hablar de ello.

La mirada de Seamus se endureció.

\- Tiene que ver con Malfoy, ¿verdad?- Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente.- No te creo.

\- No tiene que ver con el, es de mis amigos.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho?

\- Fui a verles y les escuché decir ciertas cosas de mi.- Explicó finalmente.- Me dolió mucho.

Seamus le abrazó, y Harry deseó encontrar seguridad y consuelo como lo hacía cuando estaba en los brazos de Draco, pero eso no ocurrió.

\- Yo ya te avisé que habían cambiado mucho y que no confiaras en ello. No son buenos amigos para ti, Harry.

Quiso defenderlos pero no le salían las palabras.

\- Ellos me quieren.

\- No lo hacen, nunca te han querido. Se acercaban a ti porque eras Harry Potter y punto. Era por puro interés.

\- No es verdad.

\- Sí lo es.- Empezó a besarle por todo su rostro y Harry se dejó mimar porque lo necesitaba.

\- No...

\- Harry, créeme que sí.- Llegó a sus labios y le besó con intensidad, Harry le correspondió el beso porque de no hacerlo no iba a terminar bien.- Yo miro por tu bien como nadie, veo las cosas mejor y de una mejor perspectiva. Ahora se han cansado de ti y de estar contigo porque no les caes bien.

\- Me quieren.

\- No lo hacen, ¿acaso hablarían mal a tus espaldas si te quisieran? Yo soy la única persona en el mundo que te quiere. Estás solo Harry, solo me tienes a mí.

Harry suspiró rendido, ¿y si era cierto? Ahora le había abierto una nueva inseguridad, nunca se había creído que sus mejores amigos no le quisieran, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, les había oído lo que pensaban de él, y Seamus se lo había repetido tantas veces que tenía que ser cierto, ¿verdad? Su novio no le mentiría y había sido demostrado cuando Harry escuchó sus pensamientos sobre él. Y no sabía si le dolía más que Draco pensase así de él o sus mejores amigos, que ahora eran mejores amigos de Draco, y entendían que le hubiesen cambiado por él. Draco era lo mejor de este mundo, y él simplemente era lo peor.

\- Gracias por estar a mi lado.- Murmuró Harry simplemente mirando fijamente a los ojos de su novio.- No sé que haría sin ti.

\- Ya te digo yo a ti que nada, me necesitas.- Harry asintió y Seamus le besó.- Estarías solo sin mí, y probablemente muerto.

Harry tragó saliva sabiendo que era verdad, sin Seamus estaría totalmente solo porque nadie le quería a su lado, por eso bajo ninguna circunstancia podía perderle. Seamus le abrazó y Harry se quedó descansando en su pecho.

\- Malfoy también estaba.- Soltó finalmente ahora que su novio estaba más ablandado.- También hablaba muy mal de mí.

\- Les habrá metido mierda de ti. Es un celoso, un envidioso, no soportaba que tuvieras amigos y te los ha querido robar.

Él no es así, quiso decir Harry, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio, porque Draco en realidad si había sido siempre así.

\- De él no me ha dolido lo que me ha dicho.- Mintió por si acaso.- Solo quería que supieras que también estaba ahí.

\- Haces bien en decírmelo, amor.- Seamus le acarició el cabello y Harry se sintió ligeramente feliz de haber complacido a su novio.- Tampoco nos tenemos que preocupar por él, dentro de nada volverá a darle el venazo de dejar de comer y se morirá.

\- Seamus no digas eso. 

Ante eso, Seamus le pegó un pequeño empujón alejándole de su pecho y de sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada.- Harry se sintió intimidado por la forma que había reaccionado, no tenía ganas de discutir.

\- Repítelo Harry, o te lo voy a sacar de una forma que no quiero hacerlo.

\- Que no digas eso.- Dijo rápidamente.- No está bien meterte con eso y lo haces mucho.

\- ¿Y por qué no está bien? ¿Por qué tu lo dices?

\- No... por lo que pasó Draco es muy grave y es una enfermedad igual que cualquier otra, y meterte con eso me parece horrible.

\- ¿Draco?

\- Malfoy.- Se corrigió.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos hasta que se rompió con el sonido del bofetón que le dio Seamus y que dejó a Harry totalmente sorprendido. Se tocó su mejilla enrojecida y miró con sorpresa y con dolor a su novio.

\- Te lo mereces.- Le espetó Seamus con violencia y Harry temió que hubiese más golpes, porque Harry no sería capaz de defenderse, nunca lo era.- ¿Tú te crees que yo merezco soportar esto? Ver como se te caen los calzones por ese rubio anoréxico y como estas deseando abrirte de piernas frente a él. Ese tío no te quiere ni te ha querido nunca, solo quería aprovecharse de ti, y tu simplemente te dejas y todavía vas detrás de él porque eres una puta y no vales una mierda.- Los ojos de Harry se inundaron en lágrimas mientras continuaba con su mano sobre su mejilla.- Si sigo contigo es porque realmente estoy enamorado de ti, pero estoy harto de que cada cierto tiempo llegue un chico o una chica y que se te caiga la polla por ellos. No me valoras una mierda.

Harry se levantó del sofá rápidamente y se dirigió al baño sin responderle, y escuchando a Seamus llamarle detrás suya, pero lo ignoró totalmente y le ignoró cerrando la puerta con un hechizo.

\- ¡Harry!- Gritó su novio.- ¡Abre la puerta!

\- ¡Déjame en paz!- Respondió entre lágrimas y mirándose al espejo se encontró su mejilla enrojecida como ya sabía y lloró con más fuerza porque no comprendía por qué le hacía eso.

\- Abreme ahora mismo. ¿Qué hechizo has puesto? No puedo abrirla.

\- Vete, déjame en paz. No me hables ahora mismo. No quiero hablar contigo.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas enterró su cabeza entre ellas. Se sentía muy solo en ese momento, muy solo y desolado, en momentos así siempre se sentía muy perdido, y saber que ya no tenía a sus mejores amigos a su lado y que la persona que más amaba en el mundo le odiaba y sentía asco hacia él, le destrozaba más todavía.

Su llanto se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó a Seamus llorar, levantó la cabeza de sus piernas.

\- Harry, perdóname...- Sollozó Seamus.- No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo, no te enfades, no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti.- Harry se quedó en silencio mirando a la puerta y sintiéndose muy mal al escucharle llorar.- Es que me pones muy nervioso Harry, me enfadas mucho y pierdo los papeles, pero yo te amo, tu eres el amor de mi vida, y no quiero hacerte daño bajo ningún concepto. Perdóname por favor te lo pido, por favor...

Harry no pudo aguantar más escucharlo llorar por su culpa, abrió la puerta y abrazó a su novio.

\- No pasa nada.- Dijo simplemente.- Olvídalo.

\- Me sacas de quicio Harry, me sacas de quicio...

\- Solo le he llamado Draco a Malfoy, Seamus.

\- Lo sé, pero sé lo que significa y me da miedo que no le hayas superado.

\- Lo he hecho.- Mintió.- No tienes que por qué sentirte inseguro.

Seamus le besó con fuerza y le tomó en sus brazos con fuerza.

\- Si no eres mío no serás nunca de nadie.- Le dijo entre besos y Harry no respondió.- Solo eres mío y no permitiría ni soportaría verte con nadie más.

Continuaron con el beso mientras Seamus le llevaba a la cama para hacer lo que muy bien Harry sabía que iba a ocurrir y que por mucho que no le apeteciese, no iba a impedir.

Pasaron varios días hasta que Dean, por medio de Seamus, les dijo que iban a volver a salir juntos para ir a una fiesta muggle a la que habían invitado a Draco. Harry al principio se negó a ir porque sabía que no sería bienvenido y si era a Draco a quién habían invitado, más todavía, aún así Seamus se empeñó e ir y el viernes por la noche se estaban arreglando para la fiesta.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?- Preguntó Harry con inseguridad. Cada vez se veía peor respecto a su físico, y se había colocado ese pantalón vaquero con esa camiseta pensando que le quedaría bien, pero cuando se miró al espejo se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba y de lo mal que se veía.

\- No me gusta.- Le dijo Seamus con sinceridad pero con mucha dulzura, Harry se sintió mal aunque agradeció la sinceridad.- Ese pantalón es muy estrecho cariño, no deja nada a la imaginación. Mejor cámbiatelo.

\- A mi me gustaba.- Replicó Harry que aunque sabía que le quedaba mal no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

\- Bueno, ¿me has pedido opinión no? Cámbiatelo. Y la camiseta también, por favor, no vamos a salir de aquí estando tu así.

\- Bueno... vale.- Respondió finalmente rendido a la evidencia de que se veía horrible y se puso otro pantalón más ancho al igual que otra camiseta también mas ancha, y se colocó una sudadera encima por si acaso, ya no estaba tan arreglado pero que más daba.

Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda, ¿verdad? ¿Qué mas da si iba arreglado o no? De cualquier forma se vería mal.

Cuando salió Seamus se acercó a él y abrazándole comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro, Harry sonrió.

\- Eres tan precioso.- Dijo entre beso y beso.- Y tan mío.

Esta vez el beso fue a los labios y se besaron con muchas ansias y pasión. Cuando se separaron, como siempre hacían se tomaron de la mano para aparecerse en un lugar escondido cerca de donde habían quedado. Y sin soltarse, caminaron hacía el lugar exacto donde ya todos les estaban esperando, incluyendo a Hermione, Ron y a Draco.

\- Hola.- Saludó Harry muy serio, no porque tuviese problema con ellos, sino porque se sentía muy incómodo con la presencia de sus mejores, o antiguos mejores amigos, y de su ex novio.

\- Hola.- Saludó Seamus con mucha más simpatía.

Vio como todos sonreían y saludaban a Seamus, todos menos Draco, que cada pocos segundos le lanzaba una mirada a Harry de asco. De nuevo volvió a sentirse muy inseguro con su aspecto y deseó irse.

Después saludaron a Harry, todos mucho más secos que con su novio y tampoco les culpaba. Todos menos Ginny y Luna, que abrazaron a Harry y le sonrieron con mucha calidez, cosa que no hicieron con Seamus. Y menos Ron, Hermione y Draco, los dos primeros le saludaron extremadamente secos y casi a penas audible el hola y Draco directamente ni saludó.

Harry comenzó a hablar con Luna y Ginny y Seamus con Dean, mientras que Neville se fue con los otros tres restantes. Estaban esperando a alguien más por lo que dijo Draco, a Tony, supuso Harry lleno de rabia.

\- Harry, ¿está todo bien?- Preguntó Ginny de repente.

\- Claro.- Harry sonrió.- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- Estás raro.-Explicó Luna.- Estás muy triste siempre, y tu no eres así.

\- No estoy triste, estoy muy cansado con el trabajo y todo, pero estoy bien de verdad.

\- ¿Y con Ron y Hermione está todo bien?- Preguntó Ginny, aunque Harry supo que la pelirroja sabía que la respuesta era no.

\- Si claro.- Mintió.- Es solo que cada uno ya va a lo suyo, estamos creciendo y no es lo mismo que cuando éramos pequeños.- Cuanto le costó decir eso.

Tanto Luna como Ginny le miraron con una clara expresión de que no habían creído sus palabras, aún así no insistieron en el tema. 

\- Estamos aquí para lo que necesites.- Le dijo Ginny con dulzura apoyando su mano en su hombro. 

Harry notó la mirada de Seamus sobre él, una mirada fulminante y asesina que le decía que era mejor que Ginny apartase la mano de él. Seamus a veces se ponía muy celoso de Ginny porque había sido su novia, y por mucho que Harry intentase explicarle no entraba en razón. Seamus era muy celoso y habían tenido muchos problemas y discusiones respecto a ese tema, a veces Harry pensaba que sus celos eran excesivo, pero tampoco quería menospreciar sus sentimientos así que si algo le sentaba mal evitaba hacerlo, por lo que apartó la mano de Ginny de su hombro, que a pesar de todo no le sorprendió. Ginny ya se había dado cuenta que Harry se había vuelto mucho más reacio a recibir contacto físico, todos lo habían hecho, y no era que a Harry le molestase, para nada, le gustaba el contacto físico, pero a Seamus le molestaba mucho.

Aún así cuando volvió a mirar a Seamus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia de que luego hablarían, y Harry se mordió el labio avergonzado. Sabía que no había sido su culpa pero aún así se sintió culpable.

\- ¡Draco!- Escuchó una voz desconocida y al igual que hicieron todos se giró a mirarle. Un chico guapísimo, alto, castaño, con el pelo rizado y los ojos verdes, estaba allí y se acercó a abrazar a Draco que le correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa. Harry reconoció que el mismo chico de la pista de patinaje.

\- Hola Tony.

Harry le miraba fijamente, con una gran oleada de celos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, sin poder evitar compararse con él en todos los sentidos, era tan guapo, tan alto, tan perfecto... y Harry era simplemente Harry, bajito, feo y totalmente imperfecto. Entendía perfectamente que a Draco le hubiese gustado ese chico, era perfecto para el rubio. Pero aún así dolía demasiado y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Harry hubiese dado cualquier por ser ese chico, no solo por ser perfecto físicamente y por tener esa estúpida sonrisa carismática, ese porte tan elegante y a la vez desinteresado que le hacía verse tan atractivo, sino por ser el que estaba en los brazos de Draco mientras este le sonreía.

Empezaron a hablar de algo, pero Harry no podía escuchar, solo podía estar pendiente en compararse con Tony y en todas las comparaciones salir perdiendo con diferencia, y en morirse de los celos y del dolor de verle con Draco, y solo de pensar que habían mantenido sexo le hacía tener ganas de vomitar, imaginando como tocaba a Draco y como Draco le tocaba a él, y como hacía disfrutar a Draco. Suspiró con tristeza y con rabia mientras notaba su interior arder.

Vio que Draco iba a darle un beso en la mejilla pero el lerdo, como Harry le había bautizado la primera vez en la pista, giró su cabeza rápido para que el beso fuese en los labios. Todos rieron incluyendo a Draco y a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia. Dirigió la mirada al suelo incapaz de seguir siendo espectador de esa escena. Dolía demasiado y era un dolor que le recorría todo el pecho y le impedía respirar, que se unía al mismo tiempo con la rabia que sentía a causa de los celos. 

Solo tenía malos recuerdos de su relación con Draco, entonces ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué se sentía deseoso de ser él quien hubiese besado a Draco y le estuviese haciendo sonreír? Sabía que continuaba amándole con fuerza, eso nunca se iría y Harry lo tenía asimilado, pero de todas formas no quería volver a tener una relación con Draco por sus recuerdos de su anterior relación, tan tóxica e inmadura donde solo se habían causado dolor el uno al otro.

Notó que Luna le abrazaba y Harry se lo agradeció notando la calidez y el cariño del abrazo. No fueron necesarias las palabras, Harry sabía perfectamente que a Luna no se le escapa ninguna y que lo sabía todo. Le agradeció el consuelo pese a que no se lo merecía.

Escuchó el carraspeo de alguien y ambos se separaron. Seamus les miraba con una sonrisa, Harry sabía perfectamente que era falsa.

\- Estabais tan inmersos en el abrazo que no os habéis dado cuenta de que hemos partido hacia la fiesta.- Explicó Seamus con una falsa simpatía y Harry vio como Luna le dirigió una mirada muy negativa la cual no comprendió.

Seamus agarró a Harry de la mano y emprendieron el camino hacia la fiesta siguiendo a los demás. Harry evitaba mirar hacia delante donde se encontraba Draco hablando con Tony muy animadamente, pero aún así le era imposible quitarles los ojos de encima, teniendo la estúpida necesidad de tenerles vigilados.

\- ¿Y ese abrazo con Lunita?- Preguntó Seamus de repente.

\- Ninguna razón, ya sabes que ella es muy cariñosa.

\- Pues que se deje de tantos cariños que tienes novio y ella también.

\- Somos muy buenos amigos, Seamus, no te puedes sentir celoso de ella.

\- No me gusta que te toqueteen tanto.

\- Lo entiendo, ¿vale?- En realidad no lo entendía porque solo había sido un abrazo, pero era mejor decir eso. Además Seamus era muy celoso y Harry no le culpaba, todavía se sentía mal por haberle engañado con Draco. No lograba comprender todavía como se le había ido la cabeza de esa forma frente al rubio. Le había besado y fue como una droga donde él no controlaba lo que hacía, su cuerpo lo hacía todo acorde a sus necesidad y a sus ganas de tocarle y hacerle el amor.

Llegaron a la fiesta. La música estaba a todo volumen y todo oscuro simplemente iluminado por algunas luces de colores, Harry se quedó fascinado, era su primera vez yendo a una fiesta y vio por las caras de los demás que también lo estaban. Se fijó especialmente en la expresión de Draco, y se derritió de amor al ver su carita de sorpresa y fascinación, y no pudo evitar otra cosa que sonreír.

El grupo se dispersó de un momento a otro y Harry se encontró en la barra pidiendo algo para beber junto con su novio, necesitaba alcohol, necesitaba beber y perder la consciencia, olvidarse de que Draco en ese momento estaba en la pista de baile siendo toqueteado por el lerdo de Tony. No se dio cuenta de que empezó a beber como un loco ya que había barra libre, hasta que Seamus le hizo parar para irse un rato a bailar.

Harry escuchaba la música, era muy ritmosa y la letra era muy sexualmente explicita, e incitaba a bailar pegados. Harry recordó a Draco y a él bailando igual que lo estaba haciendo con Seamus en ese momento, totalmente pegados, aunque con Draco se sentía muchísimo mejor, Draco se movía muchísimo mejor.

De repente el buen recuerdo se le disipó y empezó a percibir emociones negativas hacia ese recuerdo, como si todo se hubiera puesto en negro, como si hubiera pasado un dementor por su memoria. Ahora Harry intentó olvidarse del recuerdo, pues le estaba proporcionando emociones negativas. Trató de librarse del recuerdo cuando a su mente llegó que esa noche habían terminado discutiendo y teniendo sexo muy rudamente el cual no recordaba haber disfrutado.

Siempre con Draco todo había sido discusiones.

Se aferró más fuerte a Seamus y movió sus caderas con más soltura al estar en ese momento queriendo estar ahí con el de nuevo, con su novio, con quien le había salvado de si mismo y de su relación tóxica y dañina.

Se fijó en que Draco enfrente suya y a pesar de la rabia que había sentido hacia el rubio unos segundos atrás al recordar que habían tenido una pelea horrible, tuvo que parar de bailar de la impresión y de lo horrible que se había sentido al ver a Draco comiéndose la boca con el lerdo con una intensidad abrumadora mientras se aferraban el uno al otro con fuerza.

Harry se mareó y tuvo que apartarse de Seamus con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso había sido demasiado para él. Y no, no comprendía nada de lo que le ocurría con Draco, le amaba y era plenamente consciente de que lo hacía, le dolía como un puñado en el pecho verlo con otra persona, mientras sus recuerdos hacia el rubio eran totalmente negativos, y si le había hecho tanto daño no entendía porque esa obsesión que tenía con él. Era ilógico. O es que Harry era masoquista y le gustaba sufrir.

Volvió a aferrarse a Seamus con fuerza para seguir bailando antes de que se diese cuenta de nada, y miró fijamente como Draco continuaba besando con pasión al otro chico. Los miró sintiendo su corazón romperse y su mundo caerse en mil pedazos mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Definitivamente estaba insoportablemente llorón, no entendía por qué se ponía así, pero es que le dolía tanto. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su novio y quitarse esa imagen tan dolorosa de delante, aunque en su mente la volvió a reproducir una y otra vez.

Cuando la música cambió y volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no se encontraban allí, y Harry no sabía si sentirse agradecido o más angustiado porque seguramente habrían ido a follar. Seamus y él se separaron.

\- Amor, me voy un rato con Dean, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo y seguidamente le besó.- Ponte en los asientos y por favor no te muevas de ahí.- Harry asintió.- Te lo digo enserio Harry, no te muevas de allí o me voy a enfadar, aquí hay mucha garrapata que va a intentar algo contigo y no lo puedo permitir.

\- No me moveré.- Se besaron.- Ahora nos vemos, te quiero.

\- Te quiero.

Y Harry se fue a donde le dijo su novio y sentándose en los sofales se quedó un rato allí quieto mirando a la gente, varios se acercaron varias veces a él, chicos y chicas, para invitarle a un baile o a una bebida, Harry les sonreía agradecido pero se negaba a todas las invitaciones, incluso hubo propuestas más indecentes como la de invitarlo al baño o directamente a su casa, y Harry algo molesto las negaba todas. Seamus tenía toda la razón. 

Decidió irse al baño porque le entraron ganas de orinar, y cuando entró se quedó algo paralizado al escuchar desde uno de los cubículos unos sonidos sexuales. Harry se removió incómodo pensando en la mala suerte que tenía de haber pillado a aquella parejita desesperada que habían acabado manteniendo sexo en unos baños de una discoteca.

Se escuchaban los gemidos y las pieles chocando, todo demasiado explícito, quiso simplemente realizar lo que había ido a hacer ignorando en ese sonido y se metió en el cubículo más alejado posible, y aún así se escuchaban los sonidos con demasiada claridad. Pero antes de prepararse para orinar, identificó uno de los gemidos quedándose paralizado.

Uno de ellos era Draco.

Harry se mareó y se tuvo que sujetar a las paredes del cubículo. Eso ya era demasiado, escuchar a Draco follar con otro hombre, con el estúpido Tony ya era demasiado para él. Notó la falta de aire, como le costaba respirar y los sonidos se volvieron muchos más asquerosos al saber de quienes provenían, al saber que Draco estaba teniendo sexo con otro hombre, que tenía todo el derecho del mundo pero le dolía como el infierno, como si estuvieran clavándole miles de cuchillos en el pecho y un ardiente fuego que le quemase recorría sus pulmones. El aire estaba tan denso que no podía respirar y se tuvo que sujetar de la garganta con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se fue corriendo de allí sin importarle si hacía ruido o no, y salió a la calle sabiendo que podría volver a entrar en cualquier momento por la pulsera que le habían colocado en la entrada. Corrió y se metió por un callejón pegado al establecimiento de la fiesta y apoyado en la pared se deslizó hacía abajo y terminó rompiendo a llorar, en un llanto tan profundo que le costaba respirar, notó como su magia estaba totalmente descontrolada y el contenedor de delante suya explotó, haciendo que varios curiosos se asomaran, pero estaban tan borrachos o drogados que no le dieron mucha importancia, tampoco se la dieron a Harry el cuál no podía respirar a causa del llanto. Se golpeó las piernas con rabia, odiándose por sentirse así, odiándose porque en momentos así se arrepentía de haber echado a Draco de su lado, cuando él podría haber sido el que le hiciera el amor a Draco toda su vida, o que Draco le hiciese el amor a él, cuando él podría tener a la persona que amaba a su lado. Y se golpeó con mas fuerza por pensar eso y estar traicionando a Seamus de esa manera, él no quería estar con Draco, ¿verdad? Seamus le había abierto los ojos sobre lo horrible que había sido su relación con el rubio, y como su novio había sido el único capaz de sanarle. Y Harry le creía, claro que le creía, porque tenía todos esos horribles recuerdos que le demostraban que tenía razón, y el confiaba siempre en su novio. Aunque Harry no culpaba a Draco, los dos estaban mal, sobre todo Draco, y creyeron que el otro era la salvación y solo se hicieron daño, eso era lo que siempre le decía Seamus y Harry le creía. Siempre lo hacía.

Aunque Seamus había cambiado mucho desde hacía medio año. Antes era un novio atento y dulce, nunca se enfadaba, no era celoso y jamás habían tenido problemas. Hablaba con él y le explicaba la cosas de forma tranquila y dulce, y así convenció a Harry de que tenía razón en todo y Harry le entregó toda su vida y todo su corazón. Pero desde hacía medio año, se había vuelto agresivo y muy celoso, no le permitía hacer nada sin su permiso, sus discusiones eran muy frecuentes y en todas Harry acababa totalmente humillado. Pero Harry estaba tan sometido a él que se lo permitía todo, porque como tantas veces Seamus le había dicho, si actuaba así era su culpa, por lo tanto tenía que aceptarlo. Lo que peor llevaba eran los golpes, se sentía demasiado insignificante y ni pensaba en defenderse, ¿por qué lo haría? Él tampoco quería hacerle daño a su novio, no le daba razones para ello. Además, Seamus siempre le prometía que no lo volvería a hacer, que no volvería a golpearle, ni a insultarle, ni a humillarle, y Harry siempre le creía porque tenía esperanzas de que eso acabase y Seamus cambiara.

Harry paró de golpearse cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable, y supo que se había llenado las piernas de moretones. No le importó.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo supo que el llanto había remitido, aunque no se había ido todavía, y todavía le costaba respirar aunque no tanto como antes. Al final logró tranquilizarse, había aprendido a tranquilizarse a sí mismo porque nunca nadie estaba para relajarle cuando se ponía así.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, preguntándose porque la vida lo único que quería era hacerle sufrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que me dirigo a ustedes, esta historia esta originalmente publicada en wattpad, pero pensé en publicarla también aquí para que los lectores de esta página también lean mi historia. Espero de todo corazón que les esté gustando la historia, y quiero decirles que estoy bien informada sobre los temas tratados aquí. 
> 
> Considero necesario tratar este tipo de temas y transmitir mensajes importantes, como en el caso del TCA de Draco, sobre que sí tiene cura y de que se trata de una enfermedad mental que no se limita a no comer, que se trata de algo más profundo y que va mucho más allá que afecta en todos los ámbitos. Por otra parte, está Harry en esta parte de la historia, como sabéis todo está narrada desde su perspectiva por lo que vemos sus pensamientos, para nada transmito el mensaje de que debes permitir que tu pareja de maltrate, es simplemente la cruel realidad de lo que piensa alguien que está en una relación abusiva. 
> 
> Y quiero decir, porque mucho lo pensareis lo de que Harry es demasiado fuerte y tiene demasiado carácter como para permitir algo así, y me gustaría aclarar que los maltratadores anulan a su pareja, por mucha fuerza y carácter que tengas acabas anulado, por eso es algo de lo que cualquiera puede ser víctima, y más todavía cuando te pilla en un momento de debilidad.
> 
> Me gustaría continuar diciendo y aclarando que esto es un universo alternativo, por lo tanto hay cosas que he dejado que son del canon y otras que me las he inventado completamente, como las personalidades de algunos personajes como Seamus. Todos sabemos que el verdadero Seamus nunca actuaría así, esto es simplemente una historia ficticia que no tiene nada que ver con el canon.
> 
> Y sí, hay recuerdos de Harry que no concuerdan con lo que ocurrió, no es ningún error mío de memoria por si os lo preguntáis.
> 
> Creo que es eso es todo, quería aclarar ese par de cosillas que era importante para mí hacerlo. Espero que estéis disfrutando la historia, aquí la voy a subir de golpe por lo que lo vais a leer todo seguido ya que lo tengo escrito ya desde otra plataforma y solo tengo que pasarla. Estoy muy nerviosa porque espero que aquí tambien les guste esta historia sacada al cien por cien de imaginación. Si me queréis seguir en Wattpad actualmente estoy en proceso de escribir otra fic El chico de ojos ceniza, y si veo que esta gusta la subiré también cuando acabe y además subiré el one-shot. Mi nombre en Wattpad es el mismo que aquí: drqrryluvs
> 
> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí e inventir vuestro tiempo en leer algo escrito por mí.
> 
> Un saludo gigante de la escritora.


	30. Chapter 30

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sentado con su cabeza y espalda apoyadas contra la pared mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Un sonido en la entrada de la calle le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar encontrándose con dos figuras, dos hombres. Uno de ellos estampó al otro contra la pared pero no como Seamus le hacía a él, si no de una forma sensual y provocativa. Vio como el que estaba en la pared se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y tras aspirar le echó el humo encima a su acompañante, que solo soltó una carcajada y le besó.

A esas alturas Harry ya había reconocido al que había fumado como Draco, y el otro era Tony, a pesar de la oscuridad no fue nada difícil para él. Pero a pesar de lo mal que se volvió a sentir no reacciona, estaba agotado después de su ataque de ansiedad, aún así no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos dos, y sin darse cuenta, ya tenía unas lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas de verles besarse con tanto ahínco.

\- ¿Y cómo dices que se llama esto?- Preguntó Draco, que era el que se encontraba contra la pared, levantó su mano y volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo.

\- Tabaco.- Respondió Tony.- El mejor invento del hombre. Te ha gustado ¿verdad?

\- Mucho.- Harry frunció el ceño sin convencerle mucho la idea de que Draco estuviese fumando.- El sabor es genial y es muy relajante.

\- Y además un cigarrillo después del sexo es lo mejor de este mundo.- Draco colocó su cigarrillo sobre los labios del lerdo que le dio una calada seguida de un corto pero apasionado beso a los labios de su Draco.

La tensión sexual era tan palpable que hasta Harry que estaba a cierta distancia y a oscuras, a penas distinguiendo las sombras de los dos, la notó. Y eso lo hizo sentirse tan negativamente que no pudo controlar su magia e hizo que varios trozos de basura que antes habían estado en el contenedor, volasen por los aires y se terminasen golpeando con fuerza contra la pared, causando un fuerte estruendo que hizo a la parejita girarse a donde estaba Harry, que se cagó en los muertos de su nación pensando en que había sido descubierto.

\- Hay un nota allí.- Tony señaló a Harry, que se le limpio las lagrimas y se levantó del suelo rápidamente, sin saber que hacer con su vida y sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. 

Cuando su cerebro reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que podría salir corriendo al fondo de la calle, Tony y Draco ya se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir entre los tres.

\- ¿Qué mierda le ha pasado al contenedor?- Preguntó Tony patidifuso y Harry solo deseaba que la tierra le tragase. 

Cuando levantó la mirada, Draco le miraba con el ceño fruncido y Harry le aguantó la mirada cautivándose de nuevo con sus preciosos ojos grises. Draco sabía que había sido Harry y por eso le miraba así. Se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas que se le habían salido inconscientemente rápidamente con la esperanza de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, pero estaba seguro que Draco lo había hecho porque le estaba mirando fijamente, y Harry pudo jurar notar cierta preocupación en el rostro del rubio, pero estaba seguro de que habían sido alucinaciones suyas.

\- ¿Ese no es uno de tus amigos?- Preguntó Tony de nuevo totalmente ajeno a la batalla de miradas entre Harry y Draco, donde Draco le pedía explicaciones y Harry se negaba a dárselas.

\- No.- Negó el rubio rápidamente.- Estaba en el grupo con el que he venido pero no es mi amigo. De hecho ni siquiera nos llevamos bien. 

\- Oye chico, ¿estas bien?- Esta vez Tony se dirigió a él y Harry supo que era porque se había percatado de sus ojos rojos y de su rostro hinchado y húmedo.

\- Si.- Afirmó rápidamente no de la forma más asertiva y simpática. No podía ser bueno con él sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente con Draco en el baño.- No te interesa.

Vio el rostro de sorpresa del chico por su antipatía y no le importo una mierda.

\- Discúlpalo.- Soltó Draco enfadado.- Es gilipollas, no le da la cabeza para más.

\- ¿Puedes parar de insultarme un segundo?

\- Te estoy describiendo.- Draco se acercó unos pasos a él pero Harry no se dejó intimidar a pesar de los nervios que sentía.- ¿El elegido no aguanta que los demás no le coman el culo? Pues ya sabes que conmigo las cosas no van así conmigo Potter, yo no soy así. Al menos ya no.

\- No quiero que nadie me coma el culo.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos pero que parecieron horas, había tanta tensión en el ambiente que se podía cortar con unas tijeras y Harry trataba de mantenerse lo más digno posible teniendo en cuenta que tenía a su gran debilidad delante suya, mirándole con odio y rabia. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que las luces de las farolas comenzaron a fallar a causa de la magia que desbordaba de ambos. 

\- Draco...- Avisó Tony.

\- Cállate.- Le espetaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo. Harry por puros celos.

\- Yo me piro que esto se está poniendo muy raro.- Y se marchó sin decir nada más, pero Draco no apartaba la mirada de Harry y lo mismo con Harry, mientras las luces continuaban fallando.

\- No me das ninguna lástima, Potter.- Escupió Draco rompiendo el silencio, pero no la tensión del momento.

\- No quiero dártela, Malfoy, no vivo en continua necesidad de llamar tu atención.- Harry no sabía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para decirle eso.

\- No desde luego que no. Porque te importo una mierda, te he importado una mierda siempre.

\- Eso no es cierto, no tienes ni idea.

\- ¿Qué no tengo idea?- Draco soltó una risa irónica y Harry tragó saliva.- Me lo dejaste bastante claro en tu oficina después de haberme follado en tu puto escritorio. Solo espero que tu noviecito se entere y vea el tipo de persona con la que está saliendo, aunque sois tal para cual, los dos igual de mierdas.

\- Lo siento.- Se sinceró Harry.- Lo siento de verdad, Draco. Lo que siento por ti de verdad que es sincero.- Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rectificó, nadie podía saber que seguía enamorado de él y mucho menos el propio Draco.- Lo que sentía por ti. Era sincero.- Caminó inconscientemente unos pasos hacia él.

\- ¡Mentiroso!- Draco también se acercó.- Eres un puto mentiroso. 

La tensión había aumentado considerablemente, y Harry solo pensaba en besarle.

\- Draco...

\- No digas mi nombre.- Le recriminó con rabia, aunque Harry pudo notar algo de ruego en su voz.

Harry tenía muchas ganas de llorar y de abrazarle. Draco no se hacía una idea de cuanto se odiaba Harry a sí mismo por el daño que le había hecho, se sentía la peor persona por haber jugado con él aunque fuese inconscientemente. Aunque sabía que estaban mejor separados porque juntos se hacían mucho daño, deseaba volver el tiempo atrás para volver a tener a Draco a su lado aunque se le quitó esa idea de nuevo cuando a su mente volvió esa nube negra que oscurecía todos sus recuerdos con su ex novio y le hacían arrepentirse por desear estar a su lado de nuevo.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas y has hecho explotar un contenedor?- Le preguntó Draco con una indiferencia que heló a Harry.- ¿No era que eres super feliz?

\- Lo soy.- Mintió.- Simplemente me ha dado un bajón.

Draco se rio con crueldad, y Harry cerró los ojos dolido porque lo único que había buscado Draco era reírse de él.

\- Nenaza.- Le dijo con una sonrisa cruel, una sonrisa que le recordó a la de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, volvió a mirar a Draco fijamente a los ojoa y este borró su sonrisa, y si no lo conociese como lo hacía podría haber jurado que estaba nervioso.- Eres muy feo.

Harry se quedó mirándole sorprendido y lleno de angustia por su comentario porque había tocado justo en una de las grandes inseguridades de Harry, su aspecto físico, y que Draco le viese feo era muy doloroso. Volvió a apartar la mirada dirigiéndola hacia el suelo con una presión en su pecho y unas ganas inmensas de meter su cabeza en una bolsa para que nadie le viese la cara.

\- Lo sé.- Murmuró simplemente, tan flojo que dudó si Draco lo hubiese escuchado.

\- ¿Lo sabes?- Pues si que le había escuchado. Harry asintió sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.- Har...- Se quedó en silencio.

De repente notó como le sujetaba del rostro haciéndole levantar la cabeza y mirarle y seguidamente, Draco depositó sus labios sobre los suyos dándole un tierno beso que Harry a pesar del shock inicial no tardó en corresponder. El beso no perdió la ternura ni la dulzura en ningún momento, y Harry abrazó a Draco por la cintura aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, deseoso de fundirse junto a él y estar para siempre en sus brazos besando sus preciosos labios, que tanto le hacían sentir y que le daban la vida. Sentía un calor recorrer todo su pecho y ese zoológico en su interior que solo sentía con Draco, mientras su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho con una fuerza abismal. Se sentía vivo y como un niño de nuevo. Y aunque profundizaron más en el beso, no perdió en ningún momento la ternura, y el amor con el que lo le besaba, por lo menos Harry. 

Se separaron mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry notó que Draco reaccionó de lo que sea que le hubiese poseído para besarle y se alejó pegándole un empujón.

\- ¡Te odio!- Le gritó antes de salir corriendo fuera de allí, y Harry todavía en shock, le miró marcharse.

Buscó a Seamus en la fiesta, todavía sin asimilar que Draco le hubiese besado, todavía notaba sus dulces labios sobre los suyos, y el corazón se le quería salir del pecho a causa de las emociones que provocaba en él. 

De repente alguien le agarró del brazo y le hizo girarse con violencia. Miró con temor el rostro enfurecido de Seamus frente a él.

\- ¿¡Dónde cojones estabas!?- Le gritó, y sujetando su brazo lo removió un poco haciéndole perder toda la estabilidad y casi cayó al suelo.

\- En el baño.- Respondió por encima de la música con toda la tranquilidad que le era posible.

\- Mentiroso.- Volvió a zarandearle y esta vez si le hizo caer al suelo porque no fue capaz de sostenerse. Notó como varias miradas estaban sobre ellos y se levantó rápidamente notando como había perdido su dignidad totalmente.- Harry James Potter, respóndeme ahora mismo, dónde coño estabas y con quién.

-Estaba fuera, pero no estaba con nadie te lo prometo.

\- Y qué hacías fuera.

\- Necesitaba tomar el aire.

Seamus se quedó muy serio y pasando su mano desde la parte superior de sus manos por todo el brazo le agarró de la mano.

\- Vámonos a casa.- Soltó simplemente y Harry asintió sumiso.

Con un fuerte agarre de su mano salieron de la fiesta, y en el primer callejón que vieron, que fue donde Harry había estado con Draco, se metieron y se aparecieron en su hogar.

Seamus se apartó de Harry en un silencio abrumador y comenzó a caminar por la casa. Ese silencio le estaba provocando más terror a Harry que cualquier grito.

\- Seamus...

\- Me estás engañando.- Soltó Seamus finalmente. Harry le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, Seamus siempre creía lo mismo, pero esta vez tenía razón y Harry sintió verdadero pánico. No podía perderle, ¿qué haría Harry sin él? Estaría totalmente solo, nadie más le quería.

\- No.- Negó rápidamente.- No Seamus te prometo que no...

Su voz fue interrumpida cuando Seamus le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro rompiéndole las gafas. Notó un dolor inmenso en su nariz y supo que se la había roto, y cuando se la tocó y vio que salía sangre de ella sus pensamientos se vieron confirmados.

\- No me mientas en la cara.- Le espetó gritando y Harry estaba paralizado con las manos en su nariz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor físico y psicológico que le había supuesto ese golpe.- Me estás engañando con Malfoy, lo sé.

\- Te prometo que no...- Volvió a golpearle pero esta vez en el estómago dejándole sin aire y haciendo que se tuviera que encoger. Estaba en shock, Seamus nunca le había dado varias golpes seguidos.

\- Puto mentiroso de mierda.- Le escupió en la cara cuando se levantó y Harry dejó caer sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar sintiéndose totalmente humillado. No podía reaccionar a nada de lo que le hacía su novio y ni el mismo sabía por qué.- Dean os ha visto besaros.

Harry se quedó paralizado.

\- Me besó él.- Dijo rápidamente tratando de excusarse y que la cosa no fuera a más. En ese momento de pánico su racionalidad se había ido a la mierda y quería soltar lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza.

\- Me has traicionado, eres una puta nada más, una puta que no sirve para nada y que cae a los brazos del primero que se le pasa por delante. La gente solo te quiere para follar porque es para lo único que sirves, y tu no te das cuenta y traicionas la confianza de la única persona en este mundo que te quiere, que se preocupa por ti y que le importas. Estas solo Harry, completamente solo y te lo mereces porque no vales para nada, no sirves para nada que no sea hacer daño, estaríamos todos mejor si estuvieras muerto, si te hubiera matado Voldemort. Y no voy a permitir que me dejes, si no eres mío no vas a ser de nadie, te prefiero muerto a verte con otra persona y no lo voy a permitir.

\- Seamus para por favor se te está yendo la cabeza.- Harry se temió lo peor y trató de hacerle entrar en razón.- Yo no quería ese beso te lo prometo, el estaba un poco borracho y por eso me besó y luego los dos nos arrepentimos y nos alejamos rápidamente.

\- A ver si aprendes de esta.

\- No pasará más, te lo prometo.

Seamus le señaló con la varita y antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar y a reaccionar gritó:

\- ¡Crucio! 

Harry se tiró al suelo ante el dolor tan insoportable que empezó a sentir por todo su cuerpo. No quería gritar pero el dolor era tan inmenso que no pudo evitar hacerlo mientras se retorcía deseando morir y que se acabara todo finalmente. El dolor y todo.

Esa noche Harry durmió en el sofá porque no quería acercarse a su novio, aunque no durmió en realidad, intentaba recuperarse del dolor y del shock por lo que había ocurrido, no se podía creer que Seamus hubiese sido capaz de utilizar la maldición cruciatus contra él. Había ido demasiado lejos y Harry no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de perdonárselo. 

A pesar de que estaba agotado y no podía con su cuerpo no fue capaz de pegar ojo, tan solo pequeñas cabezaditas que a penas duraban unos minutos. Por eso por la mañana, se le fue imposible levantarse y se quedó acostado mirando a la nada y pensando si realmente valía la pena seguir viviendo si la única persona que le quería era capaz de hacerle ese daño, Harry sabía que había hecho mal pero lanzar una imperdonable era demasiado. Por algo se llamaban imperdonables, y estaban totalmente prohibidas, pero Harry no diría nada, no sabía si por no dejar mal a su novio o por vergüenza.

Harry había tenido en muy alta estima a su novio durante esos dos años, a pesar de las peleas y las discusiones, y de los golpes, de el último periodo de tiempo, pero ahora después de lo de la noche anterior no podía pensar de él de la misma forma, se le había caído del pedestal donde le había puesto y se había dado cuenta de que Seamus no era tan buena persona como siempre él había pensado. Sabía que lo más lógico era romper su relación y alejarse de él, pero no se sentía capaz.

No lo iba a negar, tenía miedo de lo que le había dicho sobre que lo prefería ver muerto a que le dejase y estuviese con otra persona, porque le había creído y sabía perfectamente que era cierto, cualquier persona que hubiese visto su rostro en ese momento habría sabido que estaba diciendo la verdad, y que Seamus realmente le mataría si le dejaba.

A parte, Seamus tenía razón, Harry estaba solo, nadie le quería y no valía una mierda, y no se veía capaz de estar totalmente solo en la vida, no a esas alturas por lo menos. No podía alejarse de él, no tenía ninguna opción.

Seamus entró en el salón donde y se sentó en el sofá donde estaba Harry, que contuvo la respiración ignorándolo totalmente, estaba demasiado enfadado.

\- Harry...- Comenzó Seamus con un tono de voz cargado de arrepentimiento, el ojiverde le ignoró totalmente.- Lo siento mucho, ¿vale? Merlín, estoy muy arrepentido, no debería haber hecho lo que hice.- Harry le escuchó sollozar y Harry continuó ignorándolo, de la misma forma que la noche anterior su novio había ignorado sus llantos.- Lo siento, perdóname por favor, yo te amo muchísimo y me dolió tanto que me hayas engañado. Pero yo te perdono de verdad, ahora te toca perdonarme a mí.

\- Déjame en paz.- Le espetó simplemente y Seamus comenzó a acariciar sus piernas.- Para, no me toques.- Pero aún así eso no le hizo parar.

\- Es una discusión entre pareja y las discusiones se tienen que arreglar siempre, y esta como todas tiene solución. ¿Qué vas a ganar no perdonándome? Exacto, nada. Me necesitas y yo te necesito a ti, hemos nacido para estar juntos, y es mejor estar muertos a estar separados, ¿no crees?

\- Necesito un poco de espacio.- Dijo Harry simplemente levantándose del sofá.- Y necesito que seas capaz de dármelo.

Se fue de allí para vestirse y salió un rato a pasear por Londres. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a su infancia. Estaba solo, nadie le quería ni se preocupaba por él, no tenía amigos y su única "familia", en este caso su pareja, le humillaba y le pegaba. En ambos situaciones le hacían ver que era una mierda y que no valía para nada, y el lo aceptaba porque tenía que ser cierto, porque no se le pasaba por la cabeza que fuese mentira, y menos en esa situación que ya estaba más que demostrado que Harry era lo peor del mundo, y que sus padres habían muerto por él sin merecérselo. Él debía haber muerto aquella noche junto a ellos.

No tenía ninguna razón para vivir pero no se atrevía a dar el paso de suicidarse, aunque sabía que en cuanto reuniera coraje lo haría, era eso o una vida entera de humillaciones y palizas, una vida entera donde su única razón para vivir le odiaba, y esa razón ya no existía, porque se había alejado de su lado a causa del daño que ambos se habían hecho. Harry tenía recuerdos de haber pegado a Draco en alguna ocasión en una discusión, y se sentía tan mal por ello, tan mierda, por eso también se merecía todo lo que Seamus le hiciera, porque Draco le había hecho daño inconscientemente por su enfermedad pero Harry se lo había hecho sin ninguna excusa.

Ya no podía continuar engañándose a sí mismo con que era feliz con su vida, con que todo le iba perfecto, porque no, todo se había roto, nada iba bien, nada tenía sentido y solo podía pensar que si estuviese muerto todos se alegrarían, todos lo celebrarían, y el al fin podría ser feliz y estar al lado de sus padres o de Sirius, y ya no volvería a estar solo y habría hecho un bien a la gente a su alrededor yéndose. Al fin habría hecho algo bien. Porque si, había matado a Voldemort pero ya está, era lo único que había hecho bien y tampoco tenía otra opción, así que no tenía mucho mérito, cualquiera que hubiese sido el elegido lo habría hecho. Y encima si no llega a ser por Ron y Hermione sentía que tampoco habría llegado muy lejos porque era muy inútil. 

Veía a los coches pasar y sumido en sus pensamientos se le pasó la idea de cambiar de dirección, dirigirse hacia la carretera y dejar que alguno le atropellase. 

Se pasó todo el día fuera caminando, ni siquiera comió nada porque no había traído dinero, y cuando volvió a su casa por la noche, ni siquiera estaba hambriento, estaba muy mareado y solo tenía ganas de vomitar. Seamus le esperaba algo enfadado, pero Harry le ignoró totalmente y viendo como actuaba su novio supo que a pesar de todo le estaba suplicando su perdón. Perdón que al final le concedió, se veía muy arrepentido y él también había actuado mal engañándole. Y se engañó a si mismo diciéndose que se veía muy arrepentido y que no lo volvería a hacer.

Esa noche tuvieron sexo de reconciliación, Harry que había perdido la capacidad de sentir simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que le hacía su novio, que era bastante bueno, aunque a veces tenía la sensación de que solo buscaba su placer propio y por mucho que Harry se quejase de que le estaba haciendo daño le ignoraba, por lo que Harry había llegado un momento que se dio por vencido y no le decía nada por mucho daño que le estuviese haciendo, se quedaba en silencio, como siempre que se trataba de su novio.

Por la noche después de la sesión de sexo ambos se pusieron cada uno en su lado de la cama para dormir, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en como siempre que dormía junto a Draco y lo mucho que le gustaba estar en sus brazos, se enfadó cuando de nuevo una sensación negativa invadió su recuerdo volviéndolo negativo y odioso de pensar, con Draco siempre ocurría lo mismo, todos sus recuerdos con él eran negativos por mucho que los comenzase recordando con cariño y alegría, y eso le daba rabia porque aunque su relación con el rubio era pésima en esos momentos, continuaba siendo la persona de quien estaba enamorado, y deseaba pensar que algo en su relación con él había ido bien, aunque fuese algo mínimo, pero siempre era lo mismo cada cosa que recordaba era negativa y le hacía sentirse mal. Ni siquiera tenía ese momento de alegría para aferrarse, porque lo recordaba como una mala etapa a pesar de haber estado con el amor de su vida.

Al día siguiente y a pesar de no haber comido nada en todo el día anterior, ni siquiera cuando llegó en la cena, no tenía mucha hambre y cuando desayunó tarta de melaza, que era lo que más le gustaba, no pudo disfrutarlo por la fatiga que sentía, su estómago estaba cerrado y se negaba a recibir alimento, y poco después de haber desayuno terminó en el baño vomitándolo todo. Una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo Harry era vomitar, le resultaba tan desagradable y asqueroso, por lo que tomó la determinación de que estaría en ayunas el resto del día hasta que se le pasase, no le gustó esa idea porque tenía mucha hambre y deseaba disfrutar de la comida, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Seamus estuvo de acuerdo y le dijo que hacía bien porque necesitaba bajar de peso, Harry se quedó un poco perplejo porque no lo hacía por eso y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que lo necesitaba, no estaba para nada gordo ni consideraba que le sobrase nada, estaba bien y mantenía su cuerpo sano con el ejercicio físico. 

El lunes en el trabajo varios le preguntaron si le ocurría algo por si mal aspecto, y Harry sabia que lo tenía que tener aunque no se hubiera atrevido ni a mirarse al espejo, porque sabía que como lo hiciera no iba a ir a trabajar si no era con un saco puesto en la cabeza. Ron y Hermione llegaron juntos justo cuando estaba hablando con uno de los aurores que trabajaban bajo sus ordenes y hasta Harry que nunca se daba cuenta de nada, sabía que ese auror estaba detrás de él desde el primer momento que se conocieron. Harry intentaba no darles alas, y a pesar de eso y de que sabía que tenía novio, el muchacho no dejaba de insistir.

Ron y Hermione le saludaron a ambos muy secamente y Harry les respondió de la misma forma, parecían completos desconocidos a pesar de haber sido como hermanos durante tantos años, y eso debía reconocer que le dolía mucho, sobre todo porque ahora realmente necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Y era su culpa lo sabía, no solo había dejado de lado a sus amigos, aunque el intentaba que no porque eran muy importantes para él, sino todo lo que le había hecho a Draco que demostraba el tipo de persona que era y Harry estaba seguro de que ahora tendrían que estar el doble de molestos con él por su beso con Draco, del que seguramente eran conocedores, pensarían que se estaba aprovechando del rubio. 

A pesar de todo eso, Harry los necesitaba a su lado. Necesitaba que le dijesen que no estaba solo, que todo iba a ir bien, que había un buen futuro para él y que no era tan mierda como él pensaba. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, porque Harry estaba solo, porque nada iba a ir bien, porque no había un futuro para él y porque era la mierda más grande del mundo, y ellos por sus acciones los últimos meses se habían percatado de que Harry no valía nada y habían hecho lo más sensato, alejarse de él.

Harry se despidió del chico, llamado Jaime por cierto, porque no podía seguir con la conversación. Necesitaba irse a su despacho y sentarse, estaba muy cansado y no tenía ganas de relacionarse con nadie. Así que eso hizo, se fue a su despacho y se sentó en la silla descansando su cuerpo, no podía con su vida, no tenía energías, esa mañana lo que había desayunado su cuerpo también lo había rechazado y lo había vomitado, y ya llevaba dos días sin comer nada y estaba notando los efectos. No sabía como Draco pudo vivir tanto tiempo así, sin fuerzas y muriéndose de hambre, era insoportable, Harry solo quería comer algo pero por alguna razón su estómago no se lo permitía. Y por culpa de ese pensamiento, su pecho se llenó de angustia por todo lo que Draco vivió y todo lo que ocurrió con el, y a pesar de todo Harry no se arrepentía de haber estado a su lado, aunque sentía que le había hecho más daño de lo que le había ayudado, que él había sido la causa de que Draco terminase tan grave como para sufrir un infarto. Quizás si no se hubiese acercado Draco se hubiera recuperado bien y habría sido más feliz, porque no habría tenido que lidiar con tener a Harry en su vida, lo cual para el moreno era un buen castigo. Sus ojos se cerraban mientras trabajaba con todo el papeleo, hasta que apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y se quedó dormido.

Su sueño empezó bastante bonito, Draco y él se encontraban en los jardines de algún lugar dándose mimitos y muchos besos. Harry se encontraba entre las piernas del rubio medio acostado con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y el le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba la cabeza y a veces bajaba y le daba besos en un lado de su rostro provocándole una sensación muy cálida en su pecho, Harry también giraba su cabeza en algunos momentos para darle besos en los labios, y no paraban de decirse te amo.

\- Quiero casarme contigo.- Le dijo Draco enredando sus manos en su pelo y haciéndole estremecer.

\- Yo también.- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento y de las sensaciones tan bonitas que experimentaba.- Hagámoslo Draco, que le den por saco al mundo, escapémonos y casémonos. Solo tu y yo, no necesito a nadie más.

\- Yo tampoco, si te tengo a ti no necesito a nadie más.

De repente se empezaron a oír gritos de terror y todo se volvió oscuro, entre los gritos se pudo distinguir "El señor tenebroso ha vuelto". Harry totalmente aterrado se levantó y arrastrando a Draco por el brazo salieron corriendo para alejarse del lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Draco trataba de soltarse del agarre y le miraba aterrado. Entonces se percató de todo, él era el señor tenebroso, el nuevo señor tenebroso.

\- Draco, Draco por favor yo nunca te haría daño...- Gritó Harry desesperado viendo como Draco estaba llorando mirándole muy asustado. Pero su grito no llegó a emitirse porque no le salía la voz, notó como levantaba la varita y apuntando a Draco, lanzaba un Avada Kedavra.

\- Ahora os destrozaré a todos como me habéis destrozado a mí.- Soltó Harry, y se aterró de decir eso porque no había querido hacerlo, había sido como si alguien hubiese hablado por él.

Despertó sobresaltado con lágrimas en los ojos recordando el cuerpo sin vida del rubio en el suelo y como él había sido el causante.


	31. Chapter 31

Las semanas pasaron y la salud de Harry estaba cada vez peor, había bajado mucho de peso porque a penas podía comer un poco sin vomitarlo, y Seamus no le permitía ir al hospital y él tampoco tenía muchas ganas, de algo se tenía que morir de todas formas. 

Se la pasaba en su casa metido y solo salía para trabajar, y aunque sus amigos habían hecho varias quedadas, el no había acudido a ninguna y Seamus había ido sin él, siempre recordándole al llegar que era el único que se había acordado de él y le había echado de menos, que ninguno le había nombrado y hasta se notaban aliviados porque Harry no hubiese ido, y Harry todas las noches lloraba en silencio después de eso porque no podía más. Le pedía a Merlín todos los días que le llevase ya de este mundo y le llevase con sus padres, o que al menos le diese lo que le faltaba de coraje para hacerlo él mismo, y sentía que lo estaba cumpliendo, porque Harry cada día que pasaba se sentía más dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

Su relación con Seamus estaba bastante bien en ese momento y eso lo agradecía. Cuando no se enfadaba era el novio más cariñoso del mundo y amaba mucho a Harry y llevaba mucho tiempo sin enfadarse con él, Harry sentía que era porque no hacía nada que no fuese trabajar y estar en casa metido, precisamente lo que siempre le había pedido que hiciese, aunque no parecía darse cuenta de como Harry estaba cada día más muerto por dentro. Si había momentos difíciles con él, no lo iba a negar. Momentos como cuando Seamus comenzaba a soltarle sutilmente lo poco que valía y el asco que le tenía todo el mundo o momentos donde se veía forzado a tener sexo con él a pesar de que se hubiese negado, y en esos momentos Harry se sentía violado y como no, humillado.

Harry estaba ayudando a Kreacher a limpiar la casa cuando un búho llegó, Harry reconoció que era el que Luna y Neville compartían, teóricamente era de Luna pero ambos lo compartían. Harry tomó el trozo de papel y lo leyó con curiosidad.

Esta noche Neville y yo vamos a preparar una cena en mi casa, realmente me gustaría que vinieras, no sé que te esta ocurriendo que ya no quieres salir con nosotros y Seamus no nos dice nada, pero te echamos mucho de menos, el grupo está vacío sin ti, te nombramos continuamente, sobre todo Ginny y yo.

Por favor Harry ven esta noche, ¿vale? Te lo pido como amigos que somos.

No le enseñes a Seamus esto, quiero que vengas solo tu.

Con cariño,

L.L

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír leyendo la carta, aunque sintió la rabia recorrer su cuerpo al percatarse de que Seamus le había mentido, por lo menos de parte de Ginny y Luna, ellas dos si le echaban de menos. Harry sintió una pequeña calidez en su pecho que pronto se apagó al recordar a Ronald y Hermione, y a Draco, sobre todo a Draco, a ellos tres ya no les importaba una mierda y era lo que mas le podía doler.

No iba a tener problema en ocultarle a Seamus sobre esa cena porque su novio. Por razones que no le había dicho, iba a estar fuera durante dos días y hasta pasado mañana no volvería.

Algo más animado continuó limpiando la casa y conversando con Kreacher, cuya compañía estaba siendo de gran ayuda en esos momentos a Harry, nunca pensó que le tendría tanto cariño a ese elfo.

Sobre las ocho se duchó y se vistió, y mirándose al espejo no pudo evitar poner una mueca de asco ante lo que veía, no podía creerse lo feo que era y se veía realmente demacrado con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el cuello prácticamente. Le avergonzó presentarse ante su ex novio con esa cara, y tuvo mucho miedo de lo que fuese a pensar de él. Decidió apartarse del espejo al percatarse de que como continuase pensando acabaría sin acudir a la cena. Harry se había puesto un sweater gris que le encantaba y unos pantalones vaqueros y se apareció, por primera vez en mucho tiempo solo, delante de la casa de Luna y Neville. Se abrazó a sí mismo encogiéndose por el frío a pesar de que tenía puesto el chaquetón y llamó a la puerta. La pareja no tenía conectada la red flu con su casa por lo que la única forma de llegar era por la puerta.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta y se removió nervioso y tardó varios minutos en llamar a pesar de que se encontraba justo delante, y si no tardó más fue porque se estaba congelando de frío.

\- ¡Harry!- Luna le abrazó con alegría en cuanto abrió la puerta y le metió al interior de la casa corriendo cerrando la puerta para que no entrase el frío.

\- Lunita.- Le dijo Harry con cariño, feliz ante ese recibimiento tan caluroso.

Luna le miró y Harry pudo notar el gesto preocupado que se le había formado en el rostro.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

Se quedó un rato mirándole no muy convencida hasta que le agarró del brazo y lo llevó más al interior de su hogar y entraron en el salón donde se encontraba todos, Harry vio a Hermione y a Draco en el sofá y parecía que Hermione le enseñaba algo del móvil suyo mientras Draco lo miraba fascinado, Ron se encontraba hablando con Dean, Ginny y Neville. A penas fueron unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que su estómago le diese un vuelco y se muriese de los nervios sabiendo que no sería muy bien recibido, ahora realmente estaba muy arrepentido.

\- ¡Mirad quien ha venido!- Gritó Luna emocionada y todos giraron su cabeza.

Le echó un rápido vistazo a todos, pero Ginny había saltado de la silla y se había tirado a abrazarle con fuerza. Se alejaron y se miraron fijamente, Ginny le sonrió con calidez y movió una de sus manos a su rostro acariciándoselo. Hacía tiempo que nadie le hacía eso, la última vez que Seamus le había tocado el rostro había para golpearlo y Ginny lo hacía con muchísimo cariño.

\- Harry...- Su tono era preocupado mientras le miraba fijamente y continuaba acariciándole.

\- Me veo horrible, ¿verdad?

\- No, por Merlín Harry, te ves guapísimo porque es imposible que te veas de otra forma.

Alguien carraspeó haciéndoles separarse y se encontró con Dean mirándoles muy mal, él había sido quien había carraspeado, Draco también les miraba mal con las cejas arrugadas. Harry se sintió muy avergonzado y saludó con la mano.

\- Hola.- Saludó débilmente.

El único que le saludó de vuelta fue Neville que se acercó a él dandole la mano con una sonrisa, aunque Harry pudo notar que era algo falsa, porque tenía una mueca que Harry no supo identificar muy bien, al igual que todos los demás menos Dean que estaba claramente enfadado, porque lo que Harry identificaba era preocupación y eso estaba totalmente descartado.

Miró a Draco que le miraba fijamente y su mueca ya no reflejaba el enfado de antes, reflejaba otra cosa, y a Ron y a Hermione que se miraron entre ellos, ellos tres eran los que más les importaba, por eso era en los que se fijó, pero tuvo que apartar la mirada con la certeza de que estaban juzgando su aspecto y que esa mirada que no identificaba era asco.

\- Te estábamos esperando para cenar.- Neville interrumpió el silencio.

\- Lo siento.- Se disculpó apurado y sintiéndose culpable.

\- Harry por Merlín, no te disculpes por eso.- Le regañó Ginny.

\- Vale, lo siento.

\- Tu eres definitivamente imbécil.- Harry no lo negó y simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa notando todas las miradas sobre él. Ginny y Luna se sentaron una a cada lado suya.

Luna hizo aparecer la comida con un encantamiento, y aparecieron en un lugar pollo al horno, y en otro plato patatas fritas. Harry sintió como casi se le caía la baba por la pinta que tenía la comida y lo hambriento que estaba, solo esperaba que su estómago le permitiese comer algo y disfrutar como tanto deseaba. Además seguro era delicioso, Neville era quien cocinaba siempre y se le daba muy bien, tenía un don para la cocina.

Todos empezaron a servirse y Harry esperó un momento algo avergonzado. Si, eran sus mejores amigos desde siempre pero las cosas habían cambiado demasiado y sus relaciones con ellos no eran para nada la misma, y tenía la estúpida idea de que si se echaba comida en el plato le iban a juzgar, así que se quedó quieto y miró deseoso los alimentos notando la fatiga volver a su estómago.

\- Harry échate algo.- Le sugirió Ginny, aunque sonó como una orden.

\- Si, claro.- Dijo rápidamente y se sirvió patatas y varios trozos de pollo con un poco de salsa por encima. 

Harry comenzó a comer lentamente y notó un fuerte dolor en su estómago que le hizo parar, así que miró a sus amigos conversar mientras jugaba con su comida para disimular. Creyó que nadie le estaba prestando atención pero notó una fuerte mirada sobre él, giró su cabeza hacia esa mirada y se encontró a Draco mirándole fijamente suspicazmente, su corazón dio un vuelvo y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Draco alzó una ceja diciéndole algo que Harry entendió perfectamente, le estaba preguntando por qué no comía, o más bien le estaba obligando con la mirada a comer. Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza pero al ver la cara de Draco supo que se había interpretado mal por la expresión que ocupó su rostro, Harry negó porque le dolía mucho el estómago y tenía mucha fatiga, y Draco seguramente lo había interpretado como que no quería comer porque no le daba la gana.

\- Potter.- Le dijo en modo de advertencia y como estaba en la otra punta de mesa se escuchó mucho, por lo que todos centraron su atención en ellos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hermione totalmente alerta, pero ni Harry ni Draco la miraron, estaban demasiado ocupados en tener la mirada sobre el otro.

\- Que está desesperado por llamar la atención.- Respondió Draco sin apartar la mirada de él, Harry se sintió dolido pero trató de no demostrarlo.

\- No es eso. No es lo que tu crees.

La tensión en el ambiente le era a Harry insoportable.

\- ¿Por qué has venido?- Preguntó Draco de repente.- Todos creíamos que tus amigos ya no te importaban una mierda, ahora que tu noviecito no está si te interesa juntarte con ellos y venir montando una escenita porque no quieres comer.

\- Draco, para.- Le advirtió Ginny y Harry observó la mirada tan fulminante que le echó el rubio.

\- No te lo vas a follar de nuevo por defender lo indefendible.- Le espetó Draco con odio y Ginny le miró de muy mala manera.

\- No todos somos tú, Draco.

Draco puso una mueca de asco.

\- No lo tocaría ni con un palo porque estaría tocando el palo en el mismo momento que le toca a él, y que asco.

Pudo ver que Ron y Hermione le estaban mirando de muy mala forma, Dean también y se empezó a sentir muy mal porque notaba todo el odio que sentían hacia él. Definitivamente no debería haber ido, no era bien recibido, se le había olvidado que nadie le quería a su lado. Neville y Luna simplemente les miraba sorprendidos y Ginny fulminaba con la mirada a Draco.

\- Deja en paz a Harry, Draco.- Le espetó Ginny.

\- Dean, yo que tú tendría cuidado porque Potter tiene la costumbre de follarse a todo el mundo.

\- Como te atrevas a tocar a Ginny te quedas sin polla.- Le dijo pero fue Ron quien habló.

\- Y sin cabeza.- Siguió Dean.

Harry estaba abrumado, no quería estar con Ginny ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- ¡Parad!- Gritó Ginny exasperada.- ¿Qué mierda os pasa?

\- Que es una pedazo de puta, que nadie le quiere, y que nunca debería haber venido.- Soltó Draco con odio y Harry no pudo más y se levantó de la silla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Salió corriendo fuera de la casa y corrió por las calles de Londres, y cuando se vio lo suficientemente lejos rompió a llorar con un dolor en su pecho enorme. Todo el mundo le odiaba, estaba solo y no tenía a nadie, no podía más, no podía seguir en este mundo más. Necesitaba irse con sus padres, con Sirius, con la gente que le quería, o simplemente irse y dejar de sentir. Era el momento, ese era el momento, Harry ya había tomado el coraje y determinación que necesitaba para hacerlo. Se limpió las lágrimas tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, aunque el saber que todo se acabaría le hizo sentir muchísimo mejor, una paz y una tranquilidad que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se giró viendo la cantidad de coches que pasaban y se fue acercando lentamente al límite de la acera, notando el final cerca y sintiéndose extrañamente bien y tranquilo. Finalmente llegó al límite y respiró hondo, todo se iba a acabar, no más golpes, no más insultos, no más humillaciones, no mas odio hacia él, se limpió las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y sonrió ligeramente.

Vio como un autobús se acercaba, y con la distancia que estaba de la acera solo tenia que caminar un paso cuando estuviera llegando y todo se acabaría. Sintió un poco de miedo, no lo iba a negar pero eso no le iba a impedir nada, el miedo era totalmente normal ante esa situación pero la paz que sentía por saber que todo iba a acabar lo compensaba todo.

Vio como se acercaba y cerró los ojos. Era el momento, ya había llegado, caminó un paso y ya no pudo caminar más, porque un brazo le agarró justo en el segundo que el autobús iba a impactar contra su cuerpo y tocó la bocina avisándole. El brazo le tiró con tanta fuerza hacía atrás que casi se cae, se giró a mirar quien había sido el idiota que le había salvado y se encontró con Draco mirándole aterrado.

\- ¿¡Tu eres gilipollas!?- Le gritó histérico.- ¡¿Qué mierda haces, en qué pollas estabas pensando gilipollas?! ¡Merlin! ¡Imbécil, tonto, capullo...!- No pudo continuar insultándole porque rompió a llorar, Harry le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos totalmente sorprendido por su reacción.- ¿¡Se puede saber que ibas a hacer Harry!? ¿¡Sabes que hubiera pasado si a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido seguirte!?- Sus gritos llamaban la atención a los pocos transeúntes que pasaban, y lloraba desconsoladamente totalmente nervioso, un llanto que rompió por completo el corazón de Harry. Se le veía muy asustado y Harry no entendía nada.- ¡Responde!- Gritó ante el silencio de Harry.- ¡Dime qué mierda te ha poseído para hacer algo así!

\- Era lo que tenía que hacer.- Respondió simplemente, todavía asombrado por lo nervioso y asustado que estaba Draco.

Como si de verdad le hubiera importado si a Harry le pasaba algo.

\- ¡Harry, por Merlín!- Draco soltó su brazo y colocó sus dos manos sobre el rostro de Harry, acunándolo.- ¿Qué estas diciendo? No digas tonterías por favor.

Harry se sintió perdido en sus ojos grises, que le miraban con tristeza y llenos de terror y preocupación. Sintió una calidez en su pecho a pesar de la situación, porque sintió que a Draco realmente le importaba, que Draco se estaba preocupando por él. Si Draco le mirara así y le tocara con esa calidez todos los días, Harry eliminaría todos sus pensamientos suicidas porque en un mundo así si deseaba vivir. Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro al pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba al rubio, Draco se las limpió con ternura y mediante caricias mientras él también lloraba y le miraba con preocupación.

\- Harry.- Habló Draco rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.- Nada de lo que te dije fue enserio, ¿vale? Nada de lo que he estado diciendo. Solo estaba muy enfadado por lo que me habías hecho y porque habías herido mi orgullo y ya sabes como soy de orgulloso...

\- Lo siento muchísimo.- Sollozó Harry.

\- No pasa nada Harry, no pasa nada de verdad yo te perdono.- Volvió a limpiarle las lágrimas con la misma ternura que antes.- No vuelvas a hacer algo así por favor Harry te lo pido por favor, yo me muero detrás de ti si te ocurre algo. Volvamos a ser amigos.

\- No me lo merezco.

\- Errores los comete cualquiera, ¿vale? No importa, tu me perdonaste todos los años que estuve siendo un acosador contigo y te trataba muy mal y estuviste a mi lado apoyándome cuando más solo estaba y cuando mas necesitaba a alguien, y yo voy a hacer lo mismo, lo que sea que haya ocurrido negativo entre nosotros quiero olvidarlo y simplemente estar a tu lado y apoyarte en lo que sea que te esté ocurriendo en este momento.

Harry se lanzó a sus brazos y Draco le correspondió el abrazo sujetándole con fuerza, haciéndole sentir seguro, con su olor embriagándole las fosas nasales y dándole esa paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. 

\- Gracias.- Murmuró simplemente y Draco le besó la cabeza como respuesta.

Se separaron al cabo de bastante rato y se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Draco no había soltado sus brazos de rodear sus caderas y Harry tampoco los había quitado de su cuello.

\- Perdóname por haberte tratado así de mal.- Le dijo Draco temeroso

\- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Me porté fatal contigo, he sido una mierda.- Se corrigió.- Soy una mierda.

\- No digas eso, mentira.- Draco le miró muy serio y se tuvo que dar cuenta por la expresión de Harry que no estaba de acuerdo así que repitió de nuevo lo mismo.- Es mentira. ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo decía lo mismo y tu me decías que no era cierto? Pues lo mismo ahora.

\- Merlín Draco... no me puedes comparar contigo.

\- Exacto porque tu eres mil veces mejor en todos los sentidos de lo que podré ser yo jamás.

\- No digas esas cosas Draco no lo voy a permitir.

\- Pues es verdad.- Draco suspiró.- No sé que mierda te habrá hecho pensar mal de ti pero sea lo que sea le voy a lanzar muchos crucios y cuando ya no pueda soportar más el dolor y se desmaye después de haberle despertado varias veces en cada desmayo para seguir lanzándole los crucios le tiraré un avada.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Te echaba mucho de menos.

Draco sonrió.

\- Yo también.

En un movimiento que duró a penas unos segundos Harry se acercó para besar a Draco e ilusionado vio como el rubio hacía lo mismo, aunque al mismo tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que iban a hacer y giraron sus cabezas para aprovechar el acercamiento para simplemente abrazarse, cosa que fue suficiente para Harry, los brazos de Draco Malfoy eran su lugar seguro en el mundo y no entendía como había tenido una relación tan fea y tóxica con él cuando estar a su lado le estaba sanando.

\- Y Harry, no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho hoy.- Le suplicó en el abrazo.- Por favor Harry por favor.

\- Vale.

\- Prométemelo.

\- Te lo prometo.- No sabía si la iba a cumplir pero de momento era era su intención ahora que su amistad con Draco había vuelto. Draco le besó la frente con cariño y Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando del roce de sus labios contra su piel y de todo lo que le hacia sentir. 

Harry deseó poder romper con Seamus y volver a enamorar a Draco para empezar a salir con él, para volver a estar juntos. Pero era imposible, Harry no podía romper con su novio y no podía volver con Draco porque suficiente daño le había hecho ya, pero bueno, se conformaba con tenerlo a su lado aunque sea amándolo en secreto, porque por lo menos lo tenía a su lado, que era lo que importaba. Ahora que sabía lo que era vivir con Draco y sin Draco, no tenía dudas de qué opción prefería.

Decidieron dar un paseo por Londres y despejarse un poquito mientras hablaban. Había un silencio entre ellos para nada incómodo mientras caminaban, Harry estaba temblando de frío pues había olvidado su abrigo en la casa de Luna y Neville, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

\- ¿Tienes frío?- Le preguntó Draco al percatarse.- ¿Dónde está tu chaquetón?

\- Me lo olvidé en casa de Lunita y Neville.

Vio como Draco se desabrochaba el chaquetón tan tranquilamente y lo quitaba, segundos después se lo ofreció en la mano.

\- Toma.- Le ofreció.- Yo no tengo frío así que por mi no te preocupes.

\- No Draco, hace mucho frío, déjate de tonterías y póntelo que te vas a resfriar.

\- Que me voy a resfriar yo, que tengan cojones los virus para acercarse a mí.

Harry rio ante eso, pensando en cuanto le había echado de menos. A pesar de que tenía malos recuerdos, no podía evitar pensar que todo con el rubio estaba yendo muy bien, y que se sentía muy cómodo y muy feliz a su lado. Los ojitos de Draco brillaban con un brillo especial, lleno de vida, que antes carecía y eso le hacía demasiado feliz. Noto que le castañeteaban los dientes y Draco se paró mirándole con una ceja alzada.

\- Póntelo o me voy a enfadar.- Le dijo muy serio.- Por favor, no estoy abrigado por dentro. Además ¿quién te crees que soy? Si tuviera frío ten muy claro que no te lo daría.

Harry tomó el chaquetón inseguro.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Claro que si, ya te lo he dicho, soy Slytherin lo mío no es quitarme cosas a mí mismo para dárselo a los demás.

Harry asintió convencido y se colocó el chaquetón el cual era bastante calentito, pero lo que más le gusto era que olía a Draco. Se dejó embriagar por su aroma disfrutando del hecho de tener el chaquetón del rubio puesto y continuó caminando mucho más cómodo al estar calentito. Hubo un silencio entre ellos pero de nuevo no era nada incómodo.

\- Y Harry... lo que te dije en la fiesta, ¿recuerdas?- Interrumpió el silencio y Harry le miró y asintió, claro que lo recordaba, no se lograba olvidar de eso.- No era verdad, no eres feo, Merlín es una de las mentiras más grandes que he dicho y eso es mucho decir.- Draco suspiró.- Sinceramente eres la persona mas atractiva que he conocido en mi vida.

\- Draco...

\- No me digas que es mentira porque no lo voy a permitir. Eres guapísimo Harry, solo te lo dije para molestarte porque estaba muy enfadado y quería discutir contigo. Daba por hecho que tu sabías que era mentira y que me discutirías.... Pero me dijiste que lo sabías y me sentí muy mal.

\- ¿Por eso me besaste?

\- Supongo...- Draco se mordió el labio dejándole a Harry una imagen demasiado atractiva.- No es que sienta nada por ti ni quiera nada contigo, ¿vale? No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

\- No lo hago no te preocupes.- Se mostró tranquilo pero por alguna razón le había dolido que Draco dijera que ya no le amaba ni tan siquiera le gustaba.- Yo tampoco siento nada ni quiero nada, así que no hay problema.- Suspiró.- Yo lamento mucho haber tenido sexo contigo antes de decirte todo, simplemente se me fue la cabeza... sé que no tengo excusa pero de verdad que me olvidé de todo.

\- Olvidémonos ya de eso.- Draco movió las manos restándole importancia, aunque Harry vio en su mirada que realmente era algo que le importaba mucho, y era totalmente normal puesto que había sido horrible.- Enserio Harry, te estoy viendo la cara, no te empieces a tirar mierda a ti mismo por eso conozco esa expresión demasiado bien.

\- Bueno.- Harry le miró sonriendo ligeramente y cuando Draco le correspondió la sonrisa tuvo que apartar la mirada del vuelco tan grande que le dio al corazón y del que no se recuperó en un buen rato.

\- Ahora si que somos amigos de verdad, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, simplemente amigos.- Soltó Draco cambiando de tema.

Harry se mordió el labio pensando en que eso era mentira, una gran mentira, porque Harry continuaba enamorado hasta los huesos.

\- Si.- Mintió.- Ahora somos una amistad normal.

\- Y Harry... no quiero presionarte con lo que te esté ocurriendo, pero puedes confiar en mi al cien por cien, lo que sea que te pase se va a solucionar si lo hablas y pides ayuda a los demás, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

\- Tienes razón, pero lo que a mi me ocurre no tiene que ver con lo tuyo. Lo mío no tiene solución porque digamos que... estoy encadenado eternamente a eso. Solo tengo que aprender a vivir con ello.

\- Las cadenas se rompen, y si no puedes tu solo, tienes a gente que te puede ayudar.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién, Draco?

\- Yo, yo te puedo ayudar. Romperé esa cadena aunque sea a base de mordiscos y cargarme mi dentadura perfecta porque se me fue a la mierda si eso significa liberarte.

\- Te volveré a hacer daño, siempre hago eso.

\- Tu no le haces daño ni a una mosca. Has cometido errores porque es normal, ¿pero a quién le has hecho daño tu si lo único que has hecho en tu vida ha sido arriesgarte y salvar a los demás?

\- He hecho mucho daño, continuamente, aunque sea inconscientemente lo he hecho. Por mi murieron mis padres de pequeño y después un montón de gente más durante la guerra, y por mí acabaste tan mal que casi mueres...

\- ¿Como que por ti acabé así? Eras la única razón por la que no me dejaba llevar por lo que mi cuerpo deseaba que era dejarme morir.

Harry se quedó callado, sintiendo que lo estaba diciendo por compromiso pero aún así no dijo nada y simplemente paró de caminar y le abrazó. No entendía como había podido tener una relación tan tóxica y negativa como su mente recordaba cuando estar a su lado se sentía tan bien. Se separaron y de nuevo se quedaron mirando, con el único pensamiento de besarle rondando en la mente de Harry hasta que ambos se separaron rompiendo el silencio y tuvo que respirar hondo de la velocidad con la que le estaba latiendo el corazón. Era increíble lo que Draco le hacía sentir. 

Estuvieron un rato más caminando y hablando de sus vidas mientras habían estado separados. Draco le contó sobre como le había ido en aquel centro, lo duro que había sido y como varias veces la había formado con la magia, aunque obviamente nadie achacaba los sucesos a él, le contó sobre varios amigos muggles que había hecho y como le habían hecho cambiar su opinión más todavía sobre ellos y que por eso en ese momento no le quedaba ningún tipo de prejuicio, le habló sobre lo bien que se sintió salir del pozo y como en ese momento al fin se quería a si mismo y se había perdonado por sus errores, y que lo único que deseaba era rectificarlos. Harry le habló sobre como le habían ascendido a jefe de aurores y de como era su trabajo allí, también le contó sobre su relación con Seamus, obviamente solo las partes buenas y positivas, y le mintió diciendo que estaba muy feliz con él. También le contó que se había ido unos días, mintiéndole sobre que sabía la razón por la cual se había ido.

\- Intentaré portarme mejor con él.- Le prometió Draco.- Lo toleraré por ti pero no me cae muy bien, aunque me alegro que te haga feliz.

Aún así tras esas palabras no lo notó muy feliz, había algo en el rubio que no lograba identificar aunque lo dejó pasar.

\- Gracias.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla estremeciéndose cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con la perfecta piel de Draco, y cuando se ruborizó por ello, Harry no pudo evitar reírse encontrando extremadamente tierna la situación.

Convocaron un tempus al darse cuenta de que no quedaba ni un alma por las calles de Londres, tan solo algún que otro borracho y un coche cada media hora, y cuando vieron que eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada se sorprendió mucho. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado hablando y caminando junto a Draco? Se le había pasado como un suspiro.

\- Creo que es momento de volver a casa.- Comenzó a despedirse Harry.- No quiero entretenerte más, muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo y por haberme perdonado. Estoy muy contento de que volvamos a ser amigos.

\- No des las gracias, idiota.- Harry sonrió ante eso y Draco le correspondió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que iluminó toda la calle.- Duerme esta noche en mi casa, por favor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me atrevo a dejarte solo después de lo que casi ocurre. No quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar y esta vez no haya nadie que te lo impide.

\- Draco no te preocupes, no lo voy a intentar de nuevo.

\- Por favor Harry, comprende que no me atreva, solo esta noche para quedarme tranquilo. Ya no vivo con mis padres, vivo en un apartamento bastante grande y bonito por aquí en el Londres muggle, así que estaremos tu y yo solos nadie te va a molestar.

El corazón de Harry se le iba a salir por la boca ante la perspectiva de estar en una misma casa con Draco a solas.

\- Draco...

\- Por favor.

\- Bueno... si no te molesta está bien.

Draco sonrió contagiándole a Harry, que no podía evitar sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo cuando veía esa preciosa y luminosa sonrisa en los labios del rubio.


	32. Chapter 32

El apartamento de Draco era bastante grande. Se situaba en un edificio bastante alto al que habían llegado por aparición, y estaba en una de las plantas de arriba. Era muy elegante y constaba de dos pisos, para que solo viviera una persona era muy grande pero Harry no se esperaba menos tratándose de Draco Malfoy. Estaba muy bien decorado, con un gusto exquisito, aunque a diferencia del de Harry no era muy familiar, pero aún así le gustaba demasiado.

\- Lo decoré a mi gusto.- Explicó Draco al ver el rostro asombrado y ensimismado de Harry mirando su casa.

\- Pues déjame decirte que tienes muy buen gusto.

\- ¿Lo dudabas? Me gustaste tu.

Harry se sonrojó ante eso y tuvo que apartar la mirada del rubio.

\- Eso no es tener buen gusto.

\- Tienes razón, es tener un gusto excelente.

\- Tampoco.- Le volvió a mirar.- Es tener un gusto de mierda.

Draco le miró totalmente ofendido.

\- ¿Te estas metiendo con mi excelente gusto? Porque déjame decirte que no te lo voy a permitir.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la astucia de Draco para darle la vuelta a la situación.

\- No estoy diciendo eso, tienes buen gusto, pero no lo tuviste conmigo.

\- Error. Tengo buen gusto para todo y cualquier otra afirmación va a ser ofensiva hacia mi persona.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan manipulador?

Draco se miró las uñas fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Soy Slytherin.

Harry sonrió y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, y así se quedaron un rato, contemplándose el uno al otro con las sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro. El corazón de Harry latiéndole a mil por hora mientras que notaba todo lo malo de su vida desaparecer mientras tenía la luminosa sonrisa de Draco Malfoy delante suya, era honestamente la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

\- Bueno.- Draco interrumpió el contacto y Harry pudo jurar que estaba nervioso.- ¿Qué vas a cenar?

\- ¿Cómo? Draco son las cuatro y media de la mañana.

\- Me da igual, no has cenado nada y tienes que hacerlo.- Tomó a Harry del brazo y le llevó a la amplia y bonita cocina que poseía.- ¿Qué te apetece? Lo que sea, ya aprendí a cocinar, una de las cosas del tratamiento era aprender.

\- Vaya... El gran Draco Malfoy cocinando.- Le dijo divertido y Draco puso los ojos en blanco haciéndole reír.

\- Déjate de polladas.- Le espetó.- ¿Qué quieres? Tampoco me vayas a decir que te cocine un estofado de carne porque no tenemos tiempo y para cuando termine ya será la hora de almorzar.

Harry no quería nada, después de todas las emociones vividas su estómago estaba especialmente sensible y tenía mucha fatiga y si comía algo lo iba a vomitar sin duda, y no le apetecía.

\- Draco no quiero nada, de verdad.- Ante eso el rubio arrugó las cejas y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Harry James Potter.- Comenzó con un tono duro y muy serio.- Ya viste lo que pasé yo con este tema y como estuve a punto de morir, no vale la pena morir por estar delgado, puedes estarlo igualmente sin estar esquelético y con un cuerpo normal con el que puedas vivir. Tu mismo me dijiste que la comida era un amigo, un aliado, no un enemigo...

\- Draco de verdad, no es lo que tú crees.

\- ¿Ah no?- Le miró suspicaz.- Entonces ilumíname con cuál es la razón por la que no comes. Estas más delgado y tienes muy mala cara y reconozco esa cara perfectamente, así que esto no es de hoy solamente.

\- Creo que me pasa algo con el estómago.- Comenzó a explicarle.- No puedo comer nada a pesar de que quiera, estoy comiendo muy poco sin vomitarlo porque todo lo que como mi estómago lo devuelve, y siento mucha fatiga continuamente. A pesar de que me muero de hambre y que daría lo que sea por tomarme una tarta de melaza entera, no soy capaz. Mi estómago no me lo permite.

Draco le miraba muy serio y Harry no pudo identificar su expresión.

\- Voy a decidir creerte...- Comenzó Draco.

\- ¿Por qué te iba a mentir?

\- Potter, estás hablando con el rey de las mentiras y de las excusas para no comer, me las sé todas.

\- ¡Pero no te estoy mintiendo!

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a San Mungo para hacerte una revisión?- Eso le dejó callado. Porque Seamus no me deja, quiso decirle, pero no podía soltar eso. Draco le miró levantando ambas cejas.- Responde.

\- Porque no quiero ir.

\- Porque estas mintiendo y no te ocurre nada.

\- Draco de verdad que no, tienes que creerme por favor.

\- ¿Y si creerte es lo que te va a hacer daño? A mi no me ayudó nada la gente que creyó mis mentiras, a mí me ayudaste tu que me obligabas a enfrentarme a mis miedos y me mostrabas la cruda realidad, y no te importaba si te odiaba o no, eso fue lo que a mí me ayudó.- Lo último le sorprendió bastante, ¿cómo que él había ayudado a Draco? Harry lo único que recordaba era que le habían hecho mucho daño, no que hubiese hecho nada para ayudarle.

\- Draco te juro por lo que sea, que no te estoy mintiendo.

\- Pues mañana mismo vamos a San Mungo.

Harry pensó en Seamus, en que si se enteraba de que le había desobedecido iba a tener un problema.

\- Draco no, por favor.

\- ¡Por favor te digo yo a ti!- Draco volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver voy a permitir que tu caigas en lo que yo caí! ¡Rotundamente no! ¡Aunque te tenga que hacer un imperium y hacerte comer en ese momento! No me importa ir a Azkaban si es por salvarte la vida.

\- De verdad que no es lo que tu crees.- Harry comprendía su miedo, pero no sabía como hacerle entender que no estaba mintiendo sin soltar demasiado.

\- ¿Y tu novio te permite no comer?- Le preguntó alterado ignorando las palabras de Harry.

\- Él sabe que me ocurre algo con el estómago porque lo ve.- Si supiera que a Seamus no le importaba una mierda y que estaba de acuerdo con que no comiese solo porque decía que quería a Harry más delgado. Pero Harry trataba de ignorarlo porque no lo hacía por eso.- Comeré.- Afirmó finalmente.- Y verás que luego lo voy a vomitar.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no te has tomado algo para vomitar todo lo que comas?

Maldito sea Draco y su experiencia en ese campo que le estaba impidiendo que le creyese.

\- Porque vas a confiar en mí.

\- En to confío, pero no en la enfermedad.

\- No tengo ninguna enfermedad que no sea a lo mejor física.

\- Pues demuéstramelo, mañana nos vamos a San Mungo para ver que es lo que está ocurriendo con tu estómago.

\- Seamus no quiere que vaya.- Soltó finalmente y cerró los ojos tratando de respirar hondo, hubo un silencio y vio como Draco le estaba mirando entre perplejo y enfadado.

\- ¿Qué Seamus que? ¿Y quién pollas es Seamus para decidir eso?- Draco elevó mucho la voz.

\- Mi novio.- Respondió Harry como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- Exacto, tu novio, simplemente tu novio. Que mierda va a mandar en ti ese tío.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo bocazas que había sido y de que había hablado demasiado, tenía que solucionarlo pronto inventándose una buena mentira convincente. Draco había sido bueno para las mentiras con la alimentación, pero él era bueno para las mentiras sobre tu relación sentimental.

\- La última vez que fuimos me dieron un trato nefasto.- Explicó Harry tratando de sonar convencido.- Y nos enfadamos mucho, sobre todo Seamus, y decidimos que no iríamos más para allá, él sabe que yo soy más blando con respecto a perdonar las cosas por eso él no quiere que vaya.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? 

\- No me atendieron, solo estaban pendientes de que les firmase autógrafos y de que me hiciera fotos con todos. Si llego a ir por algo grave me ocurre algo, porque no me atendieron bien.- Harry se sintió muy conforme con su mentira, sobre todo porque nunca había sido un buen mentiroso, pero con su relación con su novio lo estaba aprendiendo a ser.

\- Hablaré con alguien, no se puede permitir esa negligencia.

\- No Draco.- Harry se acercó y tomó al rubio de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos como tantas veces en el pasado habían hecho, sintiendo como su piel quemaba ante su tacto.- Paso hace mucho tiempo ya, está olvidado, no es necesario hacer nada. 

\- De todas formas, creo que deberíamos ir a San Mungo.- Draco le miró muy serio.- Así me quedo tranquilo para saber si tienes algo y si no lo tienes, pues ya sé que estas mintiendo y que tengo que ayudarte en otro sentido.

Harry suspiró rendido.

\- Esta bien.- Draco sonrió y Harry se mordió los labios para evitar contagiarse.- Pero que no se entere Seamus.

\- ¿Y qué mas da si se entera o no? ¿Que hará el parguela ese? Ni que tuvieras que hacerle caso.

\- Si, si, lo sé. Es solo que... nada olvídalo.- Harry forzó una sonrisa.- Tampoco pasa nada si se entera es solo para evitarle un disgusto.

Mentira, claro que pasaba algo, no se quería imaginar si Seamus se enteraba de que no le hacía caso con algo que le había insistido tanto, y más todavía si se enteraba que había ido con Draco después de haber pasado la noche en su casa. Si Seamus se entera de todo las cosas no pintaban demasiado bien para Harry y le aterraba lo que podía llegar a hacerle, no podía sufrir otro crucio, había sido demasiado horrible, y no quería más golpes, su piel ya estaba muy adolorida a pesar de que Seamus siempre se los eliminaba y curaba mediante la magia. Sin embargo, confiaba en que nunca se enterara, estaba seguro de que Draco no diría nada y además nadie tendría que porque verles para decírselo, el único que le contaba todo era Dean, y dudaba encontrárselo al día siguiente por el hospital mágico. Así que con esos pensamientos se quedó un poco más tranquilo.

Se tomó un vaso de leche que le dio Draco antes de que le llevase a la habitación de invitados donde dormiría. Draco también le dio un pijama suyo para que no durmiese solo con los boxers por el frío que hacía.

\- Buenas noches Harry.- Se despidió Draco antes de abandonar la habitación.- Y ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré en la habitación de al lado.

\- Buenas noches, Draco. Muchas gracias por todo.

Ambos se sonrieron y el rubio abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta. Harry se desvistió y se colocó el pijama de su ex novio, y cuando notó que olía a él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras su corazón latía a la velocidad de la luz y se le formaba un zoológico en su estómago. Parecía un adolescentes hormonal pero no podía evitarlo, lo que sentía por Draco era demasiado fuerte, y no le importaba, porque ese sentimiento le hacía sentirse vivo de nuevo. Le hacía sentirse bien. Se acostó en la cama agotado de cansancio y se abrazó a sí mismo muerto de frío, y aunque le costó dormirse, finalmente logró conciliar el sueño.

Harry se sentía perturbado, no sabía porque razón, pero sabía que algo iba mal, muy mal, y la angustia en su pecho le hacía imposible la tarea de respirar. Se encontraba en una plantación de maíz, donde las plantas llegaban mucho más altas que la altura de Harry por lo que no era capaz de ver más allá que las hierbas que apartaba. 

Continuó así un largo rato hasta que escuchó los gritos desgarradores de alguien, y cuando identificó que era Draco quien gritaba corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a los gritos llamándole, diciendo su nombre totalmente asustado.

Cuando llegó se encontró que Seamus torturaba a Draco con la maldición cruciatus, y no solo eso, alguien estaba violando al rubio mientras este lloraba y suplicaba que parara. Harry observó todo con los ojos muy abiertos, el cuerpo pálido de Draco lleno de heridas y moretones, mientras era torturado por Seamus y embestido por uno que por la marca en su brazo, Harry supo que era un mortífago. Quiso correr hasta donde estaba Draco para librarlo de todo eso, y después cuando estuviese a salvo mataría a Seamus y al mortífago sin ningún remordimiento, pero no podía moverse, por mucho que corriese hacia Draco había como una pared invisible que le impedía avanzar. Harry totalmente frustrado comenzó a golpear esa pared y a gritar que parasen, que les mataría, pero conforme pasaban los minutos y la cosa no paraba Harry comenzó a llorar y a gritar muchísimo más fuerte.

\- ¡Draco!- Sollozó con un dolor que le era insoportable.- ¡Hacédmelo a mi, dejadle a el por favor, Seamus házmelo a mi, dile que me lo haga a mi! No me importa por favor... pero dejadle...

Seamus se acercó a él.

\- Te dije que te alejaras y estas son las consecuencias de que no me hicieras caso.

\- ¡Castígame a mi no a él!

\- Eso no te dolería tanto como esto. Ahora me voy a asegurar de que no te alejes de mi nunca, Harry.- Se acercó a Draco y le apuntó con la varita.- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Y la luz verde salió de la varita provocando que el cuerpo sin vida de Draco cayese al suelo. Los gritos de Harry se hicieron más agonizantes y ruidosos mientras no podía parar de llorar, escuchó como Seamus le decía al mortífago que se llevara el cuerpo y lo utilizara como muñeco sexual con sus amigos o lo que quisiera, y Harry no podía parar de gritar y golpear esa pared transparente. Deseando matar a Seamus, pero ni siquiera tenía su varita, y esa pared le impedía matarle con el método muggle...

\- ¡Harry!- Escuchó que alguien le llamaba y notó como le sacudían.- ¡Harry, despierta!- Alguien le pegó un bofetón despertándole de golpe, encontrándose con Draco mirándole preocupado delante suya. Suspiró aliviado al saber que sólo había sido un sueño y que el verdadero Draco estaba genial delante suya.- Lo siento, pero es que no despertabas y estabas gritando mucho.

\- Lo siento, no quería despertarle.- Murmuró Harry medio dormido, tratando de enfocar bien su vista, pero no tener sus gafas puestas y que se acabara de despertar no ayudaba en nada.

\- Eso no importa. Lo estabas pasando muy mal, ¿con qué has soñado?

\- No me acuerdo.- Mintió.- Pero sé que era malo por la sensación que tengo ahora mismo.

Se quedaron mirando un rato mientras que los ojos de Harry se iban despertando más y le veía con algo más de claridad. Estaba guapísimo, despeinado y con su pijama puesto, no sabía como describirlo, porque Draco Malfoy era la única persona que se podía ver sexy y adorable al mismo tiempo. Harry finalmente se incorporó en la cama sentándose, quedando a la altura de Draco que estaba también sentado y le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Te acuerdas de la pesadilla pero no quieres decírmelo, ¿verdad?- Le dijo Draco correspondiéndole el abrazo y acariciando la espalda de Harry. Este asintió como respuesta, todavía le sorprendía lo mucho que el rubio le conocía,- Bueno, no pasa nada, los sueños, sueños son. No hay nada de real en ellos.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando.

\- A no ser que seas un horrocrux de Lord Voldemort y sueñes con lo que él está viendo o pensando.- Bromeó Harry y Draco no sonrió, simplemente le quitó un mechón de pelo de su frente y se quedó acariciando su pelo.

\- Pero él ya no está aquí, ya no puede hacerte más daño.- Susurró y Harry se estremeció con la forma que le miraba y acariciaba su cabello.- Así que los sueños ya son simplemente sueños.

Deseaba besarle, deseaba tocar esos deliciosos y preciosos labios con los suyos. Lo deseaba tanto como lo necesitaba, pero era imposible. Draco ya no sentía nada por el y hacerlo provocaría tensión en la amistad que habían recuperado a penas esa noche, así que simplemente se quedó mirándole.

\- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?- Le preguntó Harry sin pensarlo, porque claramente si lo hubiera pensando no lo hubiera dicho. Draco le miró algo sorprendido pero asintió rápidamente.

\- Claro que si.

Harry se acostó de nuevo en la cama seguido de Draco, y ambos se metieron debajo de las sábanas y se quedaron un largo rato separados sin tocarse mirando al techo.

\- Bueno... mmmh...- Comenzó Draco con lo que Harry pudo notar algo de nerviosísimo.- Buenas noches de nuevo Harry. 

Ambos giraron sus cabezas de nuevo quedando frente a frente, demasiado cerca para su autocontrol. Aún así se quedó quieto mirándole.

\- Buenas noches, gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Distinguió la sonrisa de Draco en la oscuridad.

\- No es nada.

Parece ser que ambos buscaron la mano del otro al mismo tiempo para tomárselas, entrelazándolas sin parar de mirarse. Los ojos de Draco eran tan brillantes que se distinguían en la oscuridad, aparte de que se había acostumbrado a la falta de luz y veía sin mucha dificultad. 

Harry no podía parar de pensar en lo enamorado que estaba de él, y así, con ese pensamiento cayó dormido.

Cuando despertó la habitación estaba inundada por la luz del sol, pero en lo que verdaderamente se fijó es en que estaba abrazado a Draco, y su cabello rubio estaba apoyado en su pecho mientras el rodeaba sus manos por su cuerpo. Su corazón latió muchísimo mas fuerte mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz al abrir los ojos, y como Draco continuaba dormido, se quedó quieto y simplemente disfrutó de su cercanía, una cercanía que jamás pensó que volvería a tener. Al cabo de un rato notó que Draco estaba despierto porque comenzó a acariciarle su estómago con delicadeza haciéndole sonreír.

\- Buenos días.- Murmuró al cabo de un rato de haber disfrutado de sus caricias. Draco se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño salto levantando la cabeza para mirarle, después subió su cabeza a la almohada para quedar a su altura y mirar bien a Harry, quedando de nuevo peligrosamente cerca en opinión del ojiverde y de su voluntad de querer hacer las cosas bien.

\- Buenos días.- Murmuró Draco con voz de dormido, lo que le resultó profundamente tierno a Harry.- ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla más?

\- No, he dormido como un bebé.

\- Eso es porque he dormido contigo.- Sonrió presuntuoso y con una arrogancia que hizo a su entrepierna despertarse.

\- Quisieras.

Draco le miró ofendido y le dio un pequeño empujón en su pecho. Se volvieron a quedar mirando y cuando Harry sintió que iba a mandarlo todo al carajo e iba a besar al rubio, Draco se levantó rápidamente y con muchas energías.

\- Ahora vamos a desayunar algo que me muero de hambre.- Dijo Draco colocándose de pie frente a la cama y Harry se sentó sintiendo algo muy especial y bonito en su pecho al escuchar eso.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Harry supuso que se le tuvo que ver mucho la mirada de bobo así que se apresuró a responder.

\- Nada, es solo que tu ya estarás acostumbrado, pero después de todo lo que pasó escucharte decir algo así es un placer.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente aunque rápidamente cambió la expresión y arrastró a Harry fuera de la cama.

\- Y tu vas a desayunar algo, y después nos vamos a ir a San Mungo.

Harry asintió.

\- Bueno lo voy a intentar.- Draco le besó feliz la mejilla y salió de allí dejando a un sonrojado y embobado Harry tocándose el lugar donde Draco le había besado.

Se vistió con la ropa de la noche y salió de la habitación, escuchó la voz de Draco cantar algo y le siguió, llegando a la cocina y encontrándoselo preparando unas tostadas que tenían una pinta deliciosa, y Harry solo deseó que su estómago le permitiese disfrutar de esa comida, que era el doble de especial porque la había preparado el rubio. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirándole totalmente embobado y sintiendo todo su amor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Draco cantaba bastante bien, aunque eso no era lo mejor, lo mejor era verlo feliz y moverse con esa desenvoltura al lado de los alimentos que antes tanto le habían hecho sufrir, eso le estaba dando la vida. Además de que el simple hecho de ver a Draco, su simple existencia, era lo mejor del mundo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder despertar todas las mañanas a su lado, y sintió como su humor decayó al saber que nunca sería posible.

\- ¡Ha...!- Draco se giró cuando terminó de preparar el desayuno y se quedó algo sorprendido cuando vio a la persona que iba a llamar apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándole.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- No mucho.- Mintió y se acercó a la comida.- Tiene muy buena pinta.

Draco sonrió orgulloso.

\- Lo he hecho yo, que esperabas.- Respondió orgulloso y Harry no pudo evitar mirarle sonriente, y sonrió más cuando Draco también le sonreía. Merlín bendito, como podía estar tan pillado por ese rubio arrogante.

Apartaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo, Harry sintiéndose muy nervioso, y prepararon la mesa para sentarse a desayunar.

Harry vio como Draco le observaba muy atentamente mientras comían y se sintió extrañamente feliz de ver como se estaba preocupando por él, aún así estuvieron teniendo una animada conversación todo el desayuno. Draco comió más que él, algo que parecía impensable en un pasado, pero si Harry no comió más fue porque temió forzar a su estómago demasiado, que aunque no le estaba molestando mucho, lo estaba haciendo, y Harry temía vomitar en cualquier momento.

Después de desayunar no fueron directamente al hospital, se quedaron como una hora en la sala de estar charlando, Harry no entendió eso pero no le importó, cualquier cosa que implicara a Draco le gustaba. Draco le estuvo explicando sobre su relación com Tony, que aunque Harry se moría de celos, lo escuchó atentamente. Le explicó que solo eran amigos con derecho y que aunque quedaban para hacer otra cosas, siempre acababan follando y decía que no le importaba, pues era el tipo de relación que quería tener con ese chico, le dijo que era muy simpático y que seguro que a Harry le caería bien, Harry estaba muy seguro de que no porque ese chico estaba tirándose al amor de su vida en ese momento, y por muy simpático que fuese, era imposible que le cayese bien. Aun así asentía y se mostraba predispuesto a todo, a pesar de los celos y que se moría por dentro escuchándole.

Cuando fueron a San Mungo, varias personas pararon a Harry para pedirles una foto y Draco simplemente se reía de él y de lo incómodo que se sentía, aunque otros más insultaron a Draco, y aunque Harry salió a defenderse, el propio Draco supo hacerlo perfectamente dejándoles la dignidad por los suelos. Harry le miraba con admiración, y sintió mucha ternura cuando varios medimagos saludaron a Draco con mucho cariño, y se veían honestamente felices de que Draco se viese tan bien y recuperado. Y Harry sintió mucho cariño por esos desconocidos. Fueron a la zona que le correspondía para tratar el dolor de estómago de Harry y se quedaron en la sala de espera mirándoles, muchos de mala forma porque el salvador del mundo mágico estuviese con un mortífago, con un Malfoy, y Harry se tenía que aguantar a sí mismo para no lanzarles una maldición. Si supieran como era Draco, lo maravilloso que era, cambiarían de opinión, al mismo tiempo que cambiarían de opinión sobre Harry al conocer lo poco que valía y el asco que daba. Draco era quien estaba haciendo la obra de caridad estando con Harry, no al contrario, Harry era el que tenía que estar agradecido muy al contrario de lo que todos pensaban.

Cuando le tocó, le explicó sus síntomas al medimago muy detalladamente que le miraba muy serio.

\- Tenemos que hacerte pruebas señor Potter, no puedo decirle nada sin tener pruebas.

Harry asintió y así pasó la mañana, de una prueba a otra, algunas muy desagradables a pesar de que se empleara la magia. Draco con una paciencia infinita y sin desesperarse ni un momento, Harry solo tenía ganas de besarle por estar a su lado a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Finalmente, las pruebas terminaron, y con los resultados, llamaron a Harry a la consulta del medimago de nuevo, que le miraba con la misma seriedad que antes.

\- Señor Potter las pruebas nos han dado varias cosas importantes.- Comenzó a explicar.- Cosas bastantes curiosas, y negativas si me permite serle sincero, que supongo que será lo que esperará que haga.- Harry asintió, sintiéndose algo temeroso por sus palabras.- La primera es que las pruebas nos ha dado el resultado de que usted tiene cáncer de estómago.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No se preocupe, después de varias pruebas más salió que los resultados habían sido incorrectos, así que respire tranquilo, usted no tiene cáncer.- Harry suspiró liberando toda la tensión por el miedo que había sentido ante sus palabras, ahora con un alivio inmenso.- Pero hay algo que nos ha salido que si que es cierto, y es que usted está bajo los efectos de una potente magia.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué magia? ¿Qué?- Harry no cabía en el asombro, qué demonios estaba diciendo ese señor, era imposible lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Alguien está empleando contra usted un hechizo que le altera la memoria, los recuerdos que usted tiene la mayoría pueden ser falsos.- Harry le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de comprender bien la magnitud de sus palabras y todo lo que conllevaba.- Lleva mucho tiempo bajo los efectos de ese hechizo, y eso puede ser lo que le esté provocando la ansiedad que no le permite ingerir alimentos sin desecharlos. Alguien cercano a usted le está haciendo esto.

Harry sabía perfectamente que esa persona era Seamus, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando muy serio, tratando de asimilar la información entendiendo el por qué todos sus recuerdos con Draco siempre se tornaban a ser negativos, no era que su relación con el Slytherin hubiese sido tan horrible, era que Seamus le estaba haciendo creer sobre su pasado lo que el deseaba. Sintió ganas de llorar y golpear todo por la rabia y la frustración que sentía, pero trato de autocontrolarse y simplemente hizo lo que hacía siempre, rascarse la piel hasta hacerse sangre para aliviar su ansiedad,era muy efectivo, pues la gente no solía darse cuenta porque no veían nada extraño en que alguien se arrascara la piel. El medimago le estuvo explicando el contrahechizo, que era una simple poción muy difícil de conseguir, y a cada palabra Harry aumentaba la fuerza con la que se rascaba notando la humedad de la sangre en un momento, aunque eso no le hizo parar, sentía tanto en su interior que era la única forma de desahogarse si no quería formar un espectáculo y empezar a destrozar cosas con su magia. El daño que se hiciera a sí mismo le importaba bien poco, de hecho consideraba que se hacía un favor porque se lo merecía.

\- Gracias a Merlín tenemos esa poción aquí para casos así.- Finalizó.- Aunque se va a tener que quedar un rato más aquí porque la vuelta de los recuerdos puede ser algo agobiante y no estará de más vigilarlo.

Harry asintió y siguiendo al especialista se sentó en una cama que había en la consulta mientras el medimago abandonaba la habitación para irse a buscar la poción. Harry se fijó en la herida que se había hecho en la muñeca y en como su dedo estaba lleno de sangre, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había hecho tanto daño y ahora estaba sintiendo el dolor a consecuencia, pero eso no le impidió volver a meter su dedo en la herida y continuar rascando mientras comenzaba a llorar sin poderse creer lo que Seamus le había hecho, no se debía extrañar después de todo lo que le estaba haciendo, pero le dolía tanto pensar que le había manipulado para estar con él y le había hecho creer que su relación con Draco había sido lo peor del mundo, que su relación con la persona que más amaba había sido lo peor de su vida, y había borrado un momento de su vida que Harry estaba seguro que a pesar de la enfermedad del rubio, se había sentido feliz y completo por estar a su lado. Una de las razones por las que Harry había comenzado con Seamus era porque supuestamente Seamus le estaba curando de todo el dolor que Draco le había dejado, y de todo el dolor que él le había dejado al rubio, ahora comprendía que recuerdos como los que él pegaba al rubio o el rubio le pegaba a él eran mentira, porque ninguno de los dos le pondría la mano encima al otro. También estuvo seguro que Draco nunca le había forzado a tener sexo ni el a Draco. Aumentó la intensidad con la que se rascaba cuando los recuerdos, que ahora sabían que eran falso llegaron a su mente, recuerdos que le habrían hecho a cualquiera odiar a su ex pareja. Recuerdos llenos de oscuridad que Harry necesitaba sacarse de su mente.

No se dio cuenta de que el medimago llegó hasta que le quitó su dedo de la herida muy bruscamente, herida que estaba bastante fea y llena de sangre que le manchaba la mano entera a pesar de que había sido en su muñeca y todo su dedo de la otra mano.

\- Así no soluciona nada, joven Potter.- Con un hechizo le curó la herida y se la dejó como nueva, y con otro le limpió la sangre.- Lo que tiene que hacer usted ahora es averiguar quien le ha estado haciendo esto, alejarse de esa persona y denunciarla. Usted es jefe de los aurores, no le resultará muy complicado.

Después de eso Harry se tomó la poción, que aunque al principio no sintió nada, comenzó a notarse mareado y cuando se quiso dar cuenta cayó inconsciente comprendiendo el por qué el medimago lo había puesto en aquella cama a tomársela.

Un montón de imagenes llegaron a su mente, imágenes malas pero no de la forma que él creía y todo por culpa de la enfermedad de Draco, nada tenía que ver con ninguno de los dos, sin embargo, vinieron muchas buenas que había olvidado y alterado totalmente. Imágenes de los besos y palabras tiernas con Draco, de como se amaban y apoyaban el uno al otro, sus momentos románticos de abrazos y caricias, los momentos donde tenían sexo, que para su sorpresa eran momentos llenos de amos y ternura que le llenaron el corazón de felicidad y calor. Recuerdos de todo lo que no recordaba haber ayudado a Draco, de como Draco a pesar de su enfermedad amaba a Harry con todo su corazón y hacía todo lo posible por hacerle feliz, de como caminaban de la mano por Hogwarts sin importarle nada, recordó como Draco le eligió por encima de Theodore Nott cuando su recuerdo había sido que Draco le había engañado con él. Recordó cosas que le había contado Draco sobre él que había olvidado totalmente, como su estancia en la mansión Malfoy con los mortífagos y todo lo que le habían hecho, Harry comprendió en ese momento por qué Draco vivía solo, y también comprendió su pesadilla aquella noche. Recordó todos los momentos preciosos entre ellos, su última noche juntos donde habían hecho el amor en los jardines de Hogwarts como despedida, antes de que le diese el infarto, recuerdo que para nada había tenido de esa manera. Recordó como su relación, a pesar de todo lo que le ocurría con Draco, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Cuando despertó no pudo evitar romperse a llorar a de nuevo al saber todo lo que había perdido y que jamás podría recuperar, porque Draco ya no le amaba por su culpa y por como había actuado al creer cosas que no era, y porque por mucho que odiara a su novio en ese momento, sabía que nunca podría romper su relación con él, Seamus se lo había dejado muy claro, nunca se lo permitiría y a esas alturas no podía hacer nada para evitarlo o enfrentarse a él, se sentía totalmente sumiso y anulado, sin ser capaz de hacer nada por sí mismo, y sin saber como había llegado a ese punto. Cuando se desahogó mediante el llanto, que el medimago le había permitido hacerlo, se limpió las lágrimas y esperó un rato que sus ojos se deshincharan, y cuando se vio listo para que no se le viese que había llorado salió a la sala de espera donde se encontraba Draco, que se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?- Le preguntó ansioso y Harry sintió que se iba a poner a llorar al verle de nuevo después de haberlo recordado todo.

\- Era por la ansiedad del trabajo y eso, las pruebas han sido para descartarlo todo, me han dado una poción y se me ha pasado por eso también he tardado más.- Soltó sabiendo que mentir era le mejor opción, no podía hacerle daño a Draco de nuevo, no podía meterle en el embrollo en el que estaba metido con Seamus, era mejor alejarlo de todo eso, y ahora que el rubio ya no sentía nada por él no tenía ningún sentido traer viejas heridas. Todo eso era cosa suya y de su pareja, y no iba a manchar a Draco con sus problemas.

\- Que alivio, ¿entonces ya vas a comer normal?- Draco le sonrió ampliamente y Harry sintió que su mundo se volvía mejor con esa sonrisa, por eso tampoco le costó nada fingir la sonrisa.

\- Exacto, y podemos ir a tomar un helado para celebrarlo, tengo mucha hambre.

Draco asintió complacido y emocionado y salieron del hospital. Harry sin saber muy bien que haría a partir de ese momento que ya sabía todo, siendo consciente de que estaba atado a Seamus de una forma que no deseaba estarlo y metido en un hoyo del que no podía salir y que cada vez que intentaba escapar se hundía más.

Pero intentó olvidarse de todo, y en parte lo hizo de ver a Draco tan feliz y aliviado tomándose se helado. Eso no tenía precio.


	33. Chapter 33

Ese día Seamus volvía a casa, a estas alturas Harry estaba tan cabreado y se había calentado a sí mismo de tal manera que lo que iba a hacer en cuanto su novio llegase iba a ser romper la relación con él y echarlo de su casa, se iría él pero es que esa casa había sido herencia de su padrino Sirius, la casa era suya y no tenía ningún otro sitio a donde vivir, Seamus si lo tenía. 

Esperó en el sofá nervioso, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora pero con la adrenalina por los aires al haberse juntado el miedo que sentía con el enfado, sus piernas no paraban de temblar golpeando el suelo una y otra vez con sus talones. Necesitaba que las cosas saliesen bien, las cosas tenían que salirle bien. Tenía pensado volver a enamorar a Draco, que le volviese a amar y cuando lo hiciese, volver a tener una relación con él, porque a esas alturas Harry sabía que la única persona con la que quería estar era Draco. El rubio era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, su otra mitad, la persona con la quería pasar el resto de su vida, quien le complementaba y le hacía ser alguien mejor. Con él Harry no se sentía tan mierda, tampoco sentía que valía tan poco, no era para decir que tenía autoestima ni que se veía bien a sí mismo, pero por lo menos no se veía tan mal ni se odiaba tanto. Harry sentía su vida vacía, sin esperanzas y el solo hecho de pensar que a lo mejor podría estar con Draco le hacía demasiado feliz, porque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, su única esperanza de salir en ese hoyo oscuro en el que estaba metido, aunque de momento solo el hecho de alejarse de su novio le daba esperanzas. No más golpes, no más insultos, no más humillaciones, si todo salía bien todo iba a acabar muy pronto.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y notó como todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba aterrorizado, no lo iba a negar, pero después de esos dos días que había pasado con Draco sentía que sus fuerzas se habían recargado, porque ahora que lo recordaba sabía que el rubio era su fuente de energía y sus ganas de vivir, y todavía le costaba creer que hubiese pensado lo contrario. Seamus entró al salón con una sonrisa, y se acercó a Harry que estaba sentado en el sofá, se sentó a su lado y abrazó a Harry que no se lo correspondió, después atrapó sus labios en un intento de darle un apasionado beso que Harry rechazó apartándose y en ese mundo supo que Seamus se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

\- ¿Así es como vas a recibir a tu novio después de dos días sin verle? - Le espetó profundamente molesto. Harry no respondió, simplemente le echó una mirada fulminante que Seamus respondió pegándole un tortazo que se le cayeron las gafas.- ¡No te atrevas a tratarme así! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Harry recogió sus gafas y se levantó del sofá quedando de pie enfrente suya.

\- El que no te tienes que atrever a tocarme eres tu, y más después de lo que me has hecho.

\- No sé de que me estas hablando.- Seamus se levantó amenazadoramente.- Pero sea lo que sea te lo mereces, puto desagradecido.

\- ¿¡Y qué cojones se supone que te tengo que agradecer!? ¡Lo sé todo! Fui a San Mungo por el dolor de estómago y la fatiga, y adivina qué, era porque llevo hechizado dos putos años por ti. ¡Me alteraste los recuerdos con Draco! Me hiciste pensar que había tenido una relación de mierda con la persona que amaba y que tu eras quien me habías salvado, cuando lo único que has hecho ha sido hundirme más en la mierda, sabías que de otra forma jamás me hubieras gustado ni hubiera salido contigo. Draco era el amor de mi vida, Draco es el amor de mi vida y por mucho que me hubieras alterado los recuerdos seguía enamorado de él, siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estaré, para mí no eres nadie a su lado, ¡entérate! Y quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo, esta relación ha terminado en este instante, no voy a decirle nada a nadie de esto pero vete ahora mismo.

\- ¡Lo hice por tu bien!- Le gritó Seamus que para ese entonces estaba totalmente fuera de si y Harry tuvo que caminar unos pasos hacia atrás algo temeroso.- ¡Todo lo que hago lo que hago por tu bien, porque te quiero, y así me lo agradeces!

\- ¿Cómo tienes la cara de decirme que lo has hecho por mi bien?

\- ¡Él no quería! ¡Nunca te ha querido!- De varias zancadas alcanzó a Harry y le agarró de ambos brazos con fuerza.- Estaba contigo simplemente porque su padre se lo dijo, porque querían hacerte daño como venganza por derrotar a Voldemort.

\- Eso son estupideces, yo fui quien me acerqué a él.- Seamus apartó una mano de su brazo solo para pegarle un puñetazo que de nuevo rompió sus gafas haciéndole varios cortes en el rostro más el lugar donde había impactado la mano, Harry gimoteó sintiéndose de nuevo humillado. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto de permitirlo y no defenderse? Realmente no era capaz de devolverle los golpes, no solo era porque le tuviese miedo que también, era por el hecho de que pensaba que se merecía esos golpes y todo lo que le hacía, por eso tampoco lo evitaba, era como una forma de castigarse por el odio que sentía hacia si mismo ya que él lo máximo que podía hacerse no le hacía demasiado daño.

\- ¿No lo entiendes, Harry? El hizo lo posible para que tu te acercaras a él, estaba esperando el momento ideal para hacerte muchísimo daño e incluso matarte, yo fui el que me di cuenta porque leí una carta que le envío su padre por accidente.

\- Seamus eso es mentira.- Harry no le creía ni una palabra y le parecía demasiado absurdo lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Malfoy nunca te ha amado, él amaba a Theodore Nott y cada vez que tu estabas con tus amigos estando con tu con él de relación los veía muy juntitos y metiéndose mucho en los baños para salir con la ropa deshecha y mal puesta.

\- Seamus...- Harry no se podía creer lo absurda que era la situación.

\- ¡Pues no creas pedazo de puta!- Le gritó y sacando su varita le apuntó con ella.- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!

Harry cayó al suelo notando de nuevo todo el dolor en su cuerpo insoportable, que cada vez que se le pasaba un poco y se aliviaba Seamus volvía a lanzarle la maldición y hasta que Harry no terminó medio inconsciente en el suelo, casi sin poder respirar por el dolor y con las lágrimas en los ojos no paró y tardó bastante tiempo en hacerlo. Harry estaba destrozado, había sentido un nivel de dolor incomparable con nada más y ahora mismo estaba que no podía con su cuerpo. Seamus le agarro de las manos haciéndole levantar y tirándole al sofá. Harry gritó por el dolor que sintió en su muñeca ante ese agarre y supo que se la había roto, Seamus le había pisado con fuerza durante la tortura pero con el dolor en todo su cuerpo a penas lo había notado, pero ahora cuando todo se había relajado y después del agarre de Seamus, le dolía como el infierno. Se sujetó la muñeca y se aguantó el dolor, bajando la cabeza para que no se le vieran las lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Te crees que Malfoy te quiere?- Continuó Seamus, y le escupió en la cabeza, escupitajo que Harry no se molestó en limpiar.- ¿Te crees de verdad que alguien puede llegar a quererte pedazo de mierda? Nadie te quiere, nadie puede quererte, todo el mundo te tiene asco y la única razón por la que están contigo es por pena, ¿te piensas que vas a terminar conmigo y vas a ir con Malfoy y que te va a recibir en sus brazos y vais a vivir juntos y felices para siempre? - Seamus soltó una carcajada cruel seguida de una patada a las piernas de Harry, que se mordió el labio para no soltar más sonidos de dolor frente a él.- Iluso. Lo único que va a hacer es reírse de ti porque alguien como él jamás estaría con una basura como tu, porque es lo único que eres, basura, no vales para nada Harry Potter y la única razón por la que la gente te quería a su lado era porque les iba a salvar el culo de Voldemort y luego porque eras famoso, pero nadie nunca te ha querido porque eres una mierda, la mierda más grande y asquerosa del mundo, solo sirves para dar problemas y más problemas.- Harry no pudo evitar empezar a llorar silenciosamente por sus palabras, porque sabía que eran ciertas y había sido tan iluso como para pensar que tenía posibilidades de nuevo con alguien como Draco Malfoy, él sabía que eran ciertas pero aún así escuchárselas decir era demasiado doloroso, porque el odio que sentía hacia si mismo no tenía fin y cuando Seamus le soltaba cosas así le hacían odiarse un poco más al saber que tenía razón.- Yo he sido la única persona en el mundo que te ha querido, y tu me lo devuelves diciendo estas cosas. Si yo no hubiera hecho eso nunca te habría abierto los ojos sobre que yo soy el único ser humano que no siente asco por ti, sin mí estarías totalmente solo, estabas cegado por ese anoréxico que estaba contigo por interés y para que le salvarás el culo de los acosadores, porque eres penoso y él lo sabía. Y yo mientras tanto amándote en secreto y viendo como ese saco de huesos estaba a tu lado en lugar de yo, que de verdad te amaba a pesar de que no vales un duro. Era la única forma de que te alejases de él que no te valoraba.

\- Tu tampoco lo haces.- Sollozó Harry que había perdido toda la fuerza en su voz.

\- Yo valoro lo que tengo que valorar, no vales nada como persona pero eres bueno follando y tienes un culo perfecto, y a pesar de eso estoy enamorado de ti.

\- Aléjate de mi.- Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarle.- Vete de esta casa, aléjate de mi, prefiero estar solo en la vida a pasar un segundo más a tu lado.

\- Si me dejas Harry voy a matarte, porque no voy a permitir que no estés a mi lado y puedas estar con otra persona.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! Si tan poco valgo y tan mierda soy ¿por qué no te vas, me dejas y buscas a alguien mejor?

\- Porque tu eres mío, solo mío, eres de mi propiedad y yo no abandono lo que es mío. Y si no eres mío no serás de nadie.

\- Vete de aquí antes de que avise a los aurores.- Repitió Harry tratando de sostenerle la mirada.- Recuerda que soy el jefe de los aurores, Seamus.

Harry trataba de mantenerse firme a pesar de que su seguridad de romper con Seamus se había ido a la mierda. ¿Y si Draco había estado en una relación con él solo por pena? Él recordaba todo el amor que existía entre ellos dos, pero y si solo había sido lo que Harry había querido creer y Draco simplemente había visto que Harry estaba hasta los huesos por él y había estado con él por pura lástima. El hecho de que se hubiera tomado tan mal lo que le hizo Harry con Seamus lo mismo fue porque hirió su orgullo. Harry no quería pensar eso, quería pensar que Draco realmente le amó aunque no lo mereciera, pero su cerebro hacía de las suyas y le estaba saboteando de nuevo.

\- Si me dejas mataré a Draco.- Le dijo muy serio y la boca de Harry se secó.- Como me dejes juro por Merlín que le mataré y por mucho que avises a todo el ministerio entero de todo para entonces ya le habré matado, y aunque vaya a Azkaban él ya estará muerto para entonces.

Harry se levantó del sofá lleno de rabia.

\- No le vas a tocar un pelo porque antes te mato yo.

\- Y antes de que tu me mates o avises a quien sea, el ya estará muerto. Créeme Harry, aunque no le mate yo hay mucha gente con la que me junto que le quiere ver muerto.- Seamus sonrió y Harry de la rabia comenzó a golpearle el pecho mientras volvía a romper a llorar por la frustración que sentía.

\- ¡Cómo le toques te vas a arrepentir!- Le gritó antes de que Seamus le apartara y le volviera a lanzar un crucio, Harry se dio cuenta de la cara de disfrute que tenía mientras Harry gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo y le odió con todas sus fuerzas.- Y como le cuentes algo de nuestra relación a alguien, también le mataré. 

Después de ese crucio, Seamus lo arrastró a la cama y le folló hasta hacerle sangrar, pero Harry quiso conservar su dignidad y no se quejó ni un momento. Se quedó en la cama encogido sobre su propio cuerpo, sin llorar porque no le quedaban más lágrimas, pensando en lo que estaba metido y en que nunca podría salir de eso porque nunca arriesgaría la vida de Draco por egoísmo propio, prefería vivir en ese infierno el resto de su vida, porque al fin y al cabo tampoco era que no se lo mereciera, a que Draco después de todo lo que había luchado perdiese la vida. Ni siquiera tenía dudas a la hora de decidir sobre si quedarse o no al lado de Seamus y de callarse sobre todo lo que le ocurría, la otra opción no existía. Draco no iba a salir dañado de ninguna forma y menos perdiendo la vida. Todas las ganas de vivir que había recuperado por su reconciliación con el Slytherin habían desaparecido sin mayor miramiento, y ahora las ganas de morirse porque era la única solución que encontraba volvían a estar presentes, el único futuro que en ese momento le daba esperanzas y le hacía feliz era un futuro donde estuviese muerto. Se pasó el resto de la tarde en la cama en esa misma posición sin levantarse para cenar pues no tenía apetito, y cuando Seamus se acostó a su lado en la cama para dormir se sintió asqueado porque le abrazó y empezó a besarle su cuerpo desnudo, Harry estaba muy tenso y deseaba que parase pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

\- Buenas noches mi amor.- Le dijo su novio.- Espero que me perdones por todo y que te des cuenta de que todo esto lo hago por ti, porque solo yo te quiero a mi lado...

Harry se giró para besarle solamente para que se callase y no continuase tirándole por los suelos y haciéndole odiarse a si mismo, suficiente tenía con todo lo negativo que le decía su cabeza, no soportaba más. Seamus aprovechó ese beso para comenzar a tocar a Harry de nuevo por todas partes, y él simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, o aunque fuese que era Draco quien le tocaba. Después de todo eso, Seamus le curó todo lo que le había hecho.

La semana pasó bastante lenta, y bastante horrible. Ron y Hermione se habían vuelto a intentar acercar a él pero Harry estaba tan borde y tan desagradable porque tenía un humor que había discutido con Ron por una simple tontería como la puerta en libertad o no de un mortífago que acababan de atrapar de los pocos que quedaban una discusión tonta pues los dos estaban de acuerdo en encerrarlo de por vida, Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué habían discutido, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta se estaban gritando e insultándose, Ron empezó a recriminarle todo lo que había cambiado y lo imbécil que se había vuelto y Harry le recriminó que le hubiese dejado de lado, aunque cuando Ronald le respondió que se merecía estar solo, Harry tuvo que quedarse callado y dar por finalizada la discusión, dándose cuenta de que Seamus tenía razón. Desde ese momento, ni siquiera se miraba con los que habían sido sus mejores amigos, y aunque Harry fingía que no le importaba, estaba realmente apenado y se culpaba a sí mismo por la situación, por eso no se sentía enfadado con ellos dos, simplemente le dolía, sobretodo porque les comprendía.

Ese fin de semana habían quedado con sus amigos, Harry no quería ir pero Seamus le obligó pues decía que Dean le había dicho que Ginny y Luna y no paraban de comentar que había algo extraño con la relación de Harry y Seamus y su novio decía que no iba a permitir que nadie dijese nada malo ni que se enterase nadie de lo negativo, como él había llamado, de su relación pues según él era algo privado y que por el bien de Harry también lo evitaría y haría lo posible para que sus amigas dejaran de sospechar sobre su supuesta perfecta relación con su novio y Harry solo le quedó darle la razón, no solo porque se sentía sumamente avergonzado de todo, que también, sino y principalmente por Draco y para que Seamus no cumpliese su amenaza. 

Así que el sábado por la tarde se encontraron en una cafetería, como siempre en el Londres muggle, pues allí nadie les conocía y todos se sentían más cómodos. Draco fue el último en llegar cuando ya todos estaban sentados y el corazón de Harry golpeó su pecho con fuerza al darse cuenta de que el único sitio libre era al lado suya, entre él y Hermione. El rubio saludó con su preciosa sonrisa y se sentó, Harry no pudo evitar quedarse mirándole embelesado y cuando Draco le dedicó la sonrisa más bonita del planeta sintió que se le caía la baba.

\- Hola tonto.- Le saludó con alegría, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse bien al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que ya les había saludado en general, le había dedicado un saludo a él solamente.

\- Hola teñido.- Respondió y Draco le miró con una fingida mueca de ofensa aunque se le pasó rápidamente y volvió a sonreír.

La pequeña burbuja que se había formado entre ellos desapareció cuando Seamus le apretó tan fuerte la rodilla que no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor, apartó su mirada rápidamente y miró a los demás tratando de disimular. Trató de centrarse en la conversación con sus amigos pero sentía la atenta mirada de su novio por si decía cualquier cosa o metía la pata de alguna forma aunque eso era imposible pues no estaba hablando, a penas había dicho dos palabras. Llegaron lo que se habían pedido, todos controlaban ya bien la comida muggle así que ninguno tenía problema, incluyendo Draco que se había pedido un descafeinado al igual que Harry. 

Se trató de alejar de todos los pensamientos negativos de su mente y de como Seamus parecía estar deseando que Harry hiciese algo para hacerle daño cuando llegaran a casa, y Harry no pensaba darle el gusto, pero la tensión que sentía por como Seamus le miraba algunos momentos con su simpatía con los demás y como les hacía reír mientras a Harry le lanzaban miradas de odio, le estaba provocando muchísima ansiedad, sentía que si de todas formas pudiese contar todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, todos se pondrían de parte de Seamus y les echarían toda la culpa a Harry. Solo Luna, Ginny y Draco no le reían las gracias a Seamus, y Harry lo agradecía silenciosamente.

Trató de respirar hondo cuando Seamus hizo una broma de muy poca gracia sobre algo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, lo contó como si fuese dos personas aleatorias y no hubiese ocurrido, pero aún así se sintió muy mal y muy humillado porque expusiera algo tan privado así y solo para reírse de él, aunque nadie lo supiera. Su pecho dolía de forzarse a respirar por la ansiedad cuando de repente notó que alguien agarraba su mano por debajo de la mesa con una dulzura brutal, y por el lado que había sido Harry supo que fue Draco quien lo hizo. Entrelazaron sus manos y sus dedos mientras Draco le acariciaba con delicadeza su piel y dejaba una preciosa sensación por donde tocase y el corazón de Harry latiendo a mil por hora, mientras disimulaba que nada pasaba y que les estaba escuchando, cuando en lo único que podía centrarse era en sus manos entrelazadas. Draco también disimulaba mirando al frente y a veces le lanzaba miradas fulminantes a Seamus, Harry le miraba de reojo y muy disimuladamente, sin atreverse a nada más por si alguien se daba cuenta de algo, por si Seamus sospechase y le diese por mirar debajo de la mesa y viese sus manos entrelazadas. Sentía como la paz había inundado su pecho ante el roce del rubio, y como no le importaba lo que sea que estuvieran hablando el grupo cuando Draco en ese momento le sujetaba la mano, nada importaba en ese momento.

Draco se unió a la conversación pero aún así no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, y se pasaron toda la tarde con sus manos unidas disimulando que nada estaba pasando y a Harry poco le importaba lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriendo en su vida, lo único que importaba era como Draco agarraba su mano.

\- ¿Te puedes callar la boca un segundo?- Le espetó Draco a Seamus de repente después de que Seamus estuviese hablando sobre la importancia de no subir demasiado de peso. Harry entendió el enfado de Draco porque Seamus lo estaba haciendo queriendo por el rubio, pero el no se había atrevido a decir nada para defenderle y aunque se sentía una mierda por ello no quería darle las razones que buscaba Seamus para enfadarse con Harry.

\- ¿Y me tengo que callar porque tu me lo digas? Ese descafeinado que te has tomado te va a hacer engordar muchísimo, yo que tu lo vomitaba.

Harry se tensó, temeroso de que eso fuera a afectar a Draco, miró al rubio que no se veía afectado, tan solo lleno de rabia.

\- En la polla te voy a vomitar.

\- No me extrañaría que lo hicieras, gordo.

\- Seamus cállate.- Quien habló fue Ginny que se le veía muy enfadada.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Vio que Ginny no era la única que se mostraba molesta con su novio, y Harry se sintió feliz de que le importasen a todos lo que le ocurriese a su Draco. Harry apretó el agarre de su mano y Draco le respondió volviendo a brindarle pequeñas caricias que le pusieron la carne de gallina.

\- Entendemos que te de celos Draco.- Comenzó a decir Hermione.- Es totalmente comprensible por todo lo que ha ocurrido.- Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Harry culpándole de todo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal y buscó consuelo en las caricias de Draco.- Pero no puedes usar esas cosas para meterte con él porque le pueden hacer mucho daño.

\- Es cierto...- Seamus mostró arrepentimiento y Harry se dio cuenta perfectamente de que era falso.- Perdóname Malfoy, tengo una continua necesidad de dejarte mal frente a mi novio, pero se que no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme porque el no te quiere ni te quiso, ni te querrá nunca y ya me lo ha dejado claro.

Harry le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, después dirigió su mirada a Draco y notó algo de dolor en su rostro, su corazón se rompió y esta vez fue el quien acarició la mano del rubio.

\- Me importa una mierda, a ver si te enteras de una puta vez, celoso enfermo. Míratelo porque tienes un problema.

Seamus alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Tu crees que son solo paranoias mías y no estas deseando follarte a mi novio?

Harry se enrojeció sintiendo muchísimas calor sobre su rostro. 

\- No confío una mierda en ti.- Le dijo Draco ignorando totalmente las palabras de Seamus.- Y escondes algo, sea lo que sea lo voy a descubrir, y te juro que como le estés haciendo daño a Harry no vas a tener sitio para esconderte.

\- Mira niñato anoréxico, aquí el único que le ha hecho daño a Harry eres tú y solamente tú y tienes mucho morro para decirme eso a mí que fui el que le ayudó después de lo roto que le dejaste.

\- Por favor, basta ya.- Hablo finalmente Harry y apretó el agarre de la mano de Draco esperando que se diera cuenta de que era mentira y de que nunca le había hecho daño y que si alguno de los dos había hecho daño al otro había sido él, pero Harry ya sabía que su relación a pesar de todo había sido bonita.

\- Lo siento mucho cariño.- Seamus besó la mejilla de Harry con una falsa dulzura pero cuando estuvo cerca de su oreja le susurró algo.- No me vuelvas a interrumpir cuando estoy hablando.

Harry apartó su rostro de su boca por instinto y notó las miradas sobre él, sintió como todos les estaban juzgando porque le consideraban culpable de la situación y de que Draco y Seamus discutieran de esa manera, y a decir verdad el también se sentía culpable, porque Seamus no trataría de esa forma al rubio si no supiera que Harry continuaba enamorado de él, y sobre todo no estaría amenazado de muerte. Seamus le hizo girar la cabeza y le besó con intensidad, y en ese momento Draco apartó su mano de la suya y Harry sintió todo el vacío que había dejado su falta de contacto. Necesitaba tanto a Draco y no podía tenerlo porque tan solo el hecho de intentarlo pondría en peligro su vida, y por mucho que el trabajara como jefe de los aurores y estuviera directamente en el ministerio, sabía que si hacía algo o contaba algo Draco acabaría muerto, y no podía permitirlo, prefería una vida entera al lado de Seamus que una vida donde el rubio estuviera muerto, y además por su culpa y por su egoísmo, no, tendría que aguantar a Seamus para siempre.

El tema cambió de rumbo totalmente y Harry notó como Draco estaba muy serio y a penas hablaba, deseó preguntarle qué le ocurría, y besarle hasta que esa mueca se volviera una sonrisa como hacía cuando eran novios, pero simplemente pudo limitarse a mirarle.

A la hora de irse, Draco a penas les dirigió la palabra o tan siquiera una simple mirada por mucho que Harry tratase disimuladamente de buscar su contacto. Por Merlín, Draco no podía alejarse de él de nuevo, Harry no lo soportaría porque lo necesitaba muchísimo, aunque por otra parte pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer sería alejarse porque así Seamus dejaría de tener su foco de atención sobre él. Aunque Harry no pudo aguantar más y antes de irse rodeó sus brazos por su cuello y le abrazó notando todas las miradas sobre él, sobre todo la de su novio, pero necesitaba decírselo.

\- Nunca me has hecho daño.- Susurró en su oído.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Harry?- Respondió Draco simplemente y Harry se alejó de él y le dirigió una sonrisa de tranquilidad para que no se preocupara por nada, y se marchó de allí junto con su novio, sabiendo que al llegar a su casa Seamus le haría pagar ese abrazo.


	34. Chapter 34

A esas alturas Harry a penas salía de su casa porque ni siquiera iba trabajar ya que había dimitido y había abandonado su puesto al no verse capaz de continuar con sus responsabilidades como debía ser, y si Harry no podía darles esa seguridad a los aurores y al mundo mágico no estaba dispuesto a tener un puesto del que no podía hacerse cargo. También había sido por Seamus, que le decía que no hacía falta que trabajase y que además no le gustaba que estuviese allí con tantos hombres y mujeres atractivos y que más de uno iba detrás de Harry, y con palabras literales le había dicho que no confiaba en que Harry no se abriese de pierna ante ellos, así que mentiría si afirmase que Seamus no le había obligado a hacerlo, y que lo otro que pensaba había sido solamente argumentos que se había dado a sí mismo para tratar de convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto, también era la excusa que puso para dimitir.

A penas tenía contacto con nadie, solo con Kreacher que deseaba echar a Seamus de casa y Harry tenía miedo de que un día Seamus se hartara de las bordearías del elfo y le diese una prensa echándolo de casa cuando era la única compañía que tenía en ese momento, y a parte esa casa había sido de Kreacher durante muchos años, no sería justo. Así que Harry había acordado con el elfo que con él podía insultarle todo lo que deseaba pero enfrente de Seamus que se mantuviera en silencio y servicial y hasta ese momento estaba yendo bien. Con la única persona que hablaba era con Draco mediante cartas, como Seamus nunca estaba en casa, solo por la noche para dormir y a veces ni eso, no tenía problemas con que viese el búho. Draco no paraba de exigirle una explicación sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo que le había hecho abandonar su amado trabajo y su sueño desde que era un niño, y Harry le respondía una y otra vez que estaba agobiado y que necesitaba una vida relajante sin tener que luchar contra el mal, y una y otra vez Draco respondía con que no le había creído. 

Sus cartas con Draco le daban la vida, era lo único que le hacía ilusión durante el día, esperar una carta del rubio y aquel jueves se preocupó porque tardó mucho en responder, pero cuando lo hizo y vio el búho de Harry, obsequio de Ron y Hermione hace un tiempo, llegar con la carta se puso muy feliz.

Tus chistes dejan de hacer gracia si lo cuentas diez veces, Potter.

¿Qué te parecería salir esta tarde a dar una vuelta por Londres y así nos vemos? No sé por qué pregunto si no acepto ningún no por respuesta, así que a las cuatro y media me voy a presentar en tu casa, estate preparado Potter, no me gustan los impuntuales y lo sabes.

D.L.M aka el chico más guapo del mundo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo último, le gustaba demasiado ver la autoestima y el ego del rubio tan alto, y a parte que tenía toda la razón, Draco era la persona más guapa del mundo, no tenía ni una sola imperfección en su delicado y perfecto rostro, ni en su maravilloso cuerpo. Harry no lograba comprender como no era que todo el mundo estaba enamorado del rubio, ¿cómo alguien podría estar cerca de Draco sin enamorarse de él? Era francamente imposible. No solo era su aspecto físico, era lo carismático que era y ese toque chulo y arrogante pero dulce y tierno cuando tenía que serlo, sinceramente, el hombre perfecto. Harry soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo al pensar demasiado en él. Continuó haciendo tareas del hogar, como limpiar la casa, que por cierto la tenía como los chorros del oro porque no hacía otra cosa, haciendo sus tareas muchísimo más feliz y de buen humor al pensar que esa tarde se vería con el Slytherin, solo esperaba que Seamus no le diese por justamente esa tarde pasarla en casa.

Se preparó para almorzar patatas cocidas y verduras, aunque fuese comida para él solo únicamente, preparaba platos elaborados para mantenerse entretenido el mayor tiempo posible, y aunque no tenía mucha hambre se forzó a comer con bastante alegría pues pronto se reencontraría con su Draco, y tenía tantas ganas de verle que no sabía como se iba a contener para no besarle y comérselo entero cuando le viese. Cuando se tuvo que preparar su humor disminuyó, no encontraba nada que le quedase bien y que le ayudase a ver mínimamente mejor dentro de lo feo que era ante el rubio, cada vez que se miraba al espejo para ver como estaba tenía que cambiarse la ropa, encima estaba el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba yendo de moretones porque al no salir de casa Seamus no se molestaba en curarle lo que le hacía ni le permitía curárselo él mismo alegando que tenía que sufrir ese dolor para no repetir cual fuese el error que había considerado que habían cometido. Finalmente encontró algo que eligió únicamente porque era ancho e impedía verse su cuerpo, que a pesar de que estaba ejercitado porque Harry no quería perder su buena forma, le avergonzaba mucho sobre todo por lo que Draco pudiese pensar en él. Pero después de haber elegido su ropa, se llevó cerca de una hora mirándose al espejo insultándose por lo horriblemente feo que se veía, sus ojos eran horribles, eran heredados de su madre y a pesar de que en ella se veían realmente hermosos en él se veían fatal, su pelo incontrolable le daban una imagen de imbécil increíble, sus nariz era demasiado grande y sus labios demasiado finos, no hacía más que encontrarse defectos mientras se preguntaba si la mejor opción no sería presentarse ante Draco con una bolsa en la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta la hora se presentó y se sorprendió cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, se había inmerso tanto en el odio hacia si mismo que no se había percatado de que la hora había llegado, ahora por culpa de eso se sentía bastante abatido y deprimido, y las palabras de Seamus de lo horrible que era resonaban en su cabeza resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras caminaba a la puerta para abrirle. 

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la perfección hecha persona. Draco estaba delante de él mirándole fijamente, su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado y Harry recordó lo suave que era y deseó poder pasar sus manos por su cabello platinado. Sus cejas con una forma perfecta, sus ojos grises, que eran honestamente los más bonitos y especiales del mundo, su nariz fina y perfecta y sus labios tan besables que mirarlos era una verdadera tortura. Iba sin abrigo pues ya, a finales de abril como era, iba haciendo más calor, todavía no era posible llevar mangas cortas pero si dejar momentáneamente el abrigo de lado. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban demasiado bien y realzaban sus piernas mostrando lo perfectas que eran, una camiseta verde que le recordó a Slytherin y que le divirtió mucho pues el rubio seguía siendo fiel a su casa de Hogwarts, y una chupa de cuero que le derritió totalmente. Estaba perfecto y Harry pensó que en cualquier momento se le caía la baba mirándole.

\- Hola.- Saludó Draco asomando su sonrisa por primera vez. Harry pudo notar como todo lo horrible de su vida se borraba con esa sonrisa frente a él y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

\- Hola.- Estaba totalmente embelesado y no estaba seguro de que si no se le había notado lo embobado y enamorado que estaba de él, no quería incomodarle pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan guapo que quitaba la respiración.

\- ¿Listo?- Le preguntó y Harry asintió saliendo de su casa, no sin antes revisar que tenía dinero muggle y mágico por si lo necesitaba en el bolsillo.

Caminaron por las calles, Harry no sabía muy bien que era lo que Draco tenía pensando para hacer aquella tarde o si directamente tenía pensado algo, porque como le pasase como a él que no tenia ni idea y que estaba siguiendo sus pasos simplemente la llevaban bastante clara y encima había un silencio instaurado que no se atrevía a romper.

\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?- Le preguntó Draco de repente.

\- Creía que siendo tu el que me habías invitado a la cita lo tenías todo planeado.- Bromeó Harry y notó como una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro del rubio.

\- Que imbécil...- Fijó sus ojos grises en él y Harry hizo lo mismo, notando como todo le estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor con el simple hecho de que sus ojos hicieran contacto.- Ya te gustaría a ti que te invitara a una cita.

Pues si, quiso decirle Harry.

\- No gracias Malfoy, tengo buen gusto.

Draco le golpeó el brazo pegándole un pequeño empujón hacia un lado. Harry tuvo que disimular la mueca de dolor al haber tocado un moretón y continuó con su sonrisa divertida.

\- Si tuvieras buen gusto no saldrías con la persona que sales.- Harry quiso decirle que tenía razón pero en lugar de ello quiso continuar con ese juego que habían empezado.

\- Y si tu tuvieras buen gusto te habrías fijado en otro tío mejor que el Truño ese, perdón, Tony.- Draco soltó una carcajada ante eso y Harry trató de disimular la sonrisa.

\- Es guapísimo y folla de puta madre, así que si tengo buen gusto mira que te diga que te lo digo.

Sintió como los celos se apoderaban de su cuerpo y tuvo que aguantarse mucho para no poner una mueca de asco, y aún así no pudo evitarlo haciendo que Draco se riera.

\- ¿Folla mejor que yo?- Preguntó Harry sin pensar, luego se arrepintió rápidamente, porque aunque estuviesen bromeando se había pasado con la pregunta. Draco le miró entre sorprendido y divertido, y Harry le sostuvo la mirada mostrando una seguridad que para nada sentía.

\- Bueno... he olvidado como follas tu, tendrás que recordármelo para que pueda responderte a esa pregunta.

Harry se mordió el labio ante esa respuesta disimulando la sonrisa.

\- Mi casa está todavía cerca.

Ambos rompieron a reírse y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que deseaba que esa conversación hubiera sido enserio.

\- Que imbéciles somos.- Dijo Draco entre risas.- Cualquiera que nos oiga pensaría cualquier cosa.

\- Cosas que no son ciertas.

\- Para nada.

\- Que va.

\- De ninguna manera.

Se quedaron un rato simplemente sonriendo y soltando alguna que otra carcajada, Harry casi podía decir que estaba feliz, al lado de Draco todo era más bonito y más distinto.

\- ¿Y si vamos a un karaoke?- Propuso Harry de repente, estaba seguro de que el rubio se lo pasaría genial allí.

\- ¿Eso qué es? ¿Ya quieres matarme?

\- Idiota.- Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sonreír.- Es un lugar para cantar canciones muggles.

\- Ahhh eso es. No se porque me he llevado desde que fui con Tony hace varias semanas pensando que era kiosko.

\- Es distinto, el kiosko es donde se compra las golosinas.

\- ¿Y el karaoke dónde se canta?- La mirada llena de curiosidades de Draco le provocó una ternura inmensa y unas ganas inhumanas de abrazarlo y comérselo a besos.

\- Exacto.

\- Vayamos al karaoke, fue muy divertido.

Se dirigieron al karaoke más cercano. Estaba prácticamente vacío con algún que otro grupo de amigos y una pareja de un chico y una chica cantando una canción melosa que le hizo a Draco poner cara de asco, Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Pidieron sus bebidas y se buscaron un lugar para sentarse mientras Draco se quejaba de que no existiera ni la cerveza de mantequilla ni el whisky de fuego fuera del mundo mágico.

\- Y encima estos dos que no se callan.- Continuó quejándose pero esta vez dirigiéndose a la pareja que cantaba.

\- Se están divirtiendo, déjales.

\- Estoy a un beso más que se tiren en el aire de lanzar un encantamiento para que se les pare la música.

\- Eres un gruñón.- No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.- ¿Te gustaría que nos hicieran eso cuando fuéramos a cantar?

\- Nosotros no vamos a ser una pareja cursi de enamorados que se dedican una canción de amor mientras se les escucha suspirar y lanzarse besos en el aire, Potter.

\- Desgraciadamente.- Susurró sabiendo que con lo bajo que había hablado y con la música no se le oiría.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué de que?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esto es una conversación de besugos.- Harry se rio porque lo había hecho queriendo y ver las cejas arrugadas de Draco cuando se picaba le divertía demasiado.- ¿Habías dicho algo?

\- Que me gusta mucho la canción que están cantando.

\- Pero si es horrible.

\- Llego a saber que te quejas tanto y no venimos.- Harry le miró fingiéndose ofendido.

\- No me estoy quejando de tu decisión, me estoy quejando de ellos.- Les señaló sin importarle nada y Harry le agarró del brazo para que lo bajara por pura vergüenza. Cuando acabaron Draco aplaudió con entusiasmo ante la mirada confusa de Harry.- ¡Ya era hora!

Harry tuvo que reírse al saber que estaba literalmente aplaudiendo porque habían terminado. Se decidió por tomar la mano de Draco y levantarse de su asiento haciéndole levantarse con él.

\- Vamos a elegir la canción.

\- Yo no conozco ninguna.

\- Bueno pues vas a tener que confiar en mí.

\- Pues la llevamos clara porque no lo hago.- Harry le golpeó el hombro molesto cuando llegaron y Draco respondió riéndose y depositando un beso en la mano de Harry la cual estaba entrelazada con la suya, el ojiverde no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estremecerse.

Harry buscó entre las canciones y cuando encontró una en concreto, supo que debían cantar eso y que iba a ser muy divertido, miró a Draco sonriente.

\- Ya la tengo.- Se alejó de él y fue a la barra a pedir la canción, que iban a cantar después del turno del chico que estaba cantando en ese momento.

\- Queremos cantar Las de la intuición, de Shakira.- Pidió y el camarero asintió apuntándolo.

Volvió hacia Draco y le dijo la canción, que se quedó igual porque nunca la había escuchado, Harry le cantó un poco para enseñarle el tono y Draco le miró divertido por la letra. Después de eso se quedaron en silencio escuchando al chico, que cantaba bastante bien, cantar.

\- Merlín me estoy deprimiendo con esta canción.- Gruñó el rubio.

\- La otra porque era de amor y alegre y esta porque es de desamor y triste, nunca estás contento con nada.

\- Es más divertido así.

Harry negó con la cabeza divertido y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco muy necesitado de su contacto, y cuando Draco respondió rodeando su brazo por sus hombros, se sintió la persona más afortunada del planeta. Quería quedarse en ese momento para el resto de su vida. Draco comenzó a dar caricias a su brazo y se tuvo que aguantar por el dolor que le producían los moretones, no quería llamar la atención del Slytherin.

Llegó su momento de cantar y Harry tuvo que arrastrar al rubio al escenario. Aunque al principio sintió algo de vergüenza no tardó mucho en olvidarse de que había gente y simplemente divertirse con Draco, que al parecer le ocurrió lo mismo porque perdió toda su rigidez y se limitó a divertirse también. La canción estaba llena de insinuaciones que se lanzaron el uno al otro todo el tiempo como un juego que habían creado y aunque sabía que por parte de Draco todo era broma, todo era un juego, de su parte no estaba bromeando mucho, sobre todo cuando tuvo que cantarle la frase de "yo te propongo un desliz, un error convertido en acierto" donde Draco le miró alzando una ceja divertido y Harry tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Cuando terminaron la canción y se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa, Harry no escuchó los aplausos ni nada, solo podía apreciar lo precioso que era Draco Malfoy mientras su corazón le recordaba lo enamorado que estaba de ese rubio que había sido enemigo suyo en Hogwarts.

Reaccionó finalmente y apartó la mirada haciendo una exagerada reverencia al público, y casi se cae del escenario cuando se percató de que la mirada de Draco continuaba sobre él. Finalmente bajaron del escenario al mismo tiempo riéndose mientras recordaban lo divertida (e insinuante) que había sido su actuación. Se sentaron en sus sitios de antes mientras Draco le repetía que la canción había sido una pésima elección, pero Harry le conocía demasiado, a él y a su forma de hablar y sus expresiones faciales, como para saber que era mentira y que le había encantado. Así que simplemente se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa llena de diversión y de burla.

\- No me sonrías así, Potter.- Se quejó.

\- ¿Así cómo?- Le respondió con un tono de burla e insinuante.

\- ¡Así!

\- ¿Tanto me odias que no te gusta verme sonreír, Malfoy?

Draco le dirigió una expresión de desafío que le volvió loco y tuvo que contar hasta diez para no lanzarse a él y comérselo entero, de los pies a la cabeza, sin dejarse ni una célula.

\- Te odio con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿Volvemos a ser enemigos?

\- Nunca lo hemos dejado de ser.

\- Enemigos con derecho espero.

\- No lo dudes.

Se aguantaron la mirada desafiante hasta que la apartaron al mismo tiempo, Harry con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Se percató de que dos chicas bastante atractivas se estaban acercando a ellos, levantó las cejas honestamente disfrutando de las vistas.

\- Hola.- Saludó una de ellas, la morena. Se trataba de una rubia y una morena y se le veían bastante avergonzadas. Harry se preguntó qué querrían esas chicas, aunque cuando vio la mirada de deseó de la morena a Draco se percató, sintiendo los celos en su cuerpo recorrerle como un veneno. Sabía que Draco era gay, pero y si al contrario de Harry en realidad también le atraían las mujeres pero no lo había descubierto hasta ese momento, a él le había ocurrido pero con los hombres. Y si no era así, no le gustaba de todas formas que mirara a Draco de esa forma, y se sintió un poco tóxico por ello, aunque lo entendía, Draco era la persona más atractiva del planeta pero de forma literal, nadie le superaba en belleza, era perfecto y no podías encontrarle ninguna pega su aspecto físico. Seguramente todos se preguntarían qué hacía semejante dios griego con alguien como Harry a su lado, seguramente pensarían que tendrían esa típica amistad donde el chico guapo ayuda al feo a ligar o salir al mundo.

\- ¿Sois novios?- Preguntó la chica rubia sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos, que dirigió su mirada a ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No.- Draco negó rápidamente y Harry se sintió un poco dolido porque seguramente lo había hecho con esa rapidez por la vergüenza que tendría que ser para él que le relacionasen con Harry.- Somos amigos.

La rubia no paraba de sonreírle pero Harry estaba tan pendiente en las miradas que le estaba echando la estúpida morena a Draco que la ignoraba olímpicamente, ni sabía porque le sonreía ni quería saberlo.

\- Somos Valery.- La rubia se señaló a sí misma.- y Claire.

Notó como Draco miraba de muy mala forma a la rubia y se preguntó que era lo que no le había gustado de aquella chica, que además no paraba de mirar y sonreír coqueta a Harry. ¿Y si estaba celoso? ¿Y si le había gustado Valery y se había dado cuenta de que trataba de coquetear con él? Volvió a sentirse muy celoso y odio a aquellas dos chicas que parecían dispuestas a terminar la noche con ellos dos, o más bien con Draco.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre sus razones para ir al karaoke y las canciones que habían elegido y a Harry comenzó a caerles muy simpáticas mientras notaba a su mejor amigo cada vez más reacio a ser agradable con ellas. Hasta que finalmente Claire fue al grano y les dijo que les habían gustado, ambos, para la sorpresa de Harry que pensó en que la tal Valerie tenía muy mal gusto, y que si querían pasar el resto de la tarde con ellas y acabar la noche juntos. Harry se sorprendió por lo directas que habían sido.

\- Soy gay.- Respondió Draco simplemente y Harry sintió tal nivel de placer y de alegría que no pudo contener la sonrisa a pesar de la mueca de disgusto de Claire.

\- Yo no soy gay, soy bisexual.- Aclaró Harry notando como Valery le miraba esperanzada.- Pero tengo novio, lo siento chicas.

Las chicas les miraron decepcionadas y se fueron, dejando definitivamente claro en ese momento que no era amistad precisamente lo que buscaban en ellos dos.

Se quedaron un rato más hablando, Draco le estuvo preguntando sobre su relación con Seamus y el le mentía diciendo el gran novio que era, lo bien que le trataba y lo mucho que le amaba hasta que ya no pudo seguir mintiendo ante la cara de desconfianza y asco de Draco y le preguntó por su vida amorosa, donde Draco le estuvo diciendo que Tony quería intentar algo más pero el no sabía bien si estaba preparado, para el dolor de Harry le contó que le gustaba mucho Tony y que realmente no le importaría empezar algo con él porque el chico era perfecto, no era cariñoso ni necesitado de atención, pero estaba pendiente de Draco como debía estarlo y se preocupaba de que estuviera cómodo en todo momento, en el sexo y cada vez que quedaban. Draco lo describió como que sería el novio perfecto y Harry sintió un pinchazo en su corazón ante esas palabras, no solo por la cantidad de celos que estaba sintiendo sino por el hecho de que no dejaba de compararse con él, y a cada palabra de Draco su autoestima iba más en decadencia si era posible. Ambos estaban muy tensos, hasta Harry lo notó de parte de Draco así que supo que Draco también lo notaría de él, e incluso cuando salieron del establecimiento continuaban de esa forma y en silencio porque no sabían muy bien con que tema continuar, un silencio efectivamente también muy tenso. Harry solo pensaba en que daría su vida entera por volver a estar con Draco en una relación amorosa, pero pensar eso solo le hacía sentir más triste porque nunca sería posible. No solo por Seamus, sino porque Draco ya no le amaba, él ya había pasado página y había descubierto que Harry era una mierda y que había muchísimos chicos fuera que valían realmente la pena, como el Tony de mierda ese, que aunque Harry le odiaba, era perfecto para alguien como Draco Malfoy.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio hasta que Draco paró en seco mirando fijamente al frente algo asustado por lo que supo descifrar Harry en su mirada. Lleno de curiosidad miró al frente encontrándose con un grupo de hombres sentados en el cesped del parque donde estaban paseando, pero Harry solo pudo fijarse en que Dean estaba con ellos, y Seamus a su lado, bastante acaramelados para el gusto de Harry, pero eso no le importó, no cuando había salido de casa sin su permiso y estaba junto a Draco, esta vez fue el quien sintió verdadero terror, aunque Draco estaba paralizado mirándoles y Harry se preguntó el por qué a Draco le había provocado esa reacción el ver a Seamus, ¿será porque era sospechosamente obvio que seguramente Seamus le estaba engañando con Dean? No le importaba, y quiso hacérselo saber, pero antes necesitaba irse antes de que les viesen.

\- Draco vámonos.- Le suplicó sin poder evitarlo, se fijó en que el rubio tenía sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y estaba cada vez más confundido porque no creía que a Draco le fuese a importar tanto.

Draco asintió y se marcharon de allí rápidamente, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora por el miedo y a la vez lleno de confusión por como estaba el Slytherin.

\- ¿Harry?- Cuando escuchó la voz de Seamus llamarle su corazón se paró. Estaba acabado. Se giró y vio como el grupo entero se había levantado y se acercaban a ellos, Draco que también se giró no paraba de mirar a alguno de los hombres, bastante mayores para el gusto de Harry, que acompañaban a Dean y Seamus. Pero Harry no se fijó mucho en ellos, no cuando tenía a su novio enfrente machacándole con la mirada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó cuando ya estaban frente a ellos.

\- He salido a dar una vuelta para despejarme.- Respondió simplemente tratando de sonar normal para que nadie sospechase.

\- ¿Con este?- Miró con asco a Draco.- ¿Qué necesidad tenías de salir con este?

\- Somos amigos y hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. Hemos estado en un karaoke.

Miró de reojo a Draco que parecía no estar echándole nada de cuenta a su conversación con su novio.

\- Finnigan quédate con tu novio y le das su merecido.- Dijo uno de los hombres, debía de tener cuarenta años por lo menos y era horriblemente feo. Se preguntó porque Seamus quedaba con esos hombres, con Dean era obvio, ¿pero con ellos?- Nosotros nos quedamos con pequeño Malfoy.- Sonrió de la forma más asquerosa del mundo.

Entonces Harry les reconocido, eran mortífagos que se habían salvado de Azkaban por pagar mucho dinero y contar cosas esenciales para ayudar a capturar a otros como ellos. Y por el comentario y la sonrisa lasciva supo lo que a Draco le ocurría, esos indeseables habían sido de los que se habían aprovechado de él sexualmente. Se colocó enfrente de Draco instintivamente y les miró asesinándoles con la mirada, con la mano en su bolsillo dispuesto a sacar su varita en cualquier momento.

\- No le vais a tocar ni un pelo porque os mato, no me importa ir a Azkaban.- Les advirtió de la forma más amenazante posible sin importarle la mirada que le había echado Seamus. Uno caminó un paso y Harry sacó su varita apuntándolo con ella.- No te acerques ni un puto paso más.- Tampoco le importó que Seamus le tuviera prohibido decir malas palabras. No le importó nada salvo proteger a Draco de esos asquerosos.

Todos soltaron una risa burlona menos Seamus y Dean.

\- Uhhh.- Dijo uno de ellos.- Mira como defiende a su amante, solo se lo quiere follar él, compártelo con nosotros no seas egoísta.

Harry sintió muchísimo asco por como esos viejos verdes hablaban de su mejor amigo.

\- Harry.- La voz de Seamus sonó firme y clara.- Vente conmigo y deja que mis amigos se ocupen y entretengan de Malfoy, o cuando lleguemos a casa vas a hacérmelo pagar.

\- No le hables así.- Draco habló por primera vez.- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Hacérselo pagar?

\- Es una forma de decir.- Quiso aclarar Harry rápidamente totalmente en pánico porque se enterara.- Se refiere a que vamos a discutir

Seamus le agarró del brazo con violencia apartándolo de Draco y quitándole su varita y cuando vio como los mortífagos se acercaban a Draco para sujetarle Harry solo pudo hacer lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza para evitarlo, aunque eso supusiera que Harry iba a sufrir la de Merlín al llegar a su casa. Le pegó un puñetazo a Seamus en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas y con el despiste agarró su varita y se acercó a Draco, aunque el rubio estaba más pendiente de él y Seamus que de los depredadores que se estaban acercando a él en ese momento. Draco se tiró hacía Seamus y Harry le agarró del brazo mirándole de una forma suplicante.

\- Vámonos de aquí.- Le miró fijamente aunque antes susurró un pequeño crucio hacia el que se veía el líder de todos ellos y el que más lascivamente miraba a su rubio, y cuando vio que cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor aprovechó y salió corriendo de allí agarrando a Draco de la mano, sintiéndose complacido por lo que había hecho, si no había lanzado más y más fuertes, era porque no tenía tiempo antes de que Seamus reaccionara y porque había más personas en aquel parque que ya les miraban con curiosidad, y suficiente show habían montado. Sentía tanto asco y odio en su cuerpo por haber tenido delante a los violadores de Draco que ni siquiera pensaba en Seamus, ni en Dean. Que por cierto tendría que hablar con Ginny, el lo tenía que soportar, pero no estaba dispuesto a que su amiga soportara esa infidelidad.

Se alejaron lo máximo posible corriendo, aunque Draco al principio había sido más reacio a irse porque parecía querer lanzarse a Seamus para matarle, al final había corrido a su lado. Saliéndose del parque se metieron en una calle muy poco transitada y se pararon tratando de calmar sus respiraciones.

\- ¿Por qué Finnigan te trataba así?- Le espetó Draco.

\- ¿Así como?- Se hizo totalmente el loco.

\- Te ha hablado muy mal y te ha cogido del brazo muy mal, y tu lo has permitido, ¿qué esta pasando con ese tío Harry? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Harry comenzó a sentirse asustado, no podía permitir que Draco se enterara así que sacó su varita y pronunció muy claramente.

\- Obliviate.


	35. Final.

Para la desgracia de Harry, Draco fue muchísimo más rápido y esquivó el hechizo y con un rápido movimiento le arrebató la varita dejándole totalmente indefenso. 

Draco puso la mano sobre su hombro y Harry notó la presión de cuando se aparecían, y cuando abrió los ojos se hallaba en el apartamento del Slytherin.

\- Draco...- Su voz sonó suplicante.

\- Me has intentado borrar la memoria.- Su voz sonaba llena de rabia y Harry no pudo evitar sentir miedo al recordar las peleas con Seamus, ¿y si Draco también le golpeaba?- ¡Me la has intentado borrar, joder! Y eso solo me hace pensar que es más grave de lo que he visto hace un momento, porque si no tuviera importancia te habría dado igual.- Harry estaba paralizado mirándole, tenía que inventarse una excusa, la que fuese, para que Draco no se enterara, porque bien recordaba Harry la amenaza de Seamus si alguien se enteraba de lo que ocurría en su relación.- ¡Dime algo, Harry! ¡Qué mierda esta pasando!

Draco estaba sumamente alterado y Harry volvió a temer que le golpeara.

\- Nada Draco.- Harry escuchó que su voz sonaba temblorosa.- Te la iba a borrar porque sabía que te ibas a poner así cuando ha sido algo sin importancia. Él no me trata mal de verdad, me trata muy bien...

\- ¡No me mientas con esto, Harry!- Draco caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia él y sintiendo todo el terror que sentía en esos momentos con Seamus, caminó también unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con una pared y se encogió sobre si mismo protegiéndose con sus manos, totalmente seguro de que le iba a golpear, y totalmente seguro de que se lo merecía.

Cuando miró a Draco estaba estupefacto mirándole, su mirada era ahora de preocupación y arrepentimiento, e incluso pudo identificar dolor.

\- Creías... ¿Harry creías que te iba a hacer daño?- La voz de Draco estaba cargada de dolor y Harry se sintió muy arrepentido por haber actuado así.- Está pasando algo grave, ¿verdad?

Draco se acercó a él y acunó con sus manos su rostro haciéndole que le mirara fijamente, con su pulgar acarició su mejilla con delicadeza mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Harry prácticamente temblaba por todo lo que ese rubio le hacía sentir. Después bajó sus manos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros y comenzó a acariciarles los brazos de arriba a abajo, haciendo que sin poder evitarlo, en el rostro de Harry se dibujara una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Qué...?- Y Draco se apartó un poco y levantó un poco la camiseta de Harry sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y aunque Harry se la bajó rápidamente supo por el rostro de Draco que había visto los moretones.- ¿Harry?

\- Me caí por las escaleras.- Respondió rápidamente, notando como su voz temblaba de nuevo.

\- ¿Tu te crees que nací ayer?

\- Es verdad por favor tienes que creerme.

\- Harry James Potter, dime la verdad.- Notó la voz de Draco entrecortada, y no sabía si era por la rabia o por la tristeza.- ¿Te ha hecho él esto?

\- No. Me caí por las escaleras.

\- Harry por favor, no solucionas nada callándote las cosas, dime que esta ocurriendo, qué te esta haciendo ese hijo de puta, ¡dímelo!

\- Nada.

\- ¿Esto es nada?- Draco le levantó la camiseta de nuevo con agresividad, y de nuevo Harry se la volvió a bajar.- ¿Ese hijo de la gran puta se está atreviendo a hacerte daño? Yo sé la respuesta Harry, solo necesito que me lo digas.

\- Te he dicho que no es él. No me hace nada, Seamus me trata muy bien.- Harry estaba histérico, aterrado a decir verdad, recordando una y otra vez la amenaza de Seamus de lo que ocurriría con Draco si alguien se enteraba, incluyendo al propio Draco.

\- Lo siento mucho, Harry, no me dejas otra opción.

Y Harry no lo entendió hasta que no notó como Draco trataba de internase en su cabeza usando la Legeremancia. Trató de poner todas las barreras posibles, maldiciéndose por no haber puesto más de su parte en las clases de Snape, y como bien era sabido de que no era bueno en la Oclumancia, Draco logró internase en su mente y en sus recuerdos.

Lo primero que le apareció en su mente que Draco visualizaba al mismo tiempo fue el primer beso que se dio con Seamus, después rápidamente pasó al sexo continuo que tenían en su habitación compartida de Hogwarts, apareció todas las veces que Seamus le hablaba de Draco y le repetía la relación tan horrible que habían tenido y luego cuando se hicieron novios. Seguidamente se vio su perfecta relación del inicio, donde se entendían el uno al otro como nadie, donde nunca discutían y si lo hacían era muy suave y ambos daban su brazo a torcer para arreglar las cosas, donde Seamus le trataba de la mejor manera posible y le hacía sentir sumamente bien y especial. Y entonces llegó, cuando su relación con él se tornó más oscura, el primer golpe, el primer insulto, la primera humillación. Todo empezó a ir en aumento, ahora todo eran palizas, gritos, insultos haciéndole sentir a Harry el ser más insignificante. Ocurrió lo de Draco, luego la conversación que escuchó de Ron, Hermione y Draco. Después más palizas, seguido de las relaciones sexuales forzadas donde acababa sangrando y los crucios que Seamus le lanzó. También apareció cuando se enteró de que había sido hechizado por Seamus para alterar sus recuerdos con Draco, la discusión con su novio después de eso incluyendo el momento donde Harry confesaba que continuaba enamorado del rubio, la amenaza de que mataría a Draco si le dejaba o contaba algo, sus varios intentos de suicidio que terminaban en nada por Kreacher, más crucios, más palizas, más violaciones. El momento donde tuvo que dejar su amado trabajo, y como todo empeoró y Seamus le trataba cada vez peor, sin tener miedo de que nadie le viese porque Harry no salía, por lo que no le curaba las heridas ni le permitía a Harry hacérselo a sí mismo, y todos los momentos donde Seamus le decía lo basura que era, lo insignificante que era, que nadie le quería, que estaba solo y que todos preferían que estuviera muerto. Hasta que llegó a ese día donde se encontraron en el parque al grupo y Draco abandonó su mente.

A esas alturas Harry estaba llorando sin parar por todo lo que Draco había visto, muriéndose de vergüenza y temiendo que le culpabilizara por todo, o le llamase débil y estúpido, o peor de todo, que dijese que Seamus tenía razón. Miró a Draco que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, blanco como la leche, mucho más blanco de lo que ya era y eso era mucho decir. Hubo un silencio entre ellos donde solo se escuchaba los sollozos de Harry y la respiración entrecortada de Draco, mientras se miraban fijamente, Draco totalmente en estado de shock.

\- Draco...

\- Lo voy a matar.- Murmuró.- ¡Lo voy a matar!- Gritó mucho más fuerte y varios objetos de aquel salón estallaron en mil pedazos mientras otros simplemente cayeron al suelo.

\- Draco, tranquilo.

\- ¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? ¿¡Cómo que me tranquilice!? ¡Yo no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que ese cabrón esté muerto! Merlín, hay que avisar a los aurores, ¡no! Mejor lo mato yo. Necesito matarle.

\- Draco por favor tranquilízate, te va a matar si hacemos algo, por favor...

\- ¡Me importa una gran de mierda!- Estaba totalmente fuera de sí a causa de la rabia.- ¡Tu no vas a seguir al lado de ese desgraciado Harry! ¡Ese tío no te va a volver a hacer daño en su puta vida! Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos.

\- Draco si le haces...

\- ¡Me da igual yo morirme después! ¡Me da igual! Tu no vas a vivir así más.

Draco comenzó a golpear cosas con furia y Harry, desesperado sin saber que hacer, le abrazó por detrás mientras le empezó a suplicarle.

\- Por favor Draco, por favor. No valgo la pena...

Draco se giró quedando ambos muy cerca, sus labios también.

\- Todo lo que te ha dicho ese imbécil es mentira, todo.- Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas.- Tu eres lo único bueno de este mundo Harry, lo único que vale la pena, la razón por la que este mundo es un buen lugar para vivir. Y no pienso permitir que ese pedazo de mierda te haga sentir lo contrario, no más, suficiente horrible me siento ya por no haberme dado cuenta y no haberle matado antes. No voy a permitir que te siga maltratando, de ninguna manera.

Harry le limpió las lágrimas con el corazón roto y besó su mejilla con delicadeza, quedándose un rato con sus labios posados sobre su delicada y perfecta piel.

\- Por favor...- Sollozó Harry sin separar sus labios de su mejilla.

Draco le apartó con suavidad.

\- Lo siento Harry, no lo voy a permitir.

Y desapareció.

\- ¡Draco!- Gritó histérico, habría ido a buscar a Seamus seguramente, y Seamus estaba con su grupo de amigos, y era Draco solo contra ellos, y ellos matarían a Draco. Notó como su respiración se agitaba por el miedo y se abofeteó a sí mismo, no se podía permitir tener un ataque de ansiedad en ese momento. 

Así que usó su cerebro y se apareció en el parque donde seguramente habría ido Draco porque ahí fue donde vieron por última vez a Seamus. Lo buscó con la mirada nervioso, y efectivamente Draco se hallaba frente al grupo yendo hacía ellos. Harry corrió detrás de su mejor amigo histérico.

\- ¡Draco!- Todos voltearon a mirarle pero el no cesó de correr hacia él.- ¡Draco para!

Draco le ignoró.

\- ¡Te voy a matar hijo de la gran puta! Te voy a torturar hasta que me supliques que te mate.

Harry llegó hasta donde estaba Draco y le tomó del brazo, pero cuando vio que varios del grupo, los mortífagos, se acercaban a ellos levantó su varita soltando a Draco y les apuntó con ella. Notó que Draco temblaba de la rabia.

\- Vaya Harry... incumpliendo nuestra promesa... lamentablemente yo si tendré que cumplir con la mía.- Seamus se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.- Y por tu bien cuando matemos a este, te quedarás calladito y dirás exactamente lo que te digamos, sino lamentablemente más amigos tuyos acabaran como este.

\- Yo puede que vaya a morir, pero tu te vienes conmigo.- Le espetó Draco caminando unos pasos hacia Seamus, todas las varitas apuntaron al rubio y Harry por instinto se colocó delante de él.- Harry, no.- Le apartó de un empujón y se volvió a dirigir a Seamus.- Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño, como te atreves a tratarlo mal, ¿¡cómo!?

\- Es mío, yo lo trato como me da la gana y como merece, y tu no eres nadie para meterte.

\- ¡Crucio!- Gritó Draco lleno de rabia y Seamus se tiró al suelo comenzando a gritar.

El resto del grupo le tiró a Draco varias maldiciones que también le hicieron tirarse al suelo y gritar, en esas maldiciones incluyeron el crucio. Harry hizo lo mismo con ellos, pero uno de los mortífagos agarró a Harry del brazo quitándole la varita y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Crees que a tu novio le importará si juego un poquito contigo?- Le preguntó oliendo su cabello, Harry intentó liberarse del agarre totalmente asqueado, y cuando notó la erección de aquel asqueroso contra su cuerpo tuvo ganas de vomitar.

\- Dejad a Draco, hacedme lo que sea a mi, pero dejadle a él por favor.- Suplicó Harry, total, su dignidad no podía caer más bajo, de hecho dudaba que a esas alturas tuviera.

\- Lo siento Potter, tu amiguito es demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar. Pero no te preocupes, también nos divertiremos contigo. Hay pollas y maldiciones para los dos.

Harry le golpeó y trató de huir pero varios la agarraron y le inmovilizaron, mientras veía como continuaban torturando a Draco mientras Seamus se recuperaba del crucio.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Draco!- Gritó Harry desesperado pero se calló cuando vio como disimuladamente Draco tomaba su varita, se maravilló como a pesar del dolor que tenía que sentir, sacaba fuerzas para tratar de seguir luchando. No podía estar más enamorado.

\- Luego le borraremos la memoria a todos estos muggles de mierda.- Escuchó decir a uno de los que le agarraban.- Así que en realidad podemos hacer lo que sea con este.

No supo lo que respondieron, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo habían tirado al suelo bocabajo y le estaban bajando la ropa, Harry comenzó a pegar patadas y cabezazos pero le agarraron entre varios impidiéndole moverse, hasta que uno le pegó en la cabeza con algo y se sumió en la oscuridad, quedando totalmente inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una espectacular pradera muy verde tumbado sobre el césped. Había un montón de flores de distintos colores, el cielo era de un azul claro precioso y a penas había nubes, el sol brillaba como nunca y la paz y tranquilidad del lugar le provocaron una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Se levantó sintiendo esa paz y tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, se sintió feliz, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Escuchó unos pasos detrás suya y cuando se giró se encontró con su madre y con su padre, corrió a los brazos de ella.

\- ¡Mamá!- Gritó abrazándola con fuerza, ella le abrazó de la misma forma, y Harry se sintió muy feliz y muy seguro.- Mami, te necesitaba tanto.

Después miró a su padre y también le abrazó con fuerza, volviendo a sentir esa calidez y esa seguridad.

\- Hola mi niño.- Le saludó su madre con una sonrisa, y Harry se emocionó al oír su voz.

\- ¿Estoy muerto?

\- ¿Tú que piensas?- Respondió su padre.

\- Que si, que lo estoy. ¿Está Draco bien?

\- Tu chico...- Su madre le miró con una sonrisa.- No te preocupes por él.

\- Es lo que más me preocupa. Él está vivo, ¿verdad?

Lily se encogió de hombros. Miró a su padre esperando una respuesta por parte de él pero sólo recibió una sonrisa.

\- Mi hijo con un Malfoy, quien me lo iba a decir.- Fue la única respuesta de James.

\- Cissy y yo fuimos grandes amigas, ella fue como una hermana mayor para mí.- Harry les miraba atentamente, sin comprender muy bien por qué le estaban ignorando.- Quien nos iba a decir a nosotras que nuestros hijos estaban destinados a ser almas gemelas.

\- ¿Apoyabais mi relación con él?

\- Todo el tiempo.- Respondió Lily.- Desde el primer momento. Os amáis de una forma tan bonita, últimamente no se ve un amor tan puro muy a menudo.

Harry sonrió agradecido.

\- Siento haberos decepcionado.- Dijo mientras su sonrisa de borraba.

\- Harry, eres mucho más de lo que tu madre y yo soñábamos con que serías. Eres un chico con un corazón gigante, altruista que da todo por los demás, leal, amable y muy valiente. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

\- ¿Enserio?

Ambos asintieron.

\- No quiero volver a alejarme de vosotros dos nunca más.- Suplicó.

\- Todavía no es el momento, cariño.- Su madre se acercó y le acarició el rostro.- Eres muy joven, te quedan muchas cosas por vivir, y cuando las vivas todas nos volveremos a reunir.

\- No quiero vivir más, quiero estar aquí con vosotros.

\- Tienes que hacerlo mi amor, te juro que va a valer la pena.

Poco a poco todo fue desapareciendo mientras Harry sentía la desesperación por volver al mundo real sin saber muy bien qué se encontraría.

Al abrir los ojos la luz le molestó profundamente por lo que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos y pestañeó varias veces hasta que pudo abrirlos. Ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una camilla en una habitación de San Mungo. Notó como su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, aunque no tanto como cuando cayó inconsciente. 

En ese momento es cuando se percató de todo, ¿que habría pasado con Seamus? ¿Estaría Draco bien? ¿Que es lo que había ocurrido mientras él estaba inconsciente? Solo deseaba que su rubio estuviese bien, era lo único que le importaba, aunque sentía un miedo inmenso en su cuerpo, ni siquiera le importo, al menos no tanto como debería, lo que le habrían hecho a él aquellos mortífagos cuando cayó inconsciente. Solo le importaba Draco.

Alguien entró en la habitación y Harry giró la cabeza encontrándose con una enfermera.

\- Has despertado.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Te dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza, nos costó mucho arreglar la rotura de cráneo que te hicieron. Gracias a Merlín ningún hueso se te clavó en la musculatura del cerebro y por eso estas aquí para contarlo. 

Eso explicaba por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Dónde esta Draco?

\- El señor Malfoy está bien, esta fuera junto con tus amigos. Él no sufrió ningún daño físico salvo las torturas.

Harry suspiró aliviado, notando como todo su cuerpo se relajaba, aunque no del todo, pues se sintió fatal de las torturas que había recibido por su culpa. Pero saber que estaba bien, que estaba sano y salvo, le hizo demasiado feliz.

\- ¿Qué... qué paso cuando estaba inconsciente?

\- Llegaron los aurores justo a tiempo para detener a los que estaban a punto de propasarse contigo.- Harry tragó saliva, aunque se sintió muy aliviado de que no le hubieran hecho nada.- El señor Malfoy y el señor Finnigan estaban en medio de un duelo y tuvimos que detenerles a los dos, aunque el señor Malfoy estaba fuera de sí y le lanzó la maldición asesina a Finnigan, para su suerte no le dio porque podría haber ido a Azkaban. Le tranquilizamos, nos contó todo y vinimos a corroborarlo mirando en tus recuerdos.- Harry se sintió avergonzado porque más personas hubiesen sido testigos de lo débil que había sido.- El señor Finnigan ha sido sentenciado a Azkaban y en unos meses recibirá el beso del dementor, el resto va a Azkaban de por vida, menos Dean Thomas, que también fue hechizado por el señor Finnigan. Se le culpabiliza por emplear la maldición imperdonable contigo en varias ocasiones, por hechizarte alterando tus recuerdos, por el maltrato físico y sexual hacia usted, por amenazas de muerte hacia el señor Malfoy y también hacia usted, y por emplear la magia con usted en diversas ocasiones con el fin de hacerte daño.

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, notando a su corazón martillear con fuerza contra su pecho. ¿Se había acabado? ¿Realmente se había acabado todo? No podía ser posible. Se sintió tan feliz, le daba igual todo, estaba que no cabía en sí mismo y tenía ganas de saltar de la cama y abrazar a aquella enfermera. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

\- Yo...

\- Debiste haberlo contado, joven Potter, no debiste pasar por todo lo que pasaste tu solo. Ni debiste haberlo aguantado.- Harry agachó la cabeza avergonzado, realmente es que no era capaz de contarlo, primero por vergüenza, por la culpa, por proteger a Seamus de no sabía qué, y luego fue por las amenazas y el miedo de que algo le ocurriese a su Draco.- Bueno, voy a avisar de que has despertado, entrarán de dos en dos.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, de que había gente, de que su gente, estaba fuera preocupados por él esperando que se recuperara. Volvió a sentir una calidez tremenda en su pecho. Después de lo solo que se había sentido, de lo solo que había estado, eso significaba demasiado.

\- ¡Harry!- Escuchó a alguien gritar desde la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, giró la cabeza encontrándose con Ron y Hermione, siendo Hermione la que había gritado y que a su vez tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Ron simplemente lo miraba con angustia. Hermione corrió hacia él y se tiró a sus brazos rompiendo a llorar.- Harry, Harry, Harry... lo siento tanto, oh Harry por favor perdónanos.

Harry le correspondió el abrazo y le acarició la espalda.

\- No pasa nada.- Dijo simplemente.- He actuado como un idiota.

Hermione se separó y fue el turno de Ron de abrazarlo. Harry se sentía muy feliz de volver a tener a sus dos mejores amigos a su lado y les sonrió con calidez cuando ambos estuvieron enfrente mirándoles.

\- ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?- Preguntó Ron.- Hubiéramos matado al indeseable ese.

\- No podía, Ron.

\- Debiste habernos contado algo.- Hermione le tomó de la mano mientras continuaba llorando.- Nosotros... nosotros creíamos algo muy diferente, entre lo que ocurrió con Draco, que ahora entendemos por qué actuaste así, y entre lo que nos contaba Seamus que hacías... pensamos que eras totalmente diferente a lo que siempre creímos y simplemente nos alejamos.

\- Lo sentimos mucho.- Continuó Ron.

\- De verdad que no importa. 

\- Solo de pensar lo que ese te ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo sin nosotros saberlo...- Ron apretó los puños.- Ahora va a recibir su merecido.

\- Me lo ha contado la enfermera.

\- Queremos estar presente cuando eso ocurra, y después quemar su cadáver hasta...

\- Basta.- Suplicó Harry.- No más violencia por favor, no quiero saber nada más de eso. Ni de él.

\- Lo siento, Harry.

\- ¿Y cómo estás?- Preguntó Hermione.

\- Dolorido pero bien, feliz de que todo haya acabado.

Miró las miradas de culpabilidad de Hermione y Ron.

\- Presentabas muchos signos de ser maltratado, no entiendo... no entiendo como no me di cuenta.

\- No te culpabilices por favor, no tenías nada que darte cuenta, todo esto es mi culpa.

\- No Harry, nada de esto es tu culpa, tu no pediste esto. Simplemente te ha venido un loco obsesionado contigo que te ha hecho mucho daño y estabas tan anulado que no supiste salir, no es tu culpa, nosotros... nosotros debimos darnos cuenta.

Harry negó con la cabeza de nuevo y Hermione simplemente le besó la frente.

\- Si nos hubieras dicho cualquier cosa, ese tío no habría llegado a hacerte tanto daño.- Ron estaba rabioso, también se percató de que mostraba muchos signos de sentirse culpable.

\- Bueno.- Hermione cambió de tema.- Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes, tanto física como mentalmente, y que recuperes esa autoestima que mereces tener y te des cuenta de cuanto vales.

Harry le sonrió agradecido.

\- Te queremos mucho, nunca volveremos a alejarnos de ti.- Esta vez fue Ron quien habló.

Después de eso se marcharon y entraron Ginny y Dean, el último le pedía disculpas por haber estado con quien tanto daño le hacía y Harry solo le dijo que no era su culpa, que había sido hechizado. Le explicaron que habían roto porque Dean descubrió que era gay, y Ginny se quejó diciendo que qué tenía ella para salir con todos los chicos homosexuales del mundo mágico, Harry solo pudo reírse ante eso. Ginny estuvo hablando muy seriamente con él sobre todo lo ocurrido hasta que se marcharon, y entonces entraron Neville y Luna, y con ellos dos todo fue genial, la dulzura de Luna y la bondad de Neville no tenían límites, e hicieron su estancia con Harry muy amena para él donde se olvidó de todo lo que había ocurrido. Y así fueron entrando seguidamente todos los Weasley, y Harry se sentía completo de volver a tener a la gente que quería a su alrededor. Pero a cada persona que entraba solo podía pensar en una cosa:

¿Dónde estaba Draco?

Cada vez que entraba alguien tenía la esperanza de que fuese él, pero eso no ocurría y Harry deseaba hablar con él, estar con él, por encima de todas las cosas. Hasta que finalmente, cuando creía que ya no iba a entrar más nadie y había perdido sus esperanzas con Draco, el rubio entró, haciendo que su corazón comenzase a dar saltos en su pecho, aunque su corazón se rompió al ver que estaba llorando.

\- Harry...

Draco se acercó a él y le dio el abrazo más bonito y curativo que había recibido, y se quedaron un rato así, Harry disfrutando de estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba, absorbiendo su olor y gozando de su roce. Se separaron al cabo de bastante tiempo y Draco se sentó en la cama mirándole fijamente, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, signo de que había estado llorando mucho rato, y todavía había lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla, Harry levantó una de las manos y le limpió las lágrimas.

\- No llores, por favor, odio verte llorar.

\- Siento tanto todo lo que te ha ocurrido. Merlín Harry lo siento tanto... no te lo merecías, solo de pensar en lo que ese tío te hizo, en lo que te decía... no lo puedo soportar...- Lo último lo dijo en un sollozo.- Siento no haberte ayudado más, siento haberte tratado mal y no haberme dado cuenta de que estabas hecho mierda, de que no estabas siendo realmente tu y que un desgraciado te estaba manipulando.

\- No es tu culpa Draco.- Harry le tomó de la mano y se la acarició.- Tu me lo dijiste una vez, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo, no puedes darte cuenta de todo.

\- Tu no eres todo el mundo para mí.

\- Me porté fatal contigo, no puedes esperarte haber estado pendiente de alguien que te había hecho lo que yo hice. Además si lo estuviste, me seguiste y gracias a ti no me atropelló ese autobús, y a partir de ese momento volvimos a ser amigos y a mi me diste la vida.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa triste y besó su mejilla con delicadeza, haciéndole a Harry estremecer. Draco le hacía sentir tanto.

\- ¿Es verdad que sigues amándome?- Harry notó temor en su voz y sonrió como respuesta.

\- Te diría que te amo como el primer día, pero mentiría, porque te amo todavía más.

Draco le abrazó de nuevo y cuando se separaron se quedó acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, y Harry se sintió esperanzo al ver la forma que le miraba Draco.

\- Yo también te sigo amando, también más que el primer día.- Harry sonrió feliz, muy feliz, sin poder creérselo del todo y sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo.

\- ¿Qué procede ahora?

\- No lo sé.- Draco suspiro.- Pero no podemos estar juntos, por lo menos no ahora.

\- Lo sé.- Harry entendía demasiado bien lo que estaba diciendo. Él tenía muchas cosas que sanar, y si de verdad quería tener una relación bonita y sana algún día donde Harry no se sometiera a nadie, tenía que curar su mente y su autoestima.

\- Me voy a Berlín a estudiar para medimago.- Explicó Draco.- Mi madre ha encontrado un sitio donde puedo terminar mis estudios para algún día trabajar en lo que deseo. Y después de todo lo que ha ocurrido considera que lo mejor es que me vaya de una vez de Londres cuanto antes, así que mañana tengo un trasladador hacia allá.

Harry le sonrió con tristeza, sintiéndose muy feliz por él pero a la vez sabiendo que le iba a echar mucho de menos.

\- Eso es genial Draco, mereces cumplir tus sueños.- Draco le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Tu también, mereces ser muy feliz, Harry.- Bajó su mano de su cabello a su rostro.- Gracias por todo. Gracias por haberme salvado la vida, por haberme amado y mostrado lo que es realmente el amor, por haberme hecho mejor persona.

\- Gracias a ti por salvarme la vida también, y por también haberme amado. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

\- No, porque eso lo soy yo.- Se sonrieron, a esas alturas ambos estaban llorando.

\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

\- Que la vida se encargue de eso.

\- No te voy a olvidar nunca, Draco.

\- Yo tampoco.

Y después de eso Draco acercó sus labios a los suyos dándole el beso más tierno y más lleno de amor del mundo, una verdadera despedida donde ambos se dijeron en ese beso lo mucho que se amaban y lo mucho que se iban a amar siempre. Harry trataba de memorizar cada rincón de su boca, el roce de sus labios contra los suyos al igual que de su lengua, y sobre todo, como se sentía besarle.

Cuando se separaron no se dijeron nada más, simplemente se miraron y se sonrieron, y Draco abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás dejando a Harry con un vacío en su pecho increíble, aunque feliz por haber vivido esa historia de amor de película con la persona que menos podía esperarse, donde ambos se amaron incondicionalmente a pesar de los demonios de la cabeza de Draco, y de los demonios de la vida real que quisieron arrastrar a Harry al infierno. Ambos se amaron y se mantuvieron fieles a lo que sentían. No todo el mundo podía decir que hubiese conocido el amor de esa forma, sin embargo Harry si podía, le iba a echar de menos mucho pero lo correcto en ese momento era separarse. Draco tenía que rehacer la vida que su enfermedad le había arrebatado, y Harry también tenía que rehacer lo que su relación tóxica le había quitado. Todo eso lo iban a recuperar gracias al otro, Harry ayudó a Draco y después Draco lo hizo con Harry de la misma manera.

Se habían devuelto a la vida.


	36. Epílogo.

Habían pasado seis años desde aquel año donde Harry se liberó de su relación tóxica, donde comenzó a sanar su mente, donde Draco se marchó a Berlin. 

Harry había vuelto a su puesto como jefe de los aurores más fuerte que nunca, había recuperado su autoestima y había sanado todas sus heridas, incluyendo traumas infantiles y traumas de guerra. Podía decir que era un hombre feliz. Tenía a su alrededor a sus amigos, y a los Weasley que eran como su familia, pero le faltaba algo.

Le faltaba su otra mitad, le faltaba Draco.

Llevaba seis años sin saber nada de él. Ya sabía que no lo volvería a ver, Draco estaría en Berlin siendo un estupendo medimago y ya posiblemente habría formado su familia y tendría su vida allí. Harry sin embargo no había sido capaz de encontrar a nadie, esperaba con paciencia a que llegara una persona que le hiciese olvidar a Draco y sacárselo de su mente, aún sabiendo que era imposible, él siempre amaría a Draco por mucho que estuviese en otras relaciones. Y quizás era eso lo que le había impedido estar más de una semana con una persona. Igualmente sabía que ambos habían hecho lo correcto, sus caminos debían separarse porque era lo mejor para ambos, tenían muchas cosas que arreglar y no podían estar juntos en ese momento. Se amaban lo suficiente como para saber que dejar ir al otro era lo más correcto en ese momento.

Ese día era la boda de Hermione y de Ron y estaba muy emocionado por verlos en el altar, Harry iba a ser el padrino de bodas y Ginny la madrina, y la pequeña Rose Weasley, de tres añitos, hija de sus dos mejores amigos, iba a llevar los anillos. Harry amaba a Rose tanto como Rose amaba a Harry, lo mismo pasaba con Teddy Lupin, de ocho años, de quien Harry era el padrino, sentía mucha debilidad por él. Rose y Teddy eran como sus hijos, y ellos dos amaban mucho a Harry y le tenían mucho respeto y mucha admiración, se pasaba horas jugando con ellos, amaba los niños y deseaba tener él su propia familia. Tiempo al tiempo, se decía, por ahora tenía que disfrutar de sus dos niños favoritos.

En ese momento se encontraba en la madriguera, al igual que todos los invitados, mientras Ron y Hermione estaban en el interior de la casa escondidos hasta que comenzara la ceremonia. Harry estaba, como solía ocurrir, con los dos más pequeños de la familia. Estaban los tres sentados en el suelo, Harry como un niño más, y a veces pillaba a sus amigos mirándoles divertidos e incluso con algo de ternura. Ginny había empezado a salir con un chico que había estado en Hufflepuff, Neville y Luna continuaban juntos y Dean salía con Theodore Nott, para sorpresa de todos. En ese momento Theodore y él se llevaban muy bien, él había cambiado y madurado mucho y le había estado ayudando, ahora era un amigo más para Harry. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho en un pasado le hubiera lanzado un Avada, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas, y eso bien se lo había enseñado.

\- Tito, ¿por dónde hacen pipí las sirenas?- Le preguntó de repente Rose mirándole muy seria. Harry se quedó un poco en shock por la pregunta, Teddy también le miraba con curiosidad.

\- Pues por... ¿por qué preguntas eso?

\- Porque no entiendo por donde hacen pipí si no tienen chocho.

\- Yo también quiero saberlo.- La apoyó Teddy.

Harry se aguantó la sonrisa.

\- Tienen un agujerito en su cola, en la parte de abajo.

\- ¡Wow que listo eres!- Exclamó Rose con emoción y se tiró a sus brazos, Harry le correspondió el abrazo feliz de sentir la pureza del amor infantil.- Eres más listo que mami.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Que mami no te escuche decir eso.- Dijo simplemente riéndose.

\- Tito nos puedes contar otra vez como mataste a ese basilisco.- Le preguntó Teddy con sus ojos cargados de emoción, Rose se sentó a su lado mirándole de la misma manera.

\- Claro que sí.- Harry sonrió, los dos amaban escuchar aventuras que había tenido y que le habían acompañado sus inseparables Ron y Hermione.- Pues veréis...

Y así estuvo un rato contándoles, poniéndole mucha emoción y gesticulando mucho para entretenerles, hasta que Ginny le llamó porque la ceremonia iba a comenzar. Harry tomo a Rose en brazos y sujetó a Teddy de la mano mientras caminaba hacia el altar, donde Ron estaba esperando hecho un manojo de nervios. Soltó a Rose para que Ginny la llevase con Hermione y su padre, que la iba a llevar al altar. Teddy, fue con Andromeda Black a sentarse con ella en el sitio, y fue a donde estaba Ron con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal estas?- Le preguntó posicionándose a su lado. Ron le miró aterrado y Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Me estoy cagando, de una forma literal.- Harry continuó riéndose con más fuerza.- No te rías, como me cague encima vas a tener que aguantar el olor.

\- Como te cagues encima te quedas sin Hermione.

\- ¡No me pongas más nervioso!

Harry trataba de aguantar la risa pero era incapaz. Tomó a Ron de los hombros y trató de mantenerse serio.

\- Va a salir todo bien, llevas esperando este momento toda tu vida, llevas amándola desde que tenías 11 años y ahora te vas a casar con ella y tenéis una hija preciosa que un día os robaré.- Ron sonrió ante eso.- Va a salir todo perfecto porque os amáis y es lo único importante, te has enfrentado a cosas muchísimo peores, casarte con el amor de tu vida no es nada.

\- ¿Si sale mal me acogerás en tu casa?

\- Claro, además te aseguro que soy buenísimo para consolar a la gente.

Ron le golpeó el brazo riéndose habiendo entendido su insinuación y Harry también se rio.

\- Pues a lo mejor si que acabas el día follando.

\- ¿Ronald? ¿Te estás ofreciendo a mi?- Harry le miró divertido, también bromeando.

\- Que gilipollas eres. Me refiero a que hay muchos tipos guapos que he invitado a la fiesta, y que más de uno te ha echado el ojo.

\- Dime que uno de ellos es tu hermano Charlie por favor.

\- ¡Harry!- Volvió a golpearle el brazo.- Puedes dejar tus fantasías sexuales con mi hermano mayor de una vez, te saca muchos años.

\- Me gustan mayores, además tiene una pinta de tener un pedazo de...

\- Como no digas "un pedazo de corazón", grito.

\- Claro que si Ron, eso es lo que iba a decir, pedazo de corazón.- Harry miró a Charlie que estaba sentado junto con Bill, Fleur y George, que estaba con su esposa Angelina.

\- ¡Deja de comértelo con la mirada!

A Harry en realidad no le gustaba tanto Charlie Weasley, le atraía, claro que le atraía, lo hacía simplemente para molestar a su mejor amigo que se ponía de los nervios con el tema, y era una forma de despejarle. Además, Harry ya había conseguido su propósito en la boda de George y Angelina, y había acabado la noche en el cuarto de baño de la madriguera follando con el hermano mayor de los Weasley. Eso no lo sabía nadie, se había quedado para ellos dos pues ninguno quería nada más que simplemente sexo, a Harry le había atraído muchísimo Charlie, y Charlie en el momento que vio todo lo que Harry había crecido y la seguridad que había adquirido en sí mismo, le echó el ojo y se lo hizo saber muy claramente en la ceremonia, acabando en el baño para no hacerlo en ninguna cama pues Charlie ya no tenía la suya allí y a ambos les pareció una falta de respeto hacerlo en la cama de algún miembro de la familia. Pero después de todo eso, a Harry se le había quitado el antojo de Charlie Weasley y aunque le seguía atrayendo porque era sumamente atractivo, no quería nada más con él, así que sí, solo era para molestar a Ron.

\- No me lo estoy comiendo con la mirada.- Respondió Harry divertido.- Solo le estoy comiendo la po...

\- ¡Basta!- Ron se tapó los oídos y en ese momento llegó Ginny con una sonrisa.

\- Ya viene.- Anunció y Ron miró histérico al fondo. Comenzó a sonar una melodiosa canción a piano que le puso a Harry las carnes de gallina mientras veía a su mejor amiga acercarse preciosa con su traje celeste de boda, y a Ron mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos. Se emocionó él también al estar viviendo ese especial momento, era evidente el amor en el aire, un amor precioso donde los dos protagonistas se miraban emocionados y todos contenían el aliento. Molly y la señora Granger también estaban llorando. Era un momento precioso, finalmente cuando Hermione llegó al altar, la pareja se miró con muchísimo amor y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Draco, en como en otra vida, a lo mejor ellos podrían haberse casado también.

La ceremonia fue muy emocionante y a Harry se le pasó rapidísimo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaban en la fiesta de celebración con la música a tope, disfrutando de la comida y la bebida después de que Ron y Hermione abrieran el baile. 

Harry a pesar de que no bailaba bien se divertía en la pista de baile junto con los pequeños Rose y Teddy, también con Luna, los pequeños no paraban de reírse del mayor por lo mal que bailaba, aún así estaban disfrutando muchísimo y no querían abandonar la pista, hasta que de repente paró la música y Ron y Hermione mediante un encantamiento que elevara el volumen de sus voces para que todos les escucharan, comenzaron a hablar.

\- Os queremos agradecer a todos por estar aquí acompañándonos en este día tan especial para nosotros.- Comenzó a decir Hermione y todos la aplaudieron.- Queríamos anunciaros que una persona muy especial ha venido como invitado nuestro desde muy lejos, ya que está pasando unos días en Londres, sabemos que hay aquí alguien que sobre todo que se va a alegrar muchísimo de ver a esa persona.

El corazón de Harry latía con tanta fuerza que dudó de si alguien podía escucharle, no podía ser, ¿verdad?

Pero si podía ser, porque de los invitados apareció un chico rubio, alto y delgado, de ojos grises y con la mirada penetrante. Draco Malfoy volvía a estar delante de él después de seis largos años, varias miradas se dirigieron a Harry que estaba petrificado, incluyendo las de Ron y Hermione. Estaba tremendamente guapo, ya era completamente un hombre, su peinado no había cambiado mucho, pero el resto sí. Tenía algo de barba rubia, pero a penas era notable, su cuerpo delgado pero mucho más definido y musculoso, y su rostro perfecto y fuerte. Estaba tan guapo que Harry se olvidó del mundo entero y caminó hacia él, que le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

\- Potter.- Saludó Draco mirándole desafiante y Harry simplemente se volvió loco.

\- Déjate de tonterías y cómeme la boca.- Fue decirlo y hacerlo, Draco caminó unos pasos hacia él y rodeando su cintura con firmeza besó a Harry como hacía seis años nadie le había besado. Harry le correspondió el beso temblando a causa de todos los sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo, y rodeó sus brazos por su cuello acariciando su sedoso cabello que tanto había echado de menos y su nuca. Escucharon a la gente aplaudir y silbar pero no le importó, ni aunque les hubieran abucheado le hubiera importando, no cuando estaba en los brazos de Draco besándole.

Se separaron a penas unos milímetros dejando sus narices pegadas.

\- He estado seis años esperándote.- Murmuró Harry contra sus labios.

\- Y yo seis años esperando para venir a buscarte.

Se volvieron a besar y Harry se estremeció notando como todo su cuerpo estaba a la merced de Draco Malfoy.

Después de haberse estado besando un largo rato, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido donde sus labios habían estado demasiado lejos, se separan solo un momento para mirarse y tomar aire, para después continuar comiéndose los labios del otro. Draco era tan delicioso como recordaba, tenía el mejor sabor que hubiese probado jamás y Harry no podía parar de degustarlo, hasta que ambos decidieron que era momento de parar y Draco comenzó a saludar a todos sus amigos y al resto de invitados. Ya todos le guardaban respeto por haber sido quien salvó al héroe del mundo mágico de Seamus Finnigan, Harry trataba de mantener una conversación con otras personas pero no podía parar de mirar a Draco, sin poderse creer que estaba allí, varias veces Hermione le llamó la atención por no hacerles caso pero Harry volvía a ignorarla. Draco, Merlín, Draco estaba ahí con él con su porte elegante, siendo completamente un hombre, ambos ya tenían veintiséis años, siendo como siempre había sido la persona más guapa del planeta, y encima llevaba una túnica de gala que le quedaba para comérselo entero. Harry no sabía si lo prefería con esa ropa puesta o sin ella.

Finalmente Draco volvió hacía Harry, que le presentó a Rose y Teddy.

\- ¿Sois novios?- Preguntó Teddy inocentemente.

Harry y Draco se miraron sin saber que decir, porque ambos lo deseaban, pero no lo eran.

\- No.- Respondió Harry muy a su pesar.- Somos grandes amigos.

\- Los amigos no se besan en la boca.- Dijo Teddy con una mueca de asco y tanto Harry como Draco rieron mientras Rose continuaba embelesada con Draco, que la tenía en brazos.

\- Señor Draco ¿me puedo casar con usted cuando sea grande?- Preguntó inocente haciendo a Draco reír, Harry la miró divertido comprendiéndola perfectamente, aunque fingió que se sentía molesto.

\- Es mi chico, Rose, búscate a otro.- Le respondió con fingida indignación mientras Draco le miraba con un gesto de burla.

\- ¡Pero habéis dicho que no sois novios!- Exclamó indignada.

\- Lo seremos.- Respondió Harry muy serio y cuando vio como Draco le miraba, con tanto amor y esperanza, no pudo evitar sonreír con amplitud.

\- No porque yo me casaré con el, ¿verdad Draco?- La pequeña abrazó al rubio por el cuello pegando su rostro al suyo.

\- Claro.- Bromeó Draco mirando a Harry con diversión.

Continuó discutiendo un rato con la pequeña de broma, aunque Rose se lo tomaba muy enserio, totalmente segura de que algún día se casaría con Draco Malfoy. Finalmente vino Hermione a buscarla para dormirla ya que era muy tarde, y Teddy se fue con Andromeda a su casa quedando de nuevo Harry y Draco solos que se miraron fijamente sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

\- Vámonos a mi casa, ¿te parece?- Propuso Harry con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora por lo mucho que necesitaba al rubio.

Draco asintió rápidamente.

\- ¿Sigues viviendo en Gimmauld Place?

\- Sí, pero lo he reformado totalmente de nuevo. Pensé en mudarme por todos los recuerdos que me traía, pero esa casa es herencia de Sirius y no quería dejar que ese tío me la arrebatara.

\- Hiciste lo correcto.- Draco le tomó de la mano y se le besó con delicadeza.- ¿Nos vamos?

Se despidieron de sus amigos que les miraban divertidos al verlos irse juntos y se fueron rápidamente para aparecerse en donde pudieran hacerlo. Llegaron al lugar y entraron en la casa, Harry miró temeroso como Draco miraba hacia todos los lugares.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si, pero si quieres que viva aquí contigo tendremos que hacer algunos cambios. Ya sabes, algo más Malfoy y más Slytherin, esto es muy Potter y muy Gryffindor.- Draco le tomó de la cintura.- Hay que encontrar un término medio.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar en Londres entonces?- Harry le miró esperanzado

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir de nuevo, San Potter?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior provocativamente.

\- No podrías ni aunque quisieras.

Y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, un beso mucho más rudo y hambriento del que se habían dado en la boda, un beso lleno de deseo y excitación. Draco tomó a Harry en brazos estampándolo contra la pared mientras Harry rodeó sus piernas por su cadera sin apartar sus labios en ningún momento. Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa como pudieron, Draco bajó un momento a Harry solo para quitarse ambos los pantalones y los boxers, después le volvió a subir en la misma posición y también contra la pared, ya completamente desnudos. Harry gemía notando como el miembro de Draco chocaba contra su trasero y Draco se frotaba contra su abertura. Empezó a meter los dedos en su interior mientras Harry se estremecía y se retorcía bajo su toque, era una forma extraña de tener sexo, en los pasillos de su casa contra la pared, pero no podía darle más morbo, y tener a Draco metiéndole los dedos le estaba encantado. Finalmente sin lubricante ni nada, ya que Harry estaba más que preparado, Draco, todavía teniendo en brazos a Harry le acomodó y le penetró con rudeza haciendo que Harry soltara un gemido ronco, y con la misma rudeza empezó a embestirle una y otra vez tocando su próstata y volviéndole totalmente loco. Harry agarró el cabello de Draco echando su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de todo el placer que sentía en ese momento, pidiéndole a gritos que fuera más fuerte y más adentro y Draco obedeciendo a todas sus peticiones. Finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo en un periodo de tiempo muy cercano, y Draco bajó a Harry de sus brazos, sus piernas temblaban y estaba muy débil, a penas podía mantenerse en pie.

\- Ha sido el mejor regalo de bienvenida del mundo.- Le dijo Draco entrecortadamente por su respiración agitada, que Harry tenía de la misma forma, y el ojiverde le sonrió con amor.

\- No me puedo creer que hayamos follado contra la pared de mi casa teniendo varias camas.- Respondió riéndose y Draco también se rio.

\- Yo no sé tu pero yo no podía esperar a llegar a una maldita cama para follarte después del tiempo que llevo esperando para hacerlo, porque no son seis años sin follarte, son ocho.- A medida que fue diciendo eso fue acercándose haciendo que Harry se quedara acorralado contra la pared y sus labios muy cerca.

\- Yo tampoco podía esperar.- No pudo aguantar más y volvió a besarle, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y excitándose de nuevo al notar cada parte de su cuerpo contra el suyo.- Y tenemos toda la noche por delante para hacerlo en una cama.- Harry le sonrió y apartó a Draco, y agarrándolo de la mano lo llevó directo a su cama para una segunda ronda.

Y así estuvieron toda la noche, haciendo el amor una y otra vez y descansando varios minutos entre cada sesión de sexo. Deseosos de retomar todo el tiempo perdido, de no dejarse ni una pequeña célula del cuerpo del otro sin ser tocada ni besada, amándose una y otra vez en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Harry...- Habló Draco cuando ambos ya estaban demasiado cansados como para continuar haciendo el amor, y estaban abrazados tratando de dormir.

\- ¿Mmh?- Harry estaba casi dormido pero si Draco tenía que decirle algo él lo escucharía con mucho gusto.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio de nuevo? No puedo esperar más para que seas mío.

Harry le besó como respuesta y ambos sonrieron dentro del beso.

\- Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novio, Draco Malfoy.

Y así entre besos y caricias llenas de amor, se quedaron dormidos siendo parte de la vida del otro de nuevo.

1 año después.

No se lo podía creer, había llegado el momento. Se iba a casar con Draco Malfoy. 

Después de empezar a salir, él le propuso matrimonio muy pronto a su novio, ¿para qué esperar? Ambos se amaban y deseaban estar juntos, y ya vivían en la misma casa, actuaban como un matrimonio, solo hacía falta hacerlo oficial y jurarse el uno al otro en una ceremonia, amor y fidelidad eterna.

Encima Hermione estaba gestando a sus hijos. Si, a sus hijos. Mediante un método mágico, que gracias al dinero de los Malfoy se pudieron permitir, pudieron unir sus ADN y crear un hijo, que había resultado ser mellizos, que tuviese sangre de los dos, solo necesitaban una gestante, el bebé, o en ese caso los bebés, no iban a tener sangre de Hermione, tan solo de Harry y Draco, iba a ser hijos de los dos y Harry no les conocía, pero amaba a los dos con todo su corazón al ser resultado de su amor tan inmenso hacia Draco. Dos seres creados entre ellos dos solo podían ser perfectos. Se iban a llamar Albus Severus y Scorpius Sirius.

Harry escuchó como todo se quedó en silencio y sabía que era su momento de caminar hacia el altar, acompañado como no de Molly Weasley, la que había sido su madre adoptiva, que estaba igual de emocionada que cuando se había casado uno de sus hijos biológicos, lloraba muchísimo y miraba a Harry con muchísimo orgullo y felicidad. Harry estaba prácticamente temblando cuando la música, elegida exquisitamente por Narcissa Malfoy, comenzó a sonar y supo que era el momento de aparecer. Sus piernas, y todo su cuerpo en realidad temblaban cuando Molly le agarró del brazo, y mirándole con orgullo, comenzaron a caminar.

Cuando vio a Draco todo a su alrededor se borró, estaba tan guapo. Su prometido y muy pronto esposo, le miraba con adoración y con un amor infinito mientras Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran en lágrimas a saber que estaba a solo unos pasos de lo que pareció imposible durante mucho tiempo, casarse con el amor de su vida. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ahí estaba Draco esperándole en el altar, mirándole con tanto amor como el primer día. Su corazón saltaba de la alegría y cuando llegó al altar, donde estaban también los padrinos, Luna y Theodore, que habían recobrado su amistad con Draco sin rencores y ahora eran mejores amigos, tuvo que aguantarse el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos y comérselo a besos. Lo amaba tanto que hasta le dolía el pecho, era increíble como a pesar del tiempo, de los ocho años, y más tiempo en realidad, continuaba enamorado hasta los huesos de él. Aunque era imposible no estarlo.

La ceremonia, que estaba oficializada por Hagrid a petición de Harry, y como Draco no podía negarle nada a su novio aceptó, comenzó. Draco y Harry no apartaron sus ojos del otro en ningún momento pero Harry pudo darse cuenta como Molly y Narcissa lloraban emocionadas. Era el turno de los dos de hablar. Primero fue Draco.

\- Harry James Potter, recuerdo perfectamente ese primer día en la tienda de túnicas. Me llamaste mucho la atención, ese chico bajito, con el pelo desastroso que se estaba probando una túnica mientras se le veía muy perdido. Por eso decidí acercarme a ti para hablarte, y entonces lo hiciste, me miraste a los ojos, clavaste tus ojos verdes sobre los míos y desde ese momento mi vida cambió, tenía ante mí los ojos más bonitos que había visto en mi vida, y supe que quería tener esos ojos mirándome el resto de mi vida. No sabía que eras el gran Harry Potter, el chico con el que llevaba fantaseando tener una amistad desde que mis padres me contaban historias sobre ti. No supe como actuar frente a ti cuando descubrí quien eras, y fui sencillamente un idiota, y al darme cuenta de que nunca serías mi amigo lo único que quería era llamar tu atención aunque fuese molestándote, porque al menos de alguna manera formaba parte de tu vida. Y Merlín, cada vez que me mirabas mi mundo era un lugar mejor, cada vez que me dirigías la palabra aunque fuese para insultarme yo disfrutaba como un imbécil enamorado tu atención, te amaba desde lejos porque nunca creí que serías mío. Luego ocurrió lo que ocurrió, la gran guerra, y yo me fui con el bando equivocado, llorando todos los días porque tenía miedo de que fuese tu fin, pero demostraste lo valiente y fuerte que eres y nos salvaste a todos, y yo solo pude enamorarme más si era posible. Caí en un pozo sin fondo, donde no veía salida, y tu simplemente a pesar de todo tomaste mi mano y me ayudaste a salir y decidiste darme la oportunidad para amarme, y ahí también me enamoré un poquito más de ti. Me salvaste literalmente la vida, Harry Potter, eras la razón por la que trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por luchar contra mis demonios, la razón por la que simplemente no me tiraba de la torre de astronomía, y tu solo tenías que mirarme y sonreír, con esa sonrisa que ilumina hasta la parte más oscura del mundo, esa sonrisa que ha sido mi medicina durante mucho tiempo y que lo sigue siendo a día de hoy, esa sonrisa que cuando casi me muero me hizo despertar. Solo tenías que hacer eso, sonreír, y los demonios de mi cabeza desaparecían unos segundos. Solo tenias que acariciarme porque curabas cada herida de mi piel, cada célula, allá donde tus dedos me tocaran, y tus besos, que hacían que mi débil corazón latiese. No hay forma posible de expresarte lo mucho que te amo, el gran novio y persona que eres, y como agradezco cada día porque la vida te pusiera en mi camino, porque el destino nos hubiera elegido como almas gemelas, porque no podía elegir a nadie mejor que tu. Te amo Harry James Potter y si hay vida después de la muerte te seguiré amando entonces, te amo cada día que pasa más, cada beso y cada discusión más todavía, porque tu eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, gracias por traerme a la vida.

Harry estaba llorando a esas alturas con el corazón saltando en su pecho por sus palabras, totalmente emocionado por todo lo que le había dicho y con el amor tan grande que lo había hecho. Se limpió las lágrimas dándose cuenta de que muchos de los invitados también estaban llorando y se sintió tan afortunado porque Draco le hubiese elegido a él para amarle entre todas las personas del mundo. Respiró hondo, era su turno, aunque sabía que nunca podría decirle cosas tan bonitas como las que le había dicho su futuro esposo a él.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿cómo empezar a explicarte con palabras algo tan grande? No existe ninguna palabra lo suficientemente poderosa que sea capaz de describir todo lo que te amo y lo que significas para mí. Para mí todo empezó en tercer curso, no sé si lo recordarás porque fue en realidad un momento insignificante, no para mí pues fue el momento donde me enamoré perdidamente y sin retorno de ti. Habíamos salido de pociones, yo me había quedado hablando con Snape porque, que sorpresa, había hecho una poción desastrosa, y tu te demoraste en recoger tus cosas por tu bracito lastimado. Snape salió y yo me quedé recogiendo las cosas mías, y como tu ibas muy lento pues terminamos al mismo tiempo y en la puerta, como los dos quisimos salir a la vez chocamos y tus cosas se cayeron, yo me sentí muy mal por no haber tenido cuidado a pesar de lo inestable que estaban tus libros en tus manos a causa de que solo podías agarrarlos con un brazo, y te ayudé a recogerlo, entonces los dos fuimos a coger al mismo tiempo tu pluma y nuestras manos se tocaron. Ahí sentí como todo mi mundo se venía abajo y mi corazón saltaba de una forma que en ese momento no supe identificar. Me miraste a los ojos y yo te miré devuelta, petrificado pensé que tenías los ojos más bonitos que había visto en mi vida y por mucho que quise apartar la mirada no pude, entonces tu la apartaste y ya con todas tus cosas recogidas te marchaste, dejando mi mundo patas arribas. No sé qué ocurrió ahí, pero me hechizaste y caí rendido en tus brazos, y aunque no lo supiera, desde ese momento te pertenecí a ti. Cuando ocurrió la gran guerra, solo sabía que me sentía preocupado por ti, que no quería que te pasara nada y lo achacaba a que los años conociéndote habían hecho que a pesar de todo me agradaras un poco, o al menos que no quisiera que te ocurriera nada malo, y sentí una presión en el pecho cuando estuviste a punto de morir y no pude hacer otra cosa que girar mi escoba para buscarte entre todo el fuego, y me agarraste de la cintura subido junto a mi en la escoba con tanta fuerza que no quise que me soltaras jamás, aunque deshice ese pensamiento sin darle muchas vueltas. Luego volvimos en octavo curso, y tu... tu volviste roto, y yo empujando por la directora, me acerqué a ti y te fui conociendo, descubriendo de ti que tenías magia, y no me refiero a la que conocemos y todos hacemos, magia dentro de ti que te hacen ser el ser humano más especial del planeta. Ahí no pude ocultarme más el hecho de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, y me enamoraba cada día más, con cada mirada más, con cada gesto tuyo más, y en ese momento supe que ahora que sabía lo que era estar a tu lado, no podía quedarme sin ti. Tu cuerpo no pudo soportar más como te castigabas, pero fuiste más fuerte que todo y lograste salir de esa, dándonos un ejemplo a todos de lucha y de fuerza, porque tu siempre me dices que yo soy fuerte y valiente, pero tu eres el verdadero ejemplo de fuerza y valentía y muchas cosas que he usado para sanar mis heridas las aprendí de ti, eres un ejemplo para mí, Draco Malfoy. Luego ocurrió que me junté con la persona equivocada y me metí en un hoyo del que no podía salir, y fuiste tu quien me sacó esta vez, quien me trajiste a la vida, a pesar de todo arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme a mí, no te importo nada, siendo Slytherin fuiste un ejemplo de valentía para un Gryffindor. Me haces tan feliz, para mi eres un verdadero ángel caído del cielo, sin alas para que no sospechemos sobre tu identidad, haces que todo sea más bonito, que todo sea mejor, cada vez que me siento mal solo tengo que mirarte, o si no estas pensar en ti y en tu sonrisa, y todos los males se me van. Nunca pensé que tu serías mi persona destinada, pero estoy infinitamente agradecido por ello. Tus ojos esconden todos los secretos para una felicidad eterna, tu mirada y tu sonrisa me salvaron la vida y lo único que deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, amándote y sintiéndome el hombre más dichoso de este mundo por tener a un ángel a mi lado. Gracias por ser el amor de mi vida, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi gran apoyo y mi razón de vivir. Yo puedo ser el salvador del mundo mágico, pero tu eres mi salvador.

Harry soltó todo el aire observando como ahora era Draco quien estaba llorando, todo estaba sumido en un gran silencio y estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

\- Bueno, después de esto.- Escuchó sollozar a Hagrid y no pudo evitar sonreír por como su figura paterna se había emocionado con el amor que sentían.- Harry James Malfoy-Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter, os declaro oficialmente esposos, podéis besaros.

Harry no tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse a los labios de Draco rodeando sus brazos por su cuello mientras que al mismo tiempo Draco rodeaba sus brazos por su cintura. Se besaron con todo el amor que sentían, demostrándose incluso más amor en en ese beso que lo que se habían dicho anteriormente con palabras, escucharon a todos aplaudir emocionados, pero Harry solo podía pensar en que se estaba besando con su esposo, que era Draco Malfoy y desde ese momento Draco Malfoy-Potter.

Cuantas vueltas podía dar la vida.


	37. Canción.

La canción principal de esta historia es Bring me to life de Evanescense, si queréis escucharla tenéis en cualquier plataforma, en Youtube está con la traducción también.

Bueno ahora si, ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Solo espero que la hayáis disfrutado y os haya hecho emocionar tanto como a mi me ha emocionado escribirla. Gracias de verdad por haberla leído y haber acompañado a Harry y a Draco en su camino para estar juntos, y sobre todo, para amarse a si mismos y respetarse como personas. El amor y el respeto a ti mismo es lo más importante, sin eso en realidad no tenemos nada, a mi me ha costado mucho descubrirlo al igual que a nuestros dos protagonistas a los cuales queremos tanto, pero lo acabas haciendo, y muchas veces necesitas alejarte de todo para arreglarte a ti mismo, y cuando lo has logrado, cuando has logrado amarte, ya puedes hacerlo a los demás.

La historia está totalmente sacada de mi imaginación, pero los personajes y el mundo mágico le pertenece a JK Rowling, personalmente y dejando de lado sus ideales, es una genia en su campo y siento gran admiración como escritora hacia ella y lo ha sido capaz de crear. No permito adaptaciones ni que nadie la suba sin mi permiso, si queréis hacer cualquier cosa con la historia os agradecería que me pidierais permiso con anterioridad.

Elegí esta canción porque en la historia que siempre he tenido en mente, siempre he pensado que esa canción se acoplaba perfectamente a la trama y narra muy bien lo que ocurre, también por eso decidí ponerle el título de la canción a esta historia.

Gracias una vez más por haber llegado hasta el final, si tenéis cualquier duda sólo tenéis que preguntármelo. Un abrazo gigante.


End file.
